


The Miserable(s) Month 2020 [Česky]

by 2W_NikiAngel



Series: Les Misérables Challenge [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amnesia, Angst, Both of them are adorable, Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Fuckbuddies To Lovers, Grantaire is adorable, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kink Discovery, Kissing, Les Misérables Challenge, M/M, Mutual Pining, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Post-Break Up, Pre-Relationship, Romance, Smut, Sports, The Miserable(s) Month, The Miserable(s) Month 2020, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unrequited Love, a lot of kissing actually, and other Ámis loves them, enjolras is adorable
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:33:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 104,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26749549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2W_NikiAngel/pseuds/2W_NikiAngel
Summary: Soubor na sebe nenavazujících povídek sepsaných v rámci říjnové měsíční výzvy odthepiecesofcaits názvem "The Miserable(s) Month". Veškeré povídky jsou sepsané na pár Enjolras/Grantaire v různých fázích vztahu.15+ a 18+: kapitoly 11, 13, 14, 23, 27, 28, 29, 30.Varování: kapitola 4 - zmínka o smrti a myšlenky na sebevraždu; kapitola 5 - krev; kapitola 7 - krev a smrt jedné z postav (skoro); kapitola 13 - zmínka o sexuálním obtěžování a znásilnění; kapitola 17 - krátká diskuze o sebepoškozování; kapitola 20 - mluvení o úzkostech, depresi, sebepoškozování a sebevražedných myšlenkách; kapitola 27 - mučení, smrt, zmínka o sexuálním obtěžování a znásilnění; kapitola 29 - válka a zmínky o smrti.[English translation/Anglický překlad]
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables), one-sided - Enjolras/Feuilly (ch24), past - Grantaire/Montparnasse (ch1)
Series: Les Misérables Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947769
Comments: 63
Kudos: 14





	1. Poslední

**Author's Note:**

> A je to tady! Poprvé po skoro deseti letech, co Bídníky miluji a dobrých dvou letech, kdy jsem na ně začala veřejně psát, se pouštím do první fandomové výzvy. Sama se trochu bojím jestli zvládnu napsat všech 31 povídek. Bojím se také toho, jestli napíši povídky dost kvalitně a jestli budou i něčím zajímavé. V neposlední řadě se bojím toho, abych správně dodržela téma dne. Ale víte co? Je to takový ten strach, který vás nezastavuje, ale spíše posouvá dopředu. Jako kdybyste se na něj spíše těšili. Tak přesně to cítím! A doufám, že mi pomůže v tom tuto výzvu splnit. 
> 
> Tak tedy - ode dneška - se uvidíme každý den. Doufám, že se vám první povídka bude líbit. Budu ráda za každou reakci!
> 
> PS: Pochopili jste, že ano? "Poslední" jako "poslední hráč na poli"... Dává to smysl, ne?... Měla bych přestat koukat na všechna ta sportovní anime.

„Sakra!“ Courfeyrac silou hodil míč do země, až se odrazil na druhou stranu hřiště. Naštvaně kopl do země, nahrbil se a odešel za bílou čáru. „Omlouvám se,“ řekl s nahraným pláčem a položil čelo na Enjolrasovo rameno, který ho začal poplácávat po zádech. „Tak blízko! Skoro jsem ho měl…“

„Viděl jsem to, Courfeyracu,“ řekl Enjolras, když ho chytil za ramena a odtáhl ho od sebe. „Unavil si ho.“

„Určitě!“ vykřikl Courfeyrac s radostí a široce se na Enjolrase usmál.

„V tom případě ti moc děkuji.“ S tím se oba vydali opačným směrem. Courfeyrac si sedl na lavičku, kde mu už Combeferre podával vychlazenou vodu a Bahorel mu podával bagetu se sýrem a šunkou. Obojí s vděčností přijal a sedl si mezi Jolyho a Feuillyho. Všichni se ale byli očima zabodnutí před sebou.

Enjolras došel doprostřed hřiště. Někdo zleva mu přihrál bílý míč. Několikrát s ním hodil do výšky. _Těžký_ , řekl si v duchu, když si míč několikrát ohmatal. _Čerstvě nafouknutý, nově koupený –_ mluvil na sebe v duchu, jako kdyby si odškrtával seznam na nákup.

„Co je, _Barbie_ , vidíš míč poprvý v životě?“ Enjolras přestal s prohlížením míče a podíval se před sebe. Naproti němu, za bílou rozdělovací čárou, stál Montparnasse. Ruce měl založené v bocích a na tváři měl nepříjemný úšklebek. I přes to, že bylo venku horko, vypadal jako kdyby zrovna vyšel z domu. Vlasy měl stále nadýchané, tváře jen slabě narůžovělé, na černém tričku nebyla ani známka potu. Dýchal klidně, stál vzpřímeně a chodil stále dost rychle. Jako kdyby tu už ani nehráli dvě hodiny vybíjenou. Všichni toho už měli dost, seděli na lavičkách, svačili, ovívali se Feuillyho vějíři, které vyrobil jen pro tuto příležitost.

„Jen jsem přemýšlel, jak moc tě bude bolet, až tě s ním trefím. Odpusť, že jsem se snažil tu bolestnou chvíli oddálit. Stejnou chybu už neudělám.“ Bez dalších řečí, bez jakéhokoliv upozornění, Enjolras prudce hodil před sebe v naději, že Montparnasse trefí přímo do břicha. Ten ale na poslední chvíli uskočil do strany. Míč se odrazil od kamenné stěny bývalé školy a vrátil se zpět na hřiště. Montparnasse se pro něj shýbl a několikrát s ním pohodil do výšky.

„Jsem rád, že víš, jak to bolí. Protože to bude to poslední, co ucejtíš, až odsud vypadneš.“ S tím mu útok vrátil. Enjolras se skrčil ještě dříve, než Montparnasse vůbec vymrštil svůj hod. Znal jeho hru. Viděli se už tolikrát, že dokázal předvídat, kam bude mířit. Věděl, že Montparnasse vždycky mířil až moc vysoko a šikmo. Věděl, že stačilo udělat pár kroků vpřed a vyhnul se mu. Když se míč odrazil na druhé straně, Montparnase nespokojeně mlaskl.

„Možná příště,“ řekl Enjolras, když vzal míč do ruky a znovu na Montparnasse zaútočil. Tentokrát jeho hod černovlásek čekal a uhnul dříve, než se po něm Enjolras vůbec natáhnul. Míč zaletěl až k lavičce Patrone-Minnet. Kluci se zasmáli a hodili svému kapitánovi míč zpět na hřiště.

„Dost vedle,“ zasmál se černovlásek a zkusil to znova. Enjolras se znovu skrčil a otočil se ještě před tím, než se míč dokázal odkutálet do středu hřiště. „Nedělej chytrýho,“ řekl podrážděně.

„Tak hraj o něco lépe,“ doporučil mu Enjolras, když znovu hodil a Montparnasse se, znovu, vyhnul. Kluci, co seděli na lavičkách, pozorovali jejich útoky skoro až se zatajeným dechem. I když si do této chvíle fandili, nikdo se teď nesnažil nic říct a v duchu podporovali svého kapitána.

Byly to už dva roky, co se kluci z _Přátel Abecedy_ rozhodli, že by mohli utužovat své vztahy i nějakou jinou činností než společnými schůzkami v kavárně Musain. Byl to Combeferre, který vymyslel, aby se to netýkalo žádného revolucionářského tématu; a Bahorel, který navrhl, že nejlepší bude se při tom i fyzicky vyčerpat. Chození do posilovny a jakékoliv bojové sporty Jehan hned zakázal; Feuilly se zase nespokojeně vyjádřil ke všemu, kde by musel povinně bruslit. Dlouho nemohli na nic přijít, skoro na to zapomněli, když jednou přišel do Musainu Courfeyrac a celý nadšený vyprávěl o tom, že v jeho sousedství bude malý turnaj městských amatérských hráčů vybíjené. Nikomu se na turnaj nechtělo, ale všem slíbil, že jim za to koupí vychlazené pomerančové pivo, které se prodávalo jen jeden měsíc a bylo vyhlášené natolik, že i Combeferre, který nerad pil, si pár skleniček dal. Během turnaje se stala zásadní věc – Enjolras, který neměl o sportu přehled a nijak ho nezajímal, nemohl ze hry spustit oči. Všichni jeho kamarádi už odešli, ale on zůstal do samotného konce, kdy vyhlašovali vítěze. Když ze hřiště všichni pomalu odešli a přišla služba, která se začala starat o odpadky, Enjolras vešel na ještě stále osvětlené hřiště, vzal si do ruky míč a několikrát s ním hodil do výše. _„Tak asi máme vybráno, co?“_ Enjolras se prudce otočil a zadíval se na Courfeyraca, který se opíral o jeden ze sloupů a široce se smál.

Aniž by to nějak plánovali, kluci se začali nejdříve scházet na malém hřišti, dva bloky od kavárny Musain, kde se bavili, popíjeli a příležitostně hráli. Po dvou měsících se z nepravidelných návštěv, staly pravidelné, nejdříve jednou do týdne, pak dvakrát, třikrát, pak si založili společnou konverzaci na internetu, kde už jejich hraní nazývali _tréninkem_. Po čtyřech měsících je Courfeyrac přihlásil na malý turnaj, kde vyhráli druhé místo. Když Enjolras přebíral pohár – všichni ho jednohlasně zvolili kapitánem, protože byl jediný, který chodil na každý trénink, a dokonce trénoval i sám – rozsvítili se mu oči. _„Nemělo by mě tak těšit, že v ruce držím pohár, ne?“_ zeptal se bezradně a zkoušel krotit svůj úsměv.

A tak se kluci dostali do malé městské ligy. Během chvíle poznali všechny důležité týmy, s vybranými hráči trénovali a chodili na pivo, s většinou si rozuměli a zbytek respektovali. Byl jenom jediný tým, který jim sál krev. _Patron-Minette_. Zvláštní název pro zvláštní tým složený ze zvláštních lidí, kteří se ke hraní dostali zvláštním způsobem. Většina z nich se hraním začala v rámci veřejně prospěšných prací za malé krádeže, které po Paříži, často velmi neúspěšně, podnikali. Před půl rokem se k nim přidal Montparnasse. Tajemný, nádherný muž, o kterém vlastně nikdo nic nevěděl. Říkalo se, že zabil nějakého muže, ale díky jeho krásnému vzhledu dostal pouze podmínku. Ten, kdo měl odvahu se ho na to zeptat další dny podivně mlčel a už se mu raději vyhýbal. Nikdy o tom nic neřekl a stačil jen jeden jeho tmavý, okouzlující pohled, a všichni raději mlčeli.

Kromě toho, byl skvělým hráčem a kapitánem. Skoro nikdo ho nemohl porazit. Proto, když se konečně dozvěděli o tom, že se s nimi utkají v turnaji o městský pohár – který vlastně neměl vůbec žádnou cenu, ale v rámci jejich _amatérské ligy_ , jim to přišlo, jako kdyby hráli o olympijské zlato – všichni se ošili nadšením. Až na Grantaira. _„Hele, mě to vlastně ani moc nejde. Nemohl bych vám jenom fandit?“_ Grantaire nebyl nejlepší hráč, ale do týmu patřil stejně jako ostatní. Dokázal skvěle podávat a jeho rány byly silné, byť často minuly cíl. Vyhýbal se míči jako kulce, a tak se stávalo, že na poli zůstával až do samotného konce, než předal své místo Enjolrasovi. Netrvalo dlouho a dozvěděli se, co stálo za Grantairovým návrhem. Měsíc před začátkem amatérské ligy, se setkali s _Patron-Minette_ ve školní tělocvičně, která jim pronajímala místo na cvičení. Když došli do velké haly, překvapili je tam se slovy, že tam nemají, co dělat. Přeplatili ředitele školy, aby halu pronajímal jim a on jim vyhověl. Na nějakém sportu mu vůbec nezáleželo. Když skoro došlo na rvačku mezi Brujonem a Bahorel, Montparnasse se zvedl z lavičky, došel ke Grantairovi a celého si ho prohlédl: _„Koukám, že sis našel jinou bandu, kterou teď využíváš.“_ Grantaire celý zbělal a nebýt Combeferra, už by se na Montparnasse všichni pustili. _„Vždycky jsi měl slabost pro blonďáky,“_ zasmál se na účet Enjolrase, který celou situaci nechápal. Grantaire se jim svěřil až v hospodě – po třech pivech, skleničce vína a jednom panáku rumu – že s Montparnassem dříve chodil. Nebo alespoň tak to Grantaire bral. Netrvalo ale dlouho a zjistil, že byl pro mladšího jen hračka. Nerozváděl proč a za jakých důvodů se nakonec rozešli, ale podle pohledu bylo jasné, že ho to, i po třech letech, stále dost mrzelo a bolelo. Enjolras v tu chvíli snažil nevnímat, jak pevně sevřel dlaně a měl chuť se za Montparnassem rozběhnout a chtít po něm vysvětlení. Místo toho dva dny vehementně trénoval, až se Combeferre bál, že omdlí vyčerpáním. Nikdo se neptal, proč se Enjolras rozhodl tréninky zdvojnásobit a ztížit, věděli, že k tomu má své důvody.

A ten důvod stál přímo před ním. Ten důvod, co se tak podivně smál. Ten důvod, co vypadal tak atraktivně, ale něco na něm bylo šíleně nebezpečného. Ten důvod, jehož oči byly jako moře – ne modré a klidné, ale temné, děsivé a rozbouřené.

Enjolras si všiml míče ve chvíli, kdy mu letěl přímo na břicho. Rychle ho stiskl, aby mu nevypadl. Zaskučel. Byla to silnější rána, než kterou Montparnasse běžně dával. „Už ses probral?“ zeptal se ho mladší se smíchem. „Co, že si tak vypnul? Nervózní?“

„Nikdy,“ řekl Enjolras popravdě a míč stejnou silou hodil proti protihráči.

Montparnasse jej chytil na hrudníku a zasmál se. „Tak na co tak důležitýho myslíš? Na to, jak prohrajete a půjdeme se staženejma vocasama domů k mamince?“ Jeho hod byl konečně o něco nižší, v naději, že Enjolrase trefí přímo do obličeje, když se pokusí kleknout.

Jeho taktiku ale blonďáček prokouknul. Uskočil do strany a nechal míč odkutálet na konec hřiště. Došel si pro něj a se slovy: „Nemyslíš si, že není vhodné se se svými soukromými aktivitami svěřovat takto veřejně?“ Míč mu z ruky při hodu trochu vyklouzl. Věděl, že se netrefí.

Montparnasse tentokrát skoro neuhnul. Věděl, že to nebude potřeba. Když míč narazil do zdi a odrazil se od ní, rychle jej sebral a s úsměvem pronesl: „Mám trochu jiný plány. A taky se to týká mýho _vocasu_.“ Hodil takovou silou, že se skoro celý převážil dopředu.

„Nechutné,“ poznamenal Enjolras, když míč chytil a rovnou ho hodil na svého protivníka.

„Co? Jsou snad ty řeči o _nevinném Apollónovi_ pravda?“ Montparnasse věděl, že musí zrychlit, jinak se unaví dříve než Enjolras. Oba byli jako kapitáni vyrovnaní, ale Enjolrasův tým byl o něco lepší. Udrželi se déle než on, který se musel bránit třem protihráčům – Courfeyracovi, Bahorelovi a Jehanovi. Grantaire, podivně na to, jak moc zkušený byl, vypadl hned jako první. Viděl, jak se mu klepaly ruce, jen co se viděli na hřišti. Využil toho, jak moc ho znervózňoval a doporučil klukům, aby se na něj zaměřili jako na prvního. Bohužel to ostatní nerozhodilo tak, jak doufal. Věděl, že už nemá tolik síly a Enjolras mu ještě nepředvedl to nejlepší. Musel na něj zaútočit i jinak.

„Neříkej mi tak,“ zavrčel Enjolras a ránu hodil o něco více vpravo než normálně.

„Bingo,“ zašeptal si spíše pro sebe Montparnasse, když mu došlo, co se děje. Jistě, že věděl, co ten pohled, který mu Enjolras hned v první chvíli věnoval, znamenal. Věděl, že mu Grantaire vyprávěl o jejich vztahu a pokud byl dostatečně při smyslech, neřekl jim detaily. I tak ale bylo možné si ze všeho vydedukovat, kdo z nich byl ten špatný. I Montparnasse věděl, že jím byl on. A pokud byly všechny ty Grantairovy historky pravdivé, věděl, že i přesto, jak nepřístupně a odmítavě Enjolras vypadal, na jeho kamarádech mu záleželo. Hlavně na jejich štěstí. A podle toho, jak zářivě se Grantaire usmíval a zasněně díval kamsi do dáli pokaždé, když o něm mluvil, netrvalo mu dlouho, aby mu došlo, jak moc byl černovlásek Enjolrasovi oddaný. A podle těch vražedných pohledů, které na něj blonďáček už tři hodiny házel, věděl, že i Grantaire pro něj nejspíše nebyl _jen kamarád_. „Odpusť mi, jenom jsem si vzpomněl na to, jak mi o tobě Grantaire občas vyprávěl.“

„Milé,“ řekl Enjolras, když míč chytil a napřáhl se, aby hodil—

„Hlavně v posteli.“ —a ruka mu sjela natolik, že skoro nedohodil přes svou čáru. „Tak to bylo hodně špatný, myslel jsem si, že ti říkaj _neporazitelný_ ,“ zasmál a zvedl míč od půlené čáry.

Enjolrasovi oči byly rozšířené a ruce se mu klepaly. Nesnášel, když někdo pomlouval jeho přátele. Ale teď to bylo ještě o něco osobnější. Neměl Montparnasse rád jako osobu, natož jako Grantairova expřítele. Jak mohl vůbec někdo jako – _talentovaný, milý, vtipný, odvážný_ – Grantaire, milovat takovou prohnilou krysu jako byl černovlásek před ním?

 _Nemysli na to!_ , zařval na blonďáčka jeho vnitřní hlas, když se jen těsně vyhnul míči. Skoro cítil, jak se mu prohnal kolem boků. „Těsně!“ vykřikl Montparnassův tým. „Už ho skoro máš!“ Přidal se nejvyšší z nich.

„Jo,“ zasmál se Montparnasse a podíval se na Enjolrase, který sbíral míč ze země. „Což ty nikdy o Grantairovi nebudeš moc říct.“ Enjolras znovu minul. Jeho hody jako kdyby najednou postrádaly sílu i směr. „Taky by mě sralo, kdybych dneska večer nemoh po vítězství vybít poslední zbytky energie. Tak ještě, že pohrajete. Díky tobě.“ Montparnasse hodil silněji, než zamýšlel. Ruka mu proklouzla, ale míč se stále odrazil dost silně na to, aby Enjolrase zasáhnul.

V poslední chvíli ho Enjolras chytil a zmáčkl k hrudníku. Zavrčel. Nesnášel, když mu něco nevycházelo. Zvláště, pokud na jeho výkonu záležel osud hry, do které jeho kamarádi dali celou duši. _Nesmím je zklamat_ , říkal si, když hodil, ale i tentokrát minul a míč doletěl kamsi, kde ani nikdo nestál. „Sakra,“ zašeptal si pro sebe.

„Enjolrasi! To zvládneš!“ Podpořil ho Feuilly, když se postavil na lavičku. „Nedej se!“ Vykřikl Courfeyrac, který stál vedle něj. „Natrhni mu prdel!“ Zasmál se Bahorel s plnou pusou od sýra.

„To nikdy nedokážeš. Zvlášť, když je Grantaire ode mě už tak protaženej. To ten tvůj slimák nemá šanci.“

„Ticho,“ zavrčel Enjolras nepříjemně, když míč chytil a pokusil se hodit, co největší silou. Minul.

„Co je? Vadí ti pravda?“ zasmál se černovlásek a hodil.

Hod mířil dost nízko a Enjolras ho skoro nechytl. „Ticho,“ řekl o něco hlasitěji. Tentokrát už i kluci na lavičkách slyšeli, že si spolu povídají. Do té chvíle nevěnovali jejich rozhovoru pozornost. „Není to tvoje věc,“ řekl a hodil. Minul. „Sakra,“ řekl znovu a zhluboka se nadechl. Jeho přátelé ho utrápeně pozorovali. Enjolras byl také jen člověk a neměl svůj den, hrál hůře nebo bez koncentrace. Ale nikdy nebyl _takhle špatný_. Nevěděli, co se dělo. „To není možný…“

„Ale je to možný, když si vybereš za partnera _kurvu_.“ Jeho hod mířil přímo na žaludek.

Trefil se. Ale Enjolras ho chytil. Ani se u něj míč neohřál – „Nemluv o něm tak!“ – a byl hozen silou zpět.

Tentokrát neminul a zasáhl Montparnasse do holeně. Ten míč rychle chytil a bolestně zaskučel. „Tak tohle tě vytočí do běla? Pravda o tom, jak násoska týmu miluje, když do něj někdo strká—“

„—Drž hubu!“ vykřikl Enjolras, až všichni nadskočili. I Montparnasse překvapeně zamrkal a místo toho, aby hodil, míč objal v náručí a čekal. „Drž hubu!“ zopakoval. „Grantaire takový není! Nikdy takový nebyl! A když to o něm budeš říkat, nic se nezmění na tom, že takový _nikdy_ nebude. Protože i přes jeho ironické řeči, sarkastické poznámky, trapné vtipy a sprosté písničky; je pořád ten talentový muž, který dokáže z hlavy namalovat kopii Mony Lisy; ten srdcař, který pro své přátele dokáže udělat naprosto vše, od koupení jejich oblíbené hry, až po rvačku na ulici; ten blb, který nevidí, jak skvělý je a snaží se sám sebe přesvědčit, že na něm vůbec nezáleží. Proto se nikdy nebude bránit ani takovým řečem, protože mu za to nestojíš. Ale mně za to stojíš. Protože jsem tu od toho, společně se svými přáteli, abychom ho bránili. To _přátelé_ dělají.“ Během celého proslovu Grantaire pomalu otevíral pusu, až jí měl spadlou skoro na hrudníku. Všichni ho pozorovali s překvapeným pohledem, Jehan červenal a Bahorel vytáhl mobil a začal nahrávat, možná v naději, že by se s Enjolrasova vyznání, mohl stát hit internetu. „A pokud ho budeš přede mnou urážet, neslibuji, že ti neublížím.“

„Páni,“ zasmál se Montparnasse. „Ty ho asi fakt chceš ošukat, co?“ S tím hodil míč směrem k Enjolrasovi.

Ten hod čekal a míč bez problémů chytil. „Aspoň by konečně poznal, co to je mít někoho dobrého v posteli.“ Jako kdyby mu to náhlé vyznání dodalo sílu a on konečně mohl házet zase přímo a prudce.

Montparnasse chytil míč těsně před tím, než mu prolétl kolem hlavy. „Docela odvážný slova na panice.“ Hodil, ale už při letu věděl, že mine.

Hodil znovu moc vysoko. Enjolras míč chytil a naznačil, že bude házet vlevo. „Jsem si tím naprosto jistý—“ Když Montparnasse uhnul doprava, rychle svůj pohyb změnil a hodil míč rychle směrem k němu. „—protože by konečně poznal, co to je, když ho někdo miluje.“

Montparnasse neměl čas reagovat. Míč ho trefil přímo do hrudníku. Ozvala se silná rána a pak tři další, jak se míč odkutálet na konec hřiště. Hned na to všichni _Přátelé Abecedy_ vyskočili na nohy, s křikem a širokými úsměvy běželi k Enjolrasovi. Ale byl to Grantaire, který byl u Enjolrase jako první. Skočil mu kolem krku a beze slov ho políbil. Enjolras vykulil oči, celý zkameněl a nevěděl, co dělat. Když ho ale Grantaire začal hladit jednou rukou po tváři a druhou ve vlasech, oddal se jeho sladkému polibku, zavřel oči a celý jeho nos naplnila vůně potu a cigarety, kterou vykouřil ještě před turnajem. Jejich polibek trval jen chvíli. Enjolras se musel od staršího odtáhnout. „Nemůžu dýchat,“ zašeptal omluvně a Grantaire se opřel o jeho čelo.

„To nátrenujeme,“ zašeptal se smíchem a odtáhl se od něj, aby mohli Enjolrasovi všichni pogratulovat.


	2. Ožehlé

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dlouho jsem přemýšlela, jak bych měla tohle téma uchopit a nakonec jsem se k němu dostala až jako k předposlednímu (víte s jakým tématem jsem měla největší problém? S kapitolou 6! Více se o tom dozvíte, až povídku zveřejním). Po dopsání jsem to ještě několikrát kontrolova v obavě, že jsem nesplnila téma tak, jak jsem chtěla. Co myslíte, povedlo se mi to nakonec?

Grantaire si promnul ruku, kterou měl ovázanou bílým obvazem, který byl na některých místech ošklivě rudý. Svědila ho dlaň a pálily ho prsty. Měl pocit, jako kdyby se opařil horkou vodou a vzájemně dostal nějakou alergickou reakci. Kdyby jeho dlaň nechránil vatový tampón, jistě by si dávno rozškrábal všechny pracně vyšité stehy.

Otevřeli se dveře. Grantaire se rychle postavil a přešel k muži, který byl umazaný od oleje a páchl benzínem. Špinavou rukou si prohrabával prošedivělé vlasy a omluvně se na Grantaira zadíval. „Pane, tohle je jediné, co jsme zachránili.“

„Zrovna jsem si jí koupil,“ zaskuhral Grantaire smutně a nespokojeně mlaskl. Kytara, kterou držel v ruce, byla na několika místech ožehnutá, kobylkový kolíček byl skoro celý pryč, několik strun prasklo, krk byl celý ohořený a na hlavě chyběly dva ladící kolíčky. Grantaire ji vlastnil přesně čtyři hodiny. A už jí dokázal takhle zničit.

„Nevím, jestli to budete chtít vidět,“ řekl pán vážně, když se proskleným oknem podíval na Grantairovo auto, které stálo na rampě a bylo jasné, že dva velké stojany, u kterých stáli smějící se mladíci, nesloužily k tomu, aby mu vykouzlily nové auto. Měli ho sešrotovat. Grantaire rozhodně nebyl sentimentální – nesbíral si účtenky ze schůzek, které ani pořádně nevyšly; nepsal si deníky a vlastně si ani nikdy nezálohoval žádnou fotografii, kterou vyfotil mobilem, každou po nějaké době smazal. Ale jeho auto? Jeho milované dvacet let staré auto s dírou ve výfuku a protlačeninou na boku, které si koupil za pár eur od starého muže v zapadlém městě a které tak pracně opravoval, aby bylo pojízdné? To auto, ve kterém se poprvé líbal s chlapcem, kde si prožil svůj coming-out před sestrou, kdy poprvé odjel na dovolenou do Itálie a vrátil se s přítelem na zadní sedačce, na které se co noc milovali? Ano, tak v tomto případě sentimentální byl. Když viděl, jak byli chlapci připraveni zmáčknout červená tlačítka na sloupech, aby auto sešrotovali na co nejmenší kus, musel odklonit zrak.

„Už budu muset jít.“ Otočil se a mávnutím ruky se se všemi rozloučil. Jakmile slyšel hlasité pípnutí a skřípání, zrychlil.

Když otevřel dveře, zaskuhral. I když už byl podzim, slunce žhnulo skoro stejně silně jako v létě. Pálilo ho do očí a svědilo na kůži. Kdyby jeho milované auto zrovna neprocházelo šrotovou smrtí, vrátil by se raději do chladu a zápachu autodílny, než aby byl zbytečně vystaven otravným paprskům. Ale musel ven. Kvůli tomu červenému autu, které čekalo před branou. Podíval se na display mobilu, kde svítila nepřečtená zpráva od Courfeyraca – _Už by tam měl být_. Zhluboka se nadechl a vyrazil k zaparkovanému auto.

„Čus, doufám, že tu nečekáš dlouho,“ řekl nonšalantně, když otevřel dveře od místa spolujezdce a nakoukl dovnitř. Enjolras se na něj otočil, jeho tvář zůstala stejně kamenná jako vždy. Mrkl a odklonil hlavu zpět k vozovce, nastartoval motor a čekal. „No, tak jo,“ zašeptal, když nastoupil a hodil kytaru na zadní sedačky. Jakmile se ozvalo cvaknutí bezpečnostního pásu, Enjolras vyjel z parkoviště. „Díky, žes pro mě přijel, fakt si nemusel.“ Sanitka ho dovezla do nejbližší nemocnice, kam chodívala na praxi většina studentů z Jolyho školy. Když do ordinace vešla rudovlasá dívka s tlustými brýlemi na nose a tetováním včely na lokti, zeptala se ho jen – _Nejsi ty náhodou kamarád Jolyho? Franteire? Nebo tak nějak?_ – v tu chvíli věděl, že je zle. Do pár minut o jeho nehodě věděla celá jeho nejbližší skupina přátel. Mobil mu pod návalem zpráv nepříjemně vibroval v kapse. Grantaire je všechny přečetl, ale na žádnou neodpověděl. Zaujala ho jen poslední zpráva od Courfeyraca – _Enjolras pro tebe přijede a doveze tě domů_. Už dvě hodiny byl kvůli tomu nervózní. S Enjolrasem ještě nebyli nikdy pořádně sami. A když, tak vždy jen na pár minut. Cesta do jeho bytu trvala autem skoro hodinu.

Grantaire se zamračil. Jak se sem vlastně dostal? Kam to původně jel? Vlastně už si nevzpomínal. Věděl jenom, že v tom hrál velkou roli alkohol a pár otravných přátel z hospody. „Se divím, že o vejkendu nemakáš. Vždycky tě znám jenom zaházenýho knížkama a tak,“ zasmál se Grantaire, ale smích ho rychle přešel. Enjolras se na něj ani nepodíval, jeho tvář se nezměnila, dýchal klidně. „Neruším tě nějak, že ne? Bych si neodpustil…“ Enjolras se zhluboka nadechl a hlasitě vydechl. „Hm, dneska máme pořádný vedro, co?“ Žádná reakce. Grantaire ještě chvíli Enjolrase pozoroval a pak si jen zhluboka povzdechl. Rozhodl se, že se raději bude dívat z okna. I tak viděl Enjolrasův odraz. Znervózňovalo ho každé mrknutí, pohyb hlavou nebo prstů. Ani jednou se nepodíval směrem k černovláskovi, nezeptal se na to, co se stalo, ani nepustil rádio. Celou hodinu jeli v tichosti, která na Grantaira dosedla jako otrávený mrak, který mu zaplňoval plíce. Měl pocit, že se zadusí.

Když konečně dorazili před Grantairův byt, rychle si rozepnul pás, řekl jen: „Díky za odvoz, pak se s tebou vyrovnám ohledně benzínu, jo?“ a chtěl vystoupit. Dveře nešly otevřít. Zamrkal. Zkusil to ještě jednou, ale tlak na dveřích nepovolil. Zamčeno. „Ehm,“ odkašlal si černovlásek a podrbal se ve vlasech. „Nevíš, co s těma dveřma je? Nejdou otevřít.“ Otočil se na Enjolrase a rychle se namáčkl zpět na své sedadlo. Enjolras se na něj konečně podíval. Čelo měl celé svraštěné, obočí nebezpečně u sebe, oči měl zakalené tmavě modrou, rty skoro jako úzkou lajnu, přes kterou nedokázalo nic projít. Tváře i uši měl načervenalé. Grantaire tenhle pohled znal. Měl ho vždy před tím, než se začali hádat. „Enj—“

„Můžeš mi vysvětlit, co sis jako myslel?“

„…Cože?“

„Když si nastoupil opilý do auta, přišlo ti to jako velká zábava?“

„Zábava? O čem to—“

„Myslíš si, že bylo zábavné, když mi Joly volal a říkal, že jsi v nemocnici, protože si se opilý vyboural?“

„En—“

„Tak myslíš?!“

„Jasně, že ne!“ vykřikl Grantaire a chytil si rukama lokty. Měl pocit, jako kdyby se objímal. Potřeboval to. Chtěl se schovat někam do kouta. Měl pocit, jako kdyby ho kázal vlastní otec. „Jasně, že ne,“ zopakoval. „Nechtěl jsem nikoho vyděsit.“

„Ale vyděsil si, Grantaire. Copak nevíš, co se mohlo stát?“

„Jasně, že vím, Enjolrasi, nedělej ze mě vola.“

„Ale přesně to ze sebe děláš jenom ty.“

„Vážně? Chceš mě teď urážet?“

„Myslíš, že o to mi je?“

„A o co jiného? Vždycky si něco najdeš. Tohle se ti hodí do krámu. _Grantaire zase něco posral_ , přímo věta pro tebe. Jsem rád, že jsem ti moh vykonat další službu.“

„Opravdu si myslíš, že o tohle mi jde?“

„A o co jiného? Stejně si přijel jenom protože nikdo jinej neměl čas. Nezáleží ti na tom, co se mnou bude. Kdybych v tom autě uhořel, bylo by ti to stejně jedno, jako že jsem teď tady s tebou. Na hrob bys mi poslal jenom kytky, aby se neřeklo, ale jinak by ti to bylo u prdele. Tak přestaň blbnou a odemkni ty dveře.“

Enjolras se zhluboka nadechl, vydechl, trochu se narovnal. Chvíli si Grantaira prohlížel a pak se znovu podíval před sebe. Ruce měl stále položené na volantu, který tentokrát držel až podivně křečovitě. Začínaly ho z toho bolet prsty. „Ne.“

„Proč? Bojíš se snad, že se zase ožeru? Už nemám auto, do kterýho bych nastoupil, tak si budu muset počkat, než si vydělám na nový.“

Enjolras stiskl volat o něco silněji. „Ne.“

„Přestaň si hrát na mýho tátu a odemkni ty dveře.“

„Ne.“

„Proč?“

„Do doby, než si uvědomíš—“

„Jseš fakt hroznej—“

„—co se mohlo—“

„—otevři ty posraný dveře—“

„—musíš na sebe dávat konečně pozor—“

„—doprdele, nech mě bejt—“

„—co si myslíš, že se stane, když—“

„—otevři je!—“

„—poslouchej mě!“

„—otevři!“

„ _Ne!“_ Grantaire nevěděl, co vnímal dříve. Enjolrasův výkřik? Jeho slova? Sílu, kterou cítil na paži, jak si ho přitáhl k sobě? Jeho vůni, která se kolem něj rozléhala? Co to bylo? Spálené dřevo, pomeranč a vanilka. Tuhle kolínskou ještě neznal, zřejmě byla nová. Nebo si snad všiml, jak moc měl roztažené zorničky, až jeho oči byly skoro černé? Nebo to, jak měl rudé tváře? Byly nejspíše zbarvené zlobou, kterou v sobě celou dobu dusil. „…Ne,“ zavrčel. Mluvil tiše, ale stále dost hrubě. Jako kdyby dlouhou dobu řval, hlas mu přeskakoval a – byly to rudé fleky, co měl pod očima? Grantaire se zamračil. Vypadalo to jako vyrážka. Ale nezdálo se, že by si toho blonďáček všímal. Nejspíše to nesvědilo. V tom případě to vypadalo jako—

Grantaire měl zase pocit, že nemůže dýchat. Opravdu měl Enjolras pod očima zaschlé slzy? Od čeho? Kdo mu ublížil? Co se stalo? Proč ho stále tak silně držel za paži a měl pocit, že ho musí na slovo poslouchat? Chtěl něco říct, ale dokázal si jen jazykem oblíznout rty. Byly suché. Chtěl se napít. „Apo—“

„Poslouchej mě—“ Enjolrasovy prsty se ještě více zaryly do Grantairovy paže. „—Tohle už nikdy, ale důrazně ti říkám, _nikdy_ nedělej. Pij si, jak chceš, ale _nikdy_ se nepokoušej znovu zasednout za volant. Je mi jedno, kdo tě do toho bude nutit. Je mi jedno, jestli to bude sázka. Je mi jedno, jestli si řekneš, že to zvládneš. _Nikdy_ to už nedělej.“

„Ap—“

„ _Nikdy_.“ Znovu ho stiskl.

Grantaire nespokojeně zasyčel. „…Dobře.“

„Bože,“ zašeptal Enjolras a konečně ho pustil. Grantaire si místo na paži několikrát promasíroval prsty. Bolelo ho to. Věděl, že zítra tam bude mít ošklivý zeleno-žlutý flek. Trpěl na modřiny. „Občas si říkám, že jsi opravdu idiot.“ Enjolras se opřel zády o své sedadlo, povzdechl si, rukou si projel svou neposlušnou, blonďatou hřívu a zakroutil hlavou. „Jseš fakt idiot, Grantaire.“ Grantaire stále mlčel. Věděl, že se něco stalo. Enjolras takhle nikdy nemluvil, takhle se nikdy nechoval. „Copak ti nedošlo, co se mohlo stát? Nemyslím teď jenom to, že jsi mohl narazit do jiného auta. Že jsi mohl někoho zabít. Že si mohl sebe zabít. Bože, _mohl ses zabít_ , Grantaire.“ Enjolras si chytil kořen nosu v naději, že uklidní bubny, které se mu zrovna rozehrály v hlavě. „Když mi Joly ráno volal, celý vystrašený, myslel jsem si, že si nejdříve dělá legraci. Že je to zase jeden z vašich vtípků. Vím, jak krutí k němu dokážete být. Kolikrát jsem byl v nemocnici zbytečně, jen protože jste si z něj vystřelili a on se strachem skoro složil na podlahu? Kolikrát jsem vám říkal, že to nemáte dělat, protože tím bude mít jednou Jolyho na svědomí? Ale tohle… tohle jsem poznal. Věděl jsem, že tentokrát to vtip není. Musel jsem ho půl hodiny uklidňovat, než byl schopný mi říct, co věděl. Mluvil jsem pak s Elodie, tou dívkou, která tě ošetřovala. Joly se s ní ani nemohl bavit, jak se mu klepal hlas. Řekla mi, kde tě najdu a já jsem dojel do nemocnice.“

„Do nemocnice? Ale já jsem tě tam— _ach bože_.“ Grantaire si rukou přikryl pusu a nevěřícně se na Enjolrase podíval. „…Policajti.“

Enjolras jen pokýval hlavou. „Všechno mi řekli. Bylo těžké je přesvědčit, že šlo jenom o nehodu, když si nadýchal skoro dvě a půl promile alkoholu. Kdybych neměl známého u dopravní policie, šel by sis to možná i odsedět za obecné ohrožení na zdraví. Což mi akorát teď připomnělo, že budu muset Didierovi koupit jeho oblíbenou whisky. Stojí skoro 50 euro. Moc děkuji.“ Grantaire netušil, jestli se má omluvit, a tak raději dál mlčel. „Když jsem to s nimi dořešil a zaplatil pokutu, už si tam nebyl. Elodie mi řekla, že jsi v autodílně. Než jsem tam dojel, Joly zkontaktoval ostatní a napsal jim o tom, co se stalo. Když věděl, že jsi v pořádku, byl schopný o tom mluvit. Všichni se nabídli, že tě vyzvednou. Byl jsem ale nejblíže, tak jsem je přesvědčil, že tě vyzvednu. Dávno jsem už stál na parkovišti a čekal jsem, až si to rozmyslíš a vyjdeš ven.“

Nastala chvíle ticha. Ani jeden nevěděl, co říct. Enjolras věděl, že by nebylo dobré pokračovat, ale to ticho ho ubíjelo snad ještě více. Grantaire měl pocit, že by se měl omluvit, ale stále mu to přišlo dost málo. Stávalo se často, že své kamarády vyděsil – to, když si objevil ve dveřích kavárny Musain s další modřinou pod okem, nebo mu někdo hodil kámen s výhružným dopisem do okna. Ale nikdy nebyl tak blízko smrti. Zatřásl se. Celé jeho tělo polil studený pot a husí kůže. Až teď si to všechno začínal pomalu dávat dohromady… „…Proč?“ Enjolras ze sebe vydal zvuk na znamení, že nerozuměl. „Proč jsi za mnou jel?“

Enjolras se tiše zasmál a dlaně přesunul zpět na volant. „Copak to není jasné, Grantaire?“ Grantaire mlčel. Enjolras se znovu zhluboka nadechl a na jeden nádech řekl: „Vím, že máš dojem, jak málo se o tebe zajímám. Ale tak to není. Možná nejsme nejlepší přátelé, ale také pro mě nejsi neznámý. Vím, co máš rád, co nesnášíš. Vím, že miluješ tu rudou košili, kterou jsem ti dal k Vánocům, původně jako vtip, ale všichni ti říkají, že ti to v ní sluší. A mají pravdu. Vím, že miluješ laciné červené víno, protože to drahé je na tebe moc ostré. Vím, že maluješ zásadně jen v noci a když prší, máš nejvíce inspirace, a tak si vypínáš mobil, protože nechceš, aby tě někdo rušil. Nesnášíš kávu, protože je hořká a sám říkáš, že hořkosti v tvém životě už máš dost. Nemáš rád kočičí chlupy, ale kočky miluješ. Chtěl by si jednou mít nějakou z ulice, protože ti připomíná tebe samotného. I když jsem nikdy nepochopil, proč se vidíš v zavšivené, ucourané kočce, když bys byl jasně— _umm_ “

Nedopověděl. Grantaire ho políbil. Celou tu dobu poslouchal, ale po čase neslyšel ani slovo. Krev se mu vařila v uších, ve tvářích, na hrudníku, v břiše. Rozklepaly se mu nohy a začaly se mu potit ruce. Vnímal jen to, jak se Enjolrasův výraz měnil. Z vystrašeného, po otráveného, až starostlivého. Díval se na to, jak se mu najednou rozzářily oči a konečně měly jejich typickou nebeskou barvu.

Nevěděl, co říct, a tak udělal to, co cítil, že je správné. Políbil ho. Ach Bože – _políbil ho_.

Enjolrasovy rty se chvěly. Byly hebké, široké, mokré. Jako kdyby si lehl do trávy, která na sobě měla ještě kapky ranní rosy. Stejně tak svěže chutnal. Odtáhl se od něj, opřel se o něj čelem a svýma tmavýma očima se zadíval do těch Enjolrasových, které ho propalovaly a snažily se najít odpovědi na otázky, které černovlásek nevnímal. Chtěl teď jen cítit jeho teplo a polibky. „…Mám to brát tak, že ses o mě bál?“

„Jasně, že jsem se o tebe bál,“ řekl Enjolras zase o něco hlasitěji a čelem se ještě více namáčkl na to jeho.

„Dobře,“ řekl Grantaire jen, když zavřel oči a znovu se naklonil, aby ho mohl políbit. Otírali se o sebe, otevírali ústa, ochutnávali se. Opatrně, jako kdyby se nechtěli zranit. Ale ta chvíle byla brzy pryč. Grantaira pohltilo vědomí, že se o něj Enjolras bál a záleželo mu na něm. Enjolrase zase pohltil pocit uvolnění, když věděl, že je černovlásek v pořádku. Během chvíle svůj polibek prohloubili. Jazykem prozkoumávali ústa toho druhého, zkoušeli vlastní chuť nahradit tou druhou. Přimáčkli se na sebe nosy, až nemohli dýchat. Krky i hrudníky je pálily, ale nechtěli přestat. Grantaire se bál, že už to nikdy nebude moci udělat, a tak si chtěl vychutnat každou vteřinu.

Když ale Grantaire položil svou ruku na Enjolrasovu tvář a prsty se začal dotýkat jeho ucha, Enjolras blaženě zasykl a chytil jeho ruku do své vlastní. „Au,“ zakňučel Grantaire a rychle se od něj odtáhl.

Enjolras nechápavě zamrkal. „Ach bože, omlouvám se,“ řekl blonďáček, když uvolnil svůj stisk. Podíval se do dlaně, ve které držel tu Grantairovu. Byla obvázaná bílým obvazem s rudými fleky od krve. „Omlouvám se,“ zopakoval. Zvedl jeho dlaň ke svým rtům a políbil ho na klouby. „Bolí to hodně?“

„Už jen trochu,“ přiznal Grantaire. Ve skutečnosti ho více mrzela myšlenky, že nebude moci více než měsíc malovat.

„Hm,“ zabručel blonďáček, když políbil každý jeho prst a pak ho několikrát pohladil po hřbetu ruky.

Chvíli se na sebe jenom dívali, vydýchávali společný polibek a snažili se přijít na to, co dál. „Už budu muset jet,“ řekl nakonec blonďáček, naklonil se k volantu, aby zmáčkl páčku, která odemkla všechny dveře.

Jakmile se ozvalo známé cvaknutí, Grantaire se natáhl pro kytaru a co nejdříve vyšel ze dveří. Potřeboval už na čerstvý vzduch. Věděl, že kdyby zůstal v jeho autě ještě o něco déle, udělal by nějakou hloupost – třeba by se ho zeptal, jestli nechce jít k němu, nebo by se ho snažil znova políbit. Ani jedno si nemohl dovolit. „Tak zítra v Musainu?“ Chtěl ujištění, že je všechno v pořádku.

Enjolras se na něj podíval, pokýval hlavou a unaveně si povzdechl. „Zítra, Grantaire. Dávej na sebe pozor, prosím.“

„Budu,“ slíbil mu, když zavřel dveře a rychle se došel ke hlavnímu vchodu. Nechtěl, aby Enjolras viděl, jak široce se začal usmívat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Téma jsem nakonec splnila kytarou, která měla ožehnutý krk, a pro klid ve vlastní duši, jsem Grantairovi přivodila slabou popáleninu ruky. Co byste pro toto téma vymysleli vy?


	3. Ticho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dnes má můj přítel narozeniny, a tak jsem si říkala, že by bylo hezké, kdybych mu tuto povídku věnovala. Je velmi tichý člověk, a tak jsem si říkala, že se mi jeho povaha bude moci hodit jako podklad pro Enjolrase a jeho pohled na vztah s Grantairem. Jenže - ti dva mě neposlechli a místo romantiky tu mám lehce smutnou povídku o tom, jaké to je se s někým rozejít. Krása. Takže tuto povídku příteli nevěnuji (pomiňte fakt, že by si to nikdy ani nepřečetl, nikdy ode mě nic nečetl, ale bylo by to takové symbolické, ne? :D )... Doufám jen, že se mi “vesmír” nesnaší něco naznačit...

„Tyhle pozdní návraty domů mě jednou zabijí,“ postěžoval si Enjolras, když dosedl na lavičku v metru a opřel se hlavou o chladné okénko.

„Není to nic příjemného, to souhlasím,“ přiznal Combeferre, když si sundal ze zad těžký batoh, hodil ho na zem a sedl si vedle Enjolrase. Nespokojeně zabručel a začal si dlaní masírovat levé rameno. „Tohle bude bolet ještě pěkně dlouho.“

„Nediv se, když v té tašce nosíš zbraň hromadného ničení.“

Combeferre uraženě našpulil pusu. „Jsou v tom jen důležité věci, které potřebuji ke studiu! Knihy, podklady k seminářům, poznámky, notebook, dokumenty o pacientech z nemocnice, rozpisy služeb do práce, poznámky ke schůzkám _Přátel Abecedy_ , návrhy na nová zlepšení, která se hodlám—“

„Stačí,“ zastavil ho Enjolras s úsměvem. „Chápu. Máš toho více než já. Už si nebudu stěžovat.“

„Takhle jsem to nemyslel,“ řekl Combeferre a narovnal se, aby lépe viděl do Enjolrasovi tváře. Ten se na něj slabě usmíval a pokyvoval hlavou na znamení, že to chápe. Combeferre byl ve třetím ročníku na oboru všeobecné medicíny, a i když věděl, že studium bude těžké, nikdy nepředpokládal jak moc. Ještě před dvěma roky pil svou desátou kávu a díval se na to, jak znovu svítá a on měl za sebou další probděnou noc, která byla zakončena neúspěšným zkoušením z neurologie a překvapujícím testem z toxikologie, jehož výsledek věděl, jakmile si přečetl všechny otázky. Připadal si stále dost pozadu. Studium ho bavilo, spolužáci byli skvělí, učitelé mu pomáhali – ale spousta známek tomu neodpovídala, jednou si už dokonce musel zapsat předmět dvakrát. A to se nikomu v jejich, extrémně chytré, rodině nestalo. Když se to dozvěděl jeho otec, nic mu na to neřekl, ale Combeferre poznal, že se za něj styděl.

Už byl krůček od toho to vzdát, když se na scéně objevil Enjolras a společně se svými přáteli ho přenesli do nádherného, nového světa, který ho naplňoval energií, kterou si myslel, že už nikdy nebude moci pocítit. Díky tomu se vše zdálo snesitelnější, a i když měl stále na čem dost pracovat s přáteli kolem něj to bylo o mnohem snadnější.

Combeferre se podíval na Enjolrase, který si z kapsy vytáhl mobil a něco si na něm četl. Combeferre mu občas záviděl. Enjolras studoval vyhlášený právnický obor na prestižní Francouzské univerzitě Patheón-Sorbonne, ale tvářil se, jako kdyby na tom vůbec nezáleželo. Studiem proplouvat nadmíru dobře, vše plnil v termínech, jeho známky byly excelentní, praxi splňoval u předních právníků a tento rok nastoupil jako praktikant k doktoru Lamarqovi – právníkovi bojující za lidská práva, před kterým se třásl i samotný prezident. Přesto se zdálo, že pro něj byla přednější jejich skupina přátel. Setkání měl vždy dokonale připravená, mluvil z patra, nic si nepřipravoval, na vše měl odpověď, byl plný nápadů. Combeferre mu občas jeho lehkost, kterou životem proplouval, záviděl.

Přesto se zdálo, že je více unavený. Oči měl nafouklé, pod nimi měl velké fialové pytle a řasy měl podivně slepené. Vlasy měl umyté, ale nebyly tak zářivé a vzdušné. Oblečení bylo čisté, ale _jiné_. Jeho styl, jako kdyby se ze dne na den změnil. Kolínská, která kdysi byla tvrdá, dominantní a dřevitá; najednou voněla po jahodách a něčem svěžím, ale byla tak lehká, že ji ani skoro necítil. Na sobě neměl žádný řetízek, náramek, dokonce ani prstýnek. A přesto od doby, co—

„Uvidíme se zítra.“ Combeferra vytrhl z přemýšlení Enjolrasův hlas, který se najednou objevil někde nad ním. Zamrkal a když před sebou uviděl prázdné místo, rychle se otočil ke dveřím, kde stál jeho kamarád, připraven vystoupit na své zastávce.

„Ach, ano, proto,“ zašeptal si spíše pro sebe a posunul si brýle blíže ke kořenu nosu. „Enjolrasi!“ Jeho kamarád se na něj podíval a pozvedl obočí na znamení, že poslouchá. „Nechceš dneska jet ke mně?“

Enjolras už se nadechoval k otázce – _Vždyť se k tobě zrovna teď nastěhovala tvá přítelkyně. Nebude jí vadit, že tam budu?_ – když mu došlo, co tím Combeferre myslel. Poznal jeho starostlivý pohled. Usmál se a jen zakroutil hlavou. „Jsem v pořádku Combeferre.“

„Ach.“ Combeferre mohl odpřisáhnout, že cítil, jak mu zrudly tváře. Jak si jen mohl myslet, že to jeho nejlepší přítel neprokoukne? Znali se přeci už tak dlouho… „Užij si večer,“ popřál mu s nadějí v hlase.

„Ty taky.“ Enjolras vyšel ze dveří, nečekal až ostatní nastoupí a po dvou vyšel schody z metra na ulici. Bylo už skoro deset hodin večer, všude byla tma, v ulici nesvítily lampy. Kolem projíždělo jen pár aut a na konci ulice zářil neonový nápis k non-stop prodejně s rychlým občerstvením. Rychlým krokem přešel ulici, odemkl dveře a rychle vešel do bytového komplexu na jehož samotném vrcholu vlastnil svůj první byt v životě.

„Jsem doma,“ řekl, když vešel do chodby a rozsvítil na ní. Zul se, přešel chodbou do kuchyně a rozsvítil světlo v celém bytě. Na plotně se nic nevařilo, televize nehrála, na gauči nikdo nespal. Podíval se na hodiny. Pět minut po desáté. Grantaire v sobotu nikdy nic nedělal, odpočíval a relaxoval, cvičil jógu, tančil před obrazovkou nebo zkoušel nový recept. Ale nikdy nevyšel z bytu ven. Vždycky, když se Enjolras vrátil, někdo ho vítal. Grantaire nebo Amor, jejich zrzavý kocour. Už se nadechoval, že zkusí říct Grantairovo jméno, když si uvědomil, že— „Ach, vždyť… vždyť tu vlastně nemá co dělat.“

Přešel do kuchyně, otevřel ledničku a zamračil se. Nikdy si moc nevařil. Neuměl to, nebavilo ho to. Byl schopný si při krájení zeleniny uříznout prst.

( _„Byl jsi vůbec někdy předtím v kuchyni, Apollóne?“ zeptal se ho Grantaire nevěřícně, když viděl, jak nemohl najít ani jednu misku, do které by mohl nasypat chipsy, které Grantaire přinesl na jejich společný večer věnovaný filmů od společnosti Marvel. „Že jenom čekáš, až najdeš toho pravýho, kdo se tu vyzná?“ zasmál se, když hned na první pokus našel největší mísu, která byla schovaná pod dřezem.)_

Vzdal do ruky máslo, pár vajec a šunku. Z kredence vytáhl pánvičku, na které máslo rozehřál, hodil na něj šunku a rozklepl vajíčka, v naději, že se co nejdříve nají.

(„ _Ty jsi marnej! Běž od toho! Ještě to spálíš!“ Odstrčil ho Grantaire od bublajícího hrnce, na kterém bláznivě poskakovala poklička. Rychle jí sundal utěrkou a hodil do dřezu. Vypnul kamna a zhluboka si oddechl. „Už nikdy se k tomu sporáku nepřiblížíš, jasné!?“ Přikázal mu starostlivě a otřel si několik kapek potu z čela.)_

Enjolras po pár minutách vysypal na talíř to, co se snažil nazvat svou večeří. Ochutnal. Skoro nic necítil. Jeho kořenky byly prázdné, neměl ani pepř nebo sůl. 

( _Grantaire se zakuckal. Snažil se přesvědčit, že to musí spolknout. Vždyť pro něj Enjolras připravil snídani do postele! Na jejich výročí! Musí se snažit! „Dělal si někdy rodičům snídani? Jo? Kolik, si tam toho pepře dal, prosím tě?“ zeptal se ho opatrně, když konečně dokázal polknout. „Se divím, že je to ještě nezabilo…“ I přesto celý talíř snědl._ ).

Z košíku vedle kávovaru vzal pórek a kopr, obojí nakrájel na malé kousky a posypal s nimi vajíčka tak, že byly skoro celé zelené. Znovu si dal do pusy pár kusů, několikrát je povalil v puse, a i když chuť nebyla nijak valná, dalo se to tentokrát aspoň jíst. Jen ten kopr…

( _Grantaire na něj namířil tužkou a slabým hlasem, unavený od horečky a rýmy, přikázal: „Fuj! Dej to ode mě! To tak smrdí.“ Enjolras kopr schoval do přihrádky, daleko od Grantaira. Vždycky, když mu bylo zle, matka mu dělala výbornou koprovou omáčku. Doufal, že i jemu by mohla pomoci. „Nesnáším kopr.“ Enjolras ho ještě tu noc vyhodil.)_

Enjolras si povzdechl, otevřel víko od koše a celou večeři do ní vysypal. „Budu muset jít zítra nakoupit,“ řekl si pro sebe v naději, že to ráno nezapomene. Zapnul kávovar, navolil si jednu černou kávu bez mléka a cukru, a dal vařit vodu.

Opřel se zády o linku a zadíval se před sebe. Většinou, když přišel domů, televize byla zapnutá.

( _Grantaire unaveně padnul na gauč a zabručel něco o tom, že_ jeho profesor na Dějiny umění je hroznej kretén _, a začal vyprávět o tom, jaký měl příšerný den. Enjolras ho ale neposlouchal, očima sledoval politickou debatu parlamentu, kterou vysílala veřejnosprávní televize. Když se najednou místo premiéra na obrazovce objevil obličej známého herce a z televize se ozval smích, Enjolras sebou škubl a nespokojeně se otočil. „Na to nehodlám čumět. Slyšels mě? Měl jsem hroznej den. Pojď se mrknout na něco hrozně trapnýho, abychom se pak šli nudou mazlit. Víš, čím mi vždycky zlepšíš náladu.“ I když to Enjolras nechtěl přiznat, byl rád, že mu mohl vyhovět. Vlastně ho ta diskuze samotného nudila.)_

Jeho oči sjely na stolek, který měl před televizí. Ještě se na něm válelo několik DVDček, které rozhodně nepatřili jemu. Enjolras miloval dokumentární filmy a politické debaty, Grantaire zase komedie a animované filmy. Pod stolkem byl bílý, hebký koberec. I když byl Enjolras pořádný, hlavně, co se týkalo dokumentů a veškerých knih, které měly přesně určené a dané místo; nesnášel vysávání. Kdyby se jen někdo ke koberci přiblížil, utekl by. Z drobků, které tam zůstaly ještě po hádce před třemi týdny, se do jeho bytu jistě brzy začnou stěhovat všichni mravenci v okolí.

( _Grantaire nakoukl do obývacího pokoje, kde Enjolras otíral poličky. „Co jsi říkal? Vysávání? Tak prr, Apollóne. Klidně ti budu mejt hajzl kartáčkem, ale nečekej ode mě, že někdy vezmu vysavač do ruky. To je tak nudná práce! A mytí nádobí? Pořiď si myčku!“ Přešel k Enjolrasovi, objal ho zezadu, a i když byl o pár centimetrů menší, ústy se stále dokázal dotknout citlivého místa na krku, přímo pod uchem. Několikrát ho jazykem oblízl a svůdně zašeptal: „Já svý ruce potřebuju na malování a milování. Copak chceš, aby se něco tak hebkého brzy zkrabatělo a vysušilo? Bylo by ti to pak příjemný?“)_

„Nebylo,“ přiznal blonďáček a zabručel. Proč pořád slyšel jeho hlas kdykoliv se podíval na cokoliv v jeho bytě?

Kávovar zapípal.

( _„Apollóne, už zase piješ kávu?“ Enjolras blaženě zavřel oči, když cítil, jak ho Grantaire objal. Hlavu mu položil na rameno a zívl. „Neměl bys takhle ponocovat. A pít pořád kofein.“ Enjolras ho přesvědčil, že si půjde brzy lehnout. Grantaire se na něj unaveně podíval. „Slibuješ?“ Enjolras jen pokýval hlavou. Grantaire ho jemně políbil na ústa, pak na nos a čelo. S tím odešel zpět do ložnice. Tu noc se k němu Enjolras nepřidal. Pracoval až do ranních hodin, kdy Grantaire odešel do školy.)_

Enjolras se napil a spokojeně zabručel. Miloval kávu. Byl to jeho největší hřích. I když byla káva známa svou schopností někoho povzbudit, Enjolras jí nepil kvůli tomu. Prostě jen miloval její chuť.

( _„Nemůžu to pít,“ přiznal Grantaire, když odmítl už po několikáté Jehanovu nabídku napít se z jeho černé kávy. Všichni se ho ptali, proč kávu tak nesnášel a vždycky měl pro to jinou výmluvu. Tentokrát ale nechtěl lhát a když se ho Jehan zeptal, po pravdě odpověděl: „Připomíná mi to totiž Enjolrasovu chuť. Mám pocit, jako kdybych ho líbal. A fakt nemám potřebu se tu vzrušovat jako puberťák.“ Poprvé za celou dobu jejich přátelství, všichni viděli, jak se Enjolras začervenal.)_

„Sakra,“ zašeptal a kávu položil do dřezu. Najedou ho přešla na vše chuť.

Když se pohnul, zacítil podivnou vůni. Nadzvedl lem trička a přičichl. Zaskučel. Už měsíc si nevypral. Jeho oblečení sice nesmrdělo potem, a to jen díky jeho skoro úplné neschopnosti se potit, ale vůní, kterou koupil před dvěma týdny ve večerce v naději, že překryje všechny pachy, kolem kterých projde. „Měl bych se jít vykoupat,“ usoudil. Obešel jídelní stůl a vešel do koupelny. Jakmile si svlékl tričko a hodil ho do koše na prádlo, uviděl, že na umyvadle ležela dřevěná tyčka, na které byl navázaný modrý provázek s papírkem na konci. To vytvořil Grantaire v době, kdy neměli si domů přinesli Amora.

(„ _Koukni, jak je krásný!“ vykřikl Grantaire, když ukázal štětcem před sebe na škrabadlo, na kterém spalo malé, zrzavé kotě. „Musel jsem ho namalovat.“ Hrdě vypnul hruď a ukázal na plátno, na kterém byla dokonalá kopie jejich spící kočky. „Není to dokonalý, ale chci si tuhle chvíli pamatovat.“)_

Amora našli na jedné procházce v lese. Byl v krabici společně se svými sourozenci. Ještě ten den donesli krabici do útulku, kde se o ně postarali. Amor však vytrvale mňoukal, dokud se k němu nevrátili, a tak si ho po dvou měsících osvojili. Bál se lidí, ale je dva miloval. Dokazoval jim to každou vteřinu svého života. Mazlil se, mňoukal, předl. Nikdy je neškrábl ani nekousl, dokonce ani v rámci hry.

Enjolras znovu nespokojeně zabručel. Začínala ho bolet hlava. Rozhodl se, že pro dnešek sprchu vynechá. Asi stejně jako včera. Nebo předevčírem. Nebo před týdnem. Zavřel za sebou dveře a vešel do ložnice. Na židli u pracovního stolu bylo položeno několik použitých triček, jedno z nich si navlékl na sebe, a ještě stále oblečený padl do peřin. Venku už byla zima, ale v ložnici bylo příjemné teplo. Neměl potřebu se zahřát. Zaryl nos do peřiny a silně nasál.

( _„Jsi jak pes,“ zasmál se Grantaire, když od sebe Enjolrase konečně odtáhl. Řekl něco, co donutilo Grantaira se začervenat a hlasitě zasmát. „Tak úchyl! Dobře!“ zhodnotil, když se na něj Enjolras znovu nalepil a nos zaryl do jeho krku. Zhluboka nasál a vydechl.)_

Jeho vůně. Byla opojná. Ale teď nic necítil. Přesunul svou hlavu na polštář. Ani tam už nic necítil. Otočil se na záda a zadíval se na strop.

( _„Nemohli bychom tu nějak vymalovat? Ta bílá všude mě děsí.“ Grantaire se na Enjolrase ani nepodíval, hlavu měl zakloněnou a zkoumal strop. „Znáš takový ty dětský hvězdičky? Který když nasvítíš světlem nebo necháš do místnosti proudit dostatek slunečního svitu, tak v noci září? To by bylo dobrý, ne? Přinést si do ložnice kousek vesmíru.“)_

A proto tu Enjolras ležel, v jeho vytříbeném, uhlazeném, moderním bytě a na jeho stropě v ložnici svítily barevné, dětské hvězdičky. Pamatoval si, jak je v Grantairem lepili, kolik legrace při tom zažili, jak moc hlasitě se smáli, jak si po práci lehli do postele, aby si své dílo prohlédli, a ještě v tu chvíli se pomilovali.

( _„Ach, Enjolrasi,“ zasténal Grantaire tiše. V jeho hlase bylo něco zoufalého. Potřeboval ho. Ještě blíže. Bylo to vůbec možné? „Enjolrasi,“ zašeptal ještě jednou, když k němu natáhnul ruce. „Nerozbiju se, můžeš být hrubší,“ zašeptal vzrušeně a přimáčkl si Enjolrase na své nahé, zpocené tělo. Olízl mu lalůček a ze zbytku sil pronesl: „Miluji tě.“_ )

Enjolras ze sebe skopl peřinu a vstal. Nemohl tu dále ležet. Ne, když na to měl tolik vzpomínek. Došel zpět do obývacího pokoje. Nemohl spát ani na gauči. Byl pohodlný, široký, měkký, ale stalo se na něm snad ještě více věcí než v jejich ložnici. Nemohl si ani zapnout televizi, protože si hned vzpomněl na to, jak se vždycky hádali, co si pustí.

„Tohle mě zabije,“ zašeptal, když si prsty prohrábl svou hustou, blonďatou kštici. V hlavě mu začalo tlouct jako kdyby stál u reproduktorů na rockovém koncertě. Rozhlédl si po bytě. Bez Grantaira a Amora tu bylo nepříjemné ticho. Nic ho nedokázalo rozptýlit. Ani hudba, ani televize, ani bublající jídlo v hrnci, voda, když umýval nádobí. Nic. Bylo tu ticho. A prázdno. Nikdy předtím mu to nevadilo, ale když zjistil, jak skvělé je bydlet s někým koho miluje, bylo to návykové.

Potřeboval vzduch. Otevřel dveře na balkón a opřel se o zábradlí. Jeho svět najednou zaplnil hluk sirény, smích opilé skupinky pod jeho okny a hučící vítr, který věštil, že brzy přijde bouřka. Možná stejně tak silná jako ta, co cítil ve spáncích.

Sedl si na křeslo vedle zábradlí a z kapsy u kalhot vytáhl mobil. Odemkl ho a zhluboka se nadechl. Na pozadí měl fotku spícího Grantaira s Amorem v náručí. Vyfotil je tajně a ani netušil, jestli Grantaire vůbec o této fotografii věděl. Miloval ji. Ale nic se nemohlo vyrovnat tomu, co cítil k těm dvěma. Prstem klikl na ikonku zpráv. Hned první konverzace byla mezi ním a Grantairem. Otevřel ji. Poslední zprávy si napsali před třemi týdny. ( _„Mám koupit něco k večeři?“ – „Ne, vařím. Hlavně přijď domů, co nejdříve!“ – „Jistě, budu tam do půl hodinky. Miluji tě.“ – „Taky tě miluji, Apollóne.“_ ). Poslední konverzace před jejich první partnerskou hádkou.

Před jejich rozchodem.

Nasucho polkl. Stále nemohl uvěřit tomu, že se rozešli. Nebyli nejlepší přátelé a vlastně se vždycky sami sebe ptali, jak se mohlo stát, že se dali dohromady. Ale něco v nich jim říkalo, že to tak mělo být. Nikdy neměli být přáteli, ale rovnou partnery. A bylo to tak skvělé. Možná až moc. A právě proto to skončilo.

Ale pro Enjolrase ne. Stále Grantaira viděl, slyšel, cítil, _miloval_ —

„Teď nebo nikdy,“ řekl si pro sebe, když bez přemýšlení napsal Grantairovi: _„Chybíš mi.“_

Vypnul mobil a zaskuhral. Opravdu napsal něco tak _opravdového_? Bylo těžké pro něj něco vyjádřit slovy, a tak se uchyloval k psaní. Pomáhalo to. Ale byly věci, situace a slova, která nedokázal ani napsat.

Když už se pomalu začínal obviňovat, že měl raději dojíst ty odporná vajíčka, dopít hořkou kávu, jít se osprchovat a vyčerpáním usnout; zavibroval mu mobil. Dlouhou minutu se přesvědčoval, jestli si zprávu přečíst nebo ne. Když nakonec vyhrálo jeho srdce a prsty odemkl mobil, nemohl zabránit svému úsměvu.

_„Do půl hodiny jsem u tebe. I s Amorem. Udělej mi čaj.“_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jejich hádka a důvod toho, proč se rozešli, nebyli pro povídku důležité, protože byla o něčem jiném - o tom, jak se Enjolras snaží vypořádat se zlomeným srdcem, i když mu na Grantairovi stále záleží a nemůže na něj zapomenout. I tak by mě zajímalo - co si myslíte, že byla ta maličkost, která ty dva rozhádala natolik, že jejich vztah skončil?


	4. Moře

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jak vypadal průběh psaní této povídky? _“Moře... moře... moře... hm... tak dobře, Přátele Abecedy pojedou na nějaký výlet a zastaví se u moře, bude to krásná povídka o přátelství!... Ne, počkej, bylo by super, kdyby tam bylo i něco romantického... Tak co třeba, kdyby si tam Enjolras uvědomil, že se zamiloval do Grantaira? Jo! To je ono! A jaká je větší romantika, než zapadající slunce?... Hele, ti ostatní kluci tam ani být nemusí, takže - Enjolras a Grantaire samotní na pláži při západu slunce, voda jim myje nohy,... Dobře, ale co kdyby si Enjolras uvědomil, že ho miluje, ale už bylo pozdě?... Počkat, cože?!”_ \- No a najednou vám z toho vypadne tohle. Nechápu, jak se to stalo.

Celý vagón se nebezpečně houpal ze strany na stranu. Někde pod jeho nohama zaskřípaly staré kolejnice. Poté sebou celý vlak několikrát cukl a ozvaly se chrchlavé zvuky, jako kdyby silně zakašlal. Vagón vjel do zatáčky, najel do tunelu a po pár metrech jako kdyby se zázračně vyléčil. Vlak sebou přestal házet a znovu byl tichý jako nové soupravy. „Maminko, ten pán je ale hezký.“ Enjolras zvedl pohled od země, do které se díval už dobré dvě a půl hodiny, a podíval se před sebe. Naproti němu, o tři sedadla dál, seděla malá holčička, které nemohlo být více než pět let. V ruce držela panenku se žlutými šaty a ukazovala na Enjolrase. „Vypadá jako princ z té pohádky, kterou jsi mi včera četla.“ Matka se podívala jejím směrem a když se její oči střetly s těmi Enjolrasovými, slabě jí zrůžověly tváře, zamrkala a rychle svou dceru pokárala, že se na lidi neukazuje a šeptala jí něco, co už Enjolras neslyšel. Opřel hlavu o okno, které začalo chladit jeho horké čelo. Očima zkoumal rychle se měnící krajinu, která díky oranžovému nádechu zapadajícího slunce, vypadala o něco krásněji.

Když se konečně zvedl, aby mohl vystoupit na další zastávce, dívenka ho znovu pozorovala. Tentokrát beze slov a tiše. Enjolras se na ní usmál, a ještě před tím, než vystoupil, viděl, jak mu úsměv opětovala.

Jakmile došel na malé nádraží a v pozadí slyšel, jak se vlak rozhučel a nabral rychlost, v kapse mu zavibroval mobil. Znovu. Povzdechl si, vytáhl mobil z kapsy a podíval se na nově příchozí zprávu. _Feuilly_. Jak jinak. Měl o něj vždy největší strach. Jako kdyby zastupoval jeho matku, která se o něj od doby, co se přestěhoval z maloměsta do Paříže, nezajímala. Letmo očima zahlédl všechny zprávy, které mu jeho kamarádi poslali. Většina z nich byla stejná – _Jsi v pořádku? Nechceš se sejít? Co kdybychom dneska večer zašli na jídlo? Ozveš se? Zavoláš? Nechceš jít do kina? –_ Každý se o něj bál. Vždy ale jen dnes. Jako kdyby se stal povinností, o kterou se museli všichni postarat. Enjolras mobil vypnul a schoval zpět do kapsy. Nechtěl, aby ho někdo rušil. Potřeboval splnit, co bylo zapotřebí.

Od malého nádraží pokračoval přes polní cestu až k městečku, které dohromady sčítalo jen 400 obyvatel. Většina z nich byli starší lidé, kteří se ve volném čase starali o svá vnoučata, zahrádky anebo zvířata. Většinou tu lidé měli králíky a slepice, které se občas procházely po náměstí, jako kdyby jim to zde patřilo. Nikdo to nekomentoval, policie zde nefungovala a lidé si tu vlastně žili docela svobodně a klidně. Byl to skoro jako ráj na zemi.

Dokud nedošel na náměstí. Obešel kašnu a zahnul do nejužší uličky vlevo. Už jen když se blížil k třetímu domu v řadě, srdce mu bušilo jako splašené. Snažil se nevnímat zelený plot, který byl zřejmě čerstvě natřený, a zlatou branku, kterou někdo zřejmě čerstvě naleštil; ale nemohl si pomoci. Jakmile uviděl jméno rodiny na schránce, zastavil se. Ruce se mu zatřásly a on se otočil směrem k domu. Velký, dvoupatrový dům, tmavě natřený, s dřevěnými detaily. Za okny byly vidět žluté závěsy. Na pozemku bylo několik květin, většina z nich rudé nebo bílé barvy. Všechny voněly velmi silně a usedaly na jeho oblečení. Jejich pach mu akorát drásal nervy a zvedal žaludek. Jeho ruce se samy od sebe pohnuly vpřed, v naději, že někde najde kus cihly, který by mohl hodit do okna. To by vyburcovalo majitele, kteří by došli na pozemek, celý červení vztekem nebo bílí zděšením. A on by po nich hodil zapálené noviny, nechal by je hasit, aby mohl proniknout do jejich domu a všechno tam podpálil. Nechal jim shořet vše, na čem jim záleželo. Na _těch věcech, co milovali_. Na tom všem, co pro ně bylo důležitější než jejich vlastní syn. Měl chuť—

—ale neudělal to. Enjolras spolkl všechnu svou zlobu, zaskřípal zuby a přidal do kroku. Všiml si, že si ho manželský pár z protějšího domu prohlížel za závěsem. Dělali to tak každý rok. Byl to stejný rituál jako jeho. A tak je nechal být.

Došel na konec ulice a dal se vpravo. Měl orosené čelo a srdce mu bušilo jako splašené. Když ale zacítil slaný vánek, který ho pošimral v nose a pohrál si s jeho vlasy, jeho srdce mu vynechalo úder. Byl blízko. Prošel ještě dvěma ulicemi, došel na kraj malého parku, ze kterého už slyšel jemné šumění vln. Po chvíli se pod jeho nohama objevil měkký písek, do kterého se svou vahou propadal. Bez přemýšlení si sundal boty a nechal je ležet na kraji pláže. Malá semínka písku mu šimrala prsty na nohou a příjemné ho hřála na chodidlech. Na pláži byl malý dřevěný kříž, skoro již shnilý pod náporem větru, deště, slunce i slaných vln a ptačího trusu. Když k němu došel a přitáhl k němu ruku, viděl, jak se mu klepaly celé dlaně. Křečovitě prsty zachytil jeden z konců a zavřel oči. Zhluboka se nadechl, ale jeho plíce odmítaly do sebe pojmout více, než bylo třeba. Dusily se pod náporem dunění vlastního srdce.

Enjolras vydechl a podíval se na moře před sebou. Hladina byla sytě oranžová, vlny roztomile žluté a pěna skoro šedá. Zapadající slunce vypadalo jako hořící koule, stejně žhavá i rudá. Enjolras si vytáhl nohavice ke kolenům a přešel blíže k moři. Jakmile první vlna očistila jeho nohy, pousmál se. Ani tentokrát nebylo moře nijak studené. Udělal ještě pár kroků vpřed, dokud necítil, že ho voda šimrá pod koleny a skoro mu mokří jeho kalhoty.

Zadíval se někam neurčitě na moře a pronesl: „Jsem tady.“ Pohled zvedl o něco výše, aby viděl slunce a mraky, které pomalu padaly o něco níže v předzvěsti slabého deště. „Jsem tady, Grantaire.“ Jméno jeho kamaráda se mu skoro zaseklo v hrdle. Byl to už rok, co ho vyslovil naposledy. Ale už to byli tři roky, kdy to jméno řekl svému majiteli – před kavárnou Musain, kde Grantaira zastavil, aby si s ním mohl promluvit. Než ale stačil něco říct, přidali se k nim jejich ostatní přátelé. Grantaire se ho zeptal, co potřebuje, ale Enjolras před nimi nechtěl mluvit. Potřeboval, aby při tom byli sami. Zakroutil hlavou, řekl jen – _Uvidíme se zítra, Grantaire_ – a při cestě do svého bytu nervózně mačkal krabičku ve své bundě. _Zítra,_ říkal si celý večer.

Ale zítřek už pro ně dva nikdy nepřišel.

„Všichni tě pozdravují. Obzvláště Joly a Bossuet. Ještě stále nezapomněli na tu vaši rozehranou partii domina—“ Trvalo čtyři měsíce Jolyho přesvědčit, že se už nikdo k němu do pokoje nevrátí, aby partii dohrál, a on ji uklidil. Když dával do sametového pytlíčku všechny dílky, plakal. Každý z nich si prohlédl, jako kdyby v sobě ukrývaly všechny vzpomínky na jeho černovlasého kamaráda. Pytlíček schoval hluboko do šatní skříně a už jej nikdy nevyndal. Neměl ale srdce na to jej vyhodit. „—Joly je teď ve druháku na ekonomii. Nakonec mu to jde více, než jsme doufali. I on sám je překvapený z toho, jak ho to baví. Umíš si ho představit? Pana hypochondra jako účetního? Nebo lépe – konzultanta v bance? Určitě bude všechny nutit si zařídit doživotní pojištění na zdravotní stav—“ Joly se usmíval a mluvil o novém zaměří jako o _jeho nejlepší volbě_ , ale všichni viděli, jak smutné jeho oči byly. Od pohřbu se do nich už ta jiskra nevrátila.

„ _—_ Bossuet začal pracovat. Slyšíš správně. Začal. Takže _už zase_. Za tenhle rok měnil práci již třikrát. Jeho smůla ho provází naprosto ve všem—“ Bossuet se nemohl v žádné práci soustředit a na rozdíl od minulých let, kdy se každému neúspěchu zasmál, se mračil a začínal být agresivnější. K tomu mu zachutnal alkohol. Ze začátku to bylo vždy jen pár piv v hospodě, které nikoho neznervózňovaly. Po čase ale začal do hospody docházet pravidelně a čím více v ní trávil času, tím častěji se domů vracel opilý. Před měsícem u něj Musichetta našla láhev kořalky ukrytou za pračkou. S Jolym se snažili o tom s Bossuetem mluvit, ale ošklivě se s nimi pohádal. Dva týdny pak žil na ubytovně, než se vrátil do jejich bytu se slovy – _Potřebuji pomoct._ Oba ho silně objali a šeptali mu – _Zvládneme to. Společně._

„—Ale s Jolym a Musichettou mu to vychází. Mají se dobře. Už plánují miminko. Sice jsem to říkal i minulý rok, ale tentokrát by to mohlo být vážné—“ Miminko si spíše přáli kluci, ale Musichetta konečně došla do věku, kdy ho chtěla i ona. Vždycky se tomu tématu ale spíše vyhýbala, nechtěla ani jednoho zranit. Věděla, že oplodnit jí může jen jeden. A přišlo jí to vždycky nespravedlivé. Teď ale po tom, co se dělo s Bossuetem, se rozhodla, že chce, aby byl pravým otcem Joly. Tajně se spolu milovali vždy, když byl Bossuet v práci nebo venku se svými přáteli. Lhali mu, že spolu spí jenom všichni tři. Nechtěli, aby se cítil v jejich vztahu odstrčený.

„—Combeferre už dodělal školu, nabídky prací se mu jen hrnou. Sám ještě neví, co bude chtít dělat, a tak si dává čas na výběr. Všichni ale víme, že nakonec skončí na neurologii, že ano?—“ Combeferre se před třemi lety zapsal na kurz koučinku drogově závislých. Začínal s pacienty závislými na marihuaně, pokračoval k alkoholikům, až se dostal k pacientům se závislostí na tvrdých drogách. Bylo pro něj těžké denně slyšet smutné a bolestné příběhy o tom, jak lidé padali na samotné dno. Kdyby byl stejně slabý jako jeho holohlavý kamarád, jistě by začal i on sám pít. Místo toho se ale rozhodl, že svou disertační práci bude věnovat právě drogové závislosti. Nebyla to nejlepší práce, kterou kdy, kdo napsal, ale dost mu určila směr, kterým se chtěl ubírat. Prestižní místo na neurologii odmítl hned ten den, kdy mu nabídka přišla. Jeho rodiče se s ním kvůli tomu ošklivě pohádali a po čase se s ním přestali bavit úplně. Trápilo ho to a možná s nástupem do práce otálel do doby, než bude schopný být pro pacienty dobrým doktorem.

„—Courfeyrac se do toho cestování úplně zamiloval. Jenom za tenhle měsíc mi poslal tři pohledy ze třech různých míst. Trochu bych ti o tom vyprávěl, ale vlastně jsem se ani moc nedozvěděl. Jakmile se objevil v Paříži, zase zmizel. Mluvil o nějaké jihoafrické zemi, kterou potřeboval nutně navštívit. Víš, jak miluje neobjevené. Měl by se vracet za dva týdny—“ Enjolras cítil, jak ho svrbí ruka. Třásl se. Tentokrát nejen samotnou situací, ale vědomím, jak moc se o Courfeyraca bál. Když ho viděl naposledy, smál se, pil energetické nápoje a neustále vykřikoval hlášky z filmů o kterých ani neslyšel. Jeho cesta do Afriky byla neplánovaná, spontánní, asi jako vše, co do té doby dělal. Když ráno zaklepali u jeho dveří, otevřel jim správce se slovy, že se Courfeyrac odstěhoval. Nezanechal jim ani vzkaz. Až po dvou týdnech jim přišel dopis se slovy, že potřebuje najít sám sebe a vede se mu dobře. V dopise byla fotografie domorodého kmene, do kterého ho přijali jako vlastního. Sliboval jim několikrát, že se vrátí, ale vždy čekali s nápisem _Vítej doma_ a upečeným dortem zbytečně.

„—Jehan konečně vydal svou první sbírku básní. Jsme na něho všichni hrdí. Moc se zlepšil. Myslím, že bys jeho básně ani nepoznal. Změnil styl, ale zůstal stejně skvělým, jako vždy—“ Když je Jehan pozval na první předčítání jeho nové básnické sbírky, už ve dveřích věděli, že je něco špatně. Bar byl laděn v černé a červené barvě, v okolí seděli lidé, kteří spíše mlčeli a měli melancholické pohledy, páchlo to tam po dezinfekci a plísni. Barman je navedl ke dveřím, které vedly do sklepních prostor. Když došli o patro níže, Jehan je přivítal v oblečení, které všechny zarazilo. Měl na sobě černý hábit a pod ním červenou košili a kalhoty, boty z kůže zvířete, které do té doby tak vehementně ochraňoval. Neochotně si sedli na židle a čekali, až se sál zaplní. Do hodiny byla místnost plna zvláštních lidí, kteří mohli na Jehanovi oči nechat. Mluvili o něm jako o _nadaném spisovateli_ a _spasiteli jejich úmorného, nudného života._ Když začal Jehan recitovat, všichni věděli, co se změnilo. Jeho poezie, dříve plna metafor, krásna, náboženství a lásky; byla nahrazena smrtí, krví, sebeobětováním a depresí. Kromě Enjolrase nikdo do konce nevydržel. Když se ho Jehan s úsměvem zeptal, co si o tom myslí, Enjolras mu musel zalhat. Nedokázal odolat jeho nevinnému úsměvu, jako kdyby ještě před chvíli neříkal nic o tom, jak _sní něčí mozek v naději prožít jeho vzpomínky_. Jehan si užíval nové publikum, které ho milovalo a z jeho sbírky se stal během pár dní bestseller. Nic to neměnilo na tom, jak moc je Jehanova fascinace začala děsit.

„—Neuvěříš mi, ale… Bahorel se dostal zpět na práva. A ne, nepovedlo se mu to proto, že by někoho zbil, vyhrožoval nebo by se vyspal s rektorem. Uspěl u zkoušek na výbornou a nastoupil do prvního ročníku s nejlepším hodnocením. Všichni si ho chválí. Až mě samotného děsí, co člověk se silnou vůli dokáže se svým životem udělat—“ Vynechal jen to, jak úzkoprsý a nemluvný se jejich kamarád stal. Seděl nad knížkami, dokázal se i několik dní nesprchoval a neholit se slovy _Potřebuji se učit!_ , a pořídil si litrové hrnky, do kterých si denně dělal tři silné, černé kávy bez mléka a cukru, občas jen doplněné o prášek na soustředění. Ve škole si ho vážili, ale spolužáci se mu vyhýbali. Připadal jim nudný a zanedbaný. Před rokem a čtvrt ho naposledy viděli na srazu _Přátel Abecedy_. Už se k nim nevrátil. Kdyby Marius nechodil na stejnou školu, ani by netušili, co se s ním dělo.

„—A Feuilly je… prostě Feuilly. Nakonec mu ředitel opravdu své místo přenechal a teď se kamarádím s někým z velkofirmy. Neříkám, že jsme se kvůli tomu snad pohádali, ale ani nadšený jsem z toho nebyl. Ale omluvil jsem se mu. Kdybys věděl, kolik toho změnil, možná by ti ukápla slza nadšením. Mně se to stalo, ale přiznám to jenom tobě. Slibuješ, že to nikomu neřekneš?—“ Feuilly byl zaskočený, když na něj Enjolras vykřikl slova o tom, že si neváží jejich práce a skupiny, když dokáže přebrat velký podnik, který stavěl na otročině lidí. Feuilly tenkrát nic neřekl, jen se odmlčel a odešel. Dlouho se neviděli, neodpovídal mu na zprávy, nebral telefon, nikdo o něm nic nevěděl. Enjolras se rozhodl pro razantní krok – nemohl přijít o dalšího přítele, který byl tak blízko jeho srdci – a do firmy došel. Na recepci ho uvítala usměvavá dívka, do firmy ho doprovodil mluvný hlídač a když procházel pracovními bloky slyšel smích a veselou hudbu. Feuilly byl překvapený, když ho viděl, ale nevyhodil ho. Promluvili se. Feuilly měnil firmu od základu – stále to byla jedna velká automobilka, ale změnily se podmínky práce a platy. Feuilly měl pytle pod očima, neusmíval se, vlasy měl splihlé a na nose brýle, které nosil jen když už byl opravdu unavený. _Chtěl jsem ti to ukázat, až bude vše hotové, úplně jsi mě překvapil_ , postěžoval si starší. Enjolras tenkrát věděl, že jestli takhle bude pokračovat, zničí se. Tak se mu nabídl, že mu pomůže. Pozastavil studium na vysoké škole a stal se jeho osobním asistentem. Feuilly se tak konečně vrátil do svého obvyklého, usměvavého, milého já, které kolem sebe rozsévalo otcovskou auru. A do ní se Enjolras chytil jako moucha na lep.

„—A já?“ Pousmál se. „Všechno při starém. Jsem nejnudnější z nich.“ Z kapsy u kalhot vytáhl malou, sametovou, černou krabičku a pousmál se. „Chceš se podívat? Znovu?“ Vítr trochu zesílil a pohladil ho po tvářích, které hned roztomile zrůžověly. Enjolras se pousmál. „Nechápu, co tě na tom pořád tak baví.“ S tím krabičku otevřel a odhalil v ní dva stříbrné prstýnky broušené z ocele. „Jsou pořád stejně krásné, jako když jsem je před třemi lety kupoval. Tři roky. Páni, to už je tak dlouho?“ Podíval se před sebe, slunce už bylo o něco níže a vypadalo, jako kdyby se jej snažilo moře pohltit. Moře najednou bylo o něco slanější, studenější a vlny ostřejší. Enjolras nasucho polkl. „Je to hodně dlouho…“ S tím se otočil a došel zpět na pláž. Klekl si před kříž, na kterém bylo vyryto Grantairovo jméno. Ještě stále dokázal rozeznat jeho rukopis. Ten nůž, kterým to vyřezal, mu kupoval on. Prsty se dotkl obloučku nad písmenem _R_ a cítil, jak se mu v krku udělal knedlík. „Odpusť mi…“ zašeptal tak tiše, že skoro sám sebe neslyšel. „Odpusť mi,“ zopakoval a sklonil hlavu. Už se nemohl na jeho jméno dívat. Tolik mu ubližovalo. „Odpusť mi, že jsem nedokázal nic říct. Odpusť mi, že jsem se k tomu neodhodlal dříve a nedokázal jsem ti říct, co jsem k tobě cítil. Odpusť mi, že jsem tě tolikrát urazil. Odpusť mi, že jsem odmítl každé tvé pozvání do bytu na filmový maratón. Odpusť mi, že jsem tě nikdy dostatečně neposlouchal. Odpusť mi všechna ta špatná slova, která jsem kdy vyslovil. Odpusť mi, že ses do mě zamiloval. Odpusť mi to.“ Položil hlavu na kolena a hlasitě se rozplakal.

Vánek mu čechral vlasy, možná v naději, že ho uklidní. Vlny do sebe narážely klidněji a šuměly hlasitěji, jako kdyby mu zpívaly. Slunce už přestalo tolik pálit, ale hladilo ho zádech, jako matka, která se v náručí snaží utěšit své dítě.

Nic nepomáhalo. Enjolras stále cítil tu prudkou bolest ve své hrudi. „Odpusť mi…“ V jeho vzpomínkách se znovu objevil ten osudný den, kdy Grantaire odjel za svou rodinou domů. Všichni věděli, že se s nimi neměl rád a ani oni se netajili tím, že se ve svém synovi zklamali. Stále se mu ale snažili domluvit a pravidelně ho zvali do jejich rodinného sídla u moře. Grantaire to místo miloval, ale jeho rodina dělala i tak klidné a krásné místo naprosto nesnesitelným. Byl proto podrážděný, a když se ještě před odjezdem dostavil na schůzku _Přátel Abecedy_ , ztropil tam pořádnou scénu. Bylo to dva dny potom, co se mu Enjolras pokusil vyznat ze svých citů a dát mu jako „dar lásky“ prsten, který pro oba nechal na zakázku udělat u zlatníka. Enjolras se odmítl hádat, prostě jen mlčel a po chvíli naštvaně odešel. Rudé tváře měl až do večera, kdy seděl u svého pracovního stolu a pročítal si dokumenty o nových opatřeních vlády. Když mu zazvonil telefon a na displayi se objevilo Grantairovo jméno – ignoroval to. Po třiceti vteřinách vyzvánění přestalo. Ozvalo se znovu až dopoledne druhého dne, kdy mu ale volal Combeferre. _„Enjolrasi, něco se stalo_ ,“ řekl jen a blonďáček z jeho hlasu cítil třes a slzy. Enjolrasovi po oznámení Grantairovi smrti vypadl telefon z ruky a dlouhé dvě hodiny skoro v kuse zvracel, plakal a řval.

_Grantaire je mrtvý._

_Grantaire je mrtvý._

_Grantaire je mrtvý_.

Opakovalo mu svědomí stále dokola. Enjolras věděl, že to nebyla jeho chyba. Ale i tak si nikdy neodpustil, že mu hovor nevzal. Co všechno by bylo jinak? Neopil by se? Nedošel by na pláž, aby pomalými kroky došel doprostřed moře a až tam si uvědomil, že neumí plavat? Neutopil by se?

Ještě více se namáčkl na svá kolena. Nesnášel se. To byla změna, kterou po jeho smrti prošel. Konečně našel tu potlačenou nenávist, kterou si myslel, že vždycky cítil k vysoko postaveným lidem a právnímu systému; ale ochutil jaké to je, cítit to na vlastní kůži. Ta ho svědila, pálila a on se nejednou přistihl při situaci, kdy si nehty rval kůži z rukou dolů.

„Ještě chvíli,“ zašeptal, když cítil, jak začala teplota klesat, nebe se začínalo barvit do modra a městečko dostávalo našedivělou barvu. „Ještě chvíli.“ S tím z druhé kapsy vytáhl ampulku. Byla v ní trochu písku. Enjolras nabral do druhé ruky plnou hrst a snažil se, aby co nejvíce písku napadalo dovnitř. Když si špinavou ruku otíral o kalhoty, ampulka byla skoro plná. Ještě ale stále to nebylo dost k tomu, aby se i on odhodlal jít za Grantairem. Slíbil si, že až bude plná, bude jí muset Grantairovi ukázat. Splyne s mořem stejně jako jeho kamarád. Budou mít konečně něco společného. _Místo smrti_. „Možná už příští rok,“ řekl a ihned se do něj opřel vánek. Enjolras se zasmál. Cítil v něm totiž teplý dotek, který už před třemi roky vychladl. „Brzy budeme spolu.“ Otočil se na moře, které najednou nevydávalo žádný zvuk. Bylo klidné. Pousmál se. „Slibuji.“ S tím se zvedl a odešel pryč.

Vlak odjížděl za půl hodiny. Potřeboval se vrátit domů. Naposledy.


	5. Kovový

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Už při čtení tématu mi bylo jasné, že tentokrát musím napsat o něčem spojené s krví. A rovnou jsem to spojila s mým oblíbeným headcanonem (jak byste to nazvali česky?), že se Enjolras nebije do doby, než je to krajně nutné a hlavně se umí dost dobře prát, což většinu jeho protivníků vždy zaskočí.

Kdyby se někdo Enjolrase zeptal, jak vlastně chutná krev, odpověděl by mu, že jako kusy kovu rozpuštěné v puse. Jen více husté, jako kdyby se do ní přimíchala hořká čokoláda. Krev tak byla sladká, ale byla v ní podivná pachuť, která křivila tvář každému, kdo ji okusil. I Enjolras si znechuceně odplivl, když cítil, jak mu do krku stéká další slabý proužek krve. Krev se smíchala se slinami a na zemi spolu vytvořili podivný červený flek. „Už máte dost?“ Místo odpovědi se ozvalo jen vyděšené zahalekání, několik nesrozumitelných slov a pískání podrážek, jak od něj začali chlapci, co nejrychleji utíkat.

Enjolras čekal, až zmizeli za rohem, a konečně si otřel bradu, na které ho svědila krev. Zaskučel bolestí. Vyrovnalo se to stejné, kterou cítil na tváři a pod levým okem, na které trochu špatně viděl. I přes svou bojovnost se Enjolras uchyloval k násilí jen v krajní nouzi. Tak proč mu najednou nedělalo problém na ulici zmlátit tři kluky, co ho převyšovali výškou, váhou i sprostým slovníkem?

Enjolras se otočil doprava. Seděl tam mladík, záda měl opřená o zídku, jednu ruku přehozenou přes břicho, víčka skoro neudržel otevřená a pořád mu padala hlava na stranu. _Ach, tak proto_ , řekl si v duchu, když si klekl vedle černovláska a párkrát ho šťouchl do ramene. „Hej, slyšíš mě?“ zeptal se tiše. Viděl, jak ho bili do hlavy. Bál se, jestli mu nějak nepoškodili mozek.

Chlapec otevřel oči a široce se usmál. Enjolras si hned všiml, že mu nechyběl žádný ze zubů, jazyk neměl prokousnutý, jen z malé ranky v koutku úst mu tekl slabý proužek krve. „Apollóne!“ vykřikl celý nadšený a pokoušel se vyzdvihnout ruce do výšky. Jen lehce s nimi pohnul a hned se zamračil. „Mně nejdou zvednout ruce,“ řekl nevěřícně.

„Ukaž.“ Enjolras se dotkl obou jeho rukou, prohlédl si je. Ani jedna nevypadala zlomeně. Polechtal ho na loktech, pažích a dlaních. Pod všemi doteky se Grantaire hlasitě zasmál. „Vypadá to, že jsou v pořádku. Nebolí tě něco?“ Podíval se mu do očí a čekal na jeho odpověď.

„Hlava,“ přiznal černovlásek. Chtěl se dlaní dotknout spánku, ve kterém mu tak hlasitě a podivně tepalo, ale ruce měl stále složené v klíně. „A rameno.“ Enjolras pohledem sjel na roztržený kus trička, který odhaloval jeho zarudlé rameno. Už se pomalu barvilo do modrého a fialového odstínu. Nevypadalo vůbec dobře. „A taky je mi trochu šoufl,“ přiznal, když se z břicha ozval podivný kručící zvuk. Pár vteřin na to si hlasitě odříhl. Kolem nich se rozlinul opar kyselé chuti alkoholu a žaludečních šťáv. „Ale to může bejt taky tím rumem, co jsme dneska s chlapama vychlastali,“ zasmál se jako malý.

„Pojď, pomůžu ti,“ řekl Enjolras, když se ke Grantairovi přiblížil, přehodil si jeho levou ruku přes rameno a pomohl mu vstát. Grantaire zaskučel a zamumlal něco, čemu blonďáček nerozuměl. Udělali pár kroků vpřed, ale během chvíle se černovlásek na Enjolrase pověsil. Jeho nohy ho odmítaly poslouchat. Sám nevěděl, jestli za to mohl alkohol, bolest hlavy nebo celého těla. „Nemůžeš chodit?“ zeptal se ho opatrně, když si všiml, jak Grantaire podivně přešlapuje. „Bolí tě noha? Nebo obě?“

„Zastav to,“ zaskučel Grantaire a položil mu hlavu na rameno. „Točí se mi celej svět.“

Enjolras posadil Grantaira na zídku a znovu si ho prohlédl. „Podívej se na mě,“ požádal ho a černovlásek ho poslechl. Chvíli se jeden druhému dívali do očí. „Zorničky máš v pořádku, otřes mozku to nebude.“

„Nemůžeš mít otřes mozku, když nemáš mozek,“ zasmál se Grantaire vlastními vtipu a ukázal na svou hlavu. Enjolras se rozhodl to nekomentovat. Ještě jednou si ho celého prohlédl. Možná by bylo lepší, kdyby mu zavolal záchranku. Nevěděl, jak dlouho ho chlapci bili před tím, než je uviděl. Za normálních okolnost by zavolal policii, pokusil se to s chlapci na dálku slovně vyřešit a sám by se do ničeho nepouštěl – opravdu nestál o to, být středem pozornosti opilých chlapů – když ale rozeznal ty kučeravé černé vlasy, menší postavu a zelenou, obnošenou mikinu, kterou měl ještě ten den na sobě při srazu _Přátel Abecedy_ ; něco se v něm pohnulo. Svědomí mu říkalo, že musí zasáhnout. A on jej poslechl. Instinkt byl silnější než rozum.

Enjolras vytáhl ze své kapsy mobil. Vybitá baterie. _Super_ , zanadával v duchu. „Nemáš u sebe mobil?“ Grantaire jen párkrát otočil hlavou ze strany na stranu, než znovu zakňoural. Enjolras si povzdechl, klekl si před něj a otočil se k němu zády. „Chytni se mě kolem krku.“ Grantaire se chvíli díval na Enjolrasovu blonďatou hřívu – jak nádherná, lesklá a hustá byla. Skoro jako roztavené zlato. Nasucho polkl. Už se mu zase udělalo špatně. Bez nějakých dalších řečí se k Enjolrasovi naklonil a chytil ho kolem krku. Enjolras zahákl své ruce pod jeho koleny a zvedl se. Jedním zkušeným tahem si Grantaira přitáhl blíže na své tělo. „Donesu tě do nemocnice,“ řekl, když udělal pár kroků vpřed, aby zjistil, jestli bude schopný do nejbližší nemocnice dojít po svých. Grantaire byl ale o něco lehčí, než čekal. Zaskřípal zuby. Všiml si, že černovlásek jedl o něco méně, a i alkohol měl na něj silnější účinek než dříve. To se dělo jen, když hodně zhubnul. _Co se zase ve tvém životě děje, Grantaire?_

„Ne, do nemocnice ne,“ zašeptal Grantaire zoufalým hlasem. „Do nemocnice ne…“

„Musíš do nemocnice. Co když máš vnitřní krváceni? Zlomená žebra? Nemůžu si dovolit tě tu jen tak nechat.“

„Nemůžu do nemocnice.“

Enjolras se zamračil. „Proč?“

„Protože tam mi nepomůžou. Ne tady. Nejblíž ve čtvrtým okrsku.“

„To je skoro hodina cesty, Grantaire.“

„Jen ne do téhle nemocnice,“ zakňoural a zaryl nos do jeho krku. Byl studený.

„Proč?“ zeptal se Enjolras znovu, tentokrát trochu zvědavě.

„Protože tam pracuje Didier. A Dididera nemám rád.“

„Nějaký tvůj kamarád?“

„Říkejme tomu tak,“ zasmál se černovlásek a zavřel oči. „Je to šéfík kluků.“

„Myslíš teď, co tě zbili?“

„Jenom mě trochu polechtali pěstmi!“ zaprotestoval Grantaire a hned znovu zaskučel. Jen, co trochu zvýšil hlas, v hlavě mu párkrát zatepalo, v krku ho nepříjemně zapálilo a žaludek se mu celý stáhnul. Musel se zhluboka nadechnout, aby nevolnost rozdýchal. Znovu položil hlavu na jeho rameno, zavřel oči a nasál Enjolrasovu vůni. „Krásně voníš,“ zašeptal.

„Ehm, díky?“

„A taky máš moc pěkný vlasy.“

„Hm.“

„Čím si je meješ? Zlatem? Panenskýma slzama? Cha, panenský slzy. Takže stačí, když se sám vybrečíš do misky a pak to na vlasy vyleješ, že jo?“

„To, co říkáš, nedává smysl Grantaire.“

„A taky moc pěkně voníš.“

„To už si říkal.“

„Musel jsem to zopakovat.“ Grantaire se usmál. „A taky si moc hodný.“

Enjolras nevěděl, jak na to reagovat, proto už raději mlčel. Nechal Grantaira, ať mu do ramene šeptá kdejaké hlouposti a snažil se rozvzpomenout, kde vlastně Grantaire bydlel. Dříve jen pár bloků od kavárny Musain, ale poté, co majitel přenechal činžovní dům své dceři, opravila ho a zvýšila nájmy natolik, že si ho Grantaire už nadále nemohl dovolit. Hned se svěřil klukům a všichni byli ochotní si ho k sobě domů na pár měsíců vzít, do doby, než by si našel něco vlastního. _„To je vod vás milý, ale už jsem nastěhoval k Éponine_.“

„No jistě, jak jsem mohl zapomenout,“ řekl si pro sebe, když se vrátil na křižovatku a místo toho, aby šel po ulici s domy, kde každý z nich měl na balkóně muškáty, zatočil na opačnou stranu, do parku, kde bylo malé dětské hřiště a pár laviček. Za ním bylo pár domů, všechny s oprýskanou omítkou, starými, dřevěnými okny a s mřížemi na hlavních dveřích. Zeleň v okolí, kromě parku, skoro nebyla. Před jediným vchodem bylo poházeno několik kol, každé v jiném stádiu zreznutí. Nikde u dveří nebyly zvonky.

„Prostě do těch dveří strč,“ řekl mu Grantaire. Enjolras do nich strčil špičkou boty a dveře se s hlasitým skřípáním otevřely. Chodba byla studená, nevymalovaná, celá zaprášena, s nedopalky na zemi. „Třetí patro.“ Enjolras se ihned vydal po schodech nahoru. V domě sice byla výtahová šachta, ale rozhodně by ho nikdo nedotlačil k tomu do výtahu bez dveří a nalomeným lanem, vejít. Raději s hlasitým funěním došel do třetího patra. „Ty dveře na konci.“ První dveře byly posypané třpytkami a za nimi se ozýval hlasitý smích a hudba; druhé byly zalepené žlutou páskou od exekutorů; třetí byly vcelku normální, jen se z nich linul nepříjemný pach močoviny; za čtvrtými štěkal pes; až za posledními v patře bydlel Grantaire s Éponine. Aby dokreslovali avantgardnost chodby, bylo na jejich dveřích sprejem napsáno _Thenardiérovic šlapka_. Enjolras si nápis několikrát přečetl a povzdechl si. Éponine znal jen matně, snad nikdy si spolu ani nepovídali, ale slyšel o ní už všelijaké věci. Hlavně ve spojitosti s jejím otcem, který byl známý lichvařinou.

„Máš klíč?“ zeptal se Enjolras Grantaira, když ho chtěl postavit na zem, ale zjistil, že Grantaire usnul. Proto se mu zdál posledních pár kroků tak těžký. Chvíli zkoumal okolí, jestli neuvidí zvonek, ale když ho nenašel, zaklepal. 

Během chvíle se ve dveřích objevila Éponine – na sobě měla upnuté tílko a tepláky, vlasy vyčesané do hustého ohonu, oči měla uplakané a unavené – ale Enjolrase nejvíce zaujal dlouhý, ostrý nuž, který se najednou objevil před jeho obličejem. Rychle udělal krok vzad. „Co tu—Enjolrasi?“ Éponine zmateně zamrkala a narovnala se, ruku s nožem stáhla zpět ke svému tělo a konečně se podívala na Grantaira. V jejích očích se zalesklo zděšení, které ale rychle nahradila bolest. Otevřela pusu, jako kdyby se chtěla na něco zeptat, ale místo toho si jen hlasitě povzdechla. „Dones ho dovnitř.“ Uhnula stranou a nechala Enjolrase vejít. „Nezouvej se,“ řekla mu hned, když se zastavil v malém prostoru, ve kterém měli poházené boty a oblečení. „Polož ho na pohovku.“ Vedle malé předsíně byla jediná velká místnost s rozkládacím gaučem, na který Enjolras Grantaira opatrně položil. Éponine mu podepřela hlavu polštářem, sundala mu boty a dala je Enjolrasovi. „Dej je vedle zrcadla.“ Enjolras tedy odešel zpět do předsíně, položil je vedle zrcadla a poprvé se na sebe podíval. Vlasy měl zpocené a lepily se mu na čelo, oko měl trochu červené, pod ním velkou podlitinu, která ještě byla dost červená. Druhou tvář měl žluto-modrou a stejně tak kousek kůže nad rtem. Ten byl roztržený, stejně jako brada. Z obou šrámů ještě stále tekla krev. „Nevypadá to tak hrozně.“ Enjolras se otočil na Éponine, která v rukou držela Grantairovo oblečení. „Sedni si zatím do křesla, ošetřím tě.“ Než stačil zaprotestovat, Éponine zmizela za dveřmi další místnosti, která sloužila jako koupelna.

Enjolras se tedy vrátil do obývacího pokoje. Sedl si do křesla naproti gauči, kde spokojeně oddychoval Grantaire. Éponine ho svlékla, přikryla tlustou peřinou a na čelo mu dala mokrý hadr. Grantaire se ze spaní usmíval. Enjolras začal očima zkoumat celý prostor – byl miniaturní, rozkládací pohovka s křeslem byly jediná místa na odpočinek, obývák byl spojen s malou kuchyní, kde byl jen dřez, dva kredence, a dvě plotýnky. Nikde nebyla žádná květina, ani obraz, výzdoba nebo jen vzpomínka zachycená na fotografii. Vše působilo smutně.

 _Tak tady Grantaire bydlí_ , pomyslel si, když se Éponine konečně vrátila. Sedla si na kraj pohovky, na které spal černovlásek. Ani se nepohnul. „Toho by teď neprobudila ani atomovka.“ S tím namočila jeden vatový tampónek do desinfekce a začala otírat Enjolrasovy rány. Nespokojeně zasyčel, přizavřel oči, ale ani sebou necukl. Nechal Éponine dělat to, co zřejmě už dělala po několikáté. „Kde jsi ho našel?“

„U Korintu.“

„Byl tam ještě někdo?“

„Tři kluci. Prali se s ním.“

„Říkal jsem mu snad stokrát, aby tam už nechodil. Ti týpci si tam na něj určitě počkali. Moc dobře vědí, že on neodolá rumu od Lafayetta. Hlavně, že jsem mu nabízela, že mu pro tu flašku skočím. Je nepoučitelnej.“ Natáhla si na ruce modré rukavice, vzala do dlaně malou jehlu a do prstů u druhé ruky tenkou nit. Zkušeně nit protáhla okem jehly a udělala na ní uzlíček. „Říkal něco?“

„Ne,“ řekl popravdě Enjolras, když se snažil vzpomenout na to, co mu celou cestu říkal. Vše se většinou týkalo jeho vzhledu nebo vůně. Kdyby se zrovna nenacházeli v takové situaci, možná by se pod všemi těmi slovy a chválou i slabě začervenal. „Jen něco o tom, že nechce do nemocnice. Jedině ve čtvrtém okrsku.“

„Tady v Saint-Denis dělá Didier. To je něco jako šéf těch kluků. Je hodně velkej kamarád s místním mafiánem, dělaj spolu na kšeftech. Kdybys tam Grantaira vzal, podali by si ho ještě jednou. A možná by mu při tom ještě vyoperovali ledvinu, co by prodali na černým trhu.“ Enjolras se na ni překvapeně podíval a Éponine se pod jeho pohledem uchechtla. „Dělám si srandu. R je tak prochlastnanej, že jeho orgány by byly k ničemu. Teď to trochu píchne,“ upozornila ho, když se hrot jehly dotkl jeho citlivé kůže. Enjolras zatnul zuby, prsty zaryl do stehen a zhluboka se nadechl nosem. Cítil, jak ho v očích pálily slzy, ale rozhodně neměl v plánu je nechat stéct dolů. Éponine si ho při šití občas prohlédla, ale místo toho, aby okomentovala jeho oči nalité slzami, pokračovala: „Grantaire se zapletl s blbou partou. Asi víš, že jeho rodina měla dost velký dluhy, že jo?“ Enjolras jen zabručel na znamení, že _ano_. „Tak po smrti jeho rodičů se kolem Grantaira a jeho malý ségry začali stahovat snad všichni v okolí jak supi. Vůbec nelitovali, že mladej kluk a malá holka přišli o rodiče, prostě chtěli svý prachy zpátky. A to co nejdříve. Grantaire se snažil, ale víš, jaký lidi občas dokážou bejt. Dalo se to vydržet do doby, než jeho ségra začala dospívat. Z malý cácorky se stávala docela pěkná baba. A víš, co maj pak chlapi většinou za nabídky.“ Éponine silně zatáhla a usmála se. Jedna rána zašita, druhá zbývala. Hodila jehlu do koše, který měla u gauče, sundala si rukavice, vydezinfikovala si ruce a začala odzačátku – nové rukavice, jehla, nit, provléknout, natáhnout, uvázat, hrot zapíchnout do kůže a šít. Enjolras znovu zasykl, tentokrát ale bolest byla o něco slabší. „Když se to Grantaire dozvěděl, hrozně se bál. Nikdy nevěděl, co by se mohlo stát, kdyby ji nechal samotnou. A tak hledal, kdo by mu půjčil. Zoufalý lidi dělaj zoufalý věci. Didier s jeho bandou mu půjčil, s tím, že kdyby někdy potřeboval pomoc, ať za nimi zaskočí. Didier mu pak šil rány, když si na něj někdo došlápnul. Za pár měsíců měli všechno splacený. Jenže i tak Grantairovi zbylo dost peněz a najednou si řek, že vlastně nevěděl, co s nima, a začal chlastat první ligu. Půjčoval si dál, všechno propil a zase si nasekal dluhy. Tentokrát u lidí, u kterejch si je udělat nesmíš, pokud nechceš skončit někde v kontejneru rozčtvrcenej na cimprcampr.“ Došila poslední steh a ránu zafixovala. Ret i bradu si ještě několikrát prohlédla a usmála se. Všechno vypadalo v pořádku, rány nekrvácely. Znovu je očistila dezinfekcí. „Když ho hoši od Didiera poprvý zmlátili a pak ho dovezli k němu na kliniku, kde se na něj vyřádil ještě von, bylo to jasný. Už zase nebyli v bezpečí. Půjčil si ještě naposled, aby mohl svý ségře zaplatit studium na prestižním, dívčím internátu v Provence. Poslal jí tam tajně, aby jí nikdo nenašel. Posílaj si dopisy, ale nechává si je posílat do Korintu, paní majitelce. Doufal, že na to nepřijdou a bude mít aspoň někde místo, kde se bude cejtit v bezpečí.“ Vzala do ruky ručník, namočila ho do mísy s horkou vodou a opatrně omyla celý Enjolrasův obličej.

„Přišli na to?“

„To nebyl ten problém. Grantaire se pak snažil a všechno splatil, ale když dával Didierovi poslední euro, co si myslíš, že řekl?“

„ _A kde jsou úroky_?“

Éponine pokývala hlavou. „Přesně tak.“ Chvíli si ho prohlížela a trochu se zamračila. „Vlastní zkušenost?“

„Jen hodně televize,“ řekl popravdě, když si vzpomněl na všechny detektivky, které Courfeyrac miloval a nutil je všechny se na ně dívat, když měli u něj na bytě filmový maratón.

„Grantaire se snažil, fakt že jo, měl dvě práce, chodil do školy, aby moh zadarmo malovat se školníma pomůckama a ty obrazy pak prodávat. Všechno mu vycházelo. Do doby, než musel odejít z bytu u Musainu, pak se do toho zase nějak zamotal a zapomněl na jednu splátku. A Didierovi hoši si ho jednoduše našli. Není to poprvý a bojím se, že ani naposled.“ Grantaire se zhluboka nadechl, vydal ze sebe bolestný sten a přetočil se bok. Oba se tak dívali na jeho záda. Když viděli, jak lehce oddechuji, věděli, že stále spí. „Je v hroznej sračkách,“ shrnula to nakonec a odložila lehce zbarvený ručník od krve na stůl. „Ale je silnej, zvládne to.“

„Proč bydlí tady?“ zeptal se Enjolras, když se rozhlédl po bytě. „Nemáš tu ani dost místa pro sebe.“

„Ani se mě neptal, prostě najednou přišel s kufrem a řekl, že tu musí přespat. A z přespání jsou tři měsíce. Nevím, co si od toho slibuje. Možná mu vyhovuje vidět někoho kdo je na tom ještě hůř než on.“ Enjolras se podíval na Éponine, která pohledem zkoumala svého kamaráda, a vzpomněl si na nápis, který byl na dveřích. Nikdy neměl potřebu se jen tak o někoho zajímat, byl rád, že si pamatoval všechno potřebné o svých nejbližších přátelích. Ale teď byl podivně zvědavý. _Jak se vlastně poznali? Co je tak spojovalo? Proč oba měli tak smutné pohledy, které ukrývali za hlasitou a dominantní náturou? Jak to, že Éponine uměla tak skvěle šít? Proč byl v bytě cítit pach cigaret, ale ne barev? Kde vůbec byly všechny Grantairovy věci?_

„Proč jsi mi to všechno řekla?“

Éponine se podívala Enjolrasovi do tváře a pokrčila rameny. „Měla jsem pocit, že tě to bude zajímat.“

Enjolras se rozhodl to více nekomentovat. Zvedl se z místa a zapnul si bundu až ke krku. Venku už byla pořádná tma. Věděl, že teplota klesla o několik stupňů. „Půjdu,“ řekl, jako kdyby to nebylo dost jasné.

„Můžeš tu klidně přespat, stejně u něj budu sedět celou noc, kdyby se mu udělalo blbě. Dám ti svou postel.“

„Děkuji za nabídku, ale ne.“ Éponine se také zvedla a společně došli ke dveřím. Otevřel pusu, aby mohl něco říct, ale nakonec jen hlasitě vydechl. „Zavolám ti.“

Enjolras se zamračil. „Prosím?“

„Grantaire má tvoje číslo na ledničce, prej, kdyby byla nějaká akutka. Kdyby se cokoliv stalo, zavolám ti. A zase ho můžeš přijít zachránit.“

Enjolras jen pokýval hlavou, zamával jí na rozloučenou a odešel co nejrychleji z bytu. I když měl rány již dávno vyčištěné, celou cestu domů cítit jejich kovový zápach.


	6. Bohatství

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tak tohle téma mi dalo pořádně zabrat. Pořád jsem se mu vyhýbala, i v moment, kdy jsem začínala psát první kapitolu této výzvy, mi došlo, že vlastně vůbec nemám vymyšlené, co bych měla napsat. A téma se blížilo, až jsem nakonec dnes seděla nad počítačem a přemýšlela jsem, jak jednoduše rozepsat poznámku “Bohatý Enjolras jako sponzor.”. A tady máte výsledek. Líbí?

„Nejdeme pozdě?“ zeptal se Courfeyrac ode dveří, když si sundala z krku žlutou šálu a rozepínal si dlouhý, černý kabát. Za ním do předsíně vešli Combeferre, který držel v rukou šampaňské ovázané modrou stužkou, a Enjolras, který měl růžové tváře z toho, jak utíkal ze školy do Grantairova bytu, aby stihl začátek oslavy.

„Akorát načas,“ řekl Feuilly, když si od Combeferra vzal šampaňské a šel s ním do kuchyně.

„Grantaire nám ještě neřek za kolik ten obraz prodal,“ řekl Bahorel, který vešel do předsíně, aby se s nimi pozdravil.

„Když z toho dělá takovou aféru, tak věřím, že minimálně tak za milión.“

„Neblázni, kdyby to zatolik prodal, už dávno by frknul na Bali a na nějakou oslavu by se vysral,“ zasmál se a Courfeyrac se k němu přidal. „Ale s tím týpkem, co to koupil, si dneska psal. Hele, měls vidět, jak byl červenej až na prdeli. Se normálně zabouchnul. Sorry, Enjolrasi, ale myslím, že na topu už nejseš. A asi už ani nebudeš, chápeš,“ řekl Bahorel s úšklebkem a pokrčil rameny. Enjolras mu neodpověděl, jen protočil oči v sloup a zakroutil hlavou. Nikomu v místnosti ale neuniklo, jak slabě se usmál. Po letech, co se s nimi přátelil, byl na takové narážky už zvyklý. Dokonce je sám vyhledával. Připadalo mu to lepší, než když se ještě před dvěma roky Joly bál na něj vůbec promluvit, protože se nesmál jeho vtipům a narážkám.

„Tak pojďte, zdržujete to!“ vynadal jim, ještě stále spíše klukovským hlasem, Jehan, který na ně volal od jídelního stolu. Všichni vešli do obývacího pokoje a znovu se zastavili. Courfeyrac otevřel pusu, Combeferre jen pokýval hlavou a Enjolras se rozhlédl. Před měsícem se Grantaire nastěhoval do nového bytu v luxusní části Paříže, přímo naproti Eiffelově věži. Apartmán byl prostorný, vzdušný, velký. Byl laděn do černo-šedých barev. Grantaire ho vyzdobil svými obrazy, oblíbenými žlutými polštáři a závěsy a několika květinami, které dostal od Jehana jako dárek při stěhování. Všechny kvetly rudou a bílou barvu, a tak krásně doplňovaly celý prostor. Obývací pokoj byl spojen s kuchyní, ve které byl Grantaire a lovil z posledního šuplíku další skleničky; a velkým balkónem, na který se chodilo prosklenými dveřmi s nádherným výhledem na celou Paříž.

„Tak to je nádhera,“ zašeptal Courfeyrac obdivně a spolkl několik slin, které se mu do pusy navalily po tom, co zkontroloval všechny štítky se značkami na nábytku. „Tohle bych si nemohl dovolit, ani kdybych se rozhodl, že nakonec fakt budu tancovat u tyče.“

„Nakonec?“ zeptal se Feuilly překvapeně.

Courfeyrac jen pokýval hlavou. „Navrhoval mi to bývalý, když jsme se rozešli. Prý, cituji – _bych s těma bokama moh dělat spoustu jinech věcí.“_ Na důkaz svých slov s boky několikrát zatřásl do stran a pleskl se jednou dlaní po zadku.

„Bože, nech toho, nebo se pobliju,“ zasténal nešťastně Bahorel a sedl si na jednu ze židlí u dlouhého, jídelního stolu.

„Nežárli,“ řekl Courfeyrac, když ho obejmul kolem krku a namáčkl se na jeho tvář. „Ještě si budu myslet, že mě chceš sbalit.“

„Taky je vám tak horko?“ zeptal se Bahorel Feuillyho a Jehana, kteří seděli naproti němu a tiše smáli.

„Z čeho je ti horko, Bahorele?“ zeptal se Courfeyrac nevinně, zamrkal očima a našpulil pusu. „Snad né z toho, jak se ti postavil po tom, co tvýmu rozkroku došlo, jak sexy jsem.“

„Spíše z toho, jak moc teplej seš. Běž vode mě.“ Bahorel položil svou dlaň na jeho čelo a trochu zatlačil, aby ho od sebe konečně odtáhnul.

„Nevíš, o co přicházíš,“ postěžoval si Courfeyrac, pustil ho a vyplázl na něj jazyk.

„Můžete si to nechat na později?“ zeptal se Grantaire, který konečně došel ke všem svým přátelům. V rukou držel tác s plnými skleničkami, pomalu jej položil na stůl a každému naznačil, ať si jednu vezmou. Všichni se postavili se skleničkami v ruce a dívali se na Grantaira. Ten se na ně široce usmál. „Díky, že jste tak narychlo přišli. Fakt jsem nečekal, že se mi to někdy povede, ale – moje obrazy budou dva měsíce viset v Muzeu moderního umění. A to není všechno – ten největší, nejpropracovanější z nich, se hned prodal za – počkejte si – _trojnásobnou_ cenu, než jsem ho původně naúčtoval!“

„To je úžasný, Grantaire!“ vykřikl Joly a rychle si s Grantairem ťukl.

„Konečně ti to vyšlo,“ řekl Feuilly a široce se na něj usmál.

„Konečně se znám s celebritou,“ zasmál se Bahorel a objal ho kolem ramen.

„Máš před sebou žárnou budoucnost,“ řekl Combeferre a obdivně povytáhl obočí.

„Takže ode dneška mě zveš na panáky ty, jasný?“ zeptal se s úsměvem Bossuet.

„Měl jsem pro tuhle příležitost donést další květinu, zasloužíš si ji,“ řekl Jehan.

Grantaire se snažil mírnit svůj úsměv ze kterého ho už bolely tváře. Nemohl si ale pomoci. Už týden věděl, že jeho obrazy byly vybrány na výstavu nových umělců, ale čekal, že budou vystaveny v nějaké zapadlé kavárně nebo vinném sklípku, kde se na ně bude prášit a nikdo si jich vlastně nevšimne. Ale když se dnes ráno dozvěděl, že budou viset v jeho oblíbeném muzeu a ke všemu se již jeden z obrazů prodal; vyskočil nadšením. Nemohl tomu uvěřit. Pořád si volal se svým profesorem, který měl kontakt na tajemného muže, který se o jeho umění před rokem a půl začal zajímat a když z něj konečně vytáhl emailovou adresu, musel mu napsat. Prsty se mu klepaly, srdce mu bušilo a pořád musel pochodovat po místnosti, aby štěstím neomdlel. Jediné, co byl schopný napsat, bylo – _Děkuji_. Odpověď přišla do minuty – _Umělec jako ty si to zaslouží_.

„No do prdele,“ ulevil si Courfeyrac, otevřel pusu a vyvalil oči. Všichni se na něj překvapeně podívali. Skleničky před sebou se ani nedotkl, místo toho si něco pečlivě počítal na prstech. „Ty jsi ten obraz prodal za 8 tisíc eur!“ Všichni se podívali na Grantaira s vykulenýma očima.

„Přesně je to osm tisíc pět set sedm eur.“ Z kapsy vytáhl bílý šek, který mu ráno donesl kurýr. Byl zabalený v malé krabičce, ve které bylo pár natrhaných pomněnek – jeho oblíbené květiny. V nich byl šek pečlivě zabalený v obálce se zlatým lemováním. V obálce pak už byl jen krátký vzkaz – _Pro mého oblíbeného umělce_.

„Kurva, tohle číslo jsem snad v životě neviděl,“ vydechl Bahorel, když vytrhl Grantairovi šek z ruky a začal si ho ze všech stran prohlížet. „No ale jo, je to tady, černý na bílým!“

„Asi se dám taky na umění,“ řekl Feuilly, když na jeden lok vypil celou skleničku.

„Říkám to pořád! Umění je jediná hodnota, která nám zůstane i po naši smrti!“ vykřikl Jehan s úsměvem.

„Proč vždycky, když začneš mluvit, někde v tvým proslovu se objeví slovo _smrt_?“ zeptal se Feuilly se zvědavým pohledem.

„Asi tvůrčí deformace,“ zhodnotil Jehan, když si znovu sedl na své místo.

„Grantaire—“ Ozval se Enjolras najednou vážným hlasem, a Grantaire se na něj podíval, jeho úsměv se trochu ztenčil a cítil, jak mu srdce začalo znovu bít o něco rychleji. „—Gratuluji,“ řekl blonďáček upřímně a slabě se usmál, zvedl skleničku trochu výše a upil. Grantaire se znovu široce usmál, oči mu zaplály párem plamínku a Jehan vedle něj si zašeptal něco o tom, že _srdce se ani po letech nedokáže změnit_.

Všichni si pak u stolu povídali o tom, co Grantaire plánuje dál. Combeferre mu domluvil, aby dostudoval, než se rozhodne pracovat na vlastní pěst. Courfeyrac se mu snažil doporučit, aby začal cestovat a peníze si pořádně užil. Joly mu ale oponoval s tím, že by měl spíše šetřit a myslet na budoucnost. Překřikovali se, hlasitě se smáli, diskutovali. Byt se naplnil teplem, smíchem a něčím neidentifikovatelným, co patřilo jen jim a dělalo je šťastnými.

Po dvou hodinách, kdy slunce už začala zapadat a celý pokoj se zbarvil do sytě žluté barvy, Grantaire navrhl, že by se mohli podívat na nějaký film. Courfeyrac si chtěl pustit muzikál, Bahorel akční film, Feuilly nový film o Jamesi Bondovi a Jehan cokoliv romantického, kde ideálně neumře žádné zvíře. „Půjdu se na chvíli nadýchat čerstvého vzduchu,“ řekl Enjolras a nechal své přátele dál se hádat o výběru filmu, z čehož ho jen bolela hlava.

„Půjdu také,“ řekl Combeferre a doprovodil Enjolrase na balkón. Zavřeli za sebou, aby neslyšeli, jak se jejich přátelé hádají a opřeli se o chladné zábradlí. Podzim už byl v plné síle – ze stromů opadávaly listy, počasí bylo chladnější a deštivější, byla potřeba si zapínat kabát až ke krku. Enjolras neměl podzim moc v lásce, připadal mu smutný. Combeferre ale miloval jeho barevnost, a zatímco Enjolras viděl jen spadlý list, Combeferre začal zkoumat jeho barvu, původ a velikost.

Stáli vedle sebe v tichosti, tak jak to měli ve zvyku. Ani jednomu to nepřišlo zvláštní. Znali se tak dlouho, že spolu prakticky mluvili beze slov, pouze v myšlenkách. Combeferre měl ale teď pocit, že musí něco říct. Podíval se na Enjolrase, který nemohl spustit oči z Eiffelovy věže, a řekl: „Takže v tom pokračuješ dál.“

Enjolras jen zamrkal, pousmál se a otočil hlavu na Combeferra: „A je to špatně?“ zeptal se opatrně.

„Ne,“ zakroutil Combeferre hlavou a úsměv mu opětoval. „Připadá mi to od tebe milé.“ Enjolras jen pokýval hlavou a znovu svůj pohled zaměřil před sebe. „Nebude ale tvým rodičům vadit, až zjistí, za co poslední dobou utrácíš?“

„Už odmala mě učili, jak nakládat s financemi. Nebojí se, že bych utrácel za hlouposti. Nekontrolují mi účet, ani po mně nechtějí žádné smlouvy. Vědí, že investuji stejně tak dobře, jako šetřím. Navíc, když jim včera odpoledne ode mě dorazil dárek, dočkal jsem se dokonce děkovného telefonátu. Děkovali mi, že na ně tak myslím a posílám k nim na vesnici kousek Paříže.“

„Grantairův obraz?“ Enjolras jen pokýval hlavou. „8 tisíc eur…“

„Není to zase tak moc.“

„Pro tebe ne,“ zasmál se Combeferre a přiblížil se ke svému kamarádovi ještě o něco blíže. „Měl jsem si tě ale více omotat kolem prstu, pak bys třeba utrácel za mě.“ Enjolras mu úsměv oplatil a hravě do něj šťouchl ramenem. Oba se tiše zasmáli. Combeferre se otočil k zábradlí zády, opřel o něj lokty a podíval se prosklenými dveřmi dovnitř. Nakonec vyhrál Courfeyrac a donutil všechny v místnosti se už minimálně po desáté podívat na _Největšího showmana._ I když Bahorel nesnášel muzikály, jakmile se ozvaly první tóny úvodní písně, s Courfeyracem začali klepat chodidly rytmus a zpívat. Jeho pohled se zaměřil na Grantaira, který stál o trochu dále a všechny si s úsměvem a jemným ruměncem ve tváři prohlížel. „Grantaire vypadá šťastně.“ Combeferre chvíli mlčel. Pak jen trochu naklonil hlavu na stranu, aby se podíval svému příteli do tváře a tiše se ho zeptal: „Co si od toho vlastně slibuješ?“

Enjolras se zapřemýšlel.

Všechno to začalo před rokem a půl. Kdyby se někdo zeptal _Přátel Abecedy,_ kdo z nich byl nejbohatší, všichni by řekli, že Jehan. Pocházel z bohaté pařížské rodiny, která vlastnila vlastní výrobnu vín. Byl jedináček, a tak bylo jasné, že jednou tuto firmu převezme on. Bydlel v prostorném bytě, který za něj rodiče stále platili. Byl nenáročný, a tak neutrácel, ale kdyby mohl, i kdyby denně utratil tisíc eur, ještě by několik měsíců vyžil. Bohatstvím se netajil, ale také ho nedával zbytečně najevo. Většinou se k rodinné firmě přihlásil až v moment, kdy někdo rozpoznal jeho příjemní a spojil si ho s vyhlášenou značkou. Proto raději užíval svou přezdívku než pravé jméno.

Pravdou ale bylo, že byl až druhým nejbohatším. Enjolras, který měl v druhém ročníku na vysoké škole dvě práce a dobrovolničil v útulku; jen těžko přiznával, že měl doma ve skříňce ukryté tři kreditní karty, na kterých bych dovršen strop pro limit financí. Jeho otec pocházel z vlivné rodiny, získal po otci výdělečnou firmu a jeho otec dokázal peníze investovat natolik, že návratem získal dvojnásobek a další nemovitosti. Ani jeho matka nepocházela z chudých poměrů, její bohatství se ukrývalo v cenných papírech, zlatu a pozemcích. I když byli oba bohatí, nikdy to nedávali najevo a když se jim narodil Enjolras, rozhodli se odstěhovat do malé vesničky s pár obyvateli. Enjolras vyrůstal v bohatství, ale rodiče ho odmalička učili pokoře. Nutili ho vážit si peněz a znát jejich hodnotu. Když se každoročně účastnil plesu vyšší společnosti v Provence, kam jeho rodina chodila spíše z důvodu toho, že ani jeden z jeho rodičů nedokázal říct _ne_ a připadalo jim slušné, se alespoň jednou za čas objevit ve společnosti; nenáviděl všechny ty rozmazlené děti, které se oháněly penězi rodičů a smály se všem, kdo jim na jejich povrchním žebříčku „nepřipadal dost dobrý“.

Když Enjolras odjel studovat do Paříže, podporovali ho, a i když jim říkal, že bude rád pracovat a jejich peníze nepotřebuje; neposlouchali ho. _„Nikdy nevíš, co se může stát. Vezmi si je aspoň pro případ nouze.“_ A tak skoro denně se strachem kontroloval skrytý trezor, jestli z něj něco nezmizelo. Nikdy netušil, na co by mohl všechny ty peníze utratit. Neinvestoval, nehodlal si založit vlastní firmu, všechny životní náklady dokázal splácet jen z vydělaných peněz. Měsíčně posílal anonymně několik tisíc eur na různé charity, ale jinak jeho peníze ležely doma naprosto nevyužité, pomalu ztrácející svou hodnotu.

Do doby, než jednou do kavárny Musain vešel Grantaire s tím, že skončil ve škole. Všichni se divili, proč skončil a on jim se smíchem řekl, že provedl nějakou hloupost, za kterou ho vyhodili. Když ho Jehan podporoval v tom, že to může příští rok zkusit znova, Grantaire na to nic neříkal. A to Enjolrasovi připadalo zvláštní. I z těch nejhorších zkušeností si Grantaire uměl udělat legraci. Tentokrát ale podivně mlčel. O týden později šel Enjolras do hospody Korint, kde se měl s majitelem domluvit na pronájmu jedné z jeho místností pro soukromé přednášky jejich revolucionářské skupiny, když na baru uviděl Grantaira s Éponine. Chtěl je pozdravit, ale když viděl, jak byl Grantaire smutný a Éponine vážná, schoval se za roh, tak, aby ho neviděli, ale vzájemně je slyšel. _„To je na hovno,“_ stěžoval si Grantaire a dopil svou skleničku. _„Dřeš se a k čemu ti to je? Hned jsem věděl, že jakmile bude rektorem Martin bude to průser. Kretén debilní. Každej není bohatej! Byla to jediná škola, kterou jsem si moh dovolit. Lafayette byl ještě tak hodnej, že mi občas půjčil jeho vybavení, když jsem zrovna nic neměl. Ale teď? Asi těžko mu řeknu, aby mi platil školný. 500 euro měsíčně. 500 euro! Kde bych na to asi vzal kurva?!“_ S tím položil hlavu na bar a Éponine ho začala beze slova hladit po zádech a objednala další rundu. Enjolras ještě ten večer zkoumal na stránkách Grantairovi vysoké školy – byl najednou rád, že si kdysi udělal do svého deníku poznámky, kdo, co a kde studoval, původně za účelem toho, rozšířit podvědomí o jejich skupině a nabrat kontakty – o čem to černovlásek mluvil. A opravdu – školu převzal nový rektor. Jen co Enjolras uviděl jeho obličej, bylo mu jasné, s kým má tu čest. Toho muže každoročně potkával na plese v Provence. Neměl ho rád – choval se nadřazeně, co rok měnil manželky, neplatil výživné na děti, a přesto rozhazoval peníze kde se dalo. Nechápal, jak se někdo, tak sprostý a surový, mohl dostat do vedení umělecké školy.

Enjolras netušil, proč to vlastně udělal, ale ještě v tu chvíli vytočit Martinovo číslo. Představil se mu jako _Sebastien Leroy_ , sběratel uměleckých děl a hledač nových talentů. Promluvil si s ním o Grantairovi, jehož díla v tu dobu visela na jedné studentské výstavě na Saint-Denis. _„Ten hoch už u nás nestuduje,“_ řekl mu Martin do telefonu. Když mu Enjolras řekl, že v tom případě nemá zájem jejich školu podporovat, ihned ho zastavil: _„Ale můžu s tím něco udělat.“_

Druhý den přišel Grantaire do kavárny Musain celý rozklepaný. Nadšeně začal všem vyprávět o tom, jak mu rektor volal a dožadoval se toho, aby znovu nastoupil. _„Byla to prý chyba mě vyhodit_ ,“ citoval ho. Když Enjolras viděl jeho zářivý úsměv, sám se musel krotit, aby se tolik nesmál. Za těch šest tisíc eur ročně mu to stálo.

 _„To stojí tolik?!“_ Řval o měsíc později Bahorel na celou kavárnu a Grantaire mu z ruky vytrhl nové štětce, které začal hladit a šeptat něco o tom, aby si _toho zlého pána nevšímaly_. _„To bych měl večeři v luxusním podniku, a ještě holku na noc.“_ Enjolras se nenápadně zeptal Courfeyraca, o čem se ti dva bavili a dostalo se mu jen odpovědi – _Grantairovy pomůcky do školy_. Enjolras pochopil, že zaplacení školného vyřešilo jen jeden problém. Ale co ten zbytek? Neříkal černovlásek něco o tom, že si nemůže dovolit tolik kvalitních pomůcek jako jeho spolužáci? Ještě ten den zabloudil do uměleckých uliček v Montparnassu. Procházel obchody, ptal se majitelů, co by mu doporučili a ze všech těch informací o druzích pláten, papírů, štětců a barev, mu šla hlava kolem. Večer se vrátil domů s několika balíky naplněnými věcmi, které ani netušil, jestli bude Grantaire potřebovat. _On si s tím nějak poradí_ , řekl si, když večer všechny věci zabalil do několika balíků a ráno s nimi odešel před bytový komplex, kde Grantaire bydlel. Neměli správce, a tak se do komplexu dostal i bez ohlášení. Položil všechny krabice před jeho dveře – byl si naprosto jistý, že ho Grantaire neuvidí, protože měl v tu dobu hodinu _Anatomie_ , kterou nikdy nezameškal – a položil na ně lísteček se vzkazem, podepsaný jako _Sebastien Leroy._

I to mělo na Grantaira stejný efekt jako návrat do školy. Přiběhl do Musainu, všem klukům zaplatil skleničku vína a povídal o tom, co za vybrané, drahé zboží mu přišlo. _„Kdo to vůbec je, ten Sebastien Leroy?“_ Jakmile padlo jeho jméno, Combeferre se podíval na Enjolrase a zasmál se. Když se na něj všichni podivně podívali, jenom zakroutil hlavou a pronesl: _„Asi tvůj sponzor. Něco jako dřív byli mecenáši.“_ Grantaire se nad tou poznámkou slabě začervenal. Představa, že měl někoho, kdo ho podporoval, viděl v něm talent a byl schopný za jeho umění zaplatit i několik tisíc eur, mu rozbušovala srdce a dělala ho šťastným. Celý večer se usmíval a během setkání ani jednou nevyrušoval.

 _„Sebastien Leroy? Já myslel, že už je dobrých 80 let po smrti,“_ řekl Combeferre, když s Enjolrasem zamykaly dveře od jejich tajné místnosti v Musainu. Enjolras se na něj podíval pohledem, který jasně značil, že nechce nic vysvětlovat. _„Ale pravda, že tvůj pradědeček byl milovníkem umění. Grantairovy obrazy by se mu líbily.“_ Combeferre byl jediný, kdo znal pravou identitu Grantairova mecenáše, ale nikdy neuvažoval nad tím, že by ji prozradil. Pokud to nikomu neubližovalo, proč by jim kazil legraci?

A pak se všechno událo tak rychle…

„Nevím,“ přiznal. „Já…“

Proč se rozhodl Grantairovi zaplatit hodiny u vyhlášeného malíře olejomaleb? Netušil.

Proč se rozhodl Grantaira zapsat do soutěže a poslat ho na vyhlášení do Itálie? Netušil.

Proč se rozhodl založil vlastní výstavu v muzeu Moderního umění, kde mohl vystavit Grantairovi obrazy? Netušil.

Proč se rozhodl Grantairovi koupit nový byt, aby mohl žít konečně na místě, které si zasloužil? Netušil.

Proč se rozhodl odkoupit si Grantairův obraz a utratit za něj více, než chtěl? Netušil.

Proč se rozhodl si s ním dnes psát a neprozradit kým je? Netušil.

Jediné, na co mohl myslet byl Grantairův úsměv. To, jak mu jeho oči zaplály tmavě modrou barvou a začaly svítit jako kdyby v sobě ukrývaly samotné moře. To, jak se začal vždycky červenat, až měl celé tváře a uši rudé. To, jak se kousal do rtu. To, jak se hlasitě smál. To, jak se začal nervózně drbat ve vlasech. To, jak si přikládal pravou ruku na hrudník, aby uklidnil své bušící srdce.

Myslel jen na to, jak návykové se stalo Grantaira dělat šťastným.

„…Nevím,“ zopakoval.

Combeferre si ho chvíli prohlížel a pak se jen mírně usmál. „Dobrá.“ S tím se pustil zábradlí a šel zpět do pokoje za svými přáteli.

Enjolras zůstal na balkóně do doby, než slunce úplně zapadlo.


	7. Posádka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tuto povídku chci věnovat své nejlepší kamarádce Elle, díky které jsem tento nápad dostala. Jakmile jsem toto téma uviděla, hned jsem si řekla, že se pokusím jí udělat radost a napsat něco v pirátském stylu. Doufám, že se jí to bude líbit alespoň tak stejně jako vám. :)

V kajutě bylo nepříjemné horko. Enjolras pozoroval svíčku, která pomalu dohořívala. Zbýval už jen kousek knotu, který skoro už ani nešel pod voskem vidět. Před dveřmi cosi zapraskalo, ozvala se rána a křik několika mužů. Po chvíli se zvuk ozval znovu. Celá kajuta nebezpečně zapraskala pod náporem větru, jako kdyby se jí snažil odnést. Enjolras mezi prsty přehazoval plnící pero se stříbrným hrotem. Před ním ležel kus prázdného pergamenu. Snažil se na něj něco zapsat, ale dnes své myšlenky nedokázal uchopit. Nechtěl si to přiznat, ale byl nervózní. Za pár chvil se mělo rozhodnout o životě. A možná o jeho vlastním.

„Chceš něco k pití?“ zeptal se muže, který byl schoulený pod dekou na jeho pohovce. Ozvalo se cinkání, které naznačovalo, že zakroutil hlavou a jeho šperky se o sebe hlasitě otřely. „Měl bys být rád, že si konečně svobodný. Tady tě nikdo nebude nutit se miloval s muži, ženami, vykonávat špinavou práci a hladovět. Nebo ti to snad chybí?“ Cinkání se ozvalo znovu. „Za pár chvil budeš moci vyjít ven, slibuji, že ti potom ty okovy sundám. Za tu práci, kterou jsi vykonal, si to zasloužíš.“

Někdo klepal na dveře. Muž se ještě více schoulil do klubíčka a Enjolras zvedl pohled od prázdného papíru na stole. „Dále.“ Dveře se otevřely. Do kajuty vešel Courfeyrac. Stál ve dveřích, zhluboka dýchal a přidržoval si u hrudi zraněnou ruku, kterou mu ráno ošetřil Joly. Rána se už týden pořádně nehojila, byla více rudá a začínaly mu otékat prsty. „Můj kapitáne,“ řekl a sklonil hlavu na pozdrav. Enjolras mu pozdrav oplatit. Byli sice dobrými přáteli, ale na lodi platila jasná pravidla, která dodržovali. A jedno z hlavních znělo – _Nikdy neoslovuj kapitána lodi jeho pravým jménem, ať už křestním nebo příjmením._ „Soud je připraven.“

„Děkuji,“ řekl skoro až neslyšitelně a Courfeyrac se na něj usmál. Enjolras poznal, že byl jeho úsměv falešný – oči měl smutné, pohled zádumčivý, viděl, jak se mu třásla ramena. Byl z té situace zmatený stejně jako většina posádky. „Můžeš jít.“ Courfeyrac jen pokýval hlavou a odešel, dveře nechal otevřené.

Enjolras zavřel blok a prsty se dotkl černé kůže, do které byl zabalený. Byla chladná. Stejně tak, jak se zrovna cítil. Blok schoval do prvního šuplíku ve svém psacím stole, který zamkl. Klíček si pověsil na kus tkaniny a ovázal si jí kolem krku. „Až tě zavolám, vyjdeš ven. Nesnaž se udělat nějakou hloupost.“ Svíčka na jeho stole dohořela, s hlasitým praskáním se oheň potopil do vosku. Dnes zůstane kapitánův deník nevyplněný. A pokud už se do kajuty nevrátí, hodlá si vzít jeho tajemství do moře sebou.

Zvedl se z místa a odešel z kajuty pryč. Zavřel za sebou dveře, i když věděl, že to bylo zbytečné. Nikdo tam bez jeho povolení nesměl. I Bahorel, který byl jejich lodní kuchař, nejdříve zaklepal a zeptal se, jestli může vstoupit.

Rozhlédl se. Muži stáli v kolečku na palubě. Někteří se opírali o kraj lodě, někteří se zavěšovali kolem lan, další si šeptali cosi se svým nejbližším přítelem. Enjolras pomalý krokem došel doprostřed paluby. S každým krokem se cítil o něco těžší. Pohledy všech se mu usazovaly na ramenou a tížily ho jako závaží. Kráčel hrdě, záda měl rovná, pohled trochu povýšený; jeho oblečení vypadalo i přes nájezdy a bitvy stále jako nové, bez jediné trhliny. Kdyby ale kdokoliv sáhl na jeho hruď, cítil by, jak mocně mu bilo srdce.

Blonďáček se podíval před sebe, kde na jednom barelu plného čistého rumu, seděl Feuilly. S Enjolrasem se znali od narození. Byl sluhou jeho otce, a když zemřel v bitvě na moři někde v Západní Indii, jeho loď a zbytek posádky dostal do rukou Enjolras. Bylo mu tenkrát teprve čtrnáct let. Během chvíle dospěl a stal se z něj hrdý muž, který svou posádku vedl dobře a zasypával je penězi, zlatem, jídlem a při času na pevnině, i dostatkem žen. Na lodi platila spousta pravidel, ale Enjolras si cenil toho nejhlavnějšího _– Respektovat svého kapitána._ Právo to bylo původně nepsané, ale po zradách páchaných na jeho pradědu, se rozhodli při pasování pirátů všechny nejdříve podrobit zkoušce, která končila slibem následovat svého kapitána až na smrt. Všichni ji vykřikli znavení a zkrvácení. Nikdo toho ale nikdy nelitoval.

Až do teď.

„Můj kapitáne,“ řekl Feuilly nahlas, skoro křičel, aby přes vlnobití slyšela celá posádka. Blížila se bouře. Naznačovaly to zběsilé vlny, sílící vítr i černý mrak v pozadí. Enjolras doufal, že to nebyla známka toho, jak dnešní soud dopadne. „Tvá posádka tě dnes obvinila ze zrady. Jak se hodláš proti tomuto nařčení bránit?“ Byli dobří přátelé, ale stejně tak oba respektovali právo a povinnosti, které si na palubě sami nastavili. Feuillymu se proto neklepal hlas, nebál se na něj přísně mluvit a dožadovat se něčeho, co by si řádový pirát ke svému kapitánovi nemohl dovolit.

To se nedalo říci o Combeferrovi. Stál vedle Feuillyho a nervózně klepal prsty o svůj loket. Neustále si posouval brýle na nose, které mu sjížděly dolů z toho, jak moc se potil. Vlasy měl proto na čele celé slepené a na krku se mu divně kroutily. Takhle ho Enjolras viděl jen jednou – když ho odvezli z jeho mateřské lodi, kde byl několik let sluhou. Jen nad vzpomínkou rozklepaného chlapce v rohu kajuty, s rukama přilepenýma na uších a slzami na tvářích; se v něm něco hnulo. Měl ho rád, věřil mu, tak proč—

„Moc rád,“ řekl Enjolras a zaskřípal zuby. Nesměl teď myslet na nic jiného než na svou řeč. Na to, co musel udělat, aby se vykonala spravedlnost. „Má posádko, zdravím vás. Vím, že poslední měsíce pro nás byly krušnější a nedostávalo se nám tolika peněz, ani jídla. Vím, že byste se raději koupali ve zlatě a špercích a do toho ukusovali špek. I já bych za to byl raději—“ Někteří se zasmáli a další jen pokývali hlavou. „—ale doba je teď krušnější a moře je o něco nebezpečnější. Musíme být opatrní, abychom dopluli tam, kam potřebujeme.“

„A kam to je?“ zeptal se Bossuet a rukou si pohladil svůj ještě stále dost velký břich. „Dřív, než se tam dostaneme, pojdeme hlady!“

„Ano! Proč jednoduše neplachtíme do Karaby, tam to známe!“ Přidal se Bahorel.

„Myslíš asi Panamu,“ opravil ho Jehan, který si hrál s nožem.

„To, že máš jednu třídu ve škole neznamená, že seš chytřejší jak já!“ Oponoval mu uraženě.

„Ale jsem.“ Nenechal si to Jehan vymluvit a vyplázl na něj hravě jazyk.

Než se ti dva do sebe stačili pustit, Enjolras pokračoval: „Pánové, prosím, poslouchejte mě. Vím, že je to pro vás složité, už byste rádi okusili kousek pevniny a plodů, které se na ni schovávají, ale věřte mi, že to dělám jen pro _naše_ dobro. Pro to, abychom se měli, co nejlépe.“

„Co nejlépe?“ zeptal se Combeferre a odrkl si. Enjolras do něj zapíchl jeden ze svých typických, chladných pohledů. „Enjolrasi—“ Jen co řekl kapitánovo jméno, všichni utichli. Bylo zapovězené kapitána jmenovat vlastním jménem před kýmkoliv v nich. Mohli mu tak říkat jen ti nejbližší, a to ještě v soukromí. To, co si teď Combeferre dovolil, nedokázal do té doby ani kterýkoliv jeho milenec. „—už jsme se skoro měsíc pořádně nenajedli, zásoby se nám tenčí. Jsme uprostřed ničeho. Proč plujeme tak daleko od pevniny, kterou známe a kde jsme vítaní? Proč chceš zahodit spolupráci, kterou jsem nám na pevnině tak pracně vyřídil? Abychom se dostali na místo, které jsi našel na mapě o jejíž původu nic nevíme? Jak si můžeme být jistí, že to není žádná sebevražedná mise? Nebyla by první.“

„Combeferre,“ upozornil ho Courfeyrac a dotkl se jeho paže. Zakroutil hlavou, na znamení toho, aby raději mlčel. Combeferre už otevíral pusu – měl toho tolik, co chtěl říct! – ale raději se odmlčel. Neměl chuť se začít s Enjolrasem hádat. Věděl, že si to nemůže dovolit. Už jen to, že mu řekl jménem bude potřebovat pozdější vysvětlení a práci v kuchyni, kterou tak nesnášel.

„Sebevražedná mise?“ Enjolras udělal několik kroků vpřed. Combeferre i přes zimu, která v okolí panovala, cítil na dálku jeho teplo, které z něj sálalo. Byl jako chodící slunce – stejně žhavý, krásný a hlavně _nebezpečný_. Nasucho polkl. Vždy zapomínal, že za jeho nádhernýma očima se skrývaly krutosti, kterým nedokázal nikdo uniknout. „Mohl bys mi o tom něco říct?“

„Možná jindy,“ řekl Combeferre skoro bez dechu a rychle doplnil: „Můj kapitáne.“

„Zajímavé,“ řekl Enjolras a zamračil se. „Čekal bych, že se zachováš mnohem více hrdinsky.“

„Nechci se s tebou hádat,“ řekl Combeferre tak tiše, že ho někteří z pirátů neslyšeli.

„Já s tebou také ne,“ přiznal Enjolras a na jeho tváři se na chvíli objevil mírný úsměv. „Ale myslím, že je načase, abychom ostatním řekli pravdu. Nemyslíš?“

„Pravdu?“ Combeferre se zamračil. Netušil, o čem to Enjolras mluvil.

Enjolras se na něj jenom pousmál a otočil se ke dveřím své kajuty. „Pojď ven.“ S tím se dveře znovu otevřely a do šera vyšel muž, kterého nikdo do té doby neviděl. Na sobě měl průsvitnou bílou košili a černé, kožené kalhoty. Byl bos. Vlasy měl černé, kudrnaté a vlály do všech stran. Obličej měl až podivně hebký a tváře jemně růžové. Rty měl už od pohledu sametové. Na krku a zápěstích měl široké, zlaté náramky. To značilo jen jediné – byl _otrokem_ _lásky_.

Než Enjolras stačil říct více, Combeferre slabě vydechl: „Grantaire…“ Jmenovaný se na něj podíval a hned na to sklopil pohled zpět do země. Nedokázal se mu podívat do očí. Tak moc ho sžírala vina vlastních činů.

Enjolras přešel ke Grantairovi, objal ho kolem pasu a přitáhl si ho na své tělo. Očima ještě letmo pohlédl na Combeferra, než ho políbil. Během chvíle ho donutil otevřít pusu a vplul mu do ní jazykem. Prsty se mu zaryl do vlasů, přitáhl si ho ještě blíže a kolenem se nebezpečně přiblížil k jeho rozkroku. Grantaire slabě zasténal a ruce položil na Enjolrasovi boky. Věděl, že v polibku, který mu věnoval, nebyl ani kousek lásky; ale ta možnost ho aspoň na těch pár chvil okusit, byla pohlcující. „Přestaň!“ Enjolras otevřel oči a podíval se na Combeferra, který byl v rudý v obličeji, ruce měl zatnuté v pěst a zrychleně dýchal. „Přestaň,“ řekl stále dost rázným hlasem.

„Proč bych měl?“ zeptal se ho kapitán, když od sebe Grantaira odtáhl a ten se snažil rukama zakrýt zvedající se kalhoty v rozkroku. „Nedělal si s ním přesto to samé?“

„To nebylo to samé, to…“ Odmlčel se. Grantaira poznal před čtyřmi měsíci, v době, kdy se nedobrovolně přiznal k Enjolrasově posádce. Jeho největším strachem byla vlastní smrt. A když mu Enjolras položil zbraň k hlavě, slíbil mu raději, že bude jedním z nich, než aby musel cítit znovu ten strach a stud, který ho pohltil, když se strachem pomočil. Při prvním zakotvení v zátoce mu Enjolras dovolil se projít městem a dal mu pár šilinků na koupení toho, co by chtěl. Věděl, co to bude už v době, kdy z dálky uviděl červené světlo u velkého domu, do kterého vešli všichni piráti v naději užít si co nejvíce rozkoše. Combeferre hledal dlouho dokud nenašel nádherného, černovlasého chlapce, který mu splnil vše, po čem toužil. Každý měsíc se těšil, až k němu dopluje a bude se s ním moci celé tři dny v kuse milovat, šeptat mu hlouposti a mluvit o budoucnosti, jako kdyby snad nějakou měli. „To bylo něco jiného,“ zhodnotil nakonec.

„Víš, že bys nikdy neměl věřit nikomu, kdo je ochotný být s tím, kdo zaplatí více?“

„Co prosím?“

„Márie—“ Enjolras se podíval ke kormidlu, před kterým stál Marius a v rukou držel balíček zabalený do jedné z Enjolrasových oblíbených šál. Dostal ji od svého prvního milence, který ho připravil o panictví. Pirátské i to tělesné. „—Házej.“ Marius ho poslechl a balíček hodil mezi dva přátele. „Rozbal to,“ poručil Combeferrovi, který ho poslechl. Klekl si před balíček a opatrně rozvázal šálu. Jakmile odhalila, co se v ní skrývalo, rozšířily se mu zorničky. Bez zahálení vytáhl pistoli, kterou měl schovanou na zádech za opaskem a po Enjolrasovi vystřelil.

Ten jeho útok čekal. Skrčil se a kulka skončila zapíchnutá kdesi ve dřevěném sloupu. Od pasu vytáhl meč a sekl s ním dopředu. Combeferrovi vystrčil zbraň z ruky, před kterou ostatní uhnuli, dokud nenarazila do kraje lodě. Starší nezahálel, rychle tasil svůj meč a Enjolrase od sebe odstrčil. Jejich meče do sebe narážely s hlasitým řinčením. Každý, kdo je pozoroval, poznal, že Combeferre nebojoval poprvé. Na to měl moc rovný postoj, dobrou techniku a správně uhýbal do stran. Všichni si mysleli, že byl jen obyčejným sluhou. Kde by se ale naučil takhle bojovat?

Enjolras byl však o něco rychlejší. Každý jeho výpad dokázal zachytit a sám mu ublížit. Několikrát ho strhl na stranu a skoro ho bodl do ruky, ale hnědovlásek vždy na poslední chvíli uhnul. Enjolras ale věděl jednu věc – bez podvodů se na moři žít nedalo. Když to Combeferre nejméně čekal, zahodil meč, chytil staršího za ramena a silou ho kopl do břicha. Rychle se shýbl pro meč a při tom, co Combeferre v bolestech padal, ho sekl do ruky. Z té mu vypadl meč, který Enjolras odkopl na stranu, kde stál Grantaire. „Zvedni jej,“ přikázal mu. Grantaire, celý rozklepaný a vyděšený ze situace, co se zrovna děla, meč zvedl a držel ho oběma rukama, aby mu náhodou nevypadl. Bossuet se mu tiše smál a Joly do něj šťouchal, aby přestal.

Enjolras se znovu zaměřil na Combeferra, který sténal bolestí. Enjolras mu probodl sval a několik tkání. Šíleně krvácel, pod ramenem se mu dělala rudá skvrna a v očích měl pár slz. Blonďáček nedokázal odhadnout, jestli kvůli bolesti nebo tomu, jak potupně se teď cítil.

„Courfeyracu,“ řekl najednou a černovlásek sebou nepříjemně škubl. „Řekni, co v tom je.“

Courfeyrac obešel své přátele, pokoušel se zahnal pocit na zvracení – vždy měl problém s pohledem na krev – a klekl si k balíčku. Bylo v něm několik dopisů. Vzal je do ruky a všechny si je prohlédl. Vypadali normálně. Už se chtěl podivit, co to do Enjolrase vjelo, když si všiml jména na rohu dopisu. „Jsou adresované senátorovi,“ řekl skoro bez dechu a s vykulenýma očima se podíval na Enjolrase, který se vítězně usmál.

„Řekni jeho jméno.“

Courfeyrac polkl. Krk měl stažený a vysušený. „Senátor Hunbert Combeferre.“

Combeferre zavřel oči a zahučel bolestí. „Do háje.“

„Co se to tu děje?“ zeptal se Jehan zmateně.

„Je to jednoduché, Jeane,“ řekl Enjolras, když chytil Combeferra za límec a několikrát s ním praštil o zem, až z jeho nosu a pusy začala stříkat krev. Hnědovlásek se nebránil. Něco v jeho nitru mu říkalo, že to tak má být. „Tady, pán zajatý, si hrál na slouhu. Přitom je jen obyčejným korzárem—“ Někdo z posádky hlasitě zalapal po dechu. „—placeným svým vlastním otcem. Senátorem, který se nás pokouší už tolik měsíců zajmout a zabít.“

Combeferrova hlava dopadla s duněním na zem. Hnědovlásek nestíhal polykat krev, v uších mu hučelo a před očima viděl jenom mlhu. Ještě stále ale měl dost sil, aby hlavu otočil a podíval se na Grantaira, který byl celý bledý a meč v jeho rukou se klepal jako pod náporem silného větru. „Věřil jsem ti,“ zašeptal tiše. „Věřil jsem ti!“

„Když budeš křičet, budou tě tvé rány bolet více,“ řekl skoro až starostlivě Enjolras. „Feuilly, jsi můj nejbližší pomocník—“ Otočil hlavu do strany a podíval se na zrzka, který celou situaci tiše sledoval. „—řekni mi, co mám udělat.“

„Máš jen dvě možnosti, můj kapitáne. Pachatele zajmout nebo zabít.“

Enjolras se podíval zpět na Combeferra, kterému po tvářích tekly slzy. „V tom případě se rozhoduji—“

Enjolras hodil modrou kostkou. Netrpělivě ji sledoval očima a jakmile se zastavila, hned se pohledem zaměřil na Feuillyho, který seděl naproti němu. „Dvanáct,“ řekl nahlas a zalistoval ve svém bloku. „Kritický zásah! Kapitán Enjolras se rozhodl pro smrt korzára Combeferra!“

„Ale to snad ne!“ vykřikl Combeferre nešťastně, když vzal Feuilly jeho figurku do ruky a schoval ji zpět do svého balíčku.

Feuilly jen pokrčil rameny. „Je mi to líto Combeferre – končíš.“

„Ach jo,“ zasténal Combeferre a roztomile našpulil pusu. „A to jsem měl zrovna vymyšlené, jak je podvedu.“ S tím hodil svůj popsaný blok na stůl a povzdechl si.

„Vyjde ti to příště,“ řekl Grantaire a pohladil ho po rameni.

„Příště s tebou nebudu spát,“ ohradil se na něj a upravil si brýle na nose. „Taková hloupost, svěřit se ti s tajnými dopisy. Měl jsem to tušit, že těm tvým modrým očím nemám věřit.“

„Ach, všiml sis jaké mám oči?“ zeptal se Grantaire s falešným údivem a více se na Combeferra namáčkl. „To je tak milé! Jak pojmenuje naše děti?“

„ _Zrada_ a _Špína_ , můžeme pokračovat, prosím?“ zeptal se Enjolras netrpělivě a znovu se zaměřil na hrací plochu před sebou. „Volám na otroka Grantaira, aby přišel s mečem blíže a probodl Combeferrovi srdce.“ Grantaire vykulil oči a Combeferre jen cosi tiše zahučel. Enjolras znovu hodil kostkou.

„Patnáct. Skvěle! Tvé přání musel otrok vykonat. Combeferre je mrtev a tvá pozice kapitána je znovu upevněna. Nikdo už nemá pochybnosti o tom, že pro posádku děláš vše.“

„Skvělý!“ vykřikl Enjolras až podivně nadšeně a všichni ho pozorovali s trochu vyděšenými výrazy. Netušili, že je Enjolras tak soutěživý. Ani brutální.

„Co se mu stalo?“ zeptal se Joly opatrně Grantaira, který jen kroutil hlavou.

„Donutil jsem ho, aby se se mnou podíval na _Black Sails_.“

„Aha,“ řekli ostatní, když pochopili a celou místnost zaplnil Enjolrasův hlas, jak si prozpěvoval - _Co uděláme s opilým námořníkem?_


	8. Let

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taky to znáte, když máte den blbec? Ani ne tak proto, že byste snad měli špatnou náladu, ale všechno kolem vás tak nějak nevychází a prostě cítite, že “to něco” není správně? Tak přesně takové to je dnes u mě. Upřímně jsem byla ráda, že jsem si už kousek sepsala včera, jinak bych asi zešílela. :D Dnešek opravdu není úplně tím nejlepším dnem na psaní, a tak si po tomhle dám kávu a budu se modlit za to, aby to už zítra bylo lepší. :) Užijte si dnešní kapitolu!

„Trička?“

„Mám.“

„Trenky?“

„Mám.“

„Doklady?“

„Mám.“

„Tvůj oblíbený žlutý polštářek s plyšovým krtečkem?“

„Stydím se, ale mám.“

„A—“

„Grantaire—“ Černovlásek přestal pobíhat po místnosti se seznamem v rukou, ze kterého odškrtával položky, a podíval se na Enjolrase, který seděl na židli u jídelního stolu a natahoval k němu svou ruku. „—pojď sem.“ Grantaire pustil seznam na zem a okamžitě chytil Enjolrase za ruku. Na rozdíl od jeho krásně hřála. Enjolras si ho přitáhl na své tělo, hlavu mu zabořil do břicha a nasál jeho vůni. Grantaire se usmál, položil mu ruce na ramena a sklonil se, aby ho mohl políbil do vlasů. Enjolras se od Grantaira odtáhl a podíval se mu do tváře. „Neboj se, mám všechno—“ Rukama ho chytil za tváře a donutil ho, aby se sklonil. Políbil ho. Jakmile Grantaire cítil jeho sametové rty, něco v něm se trochu uklidnilo. Zavřel oči, aby si mohl polibek vychutnat, ale skončil stejně brzy, jako začal. Nespokojeně zavrčel a Enjolras se zasmál, prsty se dotkl jeho rtů a pak strniště, které mu začalo rašit na bradě. Už několikrát si stěžoval na to, že má po líbání celou nateklou pusu a tvář, jak se o něj neustále škrábal. Grantaire pak začal chodit na jejich rande s upravenými vousy a od doby, co spolu začali bydlet, což byly už dva roky, se Grantaire holil ob den. Nikdo ho už jinak, než s holou tváři neviděl. Vypadal mladší a vynikly více jeho nádherné, světle modré oči. „—Až na tebe,“ zašeptal zasněně a chtěl Grantaira znova políbit.

„Fuj, z toho sladkýho tlachání se pozvracím,“ zaprotestoval černovlásek a přikryl Enjolrasovi pusu. Ten něco nesrozumitelně zahuhlal a Grantaire se zasmál. Opřel se nosem o ten jeho a zadíval se mu do očí, ruku ze rtů stále nestáhl. „Kdybys takhle mluvit včera, nenechal bych tě celou noc spát.“

Enjolras mu jazykem oblízl dlaň a Grantaire překvapeně vypískl. Ruku stáhl zpět ke svému tělu a Enjolras se vítězně usmál. „To jsem si nemohl dovolit, musel jsem se na dnešek vyspat.“

„Vyspat? Podívej se ven!“ Vykřikl Grantaire zhrozeně a ukázal na okno, ze kterého nebylo skoro nic vidět. Jen světla lamp a aut, které občas projely kolem. „Kdo normálně vstává ve čtyři ráno?“

„Lidé jako já. Tedy, pracující. Tedy, všichni kromě tebe.“

Grantaire si sedl Enjolrasovi na klín a znovu mu položil ruce na ramena, prsty zatnul do měkké tkaniny jeho luxusní, modré košile a zavrčel: „Dávej si bacha na pusu, jinak přes ní dostaneš.“

„Opravdu? Zmlátíš mě?“ zeptal se Enjolras s povytaženým obočím a úšklebkem.

Grantaire na nic nečekal. Vrhl se znovu na jeho rty a začal ho hladově líbat. Jazykem prozkoumával každý kousek jeho rtů, vysával jeho chuť, narážel do něj nosem i zuby. Chtěl si zapamatovat jeho chuť, to teplo, které z něj sálalo, ty doteky, které mu věnoval. Vnímal, jak hlasitě blonďáček dýchal a prsty zatínal do jeho stehen. Když nadzvedl nohu, aby jí mohl přehodit přes Enjolrasův bok, mladší ho zastavil. „Co--?“

„Proč mi to děláš?“ zeptal se blonďáček hlasem, který druhý nepoznával. Oblízl si jazykem rty, aby z nich dostal poslední krůpěje jeho chuti. Enjolras si ho prohlížel – to, jak měl vlasy ještě celé rozcuchané a trčely do všech stran; to, jak jeho ústa a tváře byly rudé od toho, jak nemohl pořádně popadnout dech; to, jak na něm visel jeho červený svetr, který mu byl moc velký a odhaloval holé rameno; to, jak jeho oči byly najednou tmavé a zorničky měl rozšířené vzrušením; to, jak ho objímal a cítil z něj ten chlad, který se snažil pokaždé nahradit svým teplem; ale myslel hlavně na to, jak moc mu bude chybět.

Nasucho polkl. Znovu se k němu naklonil, ale rty tentokrát přisál na jeho krk. Grantaire spokojeně zavzdychal. Prsty začal masírovat Enjolrasovy vlasy a když cítil, jak ho mladší líbá jen jemnými, motýlími polibky, povzdechl si: „Nevím, jestli to zvládnu…“

„Grantaire,“ zašeptal Enjolras trochu hrubým hlasem. Sám netušil, jestli to mělo být varování, aby tuhle konverzaci nezačínal, nebo byl jen vzrušený. Odtáhl se od svého partnera, vzal jeho tváře do dlaní a podíval se mu očí. Grantaire chtěl pohledem uhnout, ale jakmile se zadíval do jeho nebeské modři, nemohl z ní uniknout. Vždy měl pocit, jako by se díval na samotného anděla. „Nebudu pryč dlouho.“

„Rok, Apollóne,“ zašeptal Grantaire, položil mu dlaň na jednu z rukou a povzdechl si. „Rok.“ S tím si začal hrát s jeho prsty.

„Budeme si volat,“ slíbil mu už poněkolikáté v tomto měsíci.

„Nebudeš tu na Vánoce,“ pokusil se v něm Grantaire vzbudit něco jako pocit viny. Věděl, jak pro něj bylo tohle období důležité. Byly to jediné svátky, které nedokázal slavit sám. Vždy se cítil mizerně. Ale od doby, co měl Enjolrase, se do nich znovu zamiloval. A teď, po pěti letech, co ho zná, po třech letech, co s ním chodí a dvou letech, co s ním bydlí a plánuje budoucnost; se má toho pocitu zase vzdát? Byl sobecký. Věděl to. Ale doufal, že tím Enjolrase ovlivní.

„Ani na Nový rok, ale to přeci neznamená, že se nevrátím.“ Nenechal se Enjolras vyvést z míry. Když to Grantaire zmínil poprvé, cítil se provinile. Nevěděl, co měl dělat, a pokaždé, když od Grantaira odcházel do práce, všímal si jeho smutných pohledů. Vždy, když došel do své kanceláře, měl chuť dojít za svým šéfem a požádat ho o to, aby jeho služební cestu zrušil. Byl schopný si představit, že ho šéf raději vyhodí, než aby Grantaira zranil. Pokaždé si ale řekl, že to dělal pro ně dva. A snažil se v tom utvrzovat každou chvíli – i když si začal vyřizovat vízum a Grantaire mu jednu kopii vyhodil oknem; i když si začal nakupovat věci, které bude potřebovat a začaly se mu záhadně v bytě ztrácet; i když si začal balit a Grantaire si najednou rozmyslel, že to oblečení, které patří jemu, musí jako partner nosit také; i když Grantaire protestně vyvěsil na ledničku kalendář a odškrtával každý den do odletu smutným smajlíkem.

Bylo to těžké, ale Enjolras si, jako vždy, stál za svým. Grantaire po třech měsících psychického teroru, kdy sám přiznal, že to možná přehnal; se jednoho večera otočil v posteli k Enjolrasovi, objal ho kolem boků, jeho záda si natlačil na holou hruď, nos zaryl do jeho ramene a zašeptal: _„Mohl bych ti do odletu s něčím pomoc?“_ A od té doby Enjolrasova služební cesta konečně přestala být tabu.

Ta bolest z pocitu, že se rok – _celý rok!_ – neuvidí, neustupovala. Ale Grantaire měl aspoň možnost se se vším vyrovnat. Měsíc před tím, než měl odlétat, se rozhodl Enjolras Grantairovi udělat radost. Pořídil mu kotě mainské mývalí kočky. Ten večer Grantaire radostí i smutkem celý proplakal. A možná to bylo celou dobu to, co potřeboval. Enjolras ho objímal, líbal do vlasů, šeptal mu hlouposti a kotě v jeho klíně spokojeně předlo a vrtělo ocáskem. Tu noc se milovali až do rána.

„Už budu muset jít,“ řekl Enjolras a Grantaira tak vytrhl ze vzpomínek. Podíval se na hodiny nad lednicí. Bylo něco málo po půl páté. Na Enjolras už venku pět minut čekal taxík.

Grantaire se nadechoval, že něco řekne, ale místo toho jen zaskřípal zuby. Zamračil se. Cítil, jak se v něm mísily dvě emoce – zloba a smutek. Ani jedno teď cítit nechtěl. Všiml si, jak si ho blonďáček prohlížel a rychle se zvedl z jeho klína, snažil se při tom nevnímat, že na oba měla jejich _aktivita_ určitý účinek. „Rychle se voblíknu, počkej na mě před dveřma.“ S tím vběhl do jejich ložnice, natáhl si první kalhoty, které viděl a ze skříně vytáhl jeho jediný dlouhý kabát. Podíval se do zrcadla a rychle si jej nasadil. Odmítal si svléknout Enjolrasův svetr. Chtěl mít pořád pocit, že mu po něm něco v bytě zůstalo.

Rychle vyšel před dveře, kde už na něj čekal Enjolras, opřený o taxík a mluvící s taxikářem, jako kdyby byli staří přátelé. Když Grantaire uslyšel jeho tichý smích, musel se usmát. I tahle situace ho nedonutila Enjolrase přestat milovat. „Je až moc skvělej,“ povzdechl si, když se k nim přidal a společně nastoupili.

Cesta na letiště byla krátká, možná díky tomu, jak ho Enjolras držel za ruku, nebo proto, že taxikář pustil nejnovější světové hity a Grantaire si tiše zpíval. Viděl, jak se na něj Enjolras díval a usmíval se. _Tohle mi bude chybět,_ pomyslel si blonďáček, když se raději začal dívat ven, aby neudělal nějakou hloupost a nezačal Grantaira znova líbat.

Když vystoupili z auta, vzali do rukou oba Enjolarsovy kufry a vešli do vestibulu letiště; překvapilo je, jak málo lidí dnes cestovalo. Většinou byla letiště plná, ale teď, ráno, v chladnu, na podzim a ve čtvrtek, se zdálo, že mnoho lidí do jiných zemí necestovalo. A rozhodně ne tak daleko jako blonďáček. „Dobrý den,“ pozdravil Enjolras slečnu za přepážkou, která se na něj zářivě usmála. Grantairovi neuniklo, jak se mírně začervenala a upravila si neposedný proužek vlasů za ucho. Černovlásek protočil oči v sloup. _Všichni jsou stejní,_ pomyslel si a pohledem sjel k Enjolrasovi, _ale nemám jim to za zlý, sám jsem stejnej_. „Letím letem FR245.“

Dívka číslo naklikala do počítače. „Přímý let do Tokia na tokijské letiště Haneda?“ Jakmile vyslovila jméno destinace, kam Enjolras letěl, Grantaire se musel jít posadit. Kdyby letěl do Itálie, Španělska nebo Portugalska; bylo by to možná snadnější. Pořád by byli na stejném kontinentu. Ale takhle? Japonsko bylo daleko. Ostrovní stát až za mořem, kterého se Grantaire od dětství bál. S kulturou, kterou ani jeden pořádně neznal, natož aby ji chápali. Bál se. Nejen o to, co by se mohlo stát, ale o Enjolrase. Byl vstřícný, milý, jeho charisma každého okouzlilo; ale byla tu možnost, že jeho kouzlo nebude mít v zemi vycházejícího slunce žádný účinek?

„V pořádku?“ zeptal se ho Enjolras, když k němu došel a v ruce držel palubní lístek. „Jsi trochu bledý…“

„Jenom mám žízeň!“ Vykřikl, rychle vstal a došel si k automatu kde si koupil nejsladší limonádu, kterou měli v nabídce. Enjolras si jen povzdychl. Věděl, že to pro oba bude těžké. Let se blížil, a i on sám cítil, jak se mu klepaly prsty a nervózně přešlapoval z jedné nohy na druhou. _Opravdu to zvládnu?_ , ptal se sám sebe, když se s Grantairem posadil na plastové sedačky a čekal, až mu dispečerka z reproduktorů oznámí, že může na palubu.

Trvalo to kratší dobu, než oba předpokládali. Grantaire si zrovna opřel hlavu o Enjolrasovo rameno a rukou si začal hrát s jeho prsty; když zaznělo oznámení a několik cestujících se zvedlo ze svých míst a odcházelo k bráně, kterou měl projít i Enjolras. Ten se nejdříve podíval směrem, kde byla, a zhluboka se nadechl. Grantaire viděl, jak to několikrát zopakoval. Bylo to dechové cvičení, které spolu nacvičovali už několik let, potom, co Grantaire zjistil, že Enjolras trpí silnými, panickými záchvaty. Byl stejně nervózní jako on. _Musíš bejt silnej. Pro něj_ , říkal si Grantaire v duchu, když vyskočil na nohy a pozitivně řekl: „Je načase letět.“

Enjolras se na něj podíval a usmál se, přijal jeho nataženou ruku, zvedl se a ihned ho zmáčkl do pevného, silného obejmutí. Znovu nasál jeho vůni, jako to udělal v jejich bytě. „Už zase mě vočucháváš,“ zasmál se Grantaire, ale vše na jeho úsměvu bylo falešné. „Proč to děláš?“

„Chci si pamatovat tvou vůni, až tu nebudu.“

„Enjolrasi,“ zašeptal Grantaire chraplavě a nos zaryl do jeho ramene. Nasál stejnou silou jako jeho partner.

Enjolras se tiše zasmál. „To lechtá,“ postěžoval si.

Grantaire se do jeho ramene usmál. „Budeš mi chybět,“ řekl nakonec. Věděl, že bylo dobré se takovým slovům vyhýbat, ale on to musel říct. Musel si být jistý, že Enjolras nezapomene, že tu na něj bude vždycky čekat s otevřenou náručí. „Nezamiluj se tam,“ doplnil hned, aby jeho slova nebyla tak vážná.

Enjolras byl za to rád. „To bych měl spíše říkat já tobě, ne?“ S tím od sebe Grantaira odtáhl, ale ještě stále ho dost pevně držel za boky. Grantaire se na něj zamračil a naznačil, že nechápe, o čem mluví. „Combeferre teď bude vést _Přátele Abecedy_ a já vím jakou slabost máš pro vůdce. Bude se mít vůbec kam vrátit? Nebo už mě nahradíš nějakým jiným _Apollónem?“_

„Jsi blb,“ zasmál se Grantaire a píchnul do boku. Když viděl, jak se Enjolras od srdce zasmál, celá jeho hruď se naplnila štěstím. „Ale nic neslibuji,“ dodal a vyplázl na něj jazyk.

Enjolras už se nadechoval, že něco řekne, ale věděl, že v loučení nebyl dobrý. Pořád to bylo něco, co se ani po letech nenaučil. Místo toho se k černovláskovi naklonil, a ještě jednou ho políbil na ústa. Nebyla v tom touha, vášeň, ani náznak frustrace jako předtím. Jen čistá láska a štěstí.

Grantaire mu polibek oplatil, ale jen na krátkou chvíli. Slabě do něj strčil a odtáhl se od něj. „Měl bys jít,“ řekl mu pevným hlasem.

To bylo to, co Enjolras potřeboval slyšet. Pokýval hlavou. Přehodil si přes rameno batoh, ve kterém měl schovaný notebook a několik knih, aby se při letu nenudil. S tím odešel k bráně, nechal si zkontrolovat lístek a když mu naznačili, že může dál, podíval se na Grantaira, který stál stále na tom stejném místě a bez mrknutí ho pozoroval. Zamával mu a černovlásek mu gesto oplatil.

Grantaire zůstal ve vestibulu do doby, než uviděl, jak Enjolrasovo letadlo vzlétlo od země a letělo stále výše. Když mu zmizel z dohledu, přiložil ruku na chladné sklo a tiše pronesl: „Budu na tebe čekat.“

Až v tenhle moment konečně nechal své slzy volně téct po tváři.


	9. Síla

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uff, už jsem se bála, že dnešek nestihnu. Na napsání téhle povídky jsem měla málo času, a i když mě z denního psaní už bolí levá ruka (nebo to také může být tím, jak neustále poponáším a dělám hlouposti se svým dítětem. Jop, to bude asi více pravděpodobné. :D ), na psaní jsem se těšila a naštěstí to dnes šlo snadněji než včera. 
> 
> PS: Ano, pro všechny z Les Ámis mám vymyšlená i křestní jména. Dnes se dozvíte to Grantairovo! :)

„A vítězem se stává – Christiane Grantaire!“ V moment, kdy rozhodčí zvedl Grantairovu ruku do výšky, se halou ozval jásot a hlasitý potlesk. Grantaire se široce usmíval, snažil se popadnout dech a nevnímat bolest, která se mu ozývala po celém těle. Po tom, co ho rozhodčí pustil, se přátelsky poplácat po zádech s mužem, který byl stejně zadýchaný jako on, jeho vrchní ret byl trochu natržený a tekl z něj malý pramínek krve. Tiše se mu omluvil, ale muž jenom zakroutil hlavou, více si ho přitáhl na svou nahou, zpocenou hruď a znovu mu pogratuloval.

Grantaire převzal zlatý pohár a malou hotovostní částku, kterou mu předal muž v šedém obleku. Od pohledu bylo vidět, že nebyl boxer, ale sponzor, který mezi mladými muži hledal nadějné talenty do svého nejlepšího týmu. „Zavolejte mi,“ řekl Grantairovi tiše, aby ho nikdo neslyšel a nenápadně mu vsunul svou vizitku do obálky s penězi. Při loučení na něj mrkl a během chvíle odešel z haly, kde se diváci rozhodli Grantairovi popřát co nejvíce zblízka.

Jakmile přijmul svou první gratulaci od kamaráda, se kterým chodil boxovat už od středoškolských let, odněkud přilétla ruka, která ho stáhla z pódia do hlediště. Zavrávoral a skoro spadnul na zem, ale jakmile cítil známou vůni kůže a oleje, uklidnil se a začal se smát. „Gratuluju chlape!“ vykřikl Bahorel, když se na něj namáčkl a několikrát mu prsty poškrábal jeho hustou, černou hřívu. „Fuj, seš nechutně zpocenej,“ zaprotestoval, když ho od sebe silou odstrčil. Kdyby za ním nebyl ring, jistě by tentokrát opravdu spadl.

„Dík,“ řekl Grantaire, ještě skoro bez dechu. „Netušil jsem, že vyhraju,“ přiznal.

„To nám bylo jasné hned od začátku!“ Zaprotestoval Courfeyrac, který se konečně protáhl davem a objal Grantaira kolem ramen, aby ho mohl políbit na tvář. „Jsi nejlepší!“ Grantaire se jen zasmál a polibek na tvář mu opětoval. „Čím jsem si to zasloužil?“ zeptal se Courfeyrac překvapeně. Vždycky se snažil všechny přesvědčit, že líbání na tvář je to nejvstřícnější gesto mezi přáteli a měli by se takto líbat normálně. Nikoho z jeho přátel ale zatím nepřesvědčil. Proto byl nejen překvapený, ale hlavně nadšený.

„Že jsi vydržel koukat na celej zápas.“

„Dva zpocení chlapi, co se rvou v ringu a válej se po sobě? Prosím tě, měl bych ti děkovat, že ses dal na takový sport.“

„Nechceš se jít zchladit?“ zeptal se ho Bahorel, když protočil oči vsloup.

„Drž hubu, Bahorele, jen obdivuji nádherná mužská těla.“

„Můžeš to dělat někde jinde, prosím tě?“ Bahorel se přiblížil ke Grantairovi, položil mu loket na rameno a řekl dost nahlas na to, aby to slyšeli všichni v hledišti: „Měl si ho slyšel. Celou dobu pořád – _Hele koukej na ty tricepsy; Hele, koukej na ty pevný nohy; Hele, koukej jak je holej, kde myslíš, že všude se holí?; Hele, koukej jak má ty trenky krátký, si ani nemusím představovat, jak je nahej._ Děs.“

„Vadí ti to jenom proto, že ti všichni v ringu měli lepší tělo jak ty,“ řekl Courfeyrac uraženě a zkřížil ruce na prsou.

„No dovol!?“

Když kolem sebe začal Bahorel prskat a protestovat, že _lepší tělo v životě neviděl_ , Courfeyrac se zaměřil na jejich černovlasého přítele, který očima stále někoho hledal. Nedalo mu moc práce zjistit, o co mu šlo. Uchechtl se, dál ignoroval Bahorela a poklepal Grantairovi na rameno. Když se na něj černovlásek podíval, Courfeyrac ukázal směrem k tribuně nad hledištěm, které bylo přímo u ringu. „Támhle.“ O zábradlí se opíral Jehan, široce se usmíval a na Grantaira neustále mával; za ním stál Enjolras, ruce měl založené v kapsách a na pozdrav jen na chvíli pokýval hlavou. „Byl tu celou dobu,“ zašeptal mu do ucha.

Grantaire v tu chvíli jen cítil, jak silně mu bušilo srdce. „Musím se jít osprchovat,“ řekl najednou, aniž by nechal Bahorela domluvit něco o tom, že _má rozhodně nejlepší tělo z Přátel Abecedy._ Oba jen pokývali hlavou, nechali ho projít kolem nich do šaten a znovu odešli za svými přáteli na tribunu.

Grantaire se v šatně potkal s pár muži, kteří mu pogratulovali a s batohy na zádech zmizeli pryč. Během chvíle byl Grantaire v šatně sám. Vytáhl z jedné ze skříněk svůj batoh, vyndal z něj čisté oblečení a odešel do sprchy. Jakmile se jeho ulepeného, zmoženého těla dotkly horké kapičky vody, spokojeně zavzdychal. Už to potřeboval – cítit se na chvíli spokojený.

Grantaire boxoval už od střední školy. Původně to bylo jen kvůli tomu, aby se naučil bránit chlapcům ve třídě, kteří ho šikanovali a skoro každý den si na něj počkali před školou, aby ho mohli zmlátit. Ale i po tom, co se naučil několik chvatů a kluci mu po několika soubojích, které vyhrál, dali pokoj; zjistil, že by mu box chyběl. Nikdy si nemyslel, že se se svou citlivou povahou umělce dá na sport, ve kterém nebyla ani krása, ani šlechetnost, ani nějaký hlubší význam. I po letech, co boxoval, a každý se ho snažil přesvědčit, že je to sport stejně krásný jako jiný; nechápal to. Bavilo ho prát se, cítit svou sílu, dostávat ze sebe to nejlepší, občas nad sebou cítit někoho mocnějšího a mít za cíl ho porazit; ale nikdy v tom nic hlubšího, než _zábavu_ neviděl.

Proto mu připadalo špatné, když se ho trenér před dvěma měsíci zeptal, jestli by se za jejich tým nechtěl zúčastnit jednoho amatérského turnaje. Z lekcí znal mnoho chlapců, kteří po takové místu nejen lačnili, ale také by si ho zasloužili. Přitom mu ale při představě, že by odmítl, naskočila husí kůže a nedokázal říct slovo _ne_. Skoro jako kdyby ho úplně zapomněl. Domů ten večer tedy přišel s přihláškou, kterou nechal ležet na stole v kuchyni a nedokázal usnout, dokud jí nevyplnil. Srdce mu bušilo jako splašené a on musel uznat, že se vlastně těšil. Po několika letech, kdy neměl žádný cíl a proplouval životem vlastně jen tak nazdařbůh; najednou našel něco, co opravdu chtěl. Chtěl vyhrát.

A to se mu dnes povedlo. Sice byl unavený, pomlácený a celou dobu přemýšlel nad tím, že to, jak ho podivně bolelo v boku a špatně se mu dýchalo na jednu plíci, asi nebylo úplně v pořádku a měl by zajít k doktorovi; usmíval. Když odcházel ze sprch a zastavil se před velkým zrcadlem, všiml si, že i když se několik protivníků snažilo mu uštědřit pár ran do obličeje, vždy se ubránil. Na rozdíl od těla, které bylo už teď poseto červenými fleky, které se pomalu barvily do žluté nebo tmavě fialové.

Když došel zpět do šatny, aby se oblékl, přemýšlel nad tím, jak zvláštní to byl pocit, vidět své přátele, jak se na něj usmívali a byli hrdí. Hrdí na něj. Jen ta myšlenka mu rozbušovala srdce. Bylo normální, že každý z nich zažíval úspěchy. I Bossuet, který měl neustále smůlu, dokázal uspět aspoň v tom nejzákladnějším ve svém životě – znovu nastoupil do školy, našel si práci a k tomu měl dokonce dva milující partnery. Ale Grantaire ne. Vždycky stál tak nějak mimo a přemýšlel, jestli bylo vůbec něco, s čím by se mohl svým přátelům pochlubit. Na nic nepřicházel, a tak raději mlčel.

Ale dnes ho viděli, jak dřel. Jak se bil pro to, aby byl nejlepší. A jejich úsměvy dokazovaly, jak moc na něj byli hrdí. Dokonce i Enjolras, který měl ve tváři stále neutrální výraz, vypadal, na své poměry, spokojeně.

 _Enjolras_. Jen zmínka jeho jména způsobila, že Grantaire na chvíli přestal s oblékáním a kdyby kdokoliv do šatny došel, viděl by, jak komicky se Grantaire zasekl při nasazování ponožky. _Enjolras_. Netušil, že tu dnes bude. Bahorel miloval box stejně jako on, bylo tedy jasné, že dorazí. Courfeyrac byl schopný své přátele podpořit naprosto při všem, a tak docházel na všechny Jehanovi přednesy básní, Combeferrovi přednášky o anime, Jolyho amatérské stand-up výstupy nebo Feuillyho doprovázel na noční larpy. Jehan ve všem viděl krásu, a tak bral turnaj jen jako další možnost, jak načerpat inspiraci pro své další dílo – už od ringu viděl, jak mu z kapsy trčely papíry a tužka, jistě během zápasů něco psal. Ale Enjolras? Ten nechodil nikam. Nic, kromě jejich revolucionářské skupiny, ho nezajímalo, a bylo občas dost těžké ho přemluvit, aby se šel s ostatními napít po srazech do baru. _Jistě ho přemluvil Courfeyrac_ , říkal si. _Nebo ne?_

Zakroutil hlavou. Nemohl si nechat do hlavy vplížit takovou hloupost, že Enjolrase jeho turnaj natolik zajímal, že byl ochotný obětovat pro něj jedno páteční odpoledne. Nemohl si připadat _výjimečně_.

Přehodil si batoh přes rameno, vyšel ze šatny ven a znovu se vrátil do haly. V rohu u kladin se bavily dvě uklízečky u mopů; na tribuně seděl muž, kterého ještě před chvíli držel ve chvatu na zemi, a teď byl až moc zaměstnaný líbáním své přítelkyně; a vedle ringu—„Enjolrasi,“ řekl Grantaire překvapeně. Když blonďáček uslyšel své jméno, podíval se na Grantaira, znovu zastrčil ruce do kapes a nechal ho, aby k němu došel. „Netušil jsem, že přijdeš.“

„Proč bych nepřišel?“ zeptal se ho Enjolras.

„Nevěděl jsem vůbec, že o tom víš.“

„Řekl mi to Bahorel. Asi před dvěma týdny.“

„Ach tak.“

„Mám ti od Combeferra vyřídit, že ti gratuluje k výhře. Je mu líto, že nemohl dorazit. Protáhla se mu praxe na dětském oddělení.“

„Seznámil se tam s nějakou pěknou, svobodnou matkou?“

„Když odcházel, tak ho nějaké dítě pozvracelo a on neměl nic jiného na převlečení, tak mu jedna sestřička šla něco koupit a ještě na ní pořád čeká na sesterně.“

„Fuj,“ zhodnotil Grantaire a oklepal se. Sice neustále pil a měl spoustu zážitků z toalet, o kterých mluvil zejména v tu nejméně vhodnou chvíli, ale to neznamenalo, že mu nepřišly nechutné. „Joly to má ale stejně, od doby, co nastoupil na praxi, tak jsem ho viděl snad jenom jednou.“

„Na jakém oddělení vlastně dělá?“

„Gastroenterologie. Takže ten si tam taky musí užívat občas dost _hustýho_ humoru.“ Enjolras narážku nepochopil, nebo ji nechtěl komentovat, a tak jen pokýval hlavou. Hned na to mezi nimi zavládlo ticho, které občas prolomil jen mlaskavý zvuk od páru na tribuně, nebo znechucená poznámka od uklízeček v rohu. Enjolrasovi to nevadilo, ale Grantaira tohle ticho znervózňovalo. Nikdy neměl moc příležitostí být s Enjolrasem sám. Vlastně si nepamatoval na žádnou událost, kdy by si mohli povídat sami, a rozhodně o takovou chvíli nechtěl přijít. „Kde jsou vlastně ostatní?“ Zeptal se, aby mezi nimi řeč nestála.

„Šli si zakouřit. Možná bychom se k nim měli přidat. Chtějí pak jít s tebou do baru.“ Grantairovy se rozsvítily oči. Enjolras se zamračil. „To jsem ti asi neměl říkat.“

„To nevadí,“ zasmál se Grantaire. „Půjdeš také?“ Doufal, že v jeho hlase nebylo slyšel, jak moc po tom toužil.

„Ano, samozřejmě. Jdeme přeci zapít tvůj úspěch.“ Grantaire se zhluboka nadechl a snažil se uklidnit své srdce. Napočítal do tří a vydechl se. Enjolras si jeho dechového cvičení všiml a zamračil se. Tohle mu doporučil lékař, když si mu stěžoval na silné, panické záchvaty, při kterých se nemohl pořádně hýbat, natož aby mohl dýchat. „Je ti dobře?“ zeptal se ho proto opatrně a začal očima hledat, kde by ho mohl usadit a koupit vodu.

„Jo,“ řekl Grantaire bez dechu a hlasitěji, než zamýšlel. „Jenom mě to… potěšilo. Celkově. Že na mě takhle myslíte. Vlastně jsem docela překvapenej, že jste přišli. Nemuseli jste. Ale to neznamená, že vás nevidím rád! Hodně! Rád! Věřím tomu, že jste měli spoustu jinejch zajímavejch věcí na večer, takhle tohle je fakt… super.“ Enjolras jen zahučel na znamení, že rozumí. „No, budu se asi muset připravit na to, jak se bude u stolu Courfeyrac rozplývat nad tělama kluků se kterejma jsem soupeřil, a Bahorel mě zase bude kritizovat za to, jak jsem máchal rukama.“

„Máchal rukama?“ zeptal se Enjolras.

„Jo, takhle—“ Máchnul levou rukou před jeho obličej, ruku zatnutou v pěst. „—Nemám úplně dobrej stisk, vždycky mi ta ruka vylítne moc vysoko.“

„Spíše bych se zaměřil na postoj tvých nohou, měl jsi je občas zbytečně moc od sebe.“

„No jo, to mi trenér taky vyčítal,“ řekl Grantaire a podíval se na špičky svých bot. Chvíli je pozoroval, než mu došlo, co Enjolras řekl. „Počkej, cože?“ zeptal se ho překvapeně a podíval se mu do tváře.

Enjolras byl stejně neutrální jako vždy. „Neudržíš tak rovnováhu. Budeš vždycky přepadávat na jednu stranu. Tím tě protivník může jednodušeji obelstít a shodit na zem.“

„Jak tohle všechno víš?“ Grantaire by něco takového čekal od Combeferra. Byl schopný si o všem načíst několik knih teorie. Dokázal se s ním proto bavit naprosto o všem. Byl jako chodící encyklopedie.

„Čtyři roky jsem chodil na kravmagu, pak jsem přešel na thajský box. Skončil před rokem, protože jsem nestačil docházet kvůli škole na tréninky. Teď chodím už jen jednou týdně na sebeobranu.“

„Cože?“ Grantaire vykulil oči a otevřel pusu. Tohle pro něj byla naprosto nová informace. „A ví vo tom někdo?“ zeptal se překvapeně.

„Combeferre a Courfeyrac. Nevím jak ostatní, nikdy jsem se s nimi o tom nebavil.“

„Proč si nám to neřekl?“

Enjolras se zamračil. „Měl jsem? Nepřišlo mi, že bychom se někdy bavili o tom, do jakých klubů docházíme. To, že boxuješ, jsem se také dozvěděl před rokem náhodou od Feuillyho, když jsi na jaře meškal srazy. Bez omluvy,“ připomněl mu trochu jedovatě.

„Promiň,“ řekl Grantaire, ale vlastně na to ani nemyslel. Představa Enjolrase, který od pohledu vypadal jako éterická bytost, jak se válí po zemi s bezprstými rukavicemi na rukou a snaží se zmlátit muže pod sebou; mu přišla trochu – _komická_. Nechtěl Enjolrase nijak urazit, ale zasmál se. Enjolras pozvedl obočí. „Promiň,“ omluvil se tentokrát vážně. „Jenom si tě neumím představit, jak se biješ.“

Enjolras pokrčil rameny. Bylo mu to jedno. „Já tebe také ne. A vidíš, dnes jsi mě překvapil.“

„Vidět tebe by pro mě taky bylo překvapení.“ Kousl se do jazyka, aby nahlas nepřiznal, že by to bylo jistě i vzrušující. „Zajímalo by mě, jakou máš sílu,“ přiznal tiše.

„Chceš?“ zeptal se blonďáček vážně a ukázal na ring. „Můžeme si to vyzkoušet.“

„Neblbni,“ zasmál se Grantaira. „Přeperu tě.“

Grantairovi neuniklo, jak se Enjolrasovi oči změnily. Najednou byly o něco tmavší. Zamračil se. „Pojď.“ Nečekal na jeho odpověď a vstoupil do ringu. Grantaire si ho chvíli prohlížel a když viděl, jak si stoupl doprostřed ringu a čekal, až se k němu černovlásek přiblíží; znovu se zasmál. Shodil batoh ze zad a šel za ním. Snažil se nevnímat, jak ho nepříjemně bolelo v boku a na hrudníku, z toho, jak mu silně bušilo srdce. „Můžeme začít?“ Černovlásek, který stále téhle situaci nemohl uvěřit, pokýval hlavou. Enjolras tleskl. Zahájil tak jejich souboj.

Grantaire zaujal svou bojovou pozici, dal ruce před sebe, a i když byl pravák, útočil levou rukou. Nohy rozkročil a začal poskakovat po špičkách. Enjolras naproti němu rozkročil nohy jen trochu, pěsti dal před hrudník, trochu se shrbil a hlavu naklonil tak, že mu pěsti překrývaly obličej. Zhluboka dýchal a díval se Grantairovi přímo do očí. Jeho pohled ho donutil vymrštit svou levou ruku přímo před sebe. Až těsně před tím, než se jeho klouby dotkly Enjolrasovy tváře, mu došlo, jakou silou zaútočil. Kdyby se trefil, jistě by mu zlomil nos.

Jenže minul. Enjolras se skrčil, byl těsně pod Grantairovou bradou a rukama ho chytil za pravou ruku. Otočil s ním, ruku mu zalomil za záda, koleno přiložil na lopatky. Grantaire zaskučel bolestí a zapřel se dlaní volné ruky o zem. Klečel teď na všech čtyřech. „Tohle je ale chvat ze sebeobrany,“ postěžoval si Grantaire.

„Říkal jsem ti, že na tu teď chodím,“ řekl mu, a ještě více se k němu naklonil. Grantaire cítil celou jeho váhu na zádech, a ještě více se sklonil k zemi. „Měl by sis dávat pozor ještě na jednu věc. Až moc používáš levou ruku. Chytřejšími protivníkovi to po čase začne být divné. Já tě znám, a tak vím, proč to děláš. Chráníš si tu ruku, kterou maluješ. Možná máš box rád, ale malování miluješ. Co bys dělal, kdybys nemohl třeba měsíc malovat?“ Enjolrasův stisk byl o něco silnější. Grantaire by mohl odpřisáhnout, že slyšel, jak mu v ruce zapraskaly kosti. „Nedělej mi tak tak snadné,“ požádal ho, když ho pustil a Grantaire s hlasitým duněním dopadl na zem. Hned na to se zvedl a podíval se na Enjolrase, který se hravě usmíval. Takový pohled u něj ještě nikdy neviděl. Ale rozhodně se mu líbil.

Grantaire se usmál, postavil se na nohy a znovu zaujal svou pozici. „Neboj, už stejnou chybu neudělám.“ Hned na to znovu použil svou levou ruku, aby ho uhodil. Útok však nesměřoval na obličej, ale k jeho břichu. Enjolras však brzy uhnul stranou a zaútočil na něj zezadu. Grantaire se ale otočil dostatečně rychle na to, aby jeho výpad dokázal odrazit.

Během chvíle zapomněli na to, že jsou přátelé, zapomněl na to, proč tu vlastně stáli, a oba měli jen jeden cíl – zvítězit. Grantaire útočil převážně rukama, snažil se Enjolrase uhodit do ramen, břicha nebo boků. Nechápal, proč všechny jeho útoky byly tak silné. Srdce na něj křičelo, že kdyby mu rána vyšla, Enjolrase by mohl hodně zranit. Ale nedokázal přestat. Enjolras byl rychlý, všem jeho útokům se dokázal vyhnout a vždy zaútočil v tu nejméně očekávanou chvíli. Grantaire měl dost práce s tím mu vůbec stačit.

Ale Grantaire měl přeci jen jednu velkou výhodu. Trénoval třikrát týdně, už po dobu několika let. Enjolras už cvičil jen pro zábavu a jeho tréninky už nezahrnovaly soupeření s ostatními. Po čase se všechny Enjolrasovy chvaty staly předvídatelnými a Grantaire neměl velkou práci s tím, mu podrazit nohu a dostat ho na zem. Enjolras se bránil, zkusil ho kopnout do břicha, ale Grantaire jeho nohu zastavil. Zatlačil ho pod sebe, jednou rukou ho přimáčkl na zem za bok, druhou dokázal chytit obě jeho zápěstí a přitlačit je nad jeho hlavu. Enjolras se snažil ze sevření vymanit, ale během chvíle mu začínala docházet síla. Když jeho pokusy o to se osvobodit začaly být kratší a slabší, Grantaire se triumfálně zašklebil a zeptal se: „Vzdáváš se?“

„Nikdy,“ řekl Enjolras zadýchaně a několikrát se pokusil ze sebe kamaráda setřást. Čím více se snažil, tím bylo Grantairovo sevření silnější. Černovlásek byl o kousek nižší než on, ale vážil o skoro dvacet kilo více. Jakmile se mu Grantaire usadil na stehnech, neměl sebemenší šanci se zvednout. „Ale—“ Konečně sebou přestal smýkat ze strany na stranu a podíval se Grantairovi do očí, „—jsi silný. Silnější než já.“ Enjolras si povzdechl a na jeho tváři se objevil letmý úsměv. „Přiznávám – vyhrál jsi.“ Enjolras se snažil uklidnit své srdce, aby se mohl konečně normálně nadechnout. Jak to bylo dlouho, co se naposledy na tréninku pral? Čtyři, pět měsíců? Mělo mu být od začátku jasné, že prohraje. Tak proč—

„Jsi nádhernej,“ vydechl Grantaire bez rozmyslu.

„C-co prosím?“ zeptal se tiše Enjolras, vykulil oči a překvapeně zamrkal.

„Jsi nádhernej,“ zopakoval. Grantaire si Enjolrase neustále prohlížel. Vlasy měl rozcuchané a lepily se mu na zpocené čelo. Kapka potu mu stékala po tváři dolů. Zorničky měl rozšířené a pomalu mrkal, jako kdyby byl ospalý. Tváře měl růžové. Rty měl naběhlé a neustále je objížděl jazykem. Jakmile mu Grantaire řekl tu _proklatou_ větu, kousl se do spodního rtu. Grantaire se celý zachvěl. Udělalo to _něco_ s částí těla, na kterou teď nechtěl myslet. Ne, když se otírali tak blízko— „Och,“ vydechl a pohled mu od Enjolrasových rtů sjel o něco níže, tam kde se o sebe třeli rozkroky.

Enjolras udělal to samé a růžová na jeho tvářích se změnila na tmavě rudou. Zhluboka se nadechl a hlas se mu několikrát zasekl v hrdle, než ze sebe dokázal vykoktat: „T-to se mi normálně n-nestává.“

„To je dobrý,“ zašeptal Grantaire a znovu se na něj podíval. Pustil jeho zápěstí a ruku přesunul na jeho tvář. Jakmile Enjolras zacítil jeho horkou dlaň na své kůži, trhl sebou. Podíval se na Grantaira a nasucho polkl. Byly Grantairovy oči vždycky tak světle modré? A jeho vlasy tak kudrnaté? A jeho pot tak lesklý a nasládle vonící? „Já—“

„Ehm—“ Oba se rychle otočili do strany, kde stál Courfeyrac, opíral se lokty o ring, rukama si podpíral bradu a vychytrale se usmíval, „—Neruším?“

„Jenom jsme tu něco zkoušeli,“ řekl Enjolras, když do Grantaira strčil a donutil ho, aby z něj slezl. Rychle se postavil a posunul mikinu co nejblíže své rozkroku, aby nešlo vidět _to_ , z čeho Grantaire stále nemohl spustit oči. „Jdeme?“ S tím seskočil z ringu a rychle odešel k hlavním dveřím.

Jakmile zmizel za dveřmi, Courfeyrac se podíval na Grantaira, který stále jako přimražený seděl na zemi a díval se do prázdna před sebou. „Dobrý?“ Grantaire se podíval na Courfeyraca, a i když šlo vidět, jak byl zvědavý a měl na jazyku spoustu otázek, raději se na něj jen mile usmíval.

„J-jasně,“ řekl Grantaire, když se konečně vzpamatoval, vzal si své věci a společně s Courfeyracem odešli z haly.

V baru se k nim přidali i ostatní přátelé, aby oslavili Grantairovo vítězství. Všichni si ale všimli, že celý večer Grantaire věnoval nejvíce pozornosti Enjolrasovy, který pokaždé, když se jejich pohledy střetly, roztomile zrůžověl.


	10. Křupavý

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Občas přemýšlím nad tím, proč tak ráda a jednoduše píši romantické příběhy. Asi prostě potřebuji vědět, že jsou mé oblíbené postavy šťastné!

Postarší paní vyšla ze svého bytu, zamkla za sebou a zkontrolovala, jestli má vodítko správně nastavené. Bílý pejsek seděl na zemi, spokojeně oddychoval a díval se před sebe. „Tak pojď,“ řekla netrpělivě a začala ho tahat za vodítko. Pes ale stále seděl na svém místě. „Co se děje?“ zeptala se ho, jako kdyby čekala na odpověď. Podívala se před sebe na místo, na které koukal její pes. Zamžourala očima a z barevných fleků před sebou konečně viděla dvě dospělé postavy.

Jeden z nich byl Enjolras, soused, který se přistěhoval před dvěma lety. Z jeho bytu šel občas slyšet hlasitý smích, to, když za ním přišli jeho dva přátelé, jeden vysoký s brýlemi na nose a druhý menší, hlučný, vždy oblečený v zářivých barvách; ale jinak byl vždy tichý. Občas ho potkávala na chodbě, pomáhal jí s nákupy, uvolňoval místo ve výtahu. Když měl službu na chodbě, vždy byla dokonale čistá a nádherně voněla. Ke všemu byl od pohledu velice krásný, připomínal jí jejího milence ze Slovenska, kam jezdila jako mladá na prázdniny. Vždycky si říkala, že ho jednou seznámí s její nejstarší dcerou, která se zřejmě rozhodla zemřít sama v náručí tuctu koček. Ale zdálo se, že její plán měl jednu velkou trhlinu.

Naproti Enjolrasovi byl muž, o něco nižší, s hustými černými vlasy a sakem přehozeným přes ramena, které jistě patřilo blondýnovi. Viděla ho už několikrát a vždy krčila nos, když kolem něj prošla a cítila odér cigaretového kouře. Pokaždé jej ale cítila méně. Po čase jí začal i zdravit, a i když před půl rokem cítila z jeho dechu silný alkohol, před pár měsíci si byla jistá, že cítila jen pastu a něco sladkého. Pořád ale cítila to _„něco_ “, které jí odrazovalo se s ním blíže seznámit.

A teď konečně pochopila, co to bylo.

Enjolras se opíral zády o zeď vedle dveří od svého bytu, ruce měl položené na bocích svého partnera, který se na něj tisknul a hladově ho líbal na rtech. Ruce měl zaťaté v jeho bílé košili a sténal mu do úst, jako kdyby se mu neustále snažil něco říct. Stál na špičkách a snažil se dosáhnout co nejblíže na blonďáčka, který se do jejich polibku smál a jeho ruce pomalu sjížděly níže a níže. Když se dotkly lemu jeho kalhot a začaly si pohrávat s páskem, černovlásek spokojeně zabručel, jednu nohu pokrčil a dotkl se rozkroku jeho přítele.

„Ehm—“ Odkašlala si stařenka a Enjolras od sebe černovláska rychle odstrčil. Ten se rukama zachytil o zábradlí, aby nepřepadl na schody. Oba se na ni překvapeně dívali, tváře měly rudé, rty naběhlé. „—Jenom projdu,“ řekla, když mezi nimi se svým psem prošla a pomalým krokem se sunula ze schodů dolů. „Zvířata,“ zašeptala tiše s úsměvem na rtech.

Oba ji samozřejmě slyšeli. Grantaire se zasmál, Enjolras si položil ruku na obličej a zasténal: „Na další schůzi nájemníků to bude žhavé téma.“

„A to ti vadí?“ zeptal se ho černovlásek, když se k němu znovu přiblížil a začal ho líbat na krku. Ještě stále na něm bylo dost kolínské. Zašklebil se a rty přesunul na jeho tvář, čelo, nos a znovu ho políbil. Tentokrát nevinněji než před tím. Enjolras mu polibek oplatil, zavřel oči a rukama ho začal hladit po pažích. I pod sakem cítil jeho svaly. Poslední rok se Grantaire snažil dostat do formy. Původně jen proto, že chtěl zhubnout, ale cvičení si tak zamiloval, že jej pomalu mohl začít brát za jeho nový koníček. Enjolras si rozhodně nestěžoval. Bylo příjemné cítit každou změnu na jeho těle. Obdivně se ho dotýkal na ramenou a pažích, které postupně tvrdly a dostávaly nějaký tvar. I když musel uznat, že jeho měkké, povislé bříško mu bude chybět. Snažil se ho proto zásobovat sladkým, aby nemizelo tak rychle. „Děkuju,“ zašeptal Grantaire, když se od něj odtáhl, aby se mohl nadechnout.

„Nemusíš mi děkovat, udělal jsem to rád,“ řekl popravdě Enjolras a začal si hrát s jeho pramínky vlasů. Byly tuhé, jak do nich Grantaire nastříkal několik dávek gelu. Pořád si stěžoval na své kudrliny, které tolik nesnášel a snažil se je zkrotit všemožnými prostředky. I tak několik neposedných pramenů trčelo do výšky.

„Nejlepší narozky,“ zhodnotil Grantaire a nos zabořil do jeho hrudi. Silně ho obejmul kolem boků a zhluboka vdechl jeho vůni. „Děkuju,“ zopakoval. Enjolras ho objal kolem ramen a spokojeně se usmál.

S Grantairem se znali už několik let, ale teprve před pár měsíci byli schopní si konečně přiznat, že to, co mezi nimi bylo, rozhodně nebylo přátelství. Snažili si namluvit, že se na srazech _Přátel Abecedy_ hádají proto, že mají tak rozdílné názory, ale dělali to kvůli tomu, aby si jeden druhého všímali. Mysleli si, že ten důvod, proč spolu netráví čas mimo skupinu jejich přátel, je ten, že prostě nemají tolik společných zájmů a o kterých mluvit, ale ve skutečnosti byli jen nervózní z toho stát vedle toho druhého. Doufali, že to, jak jim buší srdce pokaždé, když toho druhého vidí, znamená jen to, že od něj chtějí být co nejdále, ale ve skutečnosti… Enjolras se pousmál. Pokaždé, když si vzpomněl na to, jak se s Grantairem potkali v parku, u fontány společně krmili holuby, Grantaire se omluvil, že už musí jít a najednou se zničehonic otočil a nervózně vykřikl: _Nepůjdeš se mnou na rande?!_ ; musel se smát. Cítil, jak měl horké tváře, a možná byl v tu chvíli stejně rudý jako Grantaire. Dokázal jen pokývat hlavou a večer se domluvili, že spolu půjdou do hospody Korint, která byla na druhé straně Paříže. Až o půl hodiny trapného ticha později, jednom pivu a dvou paňácích tequilly, byli schopní se tomu zasmát a říct si, jak se cítí. Červenali se, skákali si do řeči, občas netušili, co říct, atmosféra kolem nich byla hutná, ale sladká a oba věděli, že i když nebyli perfektní, bylo to to nejlepší, co prožívali.

A tak spolu začali chodit. Oznámili to přátelům, kteří jim gratulovali, a i když si všimli, že někteří – Combeferre a Joly – nebyli úplně nejšťastnější, zřejmě se jako jejich nejlepší přátele o ně dva báli, nic je nezastavilo. I za těch pár měsíců se stalo skoro už rutinou, že si ráno po probuzení a večer před spaním psali; Enjolras vyzvedl Grantaira ze školy vždy ve čtvrtek s horkou kávou v ruce a seděli společně v parku u kampusu; Grantaire každé úterý vyzvedával Enjolrase po práci u doktora Lamarqua a společně šli do mexické restaurace na konci ulice. Poprvé se políbili úplnou náhodou – Grantaire byl u Enjolrase podívat se na nový film, u kterého oba usnuli. Enjolras zaspal, rychle vyskočil na nohy, utíkal do ložnice, aby se převlékl a upravil, a když došel do obývacího pokoje, Grantaire na něj čekal s hotovým sladkým toustem. _„Nic jinýho jsem rychlejc nestih_ ,“ řekl skoro až omluvně. Enjolras z něj nemohl spustit oči – jeho vlasy trčely do všech stran, oblečení měl pomačkané, tváře trochu červené, byl rozespalý a kolem ramen měl přehozenu teplou deku – a když cítil ten hřejivý pocit na hrudi z toho, co pro něj Grantaire udělal – protože věděl, že když se ráno blonďáček nenasnídal, omdléval – neodolal, naklonil se k němu, políbil ho, poděkoval a s toustem v ruce utekl ze dveří ven. Až v metru uviděl svůj odraz v okně a viděl, jak je rudý. Grantaire ho pak po škole nečekaně vyzvedl, usmíval se, v ruce držel Enjolrasovu oblíbenou čokoládu a jakmile k němu došel, ještě před pozdravem ho políbil. Enjolrase to zaskočilo, ale hned na to se zasmál a políbil ho znova. Stalo se tak tradicí, že pokaždé, co se viděli a loučili, se vždy políbili.

Enjolras se ještě více přimáčkl na Grantaira a přičichl k jeho vlasům. Voněly po jahodách. Nevěděl, jestli za to mohl nějaký jeho šampón nebo samotný sprej. „Krásně voníš,“ řekl místo toho, co měl opravdu na jazyku – _Miluji tě._ Přišlo mu, že na to bylo ještě moc brzy.

„Ty taky,“ řekl Grantaire zasněně a konečně se od Enjolrase odtáhl. Políbil ho a zeptal se: „Co teď?“

„Co teď?“ zopakoval Enjolras zmateně a trochu se zamračil.

„No, chceš se rozloučit nebo…?“ Nechal otázku otevřenou.

„Ach,“ vydechl Enjolras, když mu došlo, na co se chtěl Grantaire zeptat. Sice se líbali, občas dotýkali a před týdnem dostal Grantaire povolení se Enjolrase dotknout, a tak v tichosti a tmě jeho ložnice ho uspokojil před kalhoty; ale nikdy jeden u druhého nepřespávali. Stávalo se to výjimečně, většinou, ještě s dalšími přáteli. Rozhodli se nespěchat a jejich vztah nechat volně plynout. Ale pokaždé, když spolu byli sami, něco v nich se uvolnilo. Občas si za celou noc ani nic neřekli, jak byla jejich ústa zaměstnaná a prsty netušily, jestli se dříve měly bořit do hustých vlasů nebo poznávat svaly po těle. Báli se spolu zůstat sami, protože věděli, že by se neovládli. A oni na to chtěli jít pomalu.

Pomalu. Byl to Enjolrasův nápad. Grantaire byl jeho první partner, pokud by nepočítal, jak se ve druhém ročníku na střední škole líbal za školou s opilým kapitánem jejich fotbalového mužstva. A nechtěl udělat nic špatně. Chtěl si jejich společné chvíle užít. Nechtěl se mu tak rychle okoukat, i když se mu za to Courfeyrac smál, protože _ty jseš jak Mona Lisa, lidi na ní taky pořád choděj čumět, i když jí znaj už nazpaměť._

Ale dneska chtěl k sobě Grantaira vzít. Chtěl mu nalít horký čaj a dát sušenky, které pro něj už dávno přichystané na stole v kuchyni. Chtěl mu dopřát horkou vanu s bublinkami a natřít ho jeho oblíbeným pomerančovým sprchovým gelem. Chtěl mu půjčit jeho oblečení, vidět, jak na něm visí jeho tričko a odhaluje bílé rameno s pihami, a šlape si na dlouhé kalhoty. Chtěl ho uložit do svých měkkých peřin. Chtěl se s ním tulit a mazlit až do rána.

„Dobře,“ řekl Enjolras trochu nejistě, v kapse našel klíčky a odemkl. Když otevřel dveře, v nose ho zašimral nepříjemný pach. Zamračil se. Co to jen—S bouchnutím dveře zavřel. Chodbou se ozval štěkot psa, kterého ten zvuk vyděsil. „Ehm,“ začal Enjolras a poškrábal se ve vlasech. Jeho plán měl jedinou vadu. _Ty proklaté sušenky!_ Jak jen mohl zapomenout? Otočil se ke Grantairovi, který se na něj zmateně díval. „…Dneska ještě ne.“

„Ach, jasně,“ řekl Grantaire a snažil se znít vesele. Enjolras si ale všiml, jak se v jeho očích zalesklo něco jako zklamání. Měl narozeniny _. Grantaire měl_ _narozeniny_. A Enjolras chtěl, aby byli výjimečné. Od rána mu psal milostné textovky, nechal mu do školy poslat květiny, vyzvedl ho z praxe s kávou v ruce, došli ke Grantairovi domů, tam ho požádal, aby si na sebe vzal něco pohodlného a pak ho doprovodil do jedné luxusní restaurace s výhledem na moře a západ slunce. Grantaire se celý den usmíval, nadšeně jedl vybrané pochutiny, upíjel z lahodného vína a nemohl uvěřit tomu, když mu Enjolras předal balíček, ve kterém bylo několik drahých štětců a paleta s barvami, po které tak dlouho koukal. Když mu potom Grantaire řekl, že ho za celý nádherný den, chce aspoň doprovodit domů, nebránil se. Celou cestu si užíval, jak Grantaire mluvil a držel ho pevně za ruku, až se mu potila celá dlaň. Chtěl dnešní den zakončit sladkou tečkou. A teď… „Tak já asi půjdu.“

„Jasně.“ Enjolras spolkl zoufalé _Nechoď_ , a jenom pokýval hlavou. Když cinknul výtah a Grantaire do něj nastoupil, povzdechl si. Nespokojeně sklopil hlavu a tiše zanadával. Znovu otevřel dveře a strčil do nich. Okamžitě zacítil nepříjemnou vůni, která se nesla celým bytem.

„Enjolrasi!“ Blonďáček sebou trhnul a otočil se směrem k výtahu, ze kterého vyběhl Grantaire. „Tvoje sako!“ Vykřikl se smíchem a doběhl ho, aby mu sako mohl vrátit. „Nechal bych si ho, ale už ani nevoní po tobě, takže—Co tu tak smrdí?“ zeptal se překvapeně a podíval se směrem, ze kterého se vůně linula. Enjolrasův byt. Zamrkal a hned na to vyděšeně vykřikl: „To bude plyn!“

„Ne, to—Grantaire!“ Ale už bylo pozdě. Než stačil Enjolras Grantaira chytit za tričko, proklouzl kolem něj a vběhl do jeho bytu. „Grantaire!“ Vykřikl Enjolras podrážděně, zul si boty, kopl je k botníku a rychle černovláska doběhl. Ten stál zády k Enjolrasovi uprostřed kuchyně a rukama se opíral o židli vedle jídelního stolu. „Grantai—“ Nedořekl, když se černovlásek otočil, skočil mu kolem krku a začal ho znovu hladově líbat. Enjolras se začal po chvíli dusit. Když od sebe Grantaira konečně odtáhl, černovlásek ho chytil za tváře a položil své čelo na to jeho.

„To je pro mě?“ zeptal se s úšklebkem.

„…Ne,“ odpověděl mu Enjolras a zavřel oči, aby se nemusel dívat do jeho očí. „Znám i jiného Grantaira.“

„No jistě,“ zasmál se černovlásek, znovu ho políbil, tentokrát jemně, a odtáhl se od něj. Hned na to se vrátil k jídelnímu stolu a se širokým úsměvem si prohlédl mísu, ve které bylo několik připálených sušenek. Na všech bylo zeleným krémem napsáno jedno písmeno. Dohromady tak sušenky v řadě znamenaly _Vše nej R_ a jedna sušenka na sobě měla to nejroztomilejší malé srdce, které kdy Grantaira viděl. Nemohl se přestat usmívat, už ho z toho bolely tváře. „Jak tě to vůbec napadlo?“

Enjolras se poškrábal ve vlasech a poraženě přiznal: „Slyšel jsem Jehana, jak vyprávěl o tom, že svému kamarádovi napekl k narozeninám muffiny se vzkazem. Přišlo mi to – _fajn_. Ale… Ale teď vím, že to byla hloupost. Nikdy jsem nevařil, natož aby pekl. Na internetu jsem si sice našel recept, ale tam se to zdálo tak jednoduché. Včera večer jsem nakoupil všechny suroviny a... Nevím, ani vlastně, co se pokazilo. Najednou… se všechno začalo lepit, připalovat, podivně páchnout, sousedka od naproti si na mě přišla stěžovat, že dělám hluk a snažím se všechny asi vykouřit z bytů…“

Grantaire se jeho vyprávění zasmál. Hned na to k němu vztáhl ruku a naznačil mu, aby šel k němu. Enjolras ruku přijal a nechal Grantaira, aby ho znovu obejmul. „Je to báječné, Apollóne—“ Blonďáček už se nadechoval, že zaprotestuje, ale černovlásek mu přiložil prst na rty a řekl: „—a všechny je sním!“

„To nemusíš,“ řekl Enjolras vážně. „Jsou opravdu odporné.“

„Jdou od tebe! U tebe nic jako _odporné_ neexistuje.“

„Grantaire.“

„Enjolrasi.“

Enjolras si jenom povzdechl. „V tom případě ti udělám meduňkový čaj.“

„Nehodil by se k tomu spíš čaj nebo horká čokoláda?“

„Možná. Ale tohle je bylinkový čaj na nevolnost. Budeš ho potřebovat.“


	11. Zoufalý

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A je to tady. Poprvé přidávám český originál dříve než anglický překlad. Bohužel jsem se ke psaní nedostala dříve než pozdě v noci a do toho mé myšlenky a prsty jely tak rychle, že se z původně krátkého nápadu stala asi jedna z nejdelších povídek celého měsíce (doufám, že už jich více dlouhých nebude, už mě zase začíná bolet ruka :D ). Doufám tedy, že mi tentokrát lehkou prodlevu anglického překladu odpustíte (už jste to někdy zkoušeli napsat ve stejný den povídku a ještě jí ten den přeložit, a měli na to cirka tři hodiny? Tleskám vám!) a povídku si užijete. :)

_Grantaire byl do Enjolrase zamilovaný —_

Grantaire poprvé uviděl Enjolrase před dvěma lety. Strčil do něj ve dveřích kavárny Musain a vylil mu na sako horké latté. Chtěl se mu omluvit, ale když se zadíval do jeho nádherných, modrých očí, všechny slova se mu zasekla v hrdle. Byl schopný znovu promluvit, až když k nim došla servírka, aby se zeptala na to, co se stalo. Enjolras si rovnou objednal nové latté, požádal o pár kapesníčků a když se Grantaire nabídl, že mu sako vyčistí, odmítl. Jakmile mu servírka donesla novou kávu, omluvil se za to, že po něm musela uklízet, jako kdyby to snad byla jeho vina, a odešel.

Grantairovi se pak o tom mladíkovi ještě tu noc zdálo. Viděl jeho neposedné, blonďaté vlasy; zářící, modré oči; luxusní oblečení, nádherný postoj, vysokou postavu. Stál před ním a nic neříkal. Ráno se probudil s nepřekonatelnou touhu toto muže znovu potkat. Chodil pak denně do kavárny Musain v naději, že bude mít štěstí. Trvalo to čtyři dny, než ho znovu uviděl mezi dveřmi. Grantairovi servírka zrovna donesla vybrané víno, když vstoupil do kavárny a celou místnost tím okamžitě rozzářil. Mohly za to jeho vlasy? Jeho charisma? Nebo snad ten úsměv, který dodával pocit tepla? Grantaire netušil, ale vnímat čas kolem sebe začal až když blonďáček zašel za dveře v zadní části kavárny.

A tak Grantaire chodil do kavárny každý čtvrtek, ve čtyři odpoledne, sedal si k prázdnému stolu v rohu, co nejdále od okna, a díval se na to, jak do půl hodiny do kavárny vešel nejhezčí muž, kterého kdy viděl. Občas přicházel sám, občas s vysokým hnědovlasým mužem s brýlemi na nose, někdy s nižším mužem, který se hlasitě smál. Grantaire si vždy dopil svou skleničku vína, zaplatil a odešel.

O tři měsíce a pět obrazů, na kterých rozhodně blonďáčka nezobrazoval jako anděla, později, se rozhodl, že na něj konečně promluví. Seděl na baru, v ruce držel tužku, se kterou dokresloval poslední detaily na papíře před sebou. Enjolras přišel jako vždy načas, v náručí držel několik knih a když ho Grantaire zastavil, aby si s ním mohl promluvit, jenom pozvedl obočí. „Pro tebe,“ řekl, když položil papír na knihy. Byl to Enjolrasův portrét, tak jak si představoval, že vypadá, když sedí za stolem s vybranou knihou. Enjolras si kresbu jen prohlédl, zamrkal a podíval se zpět na Grantaira. Chvíli si ho prohlížel, pak se zamračil a zeptal se: „Nejsi ten, kdo na mě před pár měsíci vylil kávu?“

Grantaire jen pokýval hlavou. „Ještě jednou se omlouvám. Po pravdě, chtěl jsem—“

„Promiň, nemám teď moc času, už tak jdu pozdě. Ale pokud ti nevadí čekat, chceš si promluvit po setkání?“

Grantaire tušil, že by se měl zeptat, o jaké _setkání_ se jedná, ale místo toho se jen široce usmál a řekl: „Jasně.“ A tak následoval Enjolrase do zadní části kavárny Musain a seznámil se s _Přáteli Abecedy_ , ke kterým se ještě tu noc přidal.

_— A nebránil se tomu._

_Grantaire byl do Enjolrase zamilovaný —_

Grantairova láska k Enjolrasovi se brzy stala veřejným tajemstvím. Všichni věděli, proč se ten den k _Přátelům Abecedy_ přidal, ale nikdo z nich se nesnažil do toho zasahovat. Možná Grantaire nikdy neuvažoval nad tím, co by změnil na právech člověka, jak by reguloval odpadní plyny nebo jak by se zachoval v případě svrhnutí vlády; ale poznal jaké je to mít kolem sebe vzdělané a milé muže. Grantaire si nikdy neudržel přátele. Všechny po čase začal rozčilovat jeho způsob humoru, jeho otravný zpěv nebo možná až moc silná náklonnost k alkoholu a cigaretám. Ale tihle muži ho přijali mezi sebe s otevřenou náručí, úsměvy na rtech, a ještě drzejšími poznámkami, než byly ty jeho vlastní.

Až na Enjolrase. Brzy poznal, že tato éterická bytost, je stejně tak chladná, jako krutá zima, která Francii vždy zužovala na přelomu roku. Získat si jeho srdce byl to nejtěžší, co za poslední roky zkoušel. Nic ho neobměkčilo. Čím větší si od něj Enjolras držel odstup, tím blíže byl dalším mužům. Joly a Bossuet se za pár měsíců začali prohlašovat za jeho nejlepší přátele; s Combeferrem a Feuillym hrál šachy, s Bahorelem se z legrace přihlásili na kurzy boxu, s Jehanem skládali básně a s Courfeyracem občas chodili do baru a sázeli se o to, kdo sbalí vybranou dívku nebo chlapce dříve.

Ale s Enjolrasem kromě těch pár chvil v Musainu neměli nic společného. Jejich názory byly tak rozdílné, že o nich ani nedokázaly debatovat. Vždy se pohádaly. Combeferre a Joly je vždy museli uklidňovat. Čím blíže se k němu Grantaire snažil dostat, tím se mu zdál Enjolras vzdálenější. „Dej mu čas,“ radil mu Feuilly. „Potřebuje si na tebe jenom zvyknout,“ přidal se k němu Combeferre.

Jenže Grantaire nechtěl čekat. Chtěl ho objímat, smát se s ním a vtipkovat, stejně jako se všemi ostatními. Vždy, když viděl, jak si s Combeferrem něco šeptali a pak se tomu od srdce zasmáli, žárlil. Chtěl být součástí jeho světa.

Všechno se ale změnilo na jaře, přesně rok po tom, co se poprvé potkali. Grantaire se vrátil do školy, stěhoval se do nového bytu, našel si práci, aby si mohl obojí dovolit a do toho mu volala matka, že jeho mladší sestra onemocněla a nemá na léky. Snažil se, pracoval, nespal a pil tolik energetických nápojů, že začínal čůrat oranžově. Byl to teprve týden, co by na rukou dokázal spočítat kolik minut vlastně prospal, když se na jeho stole objevila sklenička vody s citrónem, horký čaj a jeho oblíbený banánový dort. Když zvedl pohled od stolu a zadíval se před sebe, stál tam Enjolras. Díval se stejným kamenným výrazem jako vždy. Sedl si před něj, složil ruce na stůl a zeptal se: „Co se děje?“ Grantaire nechápal. A tak začal Enjolras mluvit o tom, jak málo se během srazů soustředil; o tom, jak se málo hádal; o tom, jak málo vtipkoval; o tom, jak se začal distancovat od všech přátel; o tom, jak měl ten zamyšlený, ublížený výraz ve tváři. „Děsí mě to,“ přiznal Enjolras, když domluvil a Grantaire se na něj díval s otevřenou pusou. „Povíš mi tedy, co se děje?“

A Grantaire rozhodně nehodlal nic tajit. Svěřil se se všemi problémy, které ho tížily a měl pocit, jako kdyby ho konečně přestaly táhnout k zemi. Jako kdyby všechny ty balvany, které ležely Grantairovy na ramenou, najednou Enjolras sundal. Povídali si dlouhé hodiny, objednali si několik hrnků čaje a každý z nich snědl tři kousky různých dortů, až je pak bolely zuby.

Odcházeli pár minut před tím, než kavárna zavírala. „Je to už lepší?“ zeptal se ho Enjolras a schoval ruce do kapes. Sice už bylo jaro, ale večer bylo ještě stálo dost chladno.

„Ano,“ odpověděl mu Grantaire s úsměvem. Enjolras jen pokýval hlavou a chtěl odejít, když ho Grantaire zastavil s hlasitým: „Počkej!“ A než se stačil zastavit, naklonil se k blonďáčkovi a políbil ho. Jen lehce se o něj otřel. Rty měl sladké, a ještě trochu ulepené od čokoládové polevy. „Děkuji,“ zašeptal, otočil se a rychlým krokem odcházel pryč.

Když došel domů, ještě stále cítil, jak silně mu bušilo srdce a hruď měl celou rudou od nervozity. Dosedl na gauč a pustil si televizi. O hodinu později mu zavibroval mobil v kapse. Jakmile si přečetl zprávu, která mu přišla, znovu se mu rozbušilo srdce a začal se široce usmívat. _„Doufám, že jsem ti dnes mohl trochu pomoci. Kdybys cokoliv potřeboval, napiš mi. – Enjolras_.“

Tuhle zprávu ze svého mobilu nikdy nevymazal.

_— A cítil to, co nikdy předtím._

_Grantaire byl do Enjolrase zamilovaný —_

Grantaire našel klíč do Enjolrasova světa, ale ještě stále musel odemknout a pomalu otevírat, aby za dveřmi uviděl ráj a ne peklo, které se ho snažilo pohltit. Grantaire se snažil s Enjolrasem nehádat, a i když to bylo těžké a hlas občas zvýšil, všiml si, jak se Enjolras také krotil a zatínal zuby, aby druhému neublížil. Zajímal se o to, co Enjolras dělal ve volném čase, a vlastně ho ani nepřekvapilo, že skoro veškerý svůj volný čas věnoval charitě. Nejvíce se ale usmíval, když mluvil o psím útulku, do kterého jednou týdně chodil vypomáhat. Grantaire se nabídl, že tam bude chodit s ním a vždycky, když viděl, jak se Enjolras usmíval, když na něj začali psi šťastně skákat, usmíval se také. Zjistil, že neměl moc rád sladké, ale má slabost pro křehké, linecké pečivo. Proto, když měl pocit, že je toho na něj moc a pod očima se mu začali dělat fialové kruhy z ospalosti, vždy mu jeden zákusek objednal a Enjolras mu věnoval jeden z jeho vzácných, zářivých úsměvů.

Ale nebyl to jen Grantaire, kdo se snažil. I Enjolras, který sice nedokázal říct a dát najevo, co ke komu cítil, se snažil dávat najevo, jak je pro něj Grantaire důležitý. Třeba tím, když mu ještě před tím, než dorazil na setkání objednal víno. Třeba tím, že za něj zaplatil veškeré výdaje v kavárně Musain i hospodě Korint, aby už neměl problémy s majiteli. Třeba tím, že mu koupil lampičku s jemným modrým světlem, která prý pomáhala na soustředění. Třeba tím, že Grantairovi koupil tlustou knihu _Dějiny umění_ a Grantaire se rozbrečel, když viděl, že se jedná o první vydání. Třeba tím, že se objevil, jako jediný, na jedné jeho školní výstavě, aniž by mu o tom řekl a sám se procházel mezi díly, dokud dobrých dvacet minut nestál před těmi Grantairovými a Grantaire ze strachu a nervozity, ani nebyl schopný k němu dojít a promluvit si s ním.

Grantaire svou náklonost projevoval veřejně, Enjolras skrytě. A obojí k nim sedělo. Grantaire si užíval, že je konečně i on někým pro Enjolrase důležitým. Věděl, že nebylo zdravé, jak moc na něj myslel a přemýšlel, jak na něj udělat dojem; ale nemohl tomu zabránit. Enjolras byl důvod, proč byl šťastný a chtěl mu to vrátit. I když si byl jistý, že ho neměl rád tak moc, jak černovlásek jeho, ty gesta, která mu věnoval, pro něj byly cennější než tisíce polibků.

Do doby, než zjistil, jak jeho polibky chutnaly.

Bylo to o čtyři měsíce později, když začínalo léto. Dny se prodlužovaly, byly horké a slunce více pálilo. Joly a Combeferre zrovna dokončili medicínské praxe a byli unavení z toho, jak denně museli prosedět několik hodin na sálech a dívat se na operace. Kluci se jim rozhodli zvednout náladu, a tak po jednom setkání v kavárně Musain, zapadli do baru na rohu ulice, kde strávili celý večer. Pili barevné koktejly, tančili, užívali si hlasitou hudbu a smáli se. Ta atmosféra je úplně pohltila.

Někdy kolem druhé ráno se Enjolras zvedl od stolu s tím, že se potřeboval nadýchat čerstvého vzduchu. Před tím, než odešel od stolu, se dotkl Grantairových ramen a zašeptal mu do ucha: „Přijď za mnou.“ Černovlásek se díval na to, jak zmizel za vstupními dveřmi a zhluboka vydechl. Nechtěl v nic doufat. Nechtěl si ani představovat, co by od něj Enjolras mohl chtít. Rychle dopil svůj koktejl, omluvil se a odešel stejným směrem jako jeho kamarád.

Když vyšel ze dveří, ošil se. Venku bylo skoro stejné horko jako uvnitř baru. Enjolras seděl na chodníku a hladil kočku, která se mu tulila k boku. Když k němu černovlásek došel, kočka se nahrbila a utekla. „Asi smrdím,“ zasmál se, když si sedl vedle Enjolrase.

„Voníš nádherně,“ oponoval mu blonďáček a Grantaire na něj jen vykulil oči. Nasucho polkl a snažil se nevnímat horko, které cítil ve svých tvářích. Bylo mu jasné, že je rudý jak rak. Mohl to alespoň svést na to, že moc tančil. „Víš, že se říká, že svého vyvoleného partnera poznáš po čichu?“

„Vážně?“

Enjolras jen pokýval hlavou. „Prý ti bude vonět. Hlavně jeho pot. Combeferre mi to vysvětloval, prý za to můžou hormony. Nějak tím příroda zařídila, aby sis vybral partnera s nejlepší genetickou informací pro další generace.“

„Aha.“

„Asi nevíš, co tím chci říct?“

„Moc ne,“ přiznal Grantaire.

Enjolras na nic nečekal. Chytil Grantaira za límec jeho košile a přitáhl si ho k sobě. Jeho polibek byl tvrdý, nezkušený, hrubý. Odtáhl se od něj, aby si mohl oblíznout rty, a znovu ho políbil. Hrubost teď nahradila mokrost, která Grantaira donutila slabě zasténat. Instinktivně rukama chytil Enjolrase za tváře, prsty ho začal masírovat na krku a polibky mu oplácet. Jakmile se o sebe otřely jejich jazyky, oba zasténali a Enjolras se od černovláska odtáhl. Mohli se líbat jen pár chvil, ale oba dýchali jako kdyby to dělali hodiny. „Chtěl jsem ti jen říct, že mi _voníš_ , Grantaire.“ S tím staršího pohladil po tváři, políbil ho na nos, zvedl se a odešel zpět do baru.

Grantaire pak seděl ještě půl hodiny venku, dokud se nerozhodl, že je načase jít domů.

_— A byl zmatený._

_Grantaire byl do Enjolrase zamilovaný —_

Grantaire na ten polibek nemohl zapomenout. Myslel na něj před spaním, když ráno vstal, ve škole, po cestě domů, v práci, na setkáních. _Hlavně_ na setkáních. Jakmile viděl Enjolrase, očima se zaměřil na jeho rty a vzpomínal na to, jak chutnaly, jak byly jemné, široké, mokré. Chtěl ho znovu políbit, aby si byl jistý, že si tu chuť jen nevymyslel a nebyl to jen jeden z dalších jeho snů. Ale Enjolras, pokaždé, když viděl, jak si ho černovlásek prohlížel, se pousmál. Jen lehce, na pár okamžiků, které každému unikly. Ale Grantairovi ne. Viděl je moc jasně. Byl si jistý, že i Enjolras na to myslel.

Pokaždé, když se pak kdokoliv z nich rozhodl jít do baru na několik skleniček vína nebo tvrdšího alkoholu, oba souhlasili, že půjdou také. A vždy, když už všichni byli dost opilý na to, aby si nevšimli, co ostatní dělali; zmizeli na pár chvil před bar, aby se mohli políbit.

Nejdříve byly jejich polibky jemné a zkoumavé. Ale po několika nocích se jejich polibky prohloubily, staly se náruživějšími a přidaly se k nim ruce, které začaly zkoumat tělo toho druhého. Grantaire byl možná zkušenější, ale Enjolras byl zvědavější. Jeho ruce neustále zkoumaly Grantairovy paže, břicho a boky. Hladily ho, mačkaly. Snažil se k němu dostat ještě blíže, i když už jejich nosy na sebe byly stisklé natolik, že ani jeden nemohl dýchat.

O dva měsíce později, po několika prolíbaných nocích, se _Přátelé Abecedy_ poprvé účastnili veřejné demonstrace. Enjolras mluvil na pódiu o regulaci daní, špatném sociálním rozřazení a také o neschopnosti vlády. Grantaire se na něj díval z první řady a obdivoval, jak slunce nad jeho blonďatou hřívou vytvořilo zářivou svatozář, která jeho projevu dodávala ještě více důležitosti. Jeho hlas byl mužný a silný, postoj hrdý. Kdyby se Enjolras rozhodl na místě zakřičet – _Svrhněte vládu! –_ udělal by to. Pro něj. A věřil, že spousta lidí kolem něj také.

Ale stejně jako většina demonstrací, i tahle se zvrtla. Stačila jediná poznámka v davu, která rozvířila debatu a mezi lidmi to začalo vřít. Enjolras se pokusil je uklidnit, ale stačila jen chvilka a policie, která ještě pár minut stála kolem nich, aby situaci kontrolovala, se rozhodla jít proti nim. Grantaire vlastně ani netušil, co se stalo. Seběhlo se to tak rychle. Ozýval se křik, nadávky, lidé do sebe strkali a odněkud se vynořil bílý oblak, který silně páchl a škrábal ho v očích. „Tudy!“ Vykřikl Enjolras, když ho chytil za paži a začal ho protahovat davem. „Drž hlavu dole!“ Dal mu vlhký kapesník na ústa a přikryl mu hlavu svou mikinou. Díval se na zem, viděl jen špičky jejich bot a nechal sebou zmítat ze strany na stranu. V jednu chvíli ho Enjolras pustil, objal ho kolem ramen a přimáčkl si ho na hruď. Grantaire zavřel oči a zaposlouchal se do jeho srdce. Zběsile bušilo. Grantaire netušil, jestli kvůli vzrušení nebo strachu.

Grantaire své oči otevřel až v moment, kdy cítil chladnou zeď, o kterou ho Enjolras opřel, dal mu ruce na tváře a zeptal se ho: „Můžeš otevřít oči?“ Grantaire viděl trochu rozmazaně, v očích ho pálily slzy a pořád potřeboval mrkat, ale i tak viděl Enjolrasovu tvář. Byl zamračený, ústa měl trochu pootevřená, ale jeho oči vypadaly ustaraně. Ztratil se z nich všechen lesk. Grantaire vztáhl ruku ke svému obličeji, aby si mohl oči promnout, ale Enjolras ho zastavil: „Nedělej to. Bude to ještě horší. Není ti zle?“ Grantaire zakroutil hlavu. „Můžeš stále chodit?“ Grantaire pokýval hlavou. „Dobrá. Zavři oči, povedu tě. Nemusíš se bát.“ S tím ho chytil za ruku a začal ho vést klidnými uličkami.

Když Grantaire znovu otevřel oči, seděl na kraji vany u Enjolrase v koupelně. Ten namáčel do horké vody kousek látky, kterou začal omývat celý Grantairův obličej. Nic neříkal, jen se ho něžně dotýkal a občas ho pohladil ve vlasech. Grantaire si jeho péče užíval. Když konečně mohl otevřít oči, aniž by slzel, zadíval se do Enjolrasových očí a usmál se na něj. Enjolras mu úsměv neoplatil a místo toho začal napouštět vanu. „Umyj se. Oblečení jsem položil na pračku.“

„Počkej,“ zastavil ho černovlásek, chytil ho za zápěstí a postavil se. „Co se děje?“ zeptal se ho opatrně, když si všiml jeho výrazu. Byl stejně starostlivý jako předtím, ale tentokrát v něm bylo něco – smutného. A to Grantaira děsilo. Enjolrase takhle ještě nikdy neviděl.

Blonďáček nic neřekl. Natáhl se, aby mohl vypnout tekoucí vodu, chytil Grantaira za tváře a políbil ho. Byl to jemný, lehký polibek. Bez alkoholu jeho rty chutnaly svěže a lehce po pastě. Grantaire ale poznal, že v něm bylo něco více než kdy před tím. Byla v něm touha. A ta oběma rozšířila zorničky a zrychlila dech.

Ani jeden z nich nic neřekl. Z koupelny se přesunuli do Enjolrasovi ložnice, padli do jeho peřin a když se od sebe odtáhli, Grantaire se na něj znovu usmál a Enjolras pokýval hlavou. Vše se pak seběhlo rychle. Strhali ze sebe oblečení, dotýkali se všude, líbali se všude, otírali se všude. Grantaire hlasitě sténal, říkal Enjolrasovo jméno stále dokola a dokonale, v naději, že blonďáček něco řekne. Ale ten mlčel. Občas z jeho úst vyšlo tiché zasténání, které znělo, jako kdyby ho někdo dusil. Když jejich těla splynula v jedno, Grantaire si na sebe Enjolrase přitiskl co nejsilněji to šlo a šeptal mu do ucha stále dokola: „Není to tvá chyba, není to tvá chyba, není to tvá chyba.“; protože Grantaire konečně pochopil, co ten pohled v jeho očích znamenal. _Výčitky_.

Když oba dosáhli vrcholu, Enjolras odešel do koupelny, vrátil se do ložnice s mokrým ručníkem a oběma omyl jejich zpocená, nahá těla. Když se Grantaire pokusil ho znovu políbit, Enjolras uhnul hlavou, zatlačil na jeho ramena a tiše pronesl: „Měl by ses vyspat.“ S tím odešel pryč. Grantaire nechtěl být sám. Ne po tom, co se mezi nimi stalo. Ale respektoval jeho přání. Lehl si do peřin, které byly nasáklé jejich vůní. Zavřel oči, a i když věděl, že to, co se mezi nimi stalo rozhodně nebyl akt lásky, cítil se šťastný. Začal se usmívat a během chvíle usnul.

_— A cítil se konečně celý._

_Grantaire byl do Enjolrase zamilovaný —_

Grantaire se probudil v šest ráno, protáhl se a rozhlédl se po pokoji. Stále tam byl sám. Podle toho, jak chladná byla druhá polovina postele, pochopil, že se k němu Enjolras nepřidal. Zvedl se z postele, vzal si na sebe své staré, špinavé oblečení a vyšel z pokoje. Přemýšlel, jestli by měl jít domů, ale připadalo mu správné se s Enjolrasem alespoň rozloučit. Vešel do obývacího pokoje, kde byly otevřené dveře na balkón. Grantaire přešel ke dveřím, opřel o jejich dřevěný rám a podíval se na Enjolrase, který seděl na malé židli a upíjel z hrníčku horkou kávu. Díval se na vycházející slunce a při tom přemýšlel. „Ahoj,“ pozdravil ho nejistě.

Enjolras se na něj podíval, zamrkal a naznačil, aby si sedl vedle něj. Jakmile Grantaire dosedl, Enjolras začal: „Asi bych ti měl vysvětlit, co se včera stalo.“

„Enjolrasi, už jsem řekl, že za to nemů—“

„Nemluvím o demonstraci. Mluvím o tom, že jsme se spolu vyspali.“

Grantaire se celý ošil. „Ach, to…“ Polkl. Netušil, co více by měl říct. Poděkovat mu? Omluvit se?

„Grantaire, to, co se mezi námi poslední měsíce dělo… Pro mě mnoho znamenalo. Už dlouhou dobu vím, že nejsem muž, který kdy bude schopný mít smysluplný vztah. A to z jediného důvodu. Nedokáži se zamilovat.“

Grantaire vykulil oči. „Vždyť máš rád Combeferra a Feuillyho, a vlastně všechny a doufám teda, že i mě, ale—“

„To je něco jiného, Grantaire. Mám vás rád jako své přátele. Jste pro mě důležití. Ale já nic více než přátelství nedokáži cítit. Nedokáži se zamilovat, mít vztah a toužit například po dětech nebo po tom, že s někým budu sdílet něco, co je za lidské chápání. Vím, co je láska. Ale nedokáži se donutit ji cítit. To, co nejvíce cítím, za lásku nepovažuji.“

„Dobře,“ řekl Grantaire, i když ještě stále nechápal, co se mu tím Enjolras snažil říct. „A?“

„To neznamená, že necítím něco jako touhu. Fyzickou.“ Enjolras si povzdechl. „Mé tělo funguje nehledě na to, jestli k někomu něco cítím, nebo ne. Nedokáži se zamilovat, ale někdo mě dokáže silně přitahovat. Třeba ty.“ Grantaire cítil, jak se začal červenat. „Jsi přesně můj typ,“ přiznal a černovlásek měl pocit, že za chvíli omdlí. „Přitahuješ mě. Líbíš se mi. Proto jsem dělal… to, co jsem dělal. Potřeboval jsem tě cítit. Aspoň na chvíli. Nesnáším alkohol, ale pro ty chvíle s tebou jsem ho byl schopný akceptovat. Snažil jsem se krotit, nezajít dál než za polibky. Už to mi vůči tobě přišlo nefér. Jako kdybych tě využíval. A včera… jsem využil situace pro to, abych se cítil lépe. Chtěl bych se ti za to omluvit, Grantaire.“

„Neomlouvej se. Taky jsem to chtěl. Neudělal si nic špatnýho.“

„Miluješ mě?“ Grantaire na blonďáčka vykulil oči. „Slyšel jsem, jak si o tom kluci povídali, když si mysleli, že je neslyším a…“ Nedopověděl. Čekal na to, co mu na to řekne.

„Ehm, no, změnilo by to něco?“

„Nemohl bych ti ublížit a využívat tvou lásku pro to, abych se cítil dobře.“

Grantaire se na něj chvíli dívat, než pochopil. „Počkej, ty mi nabízíš, že spolu můžeme spát, ale nesmí v tom bejt žádný emoce?“

„Líbilo se mi to, jsi šikovný,“ řekl Enjolras a Grantaire musel odklonil zrak, aby se nezačal široce usmívat. „A je to pro mě snažší než si hledat chlapce na jednu noc.“

„To děláš?“

„Občas.“

Enjolrasova upřímnost Grantaira skoro až děsila. „Takže…“

„Bych chtěl vědět, jestli to, co se mezi námi včera stalo, můžeme zopakovat. Bez citů, diskrétně, jako přátelé, kteří si pomáhají. Mně pomůžeš pro to, abych se uvolnil a mohl myslet na svou práci. Bez zbytečných myšlenek, které mě akorát zdržují, a výkyvů hormonů, které ze mě občas dělají neřízeného pubertálního chlapce.“ Grantaire si dost jasně představil, co tím myslel. „Ale jen pokud to i pro tebe bude přínosné. Jinak můžeme cokoliv, co mezi námi do teď bylo, ukončit.“

„Ne,“ řekl Grantaire až moc rychle. Ale představa, že by přišel o jeho blízkost, o pár chvil jejich společných polibků, ho děsila. „No mě… mě by to taky pomohlo. Neštrechnul jsem si, jak je rok dlouhej.“ Pár příležitostí měl, ale všichni chlapci, kteří s ním byli ochotní jít byli málo hezcí, málo inteligentní, málo blonďatí, málo _Enjolras_. „Takže jestli ti to nevadí…“

„Samozřejmě. Sám ti to navrhuji.“

„Takže jsme teď přátelé s výhoda?“

„Přátelé s výhodami?“ zeptal se Enjolras a zamračil se. „Tak se tomu říká?“

„Jasně, neznáš?“ Natáhl se k Enjolrasovi, vzal do ruky jeho hrníček s kávou a upil. Byla na něj moc silná a hořká. „Máš toho ještě hodně, co tě musím naučit,“ řekl laškovně a začal si s ním povídat o všem, co ho zrovna napadlo.

Všechno se zdálo skvělé. Jejich nová dohoda nijak nenarušila nic, co mezi sebou do té doby měli. Na setkáních se stále hádali, ale jejich hádky byly klidnější a umírněnější. Do barů s nimi už Enjolras nechodil a od doby, co se společně milovali, už se alkoholu ani nedotkl. Po čase od Combeferra zjistil, že Enjolras ve skutečnosti alkohol nesnášel. Jeho otec byl silný alkoholik a pokaždé, když se dotkl skleničky, vzpomněl si na to, jak ho jako malého bil. Grantaire si od té doby dával pozor, aby nikdy v jeho přítomnosti z jeho dechu nešlo cítit víno, které tak miloval a pil už jen výjimečně. Společně s přáteli plánovali demonstrace, chodili do parků a vymýšleli nové slogany.

Jediné, co se změnilo, byla jejich telefonní komunikace. Každý, kdo by se podíval do jejich vlákna, by se podivoval nad tím, co znamenalo: „Dnes?“ a odpověď: „Ano.“ Ale to vše stačilo k tomu, aby se setkali a naplnili jejich nepsanou dohodu. Enjolras byl vždy ten, kdo psal den, a Grantaire kdo souhlasil. Kdo vždy souhlasil.

Ale mohl snad odmítnout? Enjolras byl jako zakázané ovoce, které s každým soustem chutnalo lépe a lépe. Enjolras nikdy o svých partnerech nemluvil, a tak si každý myslel, jak moc _nevinný_ byl. Grantaire by lhal, kdyby nepřiznal, že byl nadšený, když zjistil, jak moc se všichni, včetně něj, mýlili. Enjolras byl v posteli – bez přehánění – skvělý. Věděl, kde se Grantaira dotknout, aby se pod ním začal chvět. Věděl, kde ho políbit, aby z jeho úst vyšel hluboký sten. Věděl, jak hluboko přirazit, aby Grantaire viděl před očima hvězdičky.

Ale i Grantaire se naučil pár věcí. Třeba to, že miloval, když ho líbal na krku a občas ho do něj kousl. Třeba to, že miloval, jak ho škrábal po zádech, až na nich zůstávaly jizvy. Třeba to, jak miloval, když ho začal mačkat na bocích a hlasitě přikazovat: „Víc, víc, víc.“

Enjolras byl v posteli tichý stejně jako normálně. Ale byl živočišný, dominantní, uvolněný a hlavně – svůj. Nic neskrýval, na nic nemyslel.

A Grantaire byl pyšný, že je tím jediným, kdo takhle mohl Enjolrase vidět.

_— A byl šťastný._

_Grantaire byl do Enjolrase zamilovaný —_

Jenže Grantaire měl tušit, že tahle pohádka nebude mít dlouhé trvání.

Po třech měsících, kdy se milovali každý druhý den, vždy u Enjolrase v bytě, v jeho ložnici, na jeho posteli; přijeli k Enjolrasovi domů na návštěvu jeho rodiče. Oznámil to přátelům po jednom setkání, když se ptali, proč další den nehodlal dorazit. Bahorel si z něj dělal legraci, že má rande, a Grantairovi se v tu chvíli zastavilo srdce. Přešel k Enjolrasovi blíže, jako kdyby se bál, že o něj najednou přijde, ale blonďáček jen odsekl: „Ne, přijeli mí rodiče.“ Grantaire se ale i po tom necítil lépe. Věděl, že Enjolras neměl nejlepší vztah se svým otcem. Jak by mohl? Po tom, co ho roky bil a v dospělosti mu říkal, že nikdy ničeho nedosáhne? Jeho matka byla tichá žena, která se svého manžela bála a Enjolras říkal, že jediný důvod, proč je chce každých pár týdnů vidět, je to, aby si byl jistý, že je jeho matka v pořádku. I přesto, jak silný Enjolras byl, ze svého otce měl stále strach. 

Bylo to poprvé, co se Grantaire zeptal na ono: „Dnes?“ A Enjolras kdo odpověděl: „Ne.“ Bylo to jejich první _ne_. Grantairovi to podivně sevřelo srdce a po několika měsících, co se snažil alkoholu skoro vyhýbat, se opil.

Když z jeho těla alkohol vyprchal a otevřel oči, vyděsil se. Nebyl ve svém bytě. Ten strop nepoznával, vůně kolem něj byla jiná a silná tak moc, že mu zvedala žaludek. Rychle se posadil a začalo mu hučet v hlavě. Grantaire zaskuhral, znovu zavřel oči a snažil se vydýchat nevolnost. „Už jsi při vědomí?“ Otočil se za hlasem. Enjolras. Seděl na kraji postele a mračil se. Grantaire věděl, že něco provedl. Ale nemohl si vzpomenout na to co. A tak se dal Enjolras do vyprávění – Grantaire se nad ránem objevil u něj před bytem, bušil na dveře, řval na celou chodbu. Když mu ospalý Enjolras otevřel a snažil se ho uklidnit, ve dveřích se objevila jeho matka. Grantaire zmatené žene skočil kolem ramen a začal jí oslovovat jako _tchýni_ a pochvalovat, jak skvěle svého syna vychovala. Grantairův opilý hlas probudil i Enjolrasova otce, který přišel do chodby s naštvaným výrazem a hlučným: „Může mi někdo vysvětlit, co tu kurva děje?“ A tak se Grantaire podíval na Enjolrasova otce, nemístně písknul a řekl: „Tak už chápu po kom je Enjolras tak nádhernej. Můžete se svlíknout, abych viděl, že máte i vy tak úžasný péro?“ Enjolras Grantaira zavřel do ložnice a snažil se mluvit se svými rodiči, kteří začali hekticky balit své věci, zatímco se jeho bytem rozléhali nadávky všeho druhu.

„Já jsem jim to neřekl. Že jsem gay.“ Grantaire měl pocit, jako kdyby ho někdo polil studenou vodou. „A nikdy jsem jim to nechtěl říkat. Doufal jsem, že po tom, co přestali tlačit, abych si našel ženu a zplodil děti, jim můj osobní a sexuální život bude naprosto jedno. A byl. Do teď. Díky tobě.“ Poslední větu pronesl tak jedovatě, že se Grantairovi zvedl žaludek a pozvracel celou Enjolrasovu postel.

Po této zkušenosti se Enjolras neozýval tak často. Jejich společný čas byl tišší a kratší. Po sexu Enjolras vždy černovláska nechal vyspat v jeho posteli a sám usnul na gauči, aby mu dopřál trochu soukromí. Teď ho prosil, aby vždy odešel. Grantaira to trápilo a tak, když se s ním chtěl rozloučit, začal se s ním hádat. Když se Enjolras hádal, nemyslel na čas. Grantaire vždy hypnotizoval hodiny na chodbě v naději, že zmešká poslední spoj domů. Dařilo se mu to. Enjolras ho vždy poslal do své ložnice, nepopřál mu ani dobrou noc a ráno ho budil ještě před úsvitem. „Musím se připravit do školy,“ říkal mu, když ho vyvedl ze dveří a zamkl za sebou.

Vše bylo zvláštní a Grantaire věděl, že to nebude mít dlouhého trvání. Po měsíci od incidentu s jeho rodiči, Enjolrase požádal, jestli by mohli jejich dohodu ukončit. „Někoho máš?“ zeptal se ho blonďáček, bez emocí, bez jediné změny v tónině hlasu.

„Ano,“ zalhal.

„Dobrá. Doufám, že ti to s ní nebo s ním vyjde,“ řekl až moc upřímně a vrátil se ke své práci. Grantaire vlastně nevěděl, co více čekal. Že ho bude prosit? Že ho bude nutit, aby zůstal? Že se snad bude domáhat vysvětlení? Takový Enjolras nebyl. Enjolras byl ve vztazích jednoduchý, fungoval jen na systému – _ano_ a _ne_. A na to si měl přeci zvyknout.

Grantaire miloval lidi, miloval dívky, miloval muže. Miloval romantiku a miloval lásku. Obdivoval je, a přesto si nikoho nedokázal udržet. Každého od sebe odlákal dříve, než byli schopní se do něj zamiloval stejně tak silně jako on. Vždy se až moc rychle z lásky stala žárlivost a každého začal dusit.

A to ho donutilo znovu obejmout láhev a celou jí vypít.

_— A nakonec byl z toho nešťastný._

_Grantaire byl do Enjolrase zamilovaný —_

Ale možná měl tušit, že bude ten první, kdo bude prosit, aby se mohl vrátit. Bylo těžké Enjolrase vídat na srazech a vědět, že ten den ho bude těmi samými ústy líbat, těma rukama se ho dotýkat, s těmi boky se mu zarývat do podbřišku. Ale horší bylo vědět, že to už dělat nebude. Nebo hůře – že to bude dělat s někým jiným. Pokaždé, když si představil, že Enjolras se ten večer rozhodl jít domů s novým chlapcem, musel si dát další skleničku vína. „Ty ses zase nějak rozchlastal,“ zasmál se Bahorel, když otevíral už třetí láhev vína a měl celé rudé tváře. Grantaire jen pokrčil rameny a nalil si až po okraj. „Chováš se jak ženská, co se rozešla s Panem Božským.“ A skleničku musel hned vypít.

„Je ti dobře?“ zeptal se ho Enjolras po měsíci, kdy jejich dohoda skončila.

Grantaire se jen zašklebil. „Co se staráš?“

„Neviděl jsem tvé obrazy na výstavě studentských děl. Vždy si patřil mezi ty první, které si profesoři vybírali. Když jsem se s jedním z nich bavil, říkali mi, že jsi už tři týdny nebyl ve škole a od začátku roku si nepřinesl žádný hotový obraz.“

„Co se zajímáš?“ zeptal se ho Grantaire jedovatě. „Není to tvoje starost.“

„Je to má starost,“ zaprotestoval mladší. „Jsi můj přítel.“

„Přítel?“ Grantaire se zasmál a zvedl se z místa. Celý zavrávoral. Alkohol měl na něj mnohem silnější účinek. Už na něj nebyl zvyklý. Navíc zhubnul, a to mu vždy stačilo jen pár loků, než cítil, jak se mu motala hlava. „Tak říkáš klukům se kterejma pícháš?“

„Tak říkám těm, co jsou mí přátelé.“

„Jasně.“ Pokusil se obejít stůl, ale zamotaly se mu nohy. Začal padat na zem, ale tvrdá rána od podlahy nepřišla. Místo toho cítil jen měkké teplo, které tak dobře znal. Okamžitě se k němu více namáčkl a nos zabořil do vůně, kterou už tak dlouho necítil. „Enjolrasi…“ Jeho hlas zněl ublíženě, zmateně, slabě.

„Pojď se mnou,“ řekl mu blonďáček, když mu pomohl na nohy.

Celou cestu do jeho bytu ho podpíral, hladil ho po zádech, když se mu udělalo zle a pozvracel kus ulice. Když došli do Enjolrasova bytu, položil ho na postel, sundal z něj všechno oblečení, oblékl mu něco svého a donutil ho vypít celou sklenici vody. Když se Enjolras naklonil k jeho čelu, aby ho mohl políbil, Grantaire usnul.

Probudil se odpoledne. Jediné, co vnímal byla bolest hlavy. Nedokázal ani pořádně chodit, nechtěl jíst ani pít. Enjolras ho nechal v klidu ležel u něj v posteli až do večera, kdy se černovlásek odhodlal vyjít z ložnice ven. Enjolras seděl na pohovce, díval se na zprávy a něco psal do notebooku, který měl položený na svém klíně. „Už je ti lépe?“ zeptal se ho. Grantaire jen pokýval hlavou a hned toho litoval. Bolest už byla slabší, ale stále dost řezavá a otravná. „Udělal jsem polévku. Dáš si trochu? Je z hovězího masa. Prý na kocoviny mastné pomáhá.“

„Prosím,“ řekl slabým hlasem Grantaire a Enjolras mu polévku přichystal. Když jí jedl, koutkem oka se díval na Enjolrase, který stále pracoval. Když viděl jeho nádherné rysy, uvolněnou tvář a všude kolem cítil jeho vůni, sevřel se mu žaludek. Nikdy se k němu nikdo takto nechoval. Nikoho nezajímal, jak na tom je. Všem bylo jedno, co se s tím _opilcem_ stane.

Ani si neuvědomil, že pláče, do doby, než ho Enjolras objal a začal ho hladit ve vlasech. „Neplakej,“ požádal ho jemným hlasem, který nepoznával. „Nesnesu, když někdo, na kom mi záleží, pláče.“ To ho rozplakalo ještě více.

A tak, ještě tu noc, obnovili svou dohodu.

A pak, za tři týdny ji znovu zrušili.

Pro to, aby jí mohli po pěti dnech znovu obnovit.

Byl to kolotoč, ze kterého Grantaire nevěděl, jak ven. Všechny ty špatné chvíle – hádky v kavárně Musain; dohady v předsíni na Enjolrasově chodbě, před tím, než měl Grantaire odejít; výčitky od Enjolrase, který nesnášel, když ho Grantaire začal obviňovat za něco, za co nemohl; Enjolrasovi věci, které Grantaire u něj doma rozbíjel, vždy když se cítil v koncích; byly vyvážené těmi krásnými – tím, jak Enjolras Grantairovi kupoval jeho oblíbenou zmrzlinu vždy, když ho vyhodili z práce; tím, jak se Enjolras o Grantaira staral pokaždé, když to moc přehnal s alkoholem; tím, jak ho Enjolras hladil ve vlasech a silně ho držel v náručí, když na něj padly deprese; tím, jak nazí tančili jeden druhému v náručí na klasickou, klidnou hudbu, když měli po milování, ale ještě se necítili unavení.

Grantaire vlastně už ani nevěděl, co chtěl. Být s ním nebo na něj zapomenout?

— _A začal toužit po něčem, čemu se říkalo „vztah“._

_Grantaire byl do Enjolrase zamilovaný —_

Grantaire tušil, že udělá nějakou fatální chybu. Něco, co nebude moci vzít zpět.

A stalo se pár dní před Vánoci. Enjolras Grantaira vzal do jedné luxusní restaurace, jejíž název ani neuměl vyslovit. „Proč?“ zeptal se ho černovlásek překvapeně.

Enjolras jen pokrčil rameny. „Chtěl jsem ti udělat radost,“ řekl, když mu otevřel dveře, aby mohli vstoupit.

Celý večer byl nádherný. Jedli vybrané jídlo, k večeři jim hrála živá kapela, občas se jeden druhého dotkli rukou a jemně ji pohladili. Grantaire celý večer Enjolrase pozoroval. Neunikl mu jediný úsměv, který mu věnoval. Viděl ty plamínky v očích, které ho tolik přitahovaly. Cítil, jak se ho dotýkal špičkou boty na lýtku a jemně ho hladil. Když z restaurace odcházeli, začalo sněžit. Enjolras si sundal čepici a dal jí Grantairovi. Přitiskl se na něj a prohlédl si jeho ruce. „Nemáš rukavice?“ zeptal se ho, když viděl, jak mu rudly prsty. Než stačil Grantaire zareagoval, Enjolras mu nasadil jednu jeho rukavici a druhou chytil do jeho vlastní dlaně a propletl s ním prsty. „Je to takhle dobré?“ zeptal se ho a Grantaire byl schopný jen pokývat hlavou.

Když vešli do Enjolrasova bytu, začali se líbat už na chodbě. Oblečení si sundávali pomalu, jako kdyby se toho druhého snažili svést. Všechny polibky byly jemné, doteky lehké. Když se Enjolras začal nebezpečně blížit k lemu Grantairových kalhot, černovlásek ho zastavil. „Nemusíš,“ řekl nejistě, když mu došlo, o co se mladší z nich pokoušel. Nikdy to pro Enjolrase neudělal. Párkrát se ho dotknul, ale Enjolras měl raději, když se ho Grantaire dotýkal rukama a ústy po jeho hrudi a krku.

„Já chci,“ řekl Enjolras vzrušeným hlasem, pousmál se, rozepnul mu poklopec a zašeptal: „Užij si to.“ S tím ho vzal celého do úst a rukama ho začal masírovat na odhalených bocích.

Grantaire sténal, naříkal. Prsty zatínal do prostěradla, jen proto, aby se náhodou nezaryly do Enjolrasových hustých vlasů. Nedokázal se ani dívat na to, co zrovna dělal. Nemohl. Bál se. Nevěděl, čím si to zasloužil. Nejen tuhle chvíle, ale to všechno. To mít Enjolrase.

Grantaire se začal blížit k vrcholu, poklepal Enjolrasovi po rameni, aby ho varoval, ale blonďáček nepřestával. Jeho jazyk udělal něco kouzelného a Grantaire, bez dechu, bez rozmyšlení, vykřikl: „Miluji tě!“ Prohnul se jako luk a vyvrcholil Enjolrasovi do úst.

Když se mlha před jeho očima konečně rozplynula a znovu otevřel oči, Enjolras se nad ním skláněl a nasazoval si kondom. Otevřel pusu, aby mu něco řekl, ale Enjolras mu přiložil prst na rty. Zakroutil hlavou a bez varování do něj přirazil. Grantaire Enjolrase objal, přitiskl si ho na holou hruď, rukama ho škrábal po zádech a ve vlasech, a pořád, dokola, bez přestání šeptal: „Miluji tě, miluji tě, miluji tě…“

_— A už to nemohl tajit._

_Grantaire byl do Enjolrase zamilovaný —_

Grantaire věděl, že je něco jinak hned jak se probudil. Když otevřel oči, čekala ho snídaně u postele a složené oblečení na pracovním stole. U snídaně ležel jednoduchý vzkaz: _Šel jsem koupit mléko. Za chvíli přijdu. Musíme si promluvit. Neutíkej. – Enjolras._ Grantaire polkl a povzdechl si. Bylo mu jasné, o čem se budou bavit.

Najedl se, oblékl a došel do obývacího pokoje, kde se díval z okna na Eiffelovu věž. Nikdy mu nepřipadala výjimečná. Ale z tohohle úhlu, pod paprsky slunečního svitu a obklopen Enjolrasovou vůní, mu přišla kouzelná. Když už se mu začala nedočkavostí klepat noha a přemýšlel nad tím, že z bytu uteče, otevřely se hlavní dveře.

Enjolras se během chvíle objevil v obývacím pokoji s mlékem a novinami v ruce. „Dobré ráno,“ pozdravil ho a přešel do kuchyně, aby dal mléko do lednice. „Udělám kávu. Dáš si t—“

„Neprodlužuj to, Enjolrasi,“ řekl Grantaire nedočkavě, když se na něj otočil.

„Dobrá,“ řekl mladší, když zavřel lednici, opřel se o židli u jídelního stolu a řekl: „Nemiluji tě.“ Grantaire byl na to připravený. Ale přesto ta slova bolela. Měl pocit, jako kdyby mu hodil několik dýk do srdce. „Od začátku jsem ti řekl, že něčeho takového nejsem schopný.“

„Nic se nezměnilo?“ zeptal se ho. Enjolras si povzdechl. Grantaire moc dobře věděl, jaká byla odpověď – _Ne._ To Enjolras uměl nejlépe. Odmítat ho. Ale proč se cítil tak zrazený? Enjolras mu nikdy nic nesliboval. Od začátku byl k němu upřímný. Věděl, do čeho šel. Tak proč to tak bolelo? „Nic neříkej. Vím, kde jsou dveře.“ A s tím odešel.

Když vešel do výtahu, který ho měl svézt do přízemí, v odrazu zrcadla, který bylo na celé jedné stěně výtahu, si všiml, že měl celé mokré tváře od slz. Povzdechl si. Setřel si slzy, ale v tu chvíli se roztekly ještě více.

Jejich dohoda skončila. Definitivně. Už nebylo cesty zpět.

_— A Enjolras do Grantaire ne._

_Grantaire byl do Enjolrase zamilovaný —_

Grantaire věděl jediné. Pokud chtěl být s Enjolrasem jenom kamarád, potřeboval se od něj držet dál. Přestal chodit na setkání _Přátel Abecedy_ a vrátil se do svého oblíbeného baru, kde balil chlapce na sladká slova a sliby o promilované noci.

Dařilo se mu. Každou noc se na baru bavil o umění se studenty uměleckých oborů, sváděl na své obrazy mladé, nevinné chlapce, stejně jako tančil s těmi postaršími muži, co měli na prstu snubní prstýnek a líbal se na záchodcích s těmi, kteří měli potetované celé krky a dlaně.

Něco ale bylo špatně. Všechny jejich slova, doteky a polibky byly prázdné. Nic mu nepřinášely. Ani ten zlomek potěšení, které cítil v rozkroku, když se ho dotkl někdo cizí, netrval dlouho. „Jseš na holky nebo co?“ zeptal se ho jeden blonďatý manekýn – snažil se namluvit, že ho sbalil náhodou a ne proto, že mu připomínal Enjolrase – když mu rozepnul poklopec a viděl, že na něj Grantaire nereagoval. Ten se jenom zašklebil, natáhl si kalhoty, našel své pohozené tričko kdesi na zemi a z jeho bytu odešel. Nevnímal, že na něj něco křičel a když vyšel do chladu zimní noci, vytáhl z kapsy cigaretu. Nekouřil už skoro rok. Přesně tak dlouho, jak s Enjolrasem dodržovali jejich dohodu. Ale s ní skončilo více věcí.

Když ten večer Grantaire došel domů, pustil si televizi a našel program s politickou debatou. Ty totiž u Enjolrase hrály nonstop. Zapnul notebook, položil ho na malý stolek před pohovkou, naťukal do vyhledávače název porno stránek a našel svého oblíbence. Mladého, sympatického muže se zlatou kůži a dlouhými, blonďatými vlasy. Našel ho těsně před tím, než se s Enjolrasem _rozešli_ – věděl, že to rozchod v pravém slova smyslu nebyl, ale netušil, jak jinak pojmenovat tu bolest, kterou cítil na hrudi pokaždé, když si na něj jen vzpomněl. Nejspíše tušil, že brzy něco pokazí. Zapnul si jedno z jeho novějších videí, a zatímco z televize poslouchal nová opatření o nájemném, z notebooku se linuly oplzlé, mokré zvuky a vzdechy, které jistě byly nahrané.

Tu noc šel Grantaire spát unavený jen fyzicky. V myšlenkách byl stále se svým oblíbený blonďáčkem.

Když už to byly skoro dva měsíce, kdy se v kavárně Musain neukázal, nestýkal se se svými přáteli a s Enjolrasem si nenapsal jedinou zprávu; začínalo jaro. Během chvíle roztál všechen sníh a teplota se zvedla o dvanáct stupňů. Grantaire si připadal připravený na to konečně se vrátit do svého života. Domluvil se s Jolym, že se sejdou v jedné pekárně, kde dělali ty nejlepší borůvkové muffiny. Joly se ho ptal, jak na takovou pekárnu přišel, ale on raději mlčel. Nechtěl přiznávat, že jí znal díky Enjolrasovi, který tuto příchuť muffinů miloval. _Nejsou zbytečně moc sladké_ , říkával. Grantaire zakroutil hlavou. Nechtěl na něj zbytečně moc myslet. I když už při každé vzpomínce na něj neplakal, ani se mu hrudník nesvíral bolestí, pořád mu to bylo nepříjemné.

Vzal si na sebe oblíbenou modrou košili, černé rifle a vyrazil. Když už byl na rohu ulice, kde pekárna byla, zastavil se. Pekárna v teplém počasí měla před dveřmi postaveno několik stolů a židlí, aby si lidé mohli užívat i krásného počasí. V kombinaci s jejich cukrovinkami a černým čajem dováženým z Anglie to byla vražedná, sladká kombinace.

Jenže to nebyl důvod proč najednou nebyl schopný jediného kroku. Na jedné z židlí seděl Enjolras. A nebyl sám. Vedle něj seděl vcelku dost pohledný, vysoký, mladý muž. Na nose měl brýle a na sobě sako, které už od pohledu vypadalo draze, stejně jako šedé kalhoty a mokasíny. Něco řekl a Enjolras se tomu hlasitě zasmál. Grantaire si byl jistý, že ho slyšel až k němu.

„Grantaire!“ Vykřikl najednou Joly, když svého přítele konečně zahlédl, a objal ho kolem krku. „Tak rád tě vidím! Dost, že ses ozval chlape! Bossuet mě začal děsit, že některý lidi mizej beze stopy a pořád mi říkal, že tě unesli.“ Smál se, ale Grantaire ho vůbec nevnímal. „Hej, co se děje?“ zeptal se Joly starostlivě a podíval se stejným směrem jako jeho kamarád. „Hele, to je Enjolras a Di—“

„Vezmi mě domů,“ zaprosil Grantaire a prsty zaryl do Jolyho košile. „Prosím tě, vezmi mě domů.“

„Jasně,“ řekl Joly hned, když si všiml, že Grantaire sklopil hlavu a celý se rozklepal.

I přesto Joly viděl jeho slzy.

— _A nedokázal bez něj být._

_Grantaire byl do Enjolrase zamilovaný —_

Joly seděl na zemi, zády se opíral o Grantairovu pohovku a hladil Grantaira po vlasech. Ten mu ležel na klíně, plakal a snažil se rozdýchat bolest, kterou cítil na své hrudi. „Můžeš mi říct, co se stalo?“ zeptal se ho Joly opatrně, když ho druhou rukou začal hladil po rameni, které se nepřestávalo klepat.

„T-to je jedno…“

„Není. Tak dlouho jsem o tobě neslyšel a když se mi konečně ozveš, celý veselý a nadšený z toho, že se konečně můžeme setkat, při první příležitosti se přede mnou rozpláčeš?“

„P-promiň.“

„Ne, ne, ne, Grantaire, ne,“ zašeptal Joly a naklonil se ke svému kamarádovi, aby ho mohl políbit na ucho. Věděl, že je tam citlivý. Grantaire se ošil a zasmál se. Lechtalo to. „Neříkám to proto, aby ses mi omlouval. Pokud chceš plakat, plakej. Je to v pořádku. Ale chci vědět, co tě trápí. Co tě bolí?“

„Srdce.“

„Máš v něm nějaké tlaky? Nemůžeš dýchat? Mám zavolat sanitku?“

„Ne taková bolest, Joly,“ zasmál se upřímně Grantaire. Jak jen mohl zapomenout, že Joly byl starostlivý a jen při zmínce o bolesti byl schopný povolat mu do bytu celou nemocnici? „Je to… psychický.“

„Vrátily se snad—“

„Ne,“ zastavil ho, než dokázal říct to slovo, které tak nesnášel. _Deprese_. Jako kdyby dokázali snad doktoři jedním slovem popsat, co všechno ho trápilo. Nenáviděl je stejně tak, jako své černé myšlenky. „Je to… Je to složité.“

„Myslím si, že dokážu porozumět hodně věcem.“

„A na dlouho.“

„Času mám dost. Pro tebe neomezeně.“

Grantaire se pousmál. „Víš, kdo byl ten kluk s Enjolrasem?“

„Oh, Dimitri? Výměnný student z Ruska, který začal pracovat u doktora Lamarqua. Je v Paříži na půl roku. Lamarque pověřil Enjolrase, aby mu tady všechno ukázal. Už tu bude dva týdny. Dneska by měli mít první slyšení u soudu, tak Lamarque poprosil Enjolrase, aby vzal Dimitriho sebou.“ Oh, jistě. Soudní místnost přeci byla na konci ulice. Jen pár metrů od pekařství. Tak proto jej Enjolras tak dobře znal. Chodil tam vždy po práci. „Proč se ptáš?“

„Jen tak.“

„Grantaire.“

Černovláskovi jemné upozornění v Jolyho hlase neuniklo. „Všechno to začalo před dvěma lety…“

A tak se Grantaire svěřil. Řekl Jolymu naprosto vše. To, jak Enjolrase poznal. To, jak se do něj zamiloval. To, jak se k němu chtěl dostat blíže. To, jak ho políbil. To, jak společně pili a pak se líbali. To, jak se spolu milovalo. Říkal mu o všech hádkách, o tom, jak ho znemožnil před rodiče, o tom, jak mu rozbil věci za více než deset tisíc eur. O tom, jak to mezi nimi skončilo a pak se k sobě zase vrátili. Jako dva magnety, co se k sobě pořád přitahovali.

„Co mám dělat Joly? Já ho miluju. Tak strašně moc.“

„Nemůžu ti říct, co máš dělat,“ řekl popravdě Joly, když ho obejmul. Celá ta situace mu připadala absurdní. Ale najednou chápal, proč měl tak zvláštní pocit pokaždé, když je viděl vedle sebe a všiml si těch podivných pohledů. „Mohu ti jen slíbit, že vždy budu stát při tobě. Že se mi můžeš svěřit, když tě něco bude trápit. Ale jsi dospělý. Oba jste dospělí. Musíte si to vyřešit sami.“

Grantaire si povzdechl. Věděl, že jediný způsob, jak se zbavit té bolesti, bylo znovu se s Enjolrasem sejít.

_— A byl zoufalý._

_Grantaire byl do Enjolrase zamilovaný —_

A proto tu znovu stál, s rukama zatnutými v pěsti, dívající se na známé dveře před sebou. Nadechl se a zaklepal. Do pár chvil se otevřely, v nich stál Enjolras – stále tak krásný, jako před dvěma měsíci. Nic neřekl, jen se Grantairovi zadíval do očí a čekal. Grantaire jeho nádherný modrý pohled nevydržel. Odklonil zrak a zadíval se na špičky svých bot. Jeho hrudník mu naplnilo horko, které ho začalo tlačit na srdce. Musel si přiložit dlaň na prsa, aby mohl znovu dýchat. Nepomáhalo to. Dech se mu zasekl v hrdle a než byl schopný cokoliv říct, rozplakal se.

Enjolras k němu ihned přišel, objal ho kolem ramen, začal ho hladit ve vlasech a zašeptal: „Všechno bude v pořádku, Grantaire.“ Políbil ho do vlasů a Grantaire ho stiskl kolem boků, nasál jeho vůni a hlasitě zavzdychal. Enjolras udělal několik kroků dozadu, dokud se nedostal do předsíně svého bytu, zavřel za nimi dveře a pomalu vedl Grantaira na místo, které znal i poslepu. „Všechno bude v pořádku,“ šeptal, když ho ukládal do postele a začal mu rozepínat knoflíčky od košile.

A Grantaire? Grantaire mu věřil.

_— A byl zoufalý._

_Grantaire byl do Enjolrase zamilovaný—_

„Miluji tě,“ šeptal do ticha ložnice, když cítil, jak ho Enjolras líbal po celém těle. Enjolras ho jemně hladil, snažil se ho ukonejšit, ale jeho ústa nechával volná, aby mohly říkat ty slova, která potřeboval. Bolely ho, ale věděl, že je to jediný způsob, jak Grantairovi konečně dopřát trochu štěstí.

Políbil ho na čelo a silně přirazil. Grantaire hlasitě zavzdychal, rukama se dotkl jeho boků a náruživě přirážel ve stejném rytmu jako mladší. Celé tělo měl zpocené a tváře mokré od slz. V uších mu hučelo a tělo ho bolelo. Jediné, co byl schopný v tu chvíli říkat, bylo: „Miluji tě, miluji tě, miluji tě…“

_— A byl zoufalý…_


	12. Stín

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Po včerejší dlouhé povídce, jsem dneska napsala něco kratšího, ale doufám, že stejně dobrého. Na tohle téma jsem se těšila od začátku, tak doufám, že se mi povedlo napsat jej aspoň tak zajímavě, jak jsem si v hlavě představovala. :)

„Tak vítej v našem království,“ řekl Grantaire s širokým úsměvem, když odemkl dveře, strčil do nich a položil velký kufr doprostřed předsíně. Enjolras ho opatrně následoval. Vypadal, jako kdyby si promýšlel každý krok. Když vstoupil do předsíně, celou si jí prohlédl. Byla vymalovaná zářivě žlutou barvou. Trochu ho z toho bolely oči. Naproti botníku bylo široké, dlouhé zrcadlo, ve kterém se celý viděl. Zamračil se. Vždycky měl tak hluboké, fialové kruhy pod očima? Vypadal jako kdyby se několik týdnů pořádně nevyspal. A přesto— „Kabát.“ Vyrušil ho z jeho přemýšlení Grantaire, který se natahoval po jeho kabátu. Blonďáček ho začal pomalu rozepínat, ale ještě se mu chvěly prsty. Párkrát s rukama zatřepal. „Pomůžu ti,“ nabídl se mu starší, když se postavil před něj a během chvíle rozepnul všechny knoflíky. Pomohl mu jej sundat z ramen a pověsil na věšák vedle zrcadla. „Chceš si vybalit?“ zeptal se ho Grantaire.

Enjolras se zapřemýšlel a pak jen zakroutil hlavou. Neměl chuť se přehrabovat ve věcech, které mu byly tak cizí. Grantaire se na něj usmál, ale blonďáček poznal, že se za tím skrývalo něco smutného a nevyřčeného. Za poslední dva týdny tenhle úsměv viděl několikrát. Na tvářích lékařů, sestřiček, těch mužů, co se prohlašovali za jeho přátele, té ženě, která vypadala až moc mladě na to, aby se považovala za jeho matku, a hlavně na černovláskovi, který za ním denně chodil, a i když pořád mluvil a snažil se ho zabavit veselými historkami; ten úsměv byl stejně falešný jako ostatních. „Dal bych si čaj.“

„Jasně. A jakej? Černej? Ovocnej?“

„Mátový s trochou medu.“ Grantairovy se rozzářily oči a jeho úsměv se rozšířil. „Něco jsem řekl špatně?“ zeptal se mladší, když si jeho úsměv špatně vyložil.

„Právě naopak, Enjolrasi, víš… ten máš nejraději. Ten čaj. Už jsem ti ho dělal několikrát.“ V jeho slovech zaznělo nevyslovené _Vzpomínáš?_ a Enjolras byl rád, že se ho na to nezeptal. Protože si nevzpomínal. „Připravím ho. Můžeš jít zatím do obýváku.“ Ukázal na dveře před sebou a mezitím zmizel v kuchyni. 

Enjolras pomalu otevřel dveře do obývacího pokoje a oddechl se, když zjistil, že stěny zde byly vymalované příjemnou světle modrou barvou. Uprostřed místnosti byla velká, bílá pohovka, malý skleněný stolek a několik květin, o které se zřejmě poslední dobu nikdo moc nestaral. Většina z nich měla uschlé listy a když se jich Enjolras dotkl, okamžitě spadly na zem. Posadil se na kraj pohovky a rozhlédl se. Naproti pohovce byla televize, několik pohozených filmů na DVD, nad nimi poličky s ozdobami, které dokreslovaly domácí prostředí celého bytu. Svíčky, skleničky, kamínky a – fotografie.

Enjolras slyšel, jak si Grantaire prozpěvoval v kuchyni a voda, kterou postavil na čaj, ještě nezačala ani vřít. Podle zvuků chystal něco k snědku. Doufal, že mu to nějakou dobu zabere. Zvedl se z pohovky, přešel k poličkám a všechny fotky si prohlédl. Každá z nich byla v bílém rámečku s jiným zdobením.

První rámeček byl zdobený modrými, blyštivými kaménky. Na fotografii byly oba, na sobě měli už od pohledu drahé obleky, Enjolras červený a Grantaire tmavě modrý. Dívali se do foťáku, široce se usmívali, jejich oči plály, tváře měly červené. Enjolras mohl jen tipoval, jestli to bylo díky tomu, že tančili, nebo díky skleničkám s šampaňským, které oba drželi.

Druhý rámeček byl zdobený bílými mušlemi a pískem. Na fotografii si Grantaire namáčel nohy do slané, mořské vody a očima pozoroval Enjolrase, který klečel vedle něj, jednu ruku si namáčel do vody a druhou lovil mušle.

Třetí rámeček byl zdobený natrhanými fialovými květy a zelením listím. Grantaire a Enjolras seděli za stolem se všemi jejich přáteli. Před Enjolrasem byl položený dort, na něm plály dvě svíčky, a na hlavně měl papírovou duhovou čepici. Každý z jeho přátel měl čepici jiné barvy – pokoušel si vzpomenout na všechny jména, která mu už několikrát opakovali, ale nešlo to – a v rukou drželi ještě stále zabalené dárky. Zřejmě to byly nějaké jeho narozeniny.

Na poslední rámeček někdo nakreslil červenou temperou několik srdcí. Enjolras objímal Grantaira kolem krku a tisknul ho na své tělo. Grantaire držel Enjolrase kolem boků a široce se usmíval, na tváři měl ještě jasně rozpoznatelné zaschlé slzy. Enjolras měl na sobě černý talár, na hlavě čepici s červeným a zlatým lemováním. Grantaire držel v ruce Enjolrasův červený diplom. „Dvanáctého srpna,“ přečetl blonďáček nahlas datum v rohu fotografie. Vzal rámeček do ruky a prohlédl si fotografii z blízka. Snažil se vzpomenout, proč Grantaire plakal – byl na něj hrdý? Nebo bylo moc horko a pálilo ho při focení slunce do tváře? A proč měl v ruce červený diplom? Znamenalo to něco významného? A proč nebyl na fotografii i se svými rodiči?

Enjolras si povzdechl. Rozhlédl se po místnosti a až teď si všiml, že nad krbem, ve kterém byly připravená polínka a noviny na zapálení, bylo další zrcadlo. Enjolras se na sebe nerad díval. Nevěděl, jestli to bylo takhle vždy, ale teď kdykoliv viděl svůj odraz, sevřel se mu celý hrudník. A to z jediného důvodu – nepoznával se. On nevěděl, kým _byl_.

Měl vždycky takhle blonďaté vlasy? Nebarvil si je? Jak dlouho tu žil? Jak dlouho se se všemi znal? Proč se mu vlastně jeho vlastní jméno – _Alexander Aurélius Enjolras –_ tak nelíbilo? Proč mu připadalo tak cizí? A proč občas před očima viděl mlhu a během jízdy autem nebyl schopný rozeznat některé značky, dokud nebyly moc blízko? Neměl by mít brýle? Řekl to vůbec někdy někomu? Byl to ten důvod, proč se před dvěma měsíci vyboural?

Začala ho bolet hlava. Nasucho polkl a zhluboka se nadechl. Zavřel oči a povzdechl si. Lékaři ho upozorňovali, že mu pár měsíců ještě nebude moc dobře. Nikdo ho ale nevaroval před tím, že se mu zvedne žaludek pokaždé, když se bude snažit vzpomenout si na události před dvěma měsíci.

Odněkud se ozvalo slabé mňouknutí. Enjolras se za zvukem otočil. Na pohovce seděla malá, černá kočka s těma nejzářivějšíma modrýma očima, které kdy viděl. Kočička pohybovala ocasem ze strany na stranu a střihala ušima. Enjolras položil fotografii zpět na poličku a přiblížil se k pohovce. Kočka se ani nepohnula. Měl vůbec kočky rád? Nebyl na ně alergický? Jak se jmenovala?

Enjolras si sedl na kraj pohovky a kočka se k němu okamžitě přiblížila. Očuchala mu tričko, kalhoty a jakmile se čumáčkem dostala k jeho prstům, spokojeně zapředla, olízla ho a schoulila se mu na klín. Enjolras se pousmál. Byl to jediný kontakt za ty poslední týdny, který ho opravdu těšil. Začal kočku hladit po hebkém kožíšku a zeptal se jí: „Znáš mě už dlouho? Potřeboval bych totiž trochu pomoct. Kdo vlastně jsem?“

Před čtyřmi týdny se probudil na neznámé posteli, v neznámé místnosti, s neznámými lidmi kolem sebe. Srdce mu bušilo, nemohl hýbat nohama ani rukama, světlo ho pálilo do očí a on je nedokázal nechat otevřené. Pokusil se promluvit, ale z jeho úst se vydral jen sten plný bolesti. I ten ale zalarmoval jednu muže, který stál vedle něj, okamžitě zmáčkl podivně vyhlížející tlačítko u postele, naklonil se k němu, políbil ho na čelo a šeptal mu něco o tom, _že všechno bude v pořádku_.

Srdce se mu uklidnilo až za dvě hodiny, po tom, co mu jeden z lékařů podal žilně uklidňovací lék. Až pak byl Enjolras schopný se na všechny v místnosti podívat, vše si prohlédnout a zeptat se na důležité: „Kdo jste?“ Lékaři se mu jeden po druhém představili, stejně tak sestřičky. „A co tu dělám?“ Odpověděli mu jen jednoduše – měl autonehodu. Mikrospánek. Měl na sobě jen pár šrámů, modřin a pohmožděné zápěstí, ale auto bylo ještě tu noc posláno k sešrotování. „Dobrá. A co je to autonehoda?“ V tu chvíli většina z nich umlkla a vyměnila si starostlivé pohledy. Jedna ze sestřiček k němu přešla blíže a zeptala se ho na to, jestli by jim mohl říct své jméno. „Já… já nevím. Jak se jmenuji? Řeknete mi to?“

Bylo normální, že pacienti, kteří se dostali do incidentu, při kterém se silně uhodili do hlavy, trpěli výpadky paměti. Lékaři tento stav označovali jako _dočasná amnézie_. Pacient byl schopný si do pár dní vzpomenout na vše, co bylo v jeho životě důležité, a i když se paměť možná nevrátila na sto procent, stále se jednalo jen o malé výpadky, které nebyly pro život pacienta omezující.

Jenže z pár hodin se stalo pár dní. Z pár dní týden. Z týdnu měsíc. A dnes to byly dva měsíce, co Enjolras ležel v nemocnici, měsíc a půl, co se probudil z kómatu a stejně tak dlouho, co si stále na nic nemohl vzpomenout. Byl schopný mluvit, číst, chodit, zvládat základní hygienu, věděl, co jsou to peníze a dokázal pojmenovat většinu objektů, které viděl. Věděl, jaké je století, ale nevěděl rok. Věděl, že je mu více než dvacet, ale nedokázal říct kolik přesně a kdy měl narozeniny. Věděl, že existovaly školy, ale netušil, že byl na vysoké a co studoval. Nepoznával nikoho z rodiny, svých přátel, lidí, které za život poznal – a hlavně, ani sebe. Lékaři se proto rozhodli jeho stav přezkoumat a označit ho za _selektivní amnézii_. Enjolras byl schopný jako člověk fungovat. Ale jeho vzpomínky na lidi, osoby a život, který předtím žil, byly pryč.

Enjolras by se s tím dokázal smířit. Cítil, že byl klidná povaha, která si vše rozmýšlela. Jenže, jakmile se probudil a začal vnímat svět kolem sebe, pochopil, že je pro mnoho lidí důležitý. Chodili za ním denně chlapci, každý jinak vysoký, jinak pohledný, jinak vzdělaný, jinak veselý; každý týden za ním přišla mladá žena, která říkala, že je jeho matka; každý den u něj byl tenhle černovlasý muž, který ho přivedl do _jejich_ domova; a on si na ně nevzpomínal. Smáli se, vyprávěli mu historky, ukazovali fotografie. Ale Enjolrasovi to nic neříkalo. A tak se na něj všichni vždy jen pousmáli. A to byl moment, kdy Enjolras cítil ten největší, protivný tlak na hrudi, který mu do očí vystřelil několik slz. Cítil se provinile. Neschopně. Viděl, jak se na něj snaží falešně smát a dodat mu sílu, že _všechno bude v pořádku_.

Ale on věděl, že nebude. Koukal se do zrcadla a nepoznával tu tvář, která se na něj dívala. Pohladil tvář ženě, která byla jeho matka, ale on si nemohl vzpomenout na jediný den, kdy by ho chovala. Mluvil s brýlatým mužem, který říkal, že je jeho nejlepší přítel už od čtyř let, ale na mysl mu nepřišla jediná společná vzpomínka. Mluvil s černovláskem, který byl jeho partner, ale nemohl nikomu přiznat, že k němu necítí nic jiného než to, co k těm, kdo k němu do té doby chodili. Copak zapomněl i na to, co jsou to emoce?

Všude ho pronásledoval Enjolrasův stín. V zrcadle, pod jeho nohama, za jeho tělem. Díval se na něj z fotografií, z videí, ze očí ostatních. Ale on ho nedokázal dostat zpět. Nedokázal se toho stínu dotknout a donutit ho si jej znovu připojit ke svému tělu. Být znovu _ten Enjolras_ , kterého všichni znali. Lékaři říkali, že je ještě brzy na to dělat závěry, že se vše ještě může zlepšit; ale proč tomu blonďáček nechtěl věřit?

„Vidím, že Áres má pořád svého oblíbence.“ Enjolras sebou škubl a kočka v jeho klíně nespokojeně zamňoukala. Grantaire stál ve dveřích s tácem v ruce na kterém byly položené dva horké čaje a pár sušenek. Když si sedl vedle Enjolrase, kočka nespokojeně zaprskala a odběhla pryč. „Ta kočka mě jednou sežere zaživa ve spaní. Určitě. A bude to tvoje vina,“ řekl naoko naštvaně a podal Enjolrasovi hrníček s horkým čajem.

„Proč?“ zeptal se Enjolras zvědavě.

„Když jsi začal studovat na vysoký, tak kromě brigády si chodil jedné paní vypomáhat do útulku. O psi tam byl zájem vždycky, ale o kočky se nikdo moc starat nechtěl. Takže si spoustu nocí strávil krmením, mazlením, odvšivováním koček a čištěním jejich klecí a záchodků. Jako, hnusná práce, ale ty sis to užíval. Jsi kočkomil.“

„Opravdu?“ Enjolras upil z čaje a spokojeně zamručel. Moc mu chutnal. Ani netušil, proč si vlastně vybral tohle. Najednou mu to přišlo na mysl. „A co ještě?“

„No, jednou do útulku přijeli policajti, že našli v lese krabici s koťaty. Bylo jich asi deset, nevím přesně. Byly čerstvě narozený, ještě slepý, potřebovaly mlíko, jinak by chcíply. A ty ses na měsíc vykašlal na školu, na srazy, na všechno. Žil si jenom pro ty kočky a společně s majitelkou útulku jsi z nich udělal silná, mladá koťata. Všechna už mají domovy. Ale jedno z nich tě nikdy opustit nechtělo.“ Grantaire ukázal na chodbu kam Áres zmizel, ale ještě stále šlo slyšel, jak hlasitě mňoukal. „Takže sis asi po třech měsících vzal Árese domů. A pak, po roce, ses rozhod, že mu určitě bude smutno a vzal sis domů další kotě. A za půl roku další. A za rok další. Zkráceně, máme šest koček.“ Grantaire se zasmál a natáhl se po sušence. Ukousl, a ještě s plnou pusou pokračoval: „Jsou to miláčci, ale Áres je na tobě strašně závislej. Nedá bez tebe ani ránu. A všechny ostatní kočky provokuje a nemá moc v lásce. A mě už vůbec ne.“

„Proč?“

„Protože mu kradu páníčkovu pozornost,“ řekl s úšklebkem černovlásek a Enjolras jen pokýval hlavou. Chvíli vedle sebe seděli v tichosti, Enjolras se stále rozhlížel, jako kdyby se snažil zapamatovat si každý detail místnosti, a Grantaire z něj nespustil oči. „Pořád nic, viď?“ Blonďáček se podíval na Grantaira, který se opět tak smutně usmíval. Očima uhnul, aby přestal vnímat ten bolestivý tlak na hrudi. Ale bylo pozdě. Už se mu znovu svíralo srdce a rozklepaly prsty. Raději položil hrníček na stůl, aby jeho obsah náhodou nevylil. Všechno v bytě vypadalo nově a draze. Zřejmě na to šetřili několik měsíců. Možná let. Chodil vlastně do práce? A co dělal Grantaire? Znovu ho začala bolet hlava. „Počkej,“ zašeptal Grantaire, když si všiml, jak se Enjolras začal mračit. Rychle dojedl sušenku, přiblížil se k Enjolrasovi, položil mu dlaně na tváře a začal ho prsty masírovat ve vlasech. Po chvíli tlak v jeho hlavě trochu povolil. „Lepší?“

„Trochu.“

„To jsem vždycky dělal, když ses moc učil. Trpíš na migrény.“

„Migrény?“

„To ti ani nebudu vysvětlovat, bojím se, že to za pár dní zažiješ v plný síle.“

„Jak to víš?“

„Znám tě, Enjolrasi.“ Ty slova donutila Enjolrase podívat se Grantairovi do očí. Jakmile se zahleděl do jeho tmavě modrých očí, něco se v něm pohnulo. Hlas se mu zasekl v hrdle a on jen tiše zakňučel. „Enjolrasi…,“ zašeptal, ale nic dalšího neřekl.

„Taky bych chtěl sám sebe znát.“

Grantaire opřel své čelo o to jeho. „Budeš. A i kdyby ne, nic se nezmění. Protože jsi to stále ty. Se vzpomínkami nebo bez nich.“

„Když ale já ani nevím jestli—“ Kousl se do jazyka. Ne. Tohle rozhodně nemůže říct. Nemůže se přiznat, že netuší, co je to _láska_. Nemůže přiznat, že něco takového _necítí_. Ten starý Enjolras, co se na něj díval z fotografií a pronásledoval ho za zády, by ho za to nenáviděl.

„Jestli mě miluješ?“ Enjolras otevřel oči a vyděšeně se na Grantaira podíval. Ten si ho ale prohlížel s takovou něhou a upřímností, že mu nedokázal zalhat. Pokýval hlavou a černovlásek se na něj usmál, jeho prsty ho stále nepřestávaly masírovat ve vlasech. „To nevadí. Spolu všechno zvládneme. S láskou nebo bez ní.“

A Enjolras mu na chvíli opravdu uvěřil.


	13. Oprava

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tahle povídka měla být o něco delší, ale čím více jsem začínala opisovat detaily, tím více mi to trhalo srdce. Zřejmě poslední dny nejsem naladěna na smutná díla a jakékoliv ubližování mým postavám mi nesedí. Možná proto, že na všechny dosedá podzim a představa, že někomu zhorším už tak smutný den čtením něčeho depresivnějšího, mi nedělá dobře. (Neznamená to ale, že pár povídek na roztrhání srdéček tu přeci jen mám, zatím ale jen uložené ve složkách a čekají, jestli na vydání vůbec dozrají). Přemýšlím, že bych pak tuhle povídku klidně rozepsala (hlavně kvůli té metodě o které budete číst!), ale bude potřeba ještě na ní pořádně zapracovat.
> 
> Ps: Ačkoliv v povídce není nic explicitního, stejně jsem tu vyšší přístupnost nechala, neboť si myslím, že někomu takové téma přeci jen nemusí být příjemné.

„Víš, co je to _kintsugi_?“

„…Ne?“

Grantaire se zmateně díval na Enjolrase a když se nadechoval, že se zeptá, o co jde, k jejich stolu přiběhl Bahorel se sklenicí piva v ruce, skončil černovláskovi kolem ramen a zeptal se: „O čem se bavíte?“ Postupně se k nim začali přidávat ostatní přátelé.

„Jen jsem se Grantaira na něco ptal,“ řekl Enjolras, když se zvedl ze svého místa a oblékl si sako.

„Už jdeš?“ zeptal se Combeferre a položil před sebe dvě skleničky s pomerančovým džusem. Jedna z nich byla pro Enjolrase.

„Je mi to líto. Doma mám ještě hodně práce,“ omluvil se s mírným úsměvem na tváři a než se s ním stačili všichni rozloučit, odešel.

„Úplně promarní svůj mladej život,“ postěžoval si Bahorel, jako kdyby snad šlo o ten jeho. „Jednou toho bude litovat!“

„Ale aspoň neumře ve třiceti na ztvrdlý játra,“ oponoval mu Joly, když upil ze svého nealkoholického koktejlu, který zářil všemi barvami.

„Na to je adept někdo jinej,“ zasmál se, a ještě více se přitiskl na Grantaira, který se na něj jenom slabě pousmál. „Co je? Jseš nějakej zaraženej. Že ti ten blondýn zase vynadal za to, jak si mu oponoval ohledně regulace daní? Mně bylo hned jasný, že se s tebou nebaví jen tak.“

„Ne,“ řekl Grantaire, dopil a objednal si další láhev vína. „Jenom se mě na něco ptal.“

„Jo ták,“ řekl hned a Bahorel pochopil, že neměl náladu se s ním o tom bavit, a tak se zaměřil na někoho jiného.

Grantaire se rozhlédl do všech stran a jakmile uviděl jejich nejmladší člena, nenápadně se vymanil z Bahorelova sevření a poklepal mu po rameni. „Jehane?“ Oslovený mladík si přestal hrát se svými dlouhými, zrzavými vlasy a s úsměvem se na Grantaira podíval. „Víš, co je to, ehm, ježiš, jak to říkal… _kasturi? Kensury?_ “

„Nemyslíš _kintsugi?_ “ Grantaire jen pokýval hlavou. „Vím! Je to japonská metoda slepování prasklin.“ Nic mu to neříkalo. Zamračil se a Jehan pochopil, proto raději pokračoval: „Třeba si představ, že jsi měl opravdu milovanou porcelánovou sadu po babičce. A jeden z hrnečků se rozbil. A rozhodně ho nechceš vyhodit, protože to byla památka a máš k tomu hrnku vztah. Tak vezmeš zlatý prach, smícháš jej s pryskyřicí a slepíš k sobě všechny střepy. Hrneček je opravený, a ještě s nádherným, zlatý vzorem!“

„Proč by to někdo dělal?“ zeptal se Grantaire, když mu servírka donesla další víno a hned si nalil. „Není lepší to prostě normálně vyhodit?“

„Možná,“ přiznal Jehan. „Ale třeba si k tomu hrníčku měl vztah. Nebo se k němu vázala nějaká důležitá vzpomínka, událost, něco, co nechceš zapomenout. Nebo se toho nedokážeš zbavit z nějakého jiného důvodu.“ Jehan se na něj pousmál a doplnil: „Navíc, Japonci věří, že i v rozbitých věcech se ukrývá krása a neměli bychom se něčeho zbavovat jen proto, že je to poškozené. Tahle filozofie se mi líbí.“ Černovlásek jen pokýval hlavou a upil, když se ho mladší zeptal: „Proč se o to vůbec zajímáš?“

„Úkol do školy,“ zalhal. Jehan jen pokýval hlavou a společně se začali věnovat svým přátelům.

Když tu noc Grantaire došel domů, nemohl spát. Stále přemýšlel nad tím, proč se ho na to Enjolras zeptal. Proč zrovna jeho a ne Jehana, který znal vše, kolem umění, nebo Combeferra, který byl chodící encyklopedií a znal odpověď na vše. Proč se chtěl o tom bavit s ním?

Přetáčel se ze strany na stranu celou noc. Když začalo svítat, podrážděně došel do kuchyně a udělal si kávu, kterou nesnášel. Vzpomínal na to, co mu Jehan říkal. _I v rozbitých věcech se ukrývá krása_. Zajímal se o to Enjolras snad proto, že v tom viděl nějakou metaforu pro Francii? Jejich vládu? Nebo samotnou revoluci?

Ne, na to měl moc upřímný pohled. Měl sice stále svou typickou kamennou tvář, oči nečitelné, ale rty se mu chvěly, mnul si prsty a špičky uší měl červené. Takhle vypadal vždy, když byl nervózní. Za poslední měsíce ho takto viděl několikrát. I Combeferre, který byl u svého kamaráda zvyklý na vše, se občas vyptával ostatních, co se s Enjolrasem dělo. Vždy jim jen řekl – _Nic se neděje_ nebo – _Všechno je v pořádku_. A vlastně proč by nebylo? Enjolras o svých problémech nemluvil. Měl snad vůbec nějaké?

Jistěže měl. Každý měl problémy. Ať se zdály sebemenší – (třeba jako Courfeyracův nový, kaštanový přeliv, který se mu vůbec nelíbil a odmítal se dívat na svůj odraz v zrcadle, do doby, než se jeho kadeřník rozhodne mu barvu předělat na světlejší) – každého trápily. Jenže – jaké byly ty Enjolrasovy? Mluvil vždy tak všeobecně. Že by snad ta věc s _kintsugi_ byla metaforou k jeho životu?

Grantaire se zamračil. Na Enjolrase myslel často, ale dalo by se říci, že povrchně. Myslel na jeho postavu, na jeho charisma, na jeho husté vlasy, na nádherné oči. Nikdy nemyslel na to, že byl možná až moc hubený. Nebo že někdy nosil brýle a oči se mu podivně třpytily únavou a slzami. Nebo že někdy rozpoznal špatně rozetřený make-up pod jeho očima, kterým se snažil zakrýt hluboké kruhy pod očima. Nebo že se snažil nemyslet na ty modřiny na zápěstí, které mizely tak dlouho…

Povzdechl si. Enjolrasova docházka ve škole byla excelentní stejně jako jeho známky. V práci ho každou chvíli povyšovali a každý předpokládal, že před tím, než mu bude pětadvacet se z něj stane nejmladší vedoucí právnického oddělení na sociálním oboru. Na srazech mluvil vždy dobře, klidně, nenechal se rozhodit maličkostmi. Jeho prezentace byly připravené, detailní. Demonstrace měl vždy naplánované klidné, dokázal mírnit dav i jej nabít energií. Tak odkud se bralo to podezření, že je s ním něco špatně?

Grantaire to věděl. Začalo to před půl rokem. Enjolras nedorazil za sraz. To se občas stávalo, a tak to nikomu nepřipadalo zvláštní. Jenže když se to stalo už počtvrté, všichni zpozorněli. Nikomu neodpovídal na zprávy, nebral telefony. Po měsíci se objevil ve dveřích kavárny Musain jako by se nic nestalo. Všem se omluvil, že měl moc práce a neodkladné rodinné záležitosti, a vše se vrátilo do starých kolejí. Ale něco bylo špatně. Jeho postoj byl trochu zkřivený a očima pořád těkal po místnosti. Když se ho snažil Courfeyrac obejmout, vždycky uhnul. Jakmile mu Bahorel nabídl něco k pití, odmítl. Vždy odcházel jako první, ještě před tím, než zapadlo slunce. Když ho kdokoliv z nich pozval na sklenku vína, do kina, do divadla, do parku, vždy se zeptal – _A v kolik?_ A jakmile se jednalo o cokoliv v noci, vždycky záhadně nemohl.

 _Mám moc práce. Potřebuji se učit do školy. Už jsem něco slíbil někomu jinému_.

Tyhle tři věty za poslední půl rok slyšeli několikrát. A Grantaire byl první, kterému na tom připadalo něco zvláštního. Zeptal se ho před třemi týdny a Enjolras mu odpověděl stejně jako všem. Po srazu se ho ale zeptal na jediné: _„Opravdu si myslíte, že jsem se změnil?“_

 _„Alespoň mě to tak přijde,“_ řekl. A Enjolras jen pokýval hlavou a odešel. A pak se ho, zničehonic, zeptal na takovou věc.

Začala ho bolet hlava. Nerozuměl mu. Choval se stejně jako Éponine, když—

Hrnek s nedopitou kávou dopadl s hlasitým třísknutím na zem. Káva a střepy se rozlétly do všech stran. Grantairovi to ale bylo jedno, dávno stál v předsíni, nasazoval si tenisky a rychle sahal po kabátu, který byl schopný si obléknout až ve výtahu. Nečekal na autobus, prostě utíkal. Nohy věděly, kam ho nesly, a i když plíce protestovaly, že potřebovaly vzduch, nevnímal je. Potřeboval teď Enjolrase vidět. Co nejdříve!

Před dveře do Enjolrasova bytu se dostal v rekordním čase. Sice měl pocit, že každou chvíli omdlí, ale nevnímal to. Zaklepal, několikrát zazvonil a když se ve dveřích objevila Enjolrasova kamenná tvář, strčil do něj a rychle za sebou dveře zavřel. „Tak _kintsugi_ , jo?“ zeptal se bez dechu a Enjolras si jen povzdechl. Došel do kuchyně, nalil mu do sklenice vodu a podal mu ji. Grantaire ji celou na jeden lok vypil a když odložil skleničku, hlasitě vydechl: „Normálně si mi to říct nemoh?!“

„Jak jinak jsem to měl říct?“

„Já nevím, třeba – hele Grantaire, začal jsem se chovat divně, protože mě někdo—“ Rychle se kousl do jazyka. Už pochopil, proč mu to neřekl. Jak by mohl? Sám to nedokázal říct.

„Znásilnil,“ doplnil ho Enjolras a Grantaire cítil, jak mu vyschlo v krku. Vykulil oči a nedokázal ani mrknout. Otevřel ústa, aby mohl něco říct, ale nic z nich nevycházelo. „Mně to slovo nevadí. Můžeš ho říct. Popisuje přesně to, co se stalo a neměl bych se tomu bránit. Nebo to mi alespoň říkal psychiatr.“

„Psychiatr?“ Grantairův hlas byl o celé tři oktávy vyšší. Měl pocit, jako kdyby tu otázku vypískl.

„Ano. To lidé po takovém zážitku většinou dělají, docházejí za odbornou pomocí.“

„To jo, ale nikdy—“ _by mě nenapadlo, že někdo tak silný jako ty, bude někoho takového potřebovat._ Ale ani to raději neřekl. Jak by mu tím pomohl? Nenazval by ho slabým? Nechtěl ho ponižovat. A i když Enjolras říkal, že je to v pořádku, necítil se tak. Jako kdyby ho ta skutečnost trápila více než jeho samotného. „P-proč já?“

„Protože s tím máš zkušenosti.“

„Opravováním keramiky? Fakt ne.“

„To byla metafora.“

 _Tak aspoň něco jsem pochopil_ , řekl si v duchu Grantaire a konečně se na Enjolrase podíval. Vypadal pořád stejně. Stejně krásně jako když ho viděl poprvé. Jen vypadal tak – _smutně_. Bylo vůbec možné tak silně ovládat emoce lidí kolem sebe? Nebo měl pro Enjolrase Grantaire jen slabost a vnímal každou změnu v jeho životě jako svou vlastní? „K čemu tedy?“

„Tomu mi pomoci,“ přiznal Enjolras a sedl si na jednu z židli u jídelního stolu. Naznačil Grantairovi, aby si sedl na tu vedle něj. Když černovlásek dosedl, pokračoval: „Máš s tím zkušenosti. Pomohl si Éponine, když procházela tím samým, co já. Díky tobě byla schopna o tom mluvit a vypořádat se s tím. Pochopil jsem, že je potřeba mít vedle sebe člověka, který je schopný při mně stát, ať se stalo nebo stane cokoliv. A pochopil jsem, že jsi k tomu nejlepší.“

„A co Combeferre? Courfeyrac? Nebo Feuilly?“ Enjolras mu věnoval jen pohled ze kterého Grantaire pochopil jediné – _oni to nevědí_. „Nemyslíš si, že by pro tebe byli lepší pomocí?“

„Oni mě ale nemilují.“

„Enjolrasi, všichni tě milujeme. Všichni. Kdyby ses zeptal kohokoliv, tak ti—“

„Ale oni mě nemilují tak jako ty.“

„Jako já? Co tím mysl— _ach_.“ Grantaire znovu nasucho polkl a jen cosi zahučel. Nikdy neuměl skrývat, když se mu někdo líbil. Věděl, že dával svou náklonnost až moc na obdiv. Párkrát si z něj Bossuet nebo Joly udělali legraci a říkali, že jednou Enjolras bude otravovat tak moc, že se s ním raději dá dohromady, než aby pořád respektoval jeho chválu a zamilované pohledy. Nikdy ale netušil, že to o něm blonďáček opravdu _ví_.

„Láska je důležitá. Láska dokáže léčit.“ Enjolras natáhl ruku ke Grantairovi a položil ji na jeho dlaň. Grantairem projel elektrický výboj, který mu rozbušil srdce takovou rychlostí, že mu skoro vyskočilo z hrudníku. Enjolrasova dlaň byla horká a trochu zpocená, jeho stisk pevný, ale přesto citlivý. „A já chci abys mi pomohl mě s ní vyléčit.“

Grantaire se na něj bez mrknutí oka díval. Pozoroval jeho modré oči a snažil se v nich najít ten vtip, který doufal, že se za tím vším ukrýval. Čemu nemohl uvěřit více – tomu, co se Enjolrasovi stalo, nebo tomu, co po něm chtěl?

„Nechci tě využít. Zneužít ke svým vlastním sobeckým účelům. Můžeš odmítnout,“ řekl po chvíli ticha Enjolras a chtěl svou ruku stáhnout zpět.

Grantaire ho ale pevně chytil a přitáhl si ho k sobě blíže. „Jak by sis to představoval?“

Grantaire by mohl odpřisáhnout, že se na něj Enjolras usmál. Jen lehce, na chvilku, ale jeho úsměv byl pravý a od srdce. Enjolras se k němu přiblížil, tak, aby navzájem cítila svá horká těla, ale vzájemně stále dost daleko na to, aby si nenarušovali osobní prostor. „Nejdříve musíme prohlédnout to, co se rozbilo a říct si, jak to opravit—“ _Nejdříve ti musím povědět vše o tom, co se stalo._ „—pak bychom pomalu začínali sbírat střepy—“ _Potřeboval bych, aby si se mnou prošel každou vzpomínku, jednu po druhé a naučil mě s ní žít._ „—Nejdříve jeden střep—“ Enjolras jejich propletené ruce zvedl od stolu a položil si ji na tvář. Hořela stejně jako celá jeho kůže. Bylo to v pořádku? Neměl horečku? „—Pak bys promíchal zlatý prach a pryskyřici, aby se mohl napojit na druhý střep—“ _Nauč mě se s tím vyrovnat._ „—a pak třetí a čtvrtý, jeden po druhém—“ _Nauč mě znovu milovat doteky a teplo lidského těla._ „—tak, aby do sebe všechny zapadaly—“ _Nauč mě nebát se noci a pomoz mi nemít každou noc noční můry._ „—pak jen stačí všechno naglazurovat—“ _Nauč mě přijmout znovu své tělo._ „—a celá oprava je hotová.“ _Pomoz mi znovu žít a cítit lásku._

Enjolras se podíval na Grantaira a hlasitě polkl. Jeho oči byly plné bolesti a slz. „Pomoz mi, Grantaire.“

„Pomůžu ti,“ řekl Grantaire, stáhl Enjolrase do své náruče a prsty ho začal hladit v jeho blonďatých vlasech. „Pomůžu ti,“ řekl znovu.

„Oprav mě,“ zašeptal Enjolras přiškrceným hlasem, když zabořil svůj nos do jeho ramene. Grantaire po chvíli cítil, jak na jeho svetr začínaly dopadat horké slzy. Ještě více si na sebe blonďáčka přimáčkl. Chtěl mu dodat aspoň na chvíli pocit bezpečí. „Hej, Grantaire?“ zeptal se Enjolras tak slabým hlasem, že ho černovlásek skoro přeslechl.

„Ano?“

„Víš, co je to _kintsugi_?“

„Ano. Je to má metoda toho, jak dát dohromady rozbitou, mramorovou sochu.“


	14. Převlek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> V těchto krušných dobách jsou určitě věci, které mi chybí. A mezi nimi jsou i plesy. Vždy mě bavilo chodit na všelijaké plesy - vesnické, hospodské, až po maturitní nebo ty krajské; ty, co měly témata nebo ty, co zářily luxusem. Vždy se mi na tom něco líbilo. Tento rok jsem si stihla zaplesovat jen na jednom, než u nás v plné síle propukla celá covidová akce, která se s námi, bohužel, ještě táhne a zřejmě neskončí zase tak brzy, jak jsme doufali. A tak jsem si plesování vynahradila dnešním psaním. :)

Grantaire si upravil motýlka na krku a prohlédl se v zrcadle. Na sobě měl černé sako, které se pod osvětlením lesklo zelenou barvou. Pod sakem měl těsnou, bílou košili. Kalhoty byly ze stejného materiálu jako sako, ale byly těsnější a byly na nich vyšité bílé a zlaté kamínky. Na nohou měl nové, hnědé mokasíny, které ladily k jeho hnědému pásku a koženému náramku na zápěstí. Kolem krku si uvázal dlouho šňůrku, na které vysel průsvitný kamínek, vybroušený do malé slzy. Vypadal jako křišťál. Byl to šperk, kterého si cenil a nasazoval si ho jen jednou ročně. Dostal ho jako dárek od svého _Prince_. Jen nad vzpomínkami jejich společných chvil, se Grantaire pousmál a začal si se šperkem hrát. Miloval ten chladný dotek šperku, který mu připomínal _Princovi_ dlaně.

Natáhl se po masce, která ležela na stolku vedle zrcadla. Nasadil si ji, několikrát se prohlédl v zrcadle, masku zase sundal, schoval pod sako a vyšel ze svého bytu. Bylo něco málo po osmé večerní a věděl, že klub, do kterého zrovna jel, už byl dávno otevřený. Grantaire celou cestu nervózně poklepával nohou. Nechtěl na sobě dát znát, jak moc se těšil, ale nedokázal se ubránit úsměvu ani bušení srdce. Musel každou chvíli zhluboka vydechnout, aby ho vlastní plíce neudusily tím, jak je srdce mačkalo na hrudní koš.

Když vystoupil na své zastávce, nikdo na ulici nebyl. Venku už bylo chladno, které se nepříjemně zařezávalo do každého kousku odhalené kůže. Byla hustá tma, díky které nebylo vidět na krok, nebýt lamp, které osvětlovaly alespoň kousky ulice, Grantaire by nic neviděl. Věděl ale, že do klubu by se dostal i po slepu. Touhle cestou už šel tolikrát, že poznal každou novou díru v chodníku i spadlý list ze stromu.

Když prošel do úzké uličky lemovanou kamennými zdmi, slyšel tlumenou hudbu, která vycházela zpoza červených dveřích na konci slepé uličky. Byly osvětleny modrým světlem a stáli tam dva muži v černých oblecích a sluchátky v uších. Vypadali chladně, nepřístupně, a i Grantaire musel přiznat, že by z nich za normálních okolností měl strach. Teď k nim ale přistoupil s úsměvem, vytáhl z kapsy členskou kartičku, kterou si oba muži prohlédli, pokývali hlavou a otevřeli mu dveře. Z nich se okamžitě začalo linout teplo a rytmická hudba.

Grantaire vešel dovnitř a muži za ním zavřeli. Zhluboka se nadechl a usmál se. Tuhle vůni znal. Přinášela mu jen samé krásné vzpomínky a doufal, že i dnes tomu nebude jinak. Došel k šatnám, kde se bavili dva chlapci s mladíčkem, který seděl u kabátů a vybíral vstupné. Podle toho, jak se silně červenal, mu oba pánované dělali nemístné návrhy. Ty muže znal – oba byli bussinesmani, kteří pili jen vybranou skotskou whisky nebo irskou whiskey. Byli nejlepší přáteli, kteří měli jedno společné – neuměli flirtovat. Vždy se snažili odejít s pěkným, mladým, ideálně nezkušeným chlapcem, ale brzy každý z nich jejich sladké řeči a slabé triky prokoukl. Pozornější z nich si už od začátku všimli otlačeného místa na prsteníčku, který prozrazoval, že byli oba ženatí a tato dostaveníčka brali jen jako zábavu jejich jinak vcelku nudného života. Chlapec, který měl rozepnutou košili až do poloviny břicha, měl celý rudý hrudník. Za normálních okolností by se ho zastal, poslal by je oba na bar a požádal je, aby ho nechali být. Neznal ho, zřejmě to byl nováček, který ještě neměl moc zkušeností. Celkově, nebo alespoň s muži jako byli oni.

Ale teď kolem nich jenom prošel, na chlapce zamával jeho členskou kartičkou a prošel kolem nich k hlavním dveřím, které pod náporem hlasité hudby nadskakovaly. Nadechl se, vytáhl zpod saka masku, kterou si nasadil, a ještě se prohlédl v zrcadle vedle dveří. Maska byla tmavě zelená, leskla se, byla vyšívaný bílými kaménky a ozdobena několika třpytkami. Trčelo z ní několik pavích a vrabčích per. „Vypadáš nádherně, Grantaire.“ Černovlásek se otočil na duo mužů, kteří si ho hladově prohlíželi. „Jestli ti dneska princátko nedá, zastav se za mnou.“

„Takhle zoufalej snad nikdy v životě nebudu,“ zasmál se jeho nabídce a koutkem oka zahlédl, jak muž zčervenal a jeho kamarád se hlasitě rozesmál.

Otevřel dveře a vešel do hlavního sálu, kde hrála hlasitá hudba, světla byla ztlumená, všude blikalo barevné osvětlení. Grantaire se opřel o zábradlí a podíval se o patro níže, kde byla většina návštěvníku baru. Taneční parket byl plný, všichni poskakovali do rytmu, někteří se mazlili ke svému protějšku, někteří hlasitě vykřikovali a smáli se. Grantaire to tady miloval. Líbilo se mu, jak nezávazní, svobodní a šťastní všichni byli.

Došel o patro níže a posadil se na bar, který byl vedle taneční parketu, ale stále dost daleko na to, aby ho nerušila hudba a měl trochu klidu. „Jako obvykle?“ zeptal se ho barman, jakmile uviděl jeho známou tvář. Grantaire jen pokýval hlavou a podíval se na taneční parket. Očima zkoumal, jestli uvidí nějakou známou tvář. Pod maskami ale nikoho nepoznával. Kostýmy byly rok od roku lepší. Vždy si myslel, že maškarní jsou doménou vesnických zábav nebo luxusních večírků, nikdy by nic takového nečekal v gay baru.

Bar otevřel před pěti lety postarší pán a pojmenoval ho po svém již zemřelém milenci – _Dominique_. Bar byl menší, krásně vyzdobený a platilo tu více pravidel než v jakémkoliv větším baru. To odrazovalo především ty, kteří brali oblbování mladých kluků jako největší zábavu na sobotní večer. Na rozdíl od ostatních barů zde většinou hráli živé kapely s repertoárem jazzu, soulu a r’n’b. Jen jednou ročně, na Dominiquovi narozeniny, majitel pořád velkou, maškarní party. Dominique miloval vše okázalé, hlasité, blýskavé, kýčovité. A tak si ho takhle připomínal. A všichni, kdo do baru chodili, si tenhle večer užívali. Jednou ročně měli povolení nechat promluvit své skryté tužby a užívat si života. „Ještě tu není,“ ozvalo se najednou u jeho ucha. Otočil se na barmana, který před něj položil červený, míchaný drink a začal se věnovat dalším zákazníkům.

Grantaire upil ze skleničky a začal přemýšlet. Bylo snad vidět, jak moc zoufalý byl? Jak toužil jen po jednom muži, kterého tu už tři roky potkával? Styděl se za to. Věděl, že kdyby si dnes ukázal na kohokoliv, šel by s ním. Mohl by poznat někoho nového, ať už na jednu noc nebo na něco víc. Ale on nechtěl. Tenhle večer patřil jemu a _jeho Princi_.

 _Jeho_ _Princi_. Zachvěl se. Mohl ho takhle pojmenovávat? Určitě ne. Nebyl jeho. Vlastně ho ani pořádně neznal. Ne takhle. „Ahoj.“ Grantaire sebou škubl a podíval se vedle sebe, kde se usadil muž v převleku za ďábla. Jeho kamarád, který se dva poslední roky snažil najít muže svých snů. Bez úspěchu. Zřejmě se karma postarala o to, aby ještě dost dlouho trpět nad tím, že podvedl svého partnera, který ho miloval a dával mu vše, po čem toužil.

O dva drinky a několik vtipných historek později, se hudba zklidnila a světla přestala blikat. Parket se začal vyprazdňovat a většina hostů se odebrala ke svým stolům doplnit potřebné tekutiny a energii. Místnost se ponořila do světle modré, odněkud se vypustila světle šedá mlha, a z reproduktorů se ozvaly tóny tichého, pomalého jazzu. Jako pokaždé byla půl hodina věnována těm, kteří se chtěli uvolnit u klidné hudby nebo si zatančit se svým partnerem či objevem trochu více _na tělo_. Jako pokaždé to byla doba, kdy se většina mužů usmívala a slastně se dívala na parket v naději, že s někým takovým budou také jednou tančit. Jako vždy to byla doba, kdy se na parket přidával Grantaire.

Ozvaly se první tóny nové skladby a Grantaire slyšel, jak se k nim někdo blížil. Srdce se mu rozbušilo a když se ho na rameni dotkla ladná ruka, v krku mu úplně vyschlo. Rychle dopil svou skleničku, otočil se a – jeho mozek přestal fungovat. Byl tady. _Jeho Princ_ byl tady. Jako vždy měl na sobě bílý oblek, který byl vyšívaný modrou a zlatou barvou. Blonďaté vlasy měl sčesané dozadu, upevněné silným gelem, aby držely na místě. Na obličeji měl nádhernou kočičí masku, která se blyštila do všech stran. Tentokrát jeho obleku chyběly bílé rukavice, ale nahradily je zlaté šperky na zápěstích a prstech. Dokonale doplňovaly jeho charisma a zářivou osobnost. „Můžu prosit?“ zeptal se ho jemným hlasem a Grantaire byl schopný jen pokývat hlavou. Přijal jeho ruku a celým jeho tělem projel slabý, elektrický výboj. Měl chladné, jemné ruce.

Ruku v ruce došli doprostřed parketu, kde bylo málo párů, kteří si něco šeptali nebo se jeden o druhého opírali v tom nejtěsnějším obejmutím. _Princ_ se na něj otočil, nastavil rámě a čekal, až jej Grantaire přijme. Propletli prsty a začali se pomalu houpat do rytmu klidné hudby. Celou dobu se jeden druhému dívali do očí, ani nemrkli. Grantaire jeho oči miloval. Byly modré jako moře po bouři, tmavé, rozdivočené, ale přesto tak okouzlující. Grantaire se nechal vést jeho zkušenými kroky a usmíval se pokaždé, když do sebe lehce narazili lokty. Grantaire nikdy netančil, a už vůbec ne na klasické tance. _Princ_ ale tančit uměl, pohyboval se na parketu ladně a sebevědomě.

Hudba se zpomalila ještě o něco více, z reproduktorů se ozvalo piano a housle. Světla trochu potemněla a pára už byla skoro celá pryč. _Princ_ pustil Grantairovi ruce a přesunul ty své na jeho boky. Lehce ho k sobě přitáhl, dokud ho Grantaire neobejmul kolem krku a nestáli jeden druhému v náručí. Grantaire slastně zavřel oči, zabořil svůj nos do jeho ramene – byl jen o pár centimetrů nižší – a nasál jeho vůni. Ještě více se na něj přimáčkl, jako kdyby se bál, že uteče. Ale _Princ_ nic takového v plánu neměl, své prsty přesunul o něco níže, na jeho boky, zaryl do nich prsty a donutil Grantaira se s ním pohybovat ze strany na stranu do klidného rytmu.

Byla to romantická chvíle, kterou si Grantaire užíval, dokud necítil, že pomalý krok a obejmutí způsobilo, že se vzrušil. Otevřel oči a pokusil se svou pánev vytočil na stranu, ale _Princ_ ho zastavil. Ještě více se na něj přimáčkl. „Chceš jít nahoru?“ zeptal se ho _Princ_ hlasem, který u něj tak dobře znal. Byl stejně vzrušený jako on. Cítil to na břiše, i v pevném stisku jeho boků. Grantaire zavřel oči, objal ho kolem krku a byl schopný jen pokývat hlavou. _Princ_ ho chytil za ruku a odcházel s ním z parketu.

Grantaire se nechal slepě vést známým místem, dokud mu nepřišlo, že hudba byla až moc tichá. Když znovu otevřel oči, procházeli rudou chodbou s několika fotografiemi a dveřmi od pokojů, od kterých museli mít hosté klíč. Majitel je dal pouze těm nejvěrnějším a nejslušnějším zákazníkům. A to jeho _Princ_ byl. Nikdo ho neznal jménem, nikdo ho nikdy neviděl bez kostýmu, nikdo vlastně netušil, kdo tento záhadný, krásný muž byl.

Až na Grantaira. Znal ho až moc dobře.

Došli na konec chodby, _Princ_ z kapsy vytáhl klíč, odemkl a společně vešli do pokoje. Ten byl laděn do rudé barvy, stejně jako chodba. Uprostřed místnosti byla veliká postel se zlatým povlečení, naproti ní široké a dlouhé zrcadlo. V místnosti byl malý věšák a komoda, kde si mohli schovat vše důležité, a ještě jedny dveře, které vedly do malé, soukromé koupelny. Celý prostor rozjasňovalo pár zelených květin. Pokoj byl malý, ale útulný. A stačil na to, na co se oba chystali.

Jakmile vešli, _Princ_ otočil Grantaira zády k němu, hrudníkem ho nalepil na dveře a chytil ho pevně za ramena. Několikrát je zmáčkl, než začal rukama sjížděl o něco níže – na jeho lokty, ruce, hrudník, břicho, boky. Nosem se dotýkal Grantairova krku, nasával jeho kolínskou, kůži i pot. Hlasitě oddechoval a občas boky přirazil, až se otřel o Grantairovo pozadí.

Grantaire měl zavřené oči, čelo i ruce položené na dveřích a hlasitě vzdychal. Byly to jen doteky, ale i ty ho dokázaly vzrušit natolik, že přestával myslet. Nebylo hloupé jít s někým koho neznal? „Grantaire,“ zašeptal _Princ_ vzrušeně a políbil ho na krk.

„Enjol—“ Nedořekl, když cítil, jak mu blonďáček prsty přejel po rtech. Chvíli ho jen hladil, než se špičkou dostal do jeho úst a začal si hrát s jeho jazykem. Grantaire hladově olizoval jeho prsty, jako kdyby to byl jeho jazyk. Spokojeně bručel a rty otevíral a zavíral, jako kdyby mohl ochutnat jeho sladké, měkké rty. Ani jednou za tři roky se nepolíbili. _Princ_ vždy uhnul bradou do strany. Jen párkrát mu dovolil ho políbit na tvář nebo čelo.

„Grantaire,“ zašeptal _Princ_ vzrušené do jeho ucha a kousl ho do lalůčku.

Grantaire chtěl zasténat jeho jméno, ale přes prsty v jeho puse, dokázal jen cosi tiše zahuhlat. V jeho myšlenkách, ale pořád dokola opakoval – _Enjolrasi, Enjolrasi, Enjolrasi_. Jeho kamarád, vůdce, člověk, kterého znal pět let; už třetím rokem, na jeden den v roce, se stával jeho milencem. Poznal ho – dnes, minule i na poprvé. Nikdy by se před ním nedokázal skrýt. Vždy poznal jeho nádherné vlasy, uhrančivý pohled, vysokou postavu, jeho okouzlující charisma a tu záři, kterou kolem sebe rozséval. Napoprvé byl možná překvapený, že se viděli, a vyděšený tím, co se mezi nimi dělo; ale přijal to. Jak by mohl odmítnout? Byl to _Enjolras._ Jeho _princ_. Jeho _láska_.

Grantaire hlasitě zasténal a několikrát se svým zadkem dotkl Enjolrasova rozkroku. Těšilo ho, když cítil, jak moc byl vzrušený. Enjolras vytáhl své prsty z jeho pusy, vytáhl mu košili z kalhot a mokrými prsty se dotýkal jeho bradavky. Ta začala okamžitě tvrdnout. Grantaire zaklonil hlavu, položil se na Enjolrasovo rameno a spokojeně sténal. Každý týden měl nějakého jiného milence a vlastně by se dalo říct, že prožíval vcelku divoký a zajímavý sexuální život. Ale nic se nevyrovnalo tomu, když byl s Enjolrasem. Jeho prsty, tělo, polibky, vůně. Všechno bylo jedinečné, zkušené a vzrušující.

Enjolras přesunul své rty zpět na jeho krk a začal ho na něj líbat. Jazykem slízával jeho pot a chuť, dotýkal se naběhlé žily, která tepala v rytmu srdce. Druhou ruku konečně přesunul z boku na jeho rozkrok a zmáčkl jej. Grantaire sebou škubnul, začaly se mu podlamovat nohy. Kdyby se o Enjolrase neopíral, jistě by dávno spadl na zem. Enjolras ho dlaní hladil po celé délce, užíval si jak i přes textil cítil, jak tepe.

„Enj—“ Černovlásek opět neměl možnost jeho jméno vyslovit. Enjolras ho chytil za zápěstí a jedním silným, rychlým tahem ho shodil na postel. Grantaire obličejem dopadl do měkkých peřin. Enjolras stál za ním, dlaně přesunul na jeho boky a donutil ho je zvednout. Několika zkušenými tahy mu rozepnul pásek, knoflík u kalhot i zip. Pousmál se, když zjistil, že na sobě Grantaire neměl žádné spodní prádlo. Jeho prsty se tak ihned dotkly celé jeho délky. Byla horká, naběhlá a žilnatá. Grantaire opřel čelo o matraci, zavřel oči a jediné, čeho byl schopný, bylo hlasitě dýchat a kňučet. Připadal si jako děvka, která dostala za takový výkon zaplaceno. Ale nemohl pomoc, potřeboval, aby Enjolras věděl, že si to užíval.

Každý jeho pohyb byl rychlý, pevný, ale přesto stále jemný a chladný. Když cítil, jak v jeho ruce Grantaire několikrát škubl, pustil ho a začal si rozepínat své kalhoty. Grantaire toužil jen po jednom. Dotknout se ho nebo ho políbit nebo mít možnost podívat se do jeho tváře. Byl by schopný za to i prosit, ale věděl, že jeho prosby by nebyly vyslyšeny. Rukou začal tápat za sebou, ale jakmile se dotkl Enjolrasovy holé kůže, mladší ho za ruku chytil a zkroutil mu ji za zády. Bylo zvláštní jak někdo, tak jemného vzezření, byl ve skutečnosti tak silný.

Ozvalo se cvaknutí, mokré, mastné zvuky a hned na to cítil Grantaire tlak na místě, u kterého se stále snažil popřít, že se mu tak líbilo. Vždy byl ten, kdo byl dominantní, kdo udával rychlost i hloubku. Vždy se snažil mít nad milencem navrch. Ale u Enjolrase ne. Nechal ho si s ním hrát, připravit ho, prsty se ho dotýkat na místech, ke kterým nikdo jiný neměl přístup. Enjolras byl výjimečný. A tohle bylo jediné _výjimečné_ , co mu mohl dát na oplátku.

Enjolras vytáhl z kapsy ochranu, zkušeně ji prokousl zuby a nasadil si ji. „Někdo přišel připravený.“ Normálně nemluvil, vydal ze sebe jen pár vzdechů, nebo řekl Grantairovo jméno. Grantaira samotného to překvapilo a na chvíli otevřel oči, jako kdyby čekal, že blonďáček se vším přestane, otočí ho na záda a začne si s ním povídat. Na takovou představu ale okamžitě zapomněl, když do něj Enjolras vnikl a během chvíle se do ně dostal až po kořen. Když ho na kůži zalechtaly pečlivě střižené chloupky kolem jeho ohanbí, zavzdychal a položil se celý hrudníkem na postel. Otočil hlavu do strany, aby viděl alespoň kousek z jeho tváře.

Ten pohled byl nezapomenutelný. Maska byla odhozená někde na zemi společně s jeho sakem. Stále měl na sobě košili, která ale byla průsvitná a Grantaire si tak mohl užívat pohledu na jeho růžové bradavky. Oči měl zavřené, ústa pootevřená, celá mokrá z toho, jak si po nich neustále přejížděl jazykem. Tváře i uši měl lehce růžové ze vzrušení. Když otevřel oči a uviděl, že se na něj černovlásek díval, zamračil se: „Neměl by ses dívat.“

„Musím,“ zašeptal Grantaire. „Na tebe je nádherný pohled, Enjolrasi.“

„Neříkej mé jméno,“ postěžoval si mladší, když do něj poprvé přirazil a Grantaire hlasitě zavzdychal.

„M-musím,“ zopakoval starší. „Enjolrasi.“

„Ticho,“ zašeptal Enjolras nespokojeně. Hrudníkem se nalepil na jeho záda a přimáčkl ho na matraci. Jeho penis se začal otírat o břicho a povlečení, na kterých zůstávaly kapičky lásky. Grantaire se pokusil ještě jednou otočit, vidět na jeho tvář, ale Enjolras ho začal líbat na krku a při každém pokusu se otočit, ho kousnul do tepny.

„P-proč?“ zeptal se Grantaire tiše, když konečně dokázal mezi přírazy dýchat. „Vždycky k-když j-jej— _ach_ —řeknu, tak se zvětšíš, Enjolrasi.“ Jakmile pokojem zaznělo jeho jméno, Enjolras přirazil silněji, hlouběji a celý jeho penis zatepal. „V-vzrušuje tě to, Enjolrasi?“ Místo odpovědi ho Enjolras silně kousl do krku, až měl pocit, že mu musel kůži prokousnout. Grantaira to ale vůbec nebolelo. Spíše naopak. Ještě více se na máčkl pozadím na Enjolrase a nechal ho pronikat co nejhlouběji tak, aby si užil jeho tepla a úzkosti. „M-mě se to taky líbí, Enjolrasi.“

„Grantaire,“ zasténal Enjolras, rukou ho chytil za vlasy a silně s nimi škubnul dozadu. Odhalil tak celý jeho krk, který začal Enjolras hladově líbat a střídavě kousat ve stejném rytmu, jako přirážel. Grantaire spokojeně zavřel oči a celou noc už jen šeptal jeho jméno.

Když se Grantaire ráno probudil, čekala ho na posteli snídaně se vzkazem a klíčky. Enjolras to tak dělal pokaždé. Ve vzkazu mu poděkoval za krásnou noc, se slovy: „ _Příští rok tu budu znovu.“_. Nasnídal se, osprchoval, z komody vytáhl oblečení, které pro něj Enjolras už dopředu nachystal, a odešel z pokoje. Klíčky předal barmanovi, který zrovna utíral skleničky a skládal je do vitríny. „Dobrá noc?“ zeptal se ho s úsměvem.

„Nejlepší,“ zhodnotil Grantaire a z klubu odešel.

Rozhodl se, že si odpočine. Místo toho, aby šel do školy, odešel domů, kde si pustil jeho oblíbenou klasickou hudbu a rozvalil se na pohovce. Vzpomínal na tu noc, na všechny jeho doteky, na jeho slova, na jeho krásné rty. Usmíval se a spokojeně oddechoval.

I když se cítil unavený, a ještě trochu rozlámaný z toho, jak moc se o něj Enjolras _staral_ , rozhodl se jít na sraz _Přátel Abecedy_. Měl dobrou náladu. Chtěl se o ní se svými přáteli podělit a dát si pár skleniček vína. Všiml si ale, že se na něj cestou spousta lidí dívala a něco si šeptali. Bylo mu jasné, že komentují jeho široký úsměv a lehkou chůzi. Avšak, když došel do zadní místnosti kavárny Musain, pochopil, že se dívali nejspíše z jiného důvodu: „Ty vole, Grantaire, nemusíš dávat všem na obdiv, že sis včera zašukal!“ Zařval pohoršeně Bahorel a hned na to schytal od Jehana jednu ránu po hlavě. Zrzek nesnášel, když někdo mluvil sprostě. Bahorel jen zaskuhral, ale jeho výkřik všechny donutil se na Grantaira podívat.

„No ty kráso,“ zašeptal Joly s otevřenou pusou a vyvalenýma očima.

„Žhavá noc?“ zasmál se Bossuet.

„S kým jsi chrápal, s upírkou?“ zeptal se Courfeyrac překvapeně.

Grantaire nechápal, co se dělo. Combeferre, který zmateně mrkal a na tváři měl ruměnec, prstem ukázal ke dveřím, kde viselo malé zrcadlo. Otočil se a hned na to zrudl jako rak. Celý jeho krk zářil červenou a fialovou barvou. Na některých místech byly ještě vidět otisky zubů. Grantaire si místo okamžitě zakryl rukou a zasténal. Byl citlivý a trochu bolestivý.

„Můžeme začít?“ Protnul Enjolras ticho, které v místnosti panovalo. Všichni se na něj otočili. „O vašich eskapádách si můžete promluvit později, teď máme důležitější věci na práci,“ řekl svým typickým ostrým, chladným hlasem. Všichni jen pokývali hlavami a připojili se do vzájemné diskuze. Grantaire si ale všiml, jak byly špičky Enjolrasových uší červené.

Grantaire ze srazu odešel dříve, než měl ve zvyku. Jakmile Enjolras domluvil a jejich sraz skončil, všichni jeho přátelé se rozesadili kolem něj a začali se ho vyptávat, s kým včera byl. Jejich zájem ho těšil, ale jakákoliv jejich otázka mu v hlavě vykouzlila vzpomínku na dokonalý večer s jejich vůdcem, a to způsobovalo změny v jeho rozkroku, o které zrovna teď nestál. Bylo těžké se jejich otázkám vyhnout a po čase zjistil, že jediná možnost, jak mít klid, je nenápadně utéct. Když už cítil, že tlak v jeho rozkroku začal být moc silný a tváře měl moc rudé, omluvil se, že potřebuje na záchod. Místo toho ale odešel z kavárny na čerstvý vzduch. Došel na zastávku, ze které jezdil jeho spoj domů a posadil se na lavičku. Zhluboka se nadechl, vydechl a uvolnil se. Studený vzduch podzimního večera chladil jeho horké tváře i erekci.

Najednou cítil něco teplého na svých ramenou. Otevřel oči a vyděšeně se podíval nad sebe. Jakmile ale rozeznal tvář svého přítele, zamrkal a hned na si oddechl. „Vyděsils mě,“ postěžoval si.

„Omlouvám se,“ řekl blonďáček s úsměvem, když mu kolem krku uvázal svou červenou šálu, která nejen zakryla jeho znaménka vášně, ale také krásně hřála. Grantaire do ní okamžitě zabořil nos. Voněla stejně jako Enjolras – lehce po pomerančích a spáleném dřevě. „V pořádku?“ zeptal se ho Enjolras, když od něj udělal pár kroků vzad.

„Ano,“ zahučel do šály Grantaire.

Zavládlo mezi nimi ticho. Oba čekali na svůj autobus.

Enjolrasův přijel jako první. Když nastoupil do poloprázdného autobusu, otočil se a zadíval se Grantairovi přímo do očí. „Tak zase za rok?“ zeptal se ho a Grantaire cítil, jak se mu dech zasekl v hrdle. Enjolras ho pozoroval s upřímným zájmem.

„Jasně,“ řekl černovlásek těsně před tím, než se dveře zavřely. Když autobus zmizel za rohem, Grantaire zaryl prsty do jeho šály a spokojeně zavzdychal: „Tak zase za rok, _můj princi_.“


	15. Přání

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Začíná mě dohánět únava a přijde mi, že v téhle výzvě nebude nic absurdnějšího než dnešní povídka. Původně jsem ji ani napsat nechtěla a k dnešnímu tématu jsem chtěla napsat něco více filozofického, ale jakmile jsem se dala do psaní, o slovo se přihlásila má absurdní část osobnosti, která se rozhodla napsat asi nejzvláštnější, krátkou povídku, kterou zatím na svém seznamu mám. (A pořád si říkám, že pokud toto shledávám "nejzvláštnějším", jsem na tom vlastně ještě dobře). Snad už ji nic nepřekoná (I když bych asi teď měla přiznat, že podobnou ale na Grantaira, už nějakou dobu v seznamu nápadů mám). Tak vám přeji krásné počtení a kdyby vás to hodně zajímalo - Enjolras v dnešní kapitole vypadá [[takhle](https://www.modrykocour.cz/stories/1152_3.jpg)]

Enjolras měl rutinu, která se dennodenně opakovala. Ráno vstal, vyčistil si zuby, sprchoval se přesně deset minut. V liché dny si dělal sladkou snídani, v sudé slanou. Pil zásadně jenom bylinkové čaje oslazené medem. Cestou do školy se zastavil u stánku s novinami a přečetl si denní novinky. Šel do školy, všechny zkoušky splnil za nejlepší skóre, po škole odešel na hodinovou konzultaci za profesorem ohledně jeho magisterské práce a šel na pozdní oběd. Vždy si dával jen něco lehkého s vodou nebo malinovou šťávou. Pak šel do knihovny, kde studoval. Vždy odcházel deset minut po páté odpoledne, aby stihl spoj do ulice, kde se nacházela kavárna Musain. Tam se pozdravil se servírkou, zeptal se majitele, jak se má, objednal si slané pečivo a hořkou kávu. Odemkl dveře zadní místnosti a čekal na ostatní členy _Přátel Abecedy_. Když mu servírka donesla druhou kávu, tentokrát s mlékem a cukrem, sraz začal. Po dvou hodinách odcházel na večerní službu k doktoru Lamarquovi u kterého se učil o soudních procesech a procházel s ním veškeré důležité dokumenty k případům. V jedenáct v noci společně s ostatními právníky odcházel na zastávku metra, kde slušně odmítl jejich pozvání na skleničku vína. Dojel domů, dal si dvacetiminutovou bublinkovou koupel a vždy si umyl vlasy jahodovým šampónem. Dal si studenou večeři, sedl si k televizi a díval se na zprávy nebo dokumentární pořady. V jednu ráno šel do postele, nastavil si budíka na půl sedmou ráno a usnul.

A takhle to šlo den za den, hodinu po hodině. Enjolras byl rád, kdy si byl dopředu jistý tím, co se bude dít. Většina jeho přátel si stěžovala, že si ze svého života vůbec nic neužívá a litovali ho, ale on to nikdy nechápal. Právě to, že měl nad vším kontrolu, pro něj byla ta největší zábava.

Přesto občas dělal výjimky. Udělal výjimku mezi svým pevně strukturovaným dnem. Vždy ale musel mít dobrou náladu a v hlavě si vysvětlit, proč to dělal.

Jinak tomu nebylo dnes, kdy místo toho, aby po práci odešel domů, se přidal ke svým kolegům na skleničku vína. Mohl za to úspěch doktora Lamarqua, který vyhrál soudní spor o svěření dítěte do péče jeho milované babičce. Enjolras byl u případu od samého začátku a když soudce vynesl rozsudek v jeho prospěch, cítil, jako kdyby vyhrál sám. Byl šťastný a chtěl se s jeho náladou a úsměvy podělit i s ostatními. Všem se rozzářili oči, když mladík konečně souhlasil a jejich pozvání přijal.

O dva bloky dál byla malá, zapadlá vinárna, která ale byla útulná a o něco dražší, než na co byl Enjolras normálně zvyklý. Byl tichý, spíše, než aby mluvil, poslouchal, ale na všechny se srdečně usmíval a chválil jejich dobrou práci. Všichni pod jeho slovy rudly nebo se smáli jako pubertální děti. Nebo to možná bylo tím alkoholem, který na ně začínal mít pomalu vliv. I Enjolras cítil, jak mu těžkla hlava, ale tělo bylo vláčné, měl potřebu pořád hlavu sklánět a uchechtávat se.

V jednu ráno společně se všemi kolegy z vinárny odešel. Cestou se bavili o tom, jak hloupý účes jeden z nich měl a pořád se dotýkali jeho červeně obarveným konečkům. „To je nová móda, jasný!“ Hájil se a všichni, včetně Enjolrase, se hlasitě smáli na celou ulici.

„Chtěl byste znát svou budoucnost, mladý pane?“ ozvalo se najednou vedle Enjolrase, který sebou cukl. Podíval se do rohu ulice, kde stála malá stařena, na sobě měla batikované oblečení, zpod šátku na hlavě jí až po břicho padaly šedé vlasy. Obličej ale měla hladký, bez vrásek a ve tmě její oříškové oči skoro zářily. Seděla pod jednou lampou, před sebou měla malý stoleček s křišťálovou koulí, kartami, lapači snů, kameny. Na rohu stolu ležela černá kočka, jednu packu svěšenou dolů přes okraj, oči široce otevřené – měla je světle modré, skoro stejné, jako měl Enjolras. „Nebo byste raději výklad z karet?“

„Do toho bych šla!“ Vykřikla jedna z kolegyň a už vytahovala peněženku z kapsy.

„Neblbni,“ zastavil jí nejstarší z nich a chytil jí kolem ramen. „Nemáme zájem!“ Řekl možná až moc hrubým tónem na stařenu a podíval se zpět na své přátele: „Kdo by tu seděl v jednu ránu? Je to podvod.“

„To, že na to nevěříš, neznamená, že já ne,“ řekla kolegyně, nafoukla tváře, ale peněženku schovala zpět do kapsy.

„A kdy tenhle—“ Ten kolega, kterému se všichni smáli, ukázal na nejmladšího z nich, který byl známý svou zapomnětlivostí. „—dostane rozum a vrátí mi všechny ty tužky, co mi ukrad z pracovního stolu, byste mi neřekla?“ Všichni se tomu hlasitě zasmáli, i stařence se zvedly koutky úst o něco výše, ale očima stále pozorovala Enjolrase. I blonďáček se díval do jejích očí a nevěděl, co říct. Na takové věci nevěřil do doby, než poznal Jehana. Ten těmhle spirituálním věcem nejenom věřil, ale také je provozoval. Už několikrát byl svědkem něčeho, co se nedalo logicky vysvětlit a Combeferre, jinak zaujatý teoriemi a ověřenými fakty, byl z jeho schopností zmatený stejně jako on. „Ale copak, Enjolrasi, chtěl bys vědět, co si na tebe budoucnost připravila?“ zeptal se ho kolega se smíchem, když ho objal kolem krku a Enjolras konečně přestal na stařenku zírat.

„Ne, díky,“ řekl pevným hlasem.

„Nebo kolik žen ti projde postelí?“ Našpulil pusu a začal se k němu naklánět.

Enjolras ale uhnul stranou a jenom zabručel: „To bych radši chtěl vědět, jestli mě vůbec někdo miluje.“

„Ach, nepovídej, že jsi snad romantik!“

„Určitě tě někdo miluje, Enjolrasi,“ řekla kolegyně, když se k nim připojila. „Kdo by tě nemohl milovat?“

„Jsem sice na ženský, ale sám musím uznat, že jseš asi ten nejkrásnější chlap, kterýho jsem, kdy viděl.“

„To teda vůbec neznělo teple,“ poznamenal sarkasticky nejvyšší z nich.

„Neznělo,“ vyplázl na něj jazyk a znovu se na Enjolrase přilepil.

Aniž by si toho všimli, začali od stařenky odcházet, aniž by se s ní pořádně rozloučili. Celou cestu k metru je ale stařena pozorovala a všimla si, jak rudé měl Enjolras uši. Zřejmě o lásce a vztazích nerad mluvil. Stařenka se podívala na svou kočku, která zamávala svým ocáskem a podívala se na svou majitelku. Mňoukla a stařenka se zasmála. „Tak láska, ano?“

Enjolras otevřel dveře svého bytu až ve tři hodiny ráno. Padl na gauč a unaveně si povzdechl. Zakručelo mu v břiše, v puse měl ještě stále pachuť vína. Věděl, že by se měl najíst, vykoupat, vyčistit zuby, zalézt do peřin, nastavit si budík. „Za chvíli,“ zašeptal do ticha místnosti, zavřel oči a v tu samou chvíli usnul.

Když se Enjolras ráno probudil, jako první cítil neskonalou bolest hlavy. Zabručel a pokusil se přetočit na druhou stranu gauče, aby mu nesvítilo světlo do očí. Místo toho ale z gauče spadl. Čekal velkou ránu, možná úder do hlavy o stolek vedle pohovky, nebo jen nepříjemnou bolest po pádu na dlaždice; ale nic z toho se nestalo. Místo toho cítil jen chladný dotek na svých rukách. A nohou. Byl to zvláštní pocit, jako kdyby klečel na dlaních a chodidlech. Zamrkal a otevřel oči. Celý se ošil. Viděl až moc ostře, přitom si byl jistý, že už to bylo několik měsíců, co si říkal, že si musí koupit brýle nebo kontaktní čočky, protože začínal vidět trochu jako v mlze. Vždy na to zapomněl. Co ho ale více zaujalo byly dvě zlaté kočičí packy, které viděl před sebou.

 _Co to kurva_ , chtěl říct, ale z jeho úst se vydralo jen slabé: „Mňau?“ Enjolras sebou trhl, zvedl pohled od země a rozhlédl se kolem sebe. Všechno vypadalo větší, ostřejší, jako kdyby se najednou objevil v domě nějakého obra. Udělal krok vpřed. Cítil, že to udělali i jeho nohy. Otočil hlavy a místo nohou uviděl jen zlatou srst a huňatý, bílo-zlatý ocas, který měl podivně zatočený nahoru.

 _Co to kurva_ , chtěl znovu říct a znovu se ozvalo jen: „Mňau.“ Rozeběhl se do předsíně, nevnímal, jak podivně se pohyboval, byl nízko a všechno bylo, jedním slovem, _obrovské_. Doběhl k velkému zrcadlu, který byl hned u botníku a podíval se na sebe.

Místo vyděšeného, _Co to kurva doprdele je?!_ , se bytem ozvalo jen hlasité: „Mňau?!“ Enjolras udělal několik kroků dozadu, do strany, zatočil se, ale pokaždé, když se jeho oči podívali na svůj odraz viděl to samé. Kočku. Obrovskou, zlatou, huňatou kočku s modrýma očima. _Je to jen sen, je to jen sen, tohle se mi kurva zdá_ , říkal si v duchu, kde ještě stále slyšel svůj lidský hlas, ale jakmile otevřel ústa – _tlamu_ – ozvalo se jen další: „Mňau.“

Enjolrasovo srdce začalo bít a začal se panicky rozhlížet kolem sebe. _Co mám dělat, co mám dělat, co mám dělat?!_ , křičel na sebe a žádná odpověď se mu nedostala. Ocasem kmital ze strany na stranu. Packy nevěděly, jestli jít dříve doprava nebo doleva, a tak začal podivně přebíhat z jednoho rohu na druhý. Všechno viděl ostřeji, cítil silněji, slyšel hlasitěji. Všechno ho děsilo a on nevěděl, co dělat. _Musím se probrat!_ , vykřikl v duchu, když se rozběhl proti zrcadlu a silně do něj narazil. Místo probuzení se ale znovu ozvala jeho hlava a on nespokojeně zavzdychal – _zamňoukal_.

Po několika minutách se zastavil před zrcadlem a díval se na svůj odraz. _Zdrogoval mě někdo? Třeba si jenom myslím, že vypadám jako kočka, ale jsem normálně člověk_ , řekl si. Došel ke dveřím, natáhl packu na kliku a pokusil se otevřít. Nepovedlo se. Udělal to podruhé. Bez úspěchu. Potřetí, počtvrté, popáté… Když po jedenácté dopadly na packy, zavzdychal a podíval se na dveře. Jisté bylo to, že z bytu se určitě sám nedostane. _Možná je to tak lepší_ , říkal si a stále si představoval, jak místo kočky, leží na zemi a plazí se jak had. _To byl určitě Lafayette! Ten hajzl měl až moc dobrou náladu a pořád mě objímal. Určitě mi nasypal něco do pití._

Jen vzpomínka na pití, u kterého leželo několik vybraných, chutných jednohubek, mu způsobila kručení v žaludku. Došel do kuchyně, aby si dal něco k jídlu, ale jakmile došel k ledničce, pochopil, že to rozhodně nepůjde. Úchyt od dveří ledničky byl o něco výše než od dveří, a tak bylo jasné, že se do ní nedostane. Začichal. Cítil něco hodně aromatického a – _rychlého_? Zamračil se. Od kdy bylo jídlo rychlé? Takovou vlastnost přeci měla jen zvířata.

Hned na to vytřeštil oči, když doběhl do rohu kuchyňské linky, hlavou narazil do odpadkového koše, který se vysypal a za ním uviděl myš. Malou, hbitou myš, která měla pacičky celé umazané od plesnivého sýra. _Fuj!_ Vykřikl, ale jeho tlamky vyšlo hlasité zasyčené. Myš upustila kus sýra a odběhla do díry, která byla mezi dlaždičkami. Enjolras došel k díře a celou jí prozkoumal. Musela být nová. Nikdy s myšmi neměl problém.

 _A sakra_ , řekl si v duchu a podíval se hlavou nad sebe. Viděl jen velký prostor, který dělil linku od jeho hlavy. Pokud by se plazil – jak stále předpokládal – dávno by se uhodil. Linka u koše byla nízká a vlastně měl, co dělat, aby tam protáhl svou svalnatou paži. A teď? Tam byl celým tělem. _Jak bych se tam dostal?_ , ptal se sám sebe a z místa vyšel. Prohlédl si ho a znovu do díry zašel. Zopakoval to takhle několikrát. _Pokud se mi nějak záhadně nezmenšila ruka, tak jsem asi fakt opravdu…_ Zakroutil hlavou. Taková hloupost přeci nebyla možná. Nemohl si jen tak proměnit do zvířete. Takové věci se vůbec nestávaly.

Hystericky doběhl do obývacího pokoje a začal hledat svůj telefon. Ignoroval fakt, že byl o něco rychlejší a hbitější než normálně. Když ho našel, snažil se packami naťukat telefonní číslo, ale jeho hebkou srst display vůbec nezaznamenal. _Krucinál_ , zanadával, když packou do displaye uhodil a udělal na něm dlouhý, hluboký škrábanec. Vystrašeně se podíval na svou packu a viděl, že z malých, růžových polštářků na něj zářily ostré, bílé drápky.

 _To není možný, to není možný, to není možný_ , říkal si stále dokola a začal pobíhat po celém prostoru. Ze strany na stranu, za gauč, pod gauč, na stůl, pod stůl, na skříň. Jakmile se dostal na parapet zacítil příjemný vánek. Podíval se na stranu a zjistil, že nechal otevřené balkónové dveře. Rychle do nich strčil a vyšel ven. Vyskočil na svou židli, packami se opřel o zábradlí a zadíval se před sebe. Slunce už zapadalo, bylo zataženo a vypadalo to, že začne každou chvíli pršet. To prospal celý den? To ho nikdo nesháněl? _Co se tu sakra děje_ , říkal si.

„Ahoj kočko.“ Enjolras sebou trhl a otočil se doprava, odkud slyšel hlas jeho sousedky. Opírala se o zábradlí, na sobě měla jenom upnuté, bílé tílko, zpod kterého byly vidět ztuhlé bradavky, a růžové kalhotky. Mezi prsty zapálenou cigaretu, která měla korek celý zabarvený od rudé rtěnky, kterou měla rozmazanou po celé tváři. Enjolras jí neměl moc rád – byla hlučná, každý víkend si domů vodila stále nové milence a z jejího bytu to nepříjemně páchlo po cigaretách. Enjolras cigarety, asi jako jeden z malá Francouzů, opravdu nesnášel. A už vůbec ne, když kouřila žena. „Pojď sem,“ řekla tiše a natáhla svou ruku k Enjolrasovi. Jakmile se s prsty dostala před jeho čumáček, nespokojeně se odtáhl. Smrděla ještě hůře než normálně – cítil na nich totiž pižmo muže kterými ještě před pár minutami, nejspíše, uspokojila muže, který se válel nahý na kanapi a bylo mu jedno, že na něj všichni z ulice vidí. „Nebuď taková fajnovka,“ zasmála se, když se k Enjolrasovi pokusila ještě jednou natáhnou a pohladil ho. „Nevěděla jsem, že jsou u nás povolený zvířata. Asi si taky jedno pořídím. Třeba psa.“

 _Bože, hlavně to ne,_ zaprotestoval Enjolras a vyskočil na zábradlí, udělal pár kroků dozadu a podíval se dolů. Bydlel ve třetím patře. To nebylo tak vysoko. Ale vzájemně to rozhodně nebylo tak nízko. Pokud by skočil, mohl si zlomit několik kostí a žebra, ale nejspíše by pád přežil. Ale kočka? O těch se říkalo, že mají devět životů a skoro vždy dopadaly na všechny čtyři nohy. _Stejně je tohle všechno jenom hodně divný sen_ , řekl si, když bez dalšího rozmýšlení skočil dolů.

Hned jakmile se jeho packy odlepily od zábradlí začal litovat. Chtěl se otočit a znovu dojít na balkón, schovat se v bytě a už nikdy nevylézt; ale už bylo pozdě. Padal a padal a zdálo se to jako věčnost. _Pády většinou lidi ze snu proberou_ , řekl si nakonec, když se otočil packami vpřed a dopadl na chodník.

Místo sladkého probuzení ale cítil jen úlevu, když pod sebou cítil pevnou zem. _To snad není možný_ , začal znovu panikařit a utíkat. Nevnímal lidi, kteří se na něj dívali, kteří na něj mňoukali nebo se ho snažili zastavit. Běhal do silnice, vyhýbal se autům, kolům, lidem na koloběžkách. Nevnímal nadávky ani sladké řeči. Prostě jen utíkal. _Co se děje, co se děje, co se děje_ , opakoval stále dokola, společně se: _vzbuď se, vzbuď se, vzbuď se._

Jeho packy ho donesly před známé místo – před kavárnu Musain. Prosklenými okny se podíval dovnitř. Jako vždy bylo ve čtvrtek večer plno. Slyšel známý hluk a cítil teplo a všechny cukrovinky, které si každý zákazník dopřával. „Ach můj bože.“ Enjolras zacítil známou vůni – třesně, pomeranč a vanilka. Ale tentokrát v tom cítil ještě něco sladšího, něco jako med a trochu skořice, a taky svěžího, jako ranní rosa. Otočil se a podíval se nad sebe, kde se k němu okamžitě sklonil Jehan. „Kde ses tu vzal?“ ptal se ho, jako kdyby mu snad mohl rozumět.

 _Jehane, Jehane, to jsem já! Enjolras!_ Došel k němu, položil mu tlapky na koleno a začal na něj hlasitě mňoukat. _Poznáváš mě? Jehane!_

„Ty jsi ale hlasitý,“ zasmál se Jehan, když ho podrbal za ušima. Enjolras chtěl ještě několikrát protestně zamňoukat, ale místo toho, zavřel jedno oko a vydal ze sebe hrdelní zvuk, který ho skoro až vyděsil. _Předl_. On _předl_. Líbilo se mu, jak se ho Jehan dotýkal a tak _předl_. Enjolras se nikdy necítil tak ponížený. „A roztomilý,“ řekl před tím, než prsty z jeho hlavičky přesunul na pod jeho tlamu a Enjolras si musel přiznat, že jeho první myšlenka byla – _Nepřestávej_.

„Co to tam máš?“ Další známá vůně. Po starých knihách, vodě po holení a kávě. Enjolras otevřel oči, seskočil z Jehana a rychle doběhl ke Combeferrovi. Otřel se hlavičkou o jeho nohu, pak celým tělem a jakmile se Combeferre dotkl jeho ocasu, otočil se a hlasitě na něj mňoukl. „Tulák?“ Klekl si a začal Enjolrase hladit pod bradou stejně jako před chvílí Jehan. Naklonil hlavu o něco níže, prohlédl si ho a pak jen řekl: „Samec.“

„Asi někomu patří,“ řekl Jehan, když si klekl vedle Combeferra a Enjolrase pohladil po zádech. Enjolras je prohnul a snažil se nevnímat, jak moc příjemné mu to bylo.

„Proč myslíš?“ zeptal se ho starší.

„Podívej se na tu srst, vypadá, že je čerstvě umytá a vyčesaná. Taky má zastřižené drápky a trochu ocásek. U mainských mývalích koček chlupy rostou děsně rychle, takže i kdyby byl na ulici jenom pár dní, už by to na něm šlo vidět.“

„Mainská mývalí? Ty poznáš i druh?“

„No jistě!“ Vykřikl Jehan hrdě a vypnul hruď. „Jsem pravý kočkomil!“

„Kočka?!“ Vykřikl nadšeně někdo z rohu ulice a Enjolras tentokrát nespokojeně zamňoukal. Jako první totiž ucítil nepříjemný závan dezinfekce a citrónu. Joly si sedl vedle Jehana a okamžitě se naklonil nad Enjolrase. „Ten je krásný!“ Vytrhl ho oběma z rukou, vzal ho do náručí a přitlačil si ho na hruď. „Tak hebounký,“ zhodnotil, když se začal tváří lísat k jeho hlavě. Enjolras zavřel oči a znovu nespokojeně zamňoukal. _Rozmačkáš mě,_ zaprotestoval a snažil se z jeho sevření dostat. Bylo ale moc silné. Joly kočky miloval, to byl známý fakt. Stejně jako—

„Jak můžeš Joly!“ Vykřikl Bossuet, když se k nim přiblížil a přikryl si svetrem svůj nos. „Ty se se mnou dneska nechceš v noci mazlit?!“ –Bossuetova alergie. Stačil jen malý chloupek a osypal se po celém těle nepříjemnou, kousavou vyrážkou. Jednou se mu povedlo pár chlupů spolknout, to, když pomáhal Musichettině babičce nastěhovat do bytu novou pohovku a dal si obložený toust, a museli ho odvážet do nemocnice, jak celý natekl a nemohl pořádně dýchat.

„Ale je tak roztomilý,“ pokusil se Joly omluvit své chování a roztomile našpulil pusu. Enjolras slyšel, jak mu bušilo srdce. Zřejmě nadšením. Také ale cítil, že vůně kolem Bossueta – která nejdříve byla hodně silná a voněla po spáleném dřevě – najednou byla o něco lehčí a voněla jako právě zapálená prskavka. _Jak to že každý voní, tak jinak?_ Podivoval se Enjolras. _A jak to že mi nepřijde divné, že jsem kočka a oni se mnou mazlí?!_ Okřikl sám sebe, když se konečně několikrát v Jolyho náručí zmítl ze strany na stranu a mladší ho se zklamaným pohledem pustil.

„Co se to tu děje?“ zeptal se majitel, který se objevil ve dveřích. Viděl, jak se chlapci začali srocovat před dveřmi a někteří zákazníci si mezi sebou kvůli tomu začali špitat.

„Máte tu nového zákazníka!“ vykřikl Jehan s úsměvem, když si vzal Enjolrase na klín a pohladil ho po jeho hladké srsti.

„To těžko, kočku dovnitř nepustím ani kdybych tu měl krysy.“ Byl ke kočkám stejně odmítavý jako Bossuet. Nemohla za to alergie, jen nechuť k těmto chlupatým stvořením, kterou choval od doby, co se s ním manželka rozvedla a rozhodla se věnovat všechen svůj čas právě kočkám místo starosti o děti, které tím pádem dostal do péče. A díky tomu tak rychle zešedivěl. „Čí je?“

„Nevíme,“ odpověděl Combeferre. „Když jsem přišel už tu byla. Ani nemá známku.“

„Tak jí dejte do útulku nebo jí hoďte zpátky na ulici.“

„To je tak kruté!“ zhodnotil Joly, zamračil se a překřížil ruce na prsou. Majitel jen pokrčil rameny. Bylo mu to opravdu jedno.

Enjolras už k němu chtěl dojít a pořádně od srdce mu říct – _zamňoukat_ – jak ho jeho chování mrzí a velice rád by slyšel nějakou omluvu; když jeho čumák zacítil silný závan cigaretového kouře a vína. Zasyčel, až Jehan vystrašeně nadskočil. K jejich skupině se připojil Grantaire, který zrovna do kanálu zahodil čerstvě vykouřenou cigaretu. „Hele! Večeře!“

„Grantaire!“ zaprotestovali Jehan a Joly jednohlasně.

„Citlivky,“ zasmál se černovlásek, když k nim došel. „Bahorel dneska nedorazí, prý má něco důležitějšího.“ Na jedné ruce ukazováčkem a palcem udělal kruh, zatímco ukazováčkem druhé ruky do kruhy začal „pronikat“. „Jestli mi rozumíte,“ zasmál se a povytáhl obočí.

„Všichni tomu rozumíme, není nám pět,“ řekl Jehan. „A nech toho!“ Klepl ho přes prsty.

„Tak musel jsem, co kdyby tady byl Enjolras, že jo.“ Jakmile Enjolras uslyšel své jméno, podíval se na Grantaira a znovu zasyčel. „Páni, nějaká nevrlá.“ Klekl si vedle Jehana a pokusil se ho pohladit, ale Enjolras okamžitě seskočil z Jehanova klína a raději udělal pár kroků stranou. Tím se ale dostal o něco blíže k Jolymu, který využil situace a znovu ho stiskl ke hrudníku. Enjolras nespokojeně zamňoukal a svěsil uši. „Hotovej mazel,“ řekl Grantaire nepříjemným hlasem.

„Už nás má dost,“ zhodnotil Combeferre. _Ne, to není pravda!_ Vykřikl Enjolras v hlavě. Začal se v Jolyho náručí znovu kroutit, dokud ho mladší tentokrát raději nepustil a rychle přiběhl ke Combeferrovi. Packy mu položil na stehno a zadíval se do jeho nádherných, oříškových očí. Combeferre se zasmál a několikrát ho pohladil. „Nebo snad ne?“ _Ne,_ odpověděl mu Enjolras. _Ale vezměte mě někdo z vás domů! Musím domů!_

„Nepůjdem dovnitř?“ navrhl Bossuet. Stále se mu nelíbilo, jak moc pozornosti ten kocour dostával. Věděl, že ještě chvíli a celý se osype. „Je mi docela zima.“

„Tebe snad nehřeje láska?“ zeptal se skoro až uraženě Joly.

„Ale co s ním?“ zeptal se Jehan.

„Dovnitř rozhodně nemůže,“ řekl majitel dříve, než to na něj Jehan zkusil s jeho známýma, psíma očima. „A už pojďte.“ Zavřel dveře a ostatní se dívali na to, jak zmizel za barem.

„Tak jdeme?“ zeptal se nedočkavě Bossuet.

„To ho tu chceš jako nechat?“ zeptal se ho Jehan.

„Co jinýho? Jestli někomu patří, tak si cestu domů najde. Pojďte,“ řekl a odešel do kavárny, aby se trochu zahřál.

„To je docela logické,“ zhodnotil Combeferre a ještě párkrát Enjolrase pohladil, než ho položil na zem. Enjolras nespokojeně zamňoukal a pokusil se Combeferrovi znovu vyskočil do klína, ale ten už vstal. „Majitel tě jistě začne brzy shánět. Takovou krásnou kočku nikdo jen tak ztratit nechce,“ řekl jako kdyby mu mohl rozumět – _což opravdu mohl!_ – a přidal k Bossuetovi do kavárny.

„Přesně jak říkal,“ přidal se Grantaire a zvedl se.

„Ale—ale—,“ snažil se Joly a Jehan protestovat, ale nikdo už je neslyšel.

„Snad bude v pořádku,“ řekl Jehan, když pomohl Jolymu vstát a oba se zasněně podívali na Enjolrase, který si sedl na chodník a mával ocasem. „Zajímalo by mě, kde je vlastně Enjolras?“ zeptal se Jehan Jolyho, když společně vešli do kavárny.

 _Jsem přímo tady!_ Křičel na ně Enjolras, ale nikdo ho samozřejmě neslyšel.

O hodinu později se dveře kavárny znovu otevřeli a Enjolrasův nos zaplnily známé vůně. Otevřel oči a podíval se ke dveřím ze kterých vycházeli jeho přátelé. Postavil se a doběhl k nim. „Jé, pořád je tady!“ vykřikl Joly nadšeně a klekl si, aby mohl Enjolrase pohladit. Bossuet udělal několik kroků dozadu a preventivně si odfrkl.

„Ještě pořád si pro něj nikdo nepřišel?“ zeptal se Jehan nešťastně, když si klekl vedle Joly a přidal se k hlazení jeho hebké srsti.

„Asi jeho majitel ještě neví, že se ztratil,“ zapřemýšlel se nahlas Combeferre.

„Nebo ho někdo vyhodil,“ pokrčil rameny Grantaire. Enjolras se na něj naštvaně podíval a znovu zasyčel. „Vidíš, takovýho kocoura bych nechtěl ani kdyby byl zdarma.“

„Tak ti ho nikdo nenabízí,“ řekl Joly a ochranářsky si ho přitáhl blíže k tělu. „To já—“

„Ať tě to ani nenapadne!“ Vykřikl Bossuet a udělal další krok vzad. „Chceš mě zabít?!“

„Jistěže ne!“ Odpověděl mu Joly stejně hlasitě. „Ale určitě by mu u nás doma líbilo.“

„Jo, ale byl by to dům beze mě.“ Joly se na Bossueta podíval smutným pohledem. „To už na mě neplatí,“ řekl popravdě a Joly si jen povzdechl.

„Je mi to líto, kocourku,“ řekl Joly a naposledy ho pohladil po hlavičce, než se připojil ke svému partnerovi, kterého se cestou snažil ještě přemluvit, aby si kocoura vzali.

„Já si ho domů vzít nemůžu, domácí nedovoluje žádná zvířata,“ řekl Jehan nešťastně.

„Na koleji je to to samé,“ řekl Combeferre a smutně se na Enjolrase usmál. _To si mě nikdo z vás opravdu nemůže vzít?_ Zeptal se v duchu Enjolras a očima se podíval na Grantaira, který něco hledal na svém mobilu a nevnímal, co se kolem něj dělo. _Typický_ , řekl si a nechal se od Jehana naposledy pohladit.

„Ale pokud tu bude i zítra, tak si ho k sobě vezmu! Nebo ho aspoň odvezu do útulku!“

„Jistě, Jehane, tak už pojď,“ řekl Combeferre a přehodil přes jeho ramena svůj obří, dlouhý, teplý kabát. _To vždycky voněli tak sladce?_ Ptal se Enjolras sám sebe, když je pozorně pozoroval a díval se do jejich tváří, které byly lehce zarudlé. Že by ze zimy? Ne, tohle bylo něco jiného. Vonělo to sladce a lepilo se to na kůži. _Bože, Combeferre, už se vyjádři a začni s ním randit_ , řekl si v duchu Enjolras otráveně když poznal ten zasněný pohled jeho nejbližšího přítele. Jak to bylo dlouho, co se poprvé přiznal, že k tomuhle mladému poetovi něco cítil? Půl roku? Možná déle? Pamatoval si, jak byl Combeferre rudý, ale mohl za to možná alkohol, který před tím vypil, a taky měl v očích několik slz, protože se cítil svými pocity zrazený a zmatený. Enjolras nevěděl, co dělat a tak ho jen párkrát přátelsky pohladil po zádech. Sám nikdy nikoho nemiloval a s nikým nechodil.

Enjolras zmateně zamrkal. _Počkat, počkat, počkat._ Všechny vzpomínky se mu začaly vracet. Veselá noc s kolegy, žerty a setkání s tou stařenou. Ta stařena! Jistě za to mohla ona! Co to ale Enjolras řekla? Po čem toužil a ona se mu rozhodla to splnit tím nejzvláštnějším způsobem. _Počkat, přiznávám si snad, že je to realita a ne sen?_ Zeptal se Enjolras sám sebe a byl překvapený, když zjistil, že odpověď na tuto otázku byla kladná. _Zbláznil jsem se_.

Když se konečně přestal dohadovat se svým svědomím, zjistil, že už před ním nikdo nebyl. Známé pachy zmizely a odnášel je zvedající se vítr. Enjolras se podíval na nebe. Slunce už skoro zapadlo a někde v dáli viděl kousky prvních, nočních hvězd. Obloha ale byla tmavě šedá. Zapohyboval čumáčkem. Cítil vlhkost. Blížil se déšť. _Co mám teď dělat?_ , zapřemýšlel se Enjolras. Domů se vrátit nemohl, neměl jak. Nikdo z jeho přátel si ho domů nevzal. Kromě nic nikoho v Paříži neznal. Jeho kolegové byli opravdu _jen_ pracovní kolegové, netušil, kde bydleli, kde se scházeli a podle včerejších slov vinárnu vybrali zcela náhodně, pokaždé chodili někam jinam. A s nikým vlasem neměl nijak hluboké vztahy. Rodiče bydleli na jihu Paříže, kam neměl, jak dojet. A co by dělali, kdyby se jim před prahem objevila zlatá kočka a ztraceně by mňoukala? Matka by ho odvedla do útulku, otec by mu možná dala trochu ze své oblíbené slaniny, ale tím by to skončilo. Byl by za mřížemi a pak by si ho vzala nějaká rodina s nevychovaným dítětem, které by ho tahalo za ocas a on by ho po čase sekl drápem a stejně by ho znovu vyhodili na ulici.

Na jeho srst dopadly první kapky deště. Podíval se znovu na nebe a pár kapek mu nakapalo do očí. Nespokojeně zamňoukal, udělal pár kroků dozadu, dokud zadkem nenarazil do zdi u kavárny Musain. Všichni v domech rozsvítily světla, která naplnila chodníky a dávala tak šedému podvečeru teplý nádech. Enjolrase ale vůbec nezahříval. Schoulil se do klubíčka, ocasem si přikryl čumáček a zavřel oči. Déšť se stupňoval a po chvíli měl mokrou celou srst. K dešti přidal i nepříjemný vítr, který nejdříve štiplavě hladil, ale po chvíli začal útočit mrazivými návaly. Začínala mu být zima.

Něco ho zalechtalo na nose. Nespokojeně zvedl hlavu a kýchnul. V životě neslyšel, že by kýchl tak vysokým tónem a zatřepal tak šíleně rychle hlavou. „To bylo to nejroztomilejší kýchnutí, co jsem kdy slyšel.“ Enjolras konečně pochopil, co ho zalechtalo v nose. _Grantairova vůně_. Nebo lépe řečeno – cigaretový odér, který nesnášel. Chtěl znovu zasyčet, aby od sebe Grantaira odlákal, když si všiml, že na něj nepršelo. Zmateně zamrkal a podíval se nad svou hlavu. Grantaire nad ním držel černý deštník a sám kapky nechával, aby mokřily jeho koženou bundu. „Co je to za pohled? Vadím ti?“ zeptal se ho se smíchem a klekl si naproti Enjolrasovi. Teď mu konečně viděl do tváře. Enjolras naklonil hlavu na stranu. Myslel si, že měl Grantaire vždy tmavě hnědé oči, ale ony byly tmavě modré? Jak se mohl, tak dlouho plést? Nemohl nad tím více uvažovat, neboť Grantaire mezi ně položil plátěnou, promočenou tašku. „Ještě, že jsem vzal konzervy,“ řekl si pro sebe, když z tašky vylovil jednu plechovku a zkušeně jí otevřel. Enjolrasovy uši a ocas se okamžitě napřímily. _Co to tu tak krásně voní?_ „Na,“ řekl černovlásek a položil na chodník otevřenou konzervu. „Tuňák.“ Enjolrasovi zakručelo v břiše a okamžitě se vrhl na to, co před něj dal. Mělo by mu to připadat nechutné, v životě nesnědl nic z konzervy nebo instantního – Bahorel si z něj dělal legraci, že nikdy nepoznal opravdovou chuť chudého studentského života – ale nemohl se té chuti nabažit. Hltal, až cítil, jak se mu jídlo zasekávalo v hrdle. Měl takový hlad! „Jak se vlastně jmenuješ?“ zeptal se Grantaire a dotkl se jeho krku, aby nahmatal nějakou cedulku. Enjolras hned nespokojeně zasyčel a Grantaire svou ruku stáhl k tělu. „Omlouvám se, doufal jsem, že ti majitel dá známku. Mrzelo by mě, kdyby ses ztratil a nikdo by mi tě nevrátil, jsi opravdu krásný.“ Enjolras na chvíli přestal hltat jídlo, oblízl si fousky a podíval se na Grantaira, který se na něj upřímně usmál. „Budu ti říkat _Apollóne_. Připomínáš mi totiž jednoho takového Apollóna v mém životě. Krásný, nepřístupný, ale jakmile se k němu dostaneš blíže, zjistíš, že je ve skutečnosti srdečný a děsně roztomilý.“ _Mluvíš snad o mě?_ , zeptal se Enjolras a slyšel, jak hlasitě zamňoukal. Místo odpovědi se Grantaire jenom zasmál. „Budu muset jít domů. Někdo tam na mě už dost dlouho čeká,“ řekl a znovu si zkontrolovat telefon. „Tak, půjdeš se mnou nebo raději budeš mrznout v dešti?“ Otevřel náruč a Enjolras musel uznat, že nad druhou variantou ani nepřemýšlel. Dolízal poslední zbytky šťávy z konzervy a došel do Grantairovi náruče. _Zvláštní_ , pomyslel si, když černovlásek vyhodil prázdnou konzervu do koše a vzal Enjolrase do náručí. _Už tak hrozně nepáchne_.

Šli jen o pár bloků dál, než se dostali před dveře jednoho starého, bytového komplexu. Enjolras tuhle uličku neznal a stále se divil tomu, jak přátelští všichni v okolí byli. Grantaira zdravili z oken, ze kterých kouřili, nebo hráli na kytaru a zpívali. Jeden pán seděl přímo vedle vchodu, celý zmoklý, v rukou noty a propisku. „Pořád hledáš inspiraci?“ zeptal se ho Grantaire a pán jen pokýval hlavou. „Tak si hlavně neužeň zápal plic jak minule.“ _Umělci_ , pomyslel si Enjolras, když nedokázal logicky vysvětlit, proč mu všichni přišli tak – _zvláštní_.

„To je dost, že jdeš! Už jsem si myslel, že ses na mě vybodnul!“ Vykřikl otráveně černovlásek, který se opíral o dveře do Grantairova bytu.

„Měl jsem něco neodkladnýho, Montparnassi,“ zasmál se, a aniž by se obtěžoval Enjolrase položit na zem, došel k němu, naklonil se nad něj a políbil ho na tvář. „Odpustíš mi to?“

„Jenom protože jsi můj bejvalej a mám pro tebe slabost,“ přiznal nespokojeně mladší z nich. Enjolras si ho celého prohlédl. _Někde jsem ho už viděl_ , pomyslel si a naklonil hlavu na stranu. V tu chvíli si ho černovlásek všiml a uchechtl se. „Kočka? Vážně?“

„Nech mě žít,“ řekl Grantaire nahraným otráveným hlasem a společně vešli do bytu. Grantaire konečně Enjolrase položil na zem a ten se rozhlédl. V Grantairově bytě ještě nikdy nebyl, vlastně ani nikdy neměl příležitost, nikoho k sobě nezval. A už chápal proč. Byt byl malý i pro něj, měl pocit, že na každém kroku narážel na nějakou jeho věc, kus nábytku nebo kus oblečení. _Jak tady může žít?_ , zeptal se Enjolras sám sebe, když si vzpomněl na svůj prostorný byt. Nikdy nebydlel v ničem menším než v pěti pokojovém bytě. _Možná jsem opravdu rozmazlený_ , přiznal si, když si vzpomněl na Bahorelova slova. „Tady,“ řekl Grantaire, když otevřel dveře od pokoje, ze kterého se linula vůně barev, papíru, starých pláten a štětců. Enjolras nikdy nedoufal, že někdy ucítí něco jiného než parfémy. Ale teď, v tomhle těle, poznával, že každá věc, osoba, i emoce, měla svou vlastní zvláštní vůni a chuť. Děsilo ho to. Ale také ho to dělalo šíleně zvědavým. _Co to tam je?_

Enjolras nenápadně proklouzl mezi jejich nohami a podíval se do místnosti. Grantairova pracovna. Na pěti stojanech stálo pět hotových obrazů. A na nich – Enjolras zamňoukal. „Líbí?“ zeptal se Grantaire kocoura, který zůstal stát vprostřed místnosti jako kdyby se do něj strefil blesk.

„Moc,“ odpověděl mu Montparnasse, protože si myslel, že se ptal jeho. „Takže všechny prodáváš?“

 _Prodáváš?_ Enjolras se otočil na Grantaira, který se smutně usmíval a pozoroval největší obraz ze všech. „Ano,“ přiznal a zklamaně vydechl. „Je načase, aby plnily svůj účel.“

„Skvěle. Vyřídím to Brujonovi, bude nadšený. Takže zítra v šest v Korintu, zapijeme to. A žádný výmluvy!“

„Jasně,“ řekl černovlásek a doprovodil svého – Kamaráda? Expřítele? Milence? – před dveře. Chvíli si spolu ještě povídali, a i když mluvili tiše, Enjolras vše slyšel, ale nevnímal. Místo toho pozoroval každý z obrazů a měl pocit, že se díval do zrcadla. Svého _pravého_ zrcadla. Na každém obraze byl vyobraz on jako – satyr, siréna, anděl, démon a Bůh. Byl možná pokaždé trochu jiný, barva jeho kůže na některých světlejších a na některých tmavší, a jeho oči na každém obrazu měli jinou barvu – zelenou, tmavě modrou, stříbrnou, rudou a žlutou – ale poznal rysy ve svém obličeji, tmavé obočí, dlouhé řasy i plné rty. Opravdu je měl tak plné, růžové a na pohled jemné? _Jak to jen dokázal Grantaire namalovat_? Ptal se Enjolras sám sebe. Věděl, že Grantaire maloval, ale nikdy jeho díla neviděl. Vlastně se ani nezajímal a Grantaire se jimi nikdy nechlubil.

„Líbí?“ zeptal se Grantaire, když se vrátil do místnosti a našel kocoura stále ve stejné pozici. Klekl si vedle něj. „To je ten _Apollón,_ podle kterého jsem tě pojmenoval.“ _Takže jsi opravdu myslel mě_ , potvrdil a nechtěl si přiznat, že ho těšilo, že byl pro Grantaira _jediným_ Apollónem. „Líbil by se ti. Škoda, že jsi ho dneska neviděl. Taky by ses mu určitě líbil. Máš stejnou barvu srsti jako má vlasy.“ S tím ho podrbal na zádech a pak ho jemně pohladil po ocasu. Enjolras spokojeně zapředl. „Je to zvláštní, že nepřišel. Psal jsem mu, neodpovídá. Volal jsem mu, nezvedá to. Trochu se bojím, jestli se mu něco nestalo.“ Enjolras zamrkal a škubl sebou. Co to bylo za divný pach, který teď z Grantaira cítil? Byl silný, hustý a usazoval se mu na plicích. Nebylo to nic příjemného, měl chuť utéct. „Je v pořádku, pokud mě jenom ignoruje, ale ať se ozve i někomu jinýmu. Když to nezvedal ani Combeferrovi, fakt jsem se začal bát. Jsou to nejlepší kámoši. Ti jsou tu od toho, aby si zvedli mobil i na smrtelný posteli, ne?“ Ten pach byl ještě o něco silnější, ale tentokrát Enjolras pochopil, že to není nic, čeho by se měl bát. Bylo to znamení toho, že byl Grantaire smutný. Vyděšený. Přešel k němu a položil mu tlapky na koleno. Grantaire se na něj podíval a usmál se, ale Enjolras si všiml pár slz, které se snažil zamrkat zpátky do očí. „Nejsem nejlepší společník, Apollóne. Dneska určitě ne. A ještě pár dní. Zbavit se těch obrazů pro mě bylo docela těžký rozhodnutí a pořád si nejsem úplně jistej, ale už není cesty zpět.“ _Proč je prodáváš? Nelíbí se?,_ pokusil se ho zeptat, ale z tlamy mu samozřejmě vyšlo jen mňouknutí. „Musej ale do světa. Udělaj radost bohatým lidem a já se konečně taky jednou za měsíc najím. Navíc už musím uvolnit místo pro nový díla. Nemůžou tu pořád bejt. Musej pryč. Ale sakra, je to těžký,“ přiznal a kousl se do rtu. „Jsem jak Basil z Obrazu Doriana Graye. Dal jsem do nich moc ze sebe, moc svého srdce. A kdyby to Enjolras viděl, poznal by, co v nich opravdu je. Moje pocity, moje láska k němu. Něco, co nikdy nebudu moci mít. A musejí pryč. Dříve, než je kdokoliv objeví.“ Enjolras jenom zmateně zamňoukal a čumáčkem se dotkl Grantairova hrudníku, který poskakoval v rytmu srdce, které silně bušilo. „Bože můj, co to dělám, povídám si tu s kočkou,“ zasmál se Grantaire a hned na to ho vzal do náručí a odnesl do koupelny. „Musím se o tebe postarat!“

Grantaire pak kocoura vykoupal, divil se, jak hodný byl a neškrábal. Dokonce se nechal vydrbat ručníkem a spokojeně při tom předl. Grantaire si pak udělal silnou kávu a Enjolrasovi přichystal mléko, které ale odmítl. _Nevíš snad, že dospělým kočkám se mléko nedává?_ Se zvednutým čumákem odešel odpočívat na pohovku, na kterou se Grantaire brzy připojil. Zapnul si televizi a Enjolrase překvapilo, že i on si zapnul zprávy a poslouchal, co se za ten stalo. Enjolras si nechtěl připustit, že se při tom ke Grantairovi přitulil.

To teplo, vůně, která konečně nádherně hřála, a plný žaludek mu zaručili, že začal brzy zavírat oči. Ještě před tím než ho hřejivý pocit a Grantairovy prsty, kterého ho hladily na zádech, odnesly do říše snů; černovlásek s úsměvem pronesl: „Děkuju, že jsi poslouchal Apollóne, konečně mám pocit, jako kdyby mě někdo měl rád.“

Když se Enjolras ráno vzbudil, cítil nepříjemný pocit v rameni, který mu vystřeloval až do zad. Pokusil se ramenem zapohybovat, ale nepovedlo se mu to. Obrátil se na bok a pokusil se ramene dotknout, když místo toho cítil jen bolest v obličeji. Zaskuhral, zvedl se a rukama si začal mnout celý obličej. „Co to—“ Nedopověděl. Když slyšel svůj hlas, zvedl se na nohy a okamžitě běžel do předsíně kde čekal, že uvidí odraz v zrcadle; ale žádné tam nebylo. Nebyl ve svém bytě. Tohle byl Grantairův byt. „Sakra,“ řekl nahlas a slyšel, jak podivně chraplal. Podíval se na sebe – měl stejné oblečení jako včera, když se vrátil domů a usnul na gauči. Mobil z kapsy mu ale vypadl, a tak se ani nemohl podívat na svůj odraz v černém displayi. Rychle vyšel z bytu, děkoval Bohu, že Grantaire nezamknul a vyšel na chodbu.

Jakmile za ním cvakly dveře, opřel se zády o zábradlí a začal se celý prohlížet – dvě ruce, dvě nohy. Podle doteků na sobě neměl žádnou srst, chlupy, z hlavy mu netrčely uši a z pozadí ocas. Udělal krok vpřed, pohybovaly se jen nohy. Dal ruce před sebe, pohybovaly se jen ruce. „Bože můj, jsem normální!“ Vykřikl nadšeně, když se rukama začal osahávat po hrudníku.

„Enjolrasi?“ Blonďáček se přestal zkoumat a podíval se na konec chodby, kde stál překvapený Grantaire. „Čau, co tu děláš?“ zeptal se ho a snažil se znít co nejvíce klidně. Enjolras ale podle rychlých kroků a silné vůně poznal, že je nadšený.

 _Vůně. Takže to asi jen tak rychle nezmizí,_ řekl si v hlavě a otočil se směrem ke Grantairovi. Nadechoval se, že mu poděkuje za včerejší noc, ale – jak to mohl říct? Vždyť by to znělo tak absurdně! Sám nechápal, co se stalo a jak by to mohl vysvětlit. _Musím najít tu stařenu_ , rozhodl se. „Byl jsem kolem tak mě napadlo za tebou zajít.“

„Opravdu?“ zeptal se Grantaire možná až moc nadšeně a rychle si odkašlal. „To jsem rád. Promiň, jestli jsem tě včera nějak zahltil textovkama, ale vážně—“

„Neomlouvej se,“ přerušil ho Enjolras. „Já bych se měl spíše omlouvat. Včera jsem to možná trochu přehnal s alkoholem a potřeboval jsem si odpočinout.“

„Měls kocovinu, co?“ zeptal se Grantaire s povytaženým obočím a úšklebkem.

 _Tu největší_ , pomyslel si Enjolras, ale místo toho jen pokýval hlavou.

„Tak jestli chceš dobít baterky po tak hrozným dni, tak znám jeden fakt výbornej recept na guláš, kterej tě postaví na nohy.“

„Moc rád,“ řekl tentokrát Enjolras moc rychle a už se blížil ke dveřím.

„Dobrá. Jen jedno upozornění – nemám uklizeno, do pokoje, kde tvořím nesmíš – jsou tam tajný věci a hrozně to tam smrdí, to není pro tvůj citlivej nosánek – a taky jsem si včera domů přived novýho nájemníka.“

 _Jsem tady ty blbče,_ řekl si pro sebe Enjolras, pousmál se a předtím, než vešli do bytu, pronesl: „Tak to jsem zvědavý.“


	16. Neohrožený

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Každý z nás se něčeho bojí. Ať už je to sebemenší strach, který v nás vyvolá jen kousek nervozity, nebo silná fóbie, díky které nemůžeme normálně fungovat. Když vymýšlím příběhy nebo jen samotné zápletky, vždy se snažím k postavám co nejvíce přiblížit. A tak, i v případě fanfikcí, přemýšlím nejen nad tím, co mají rádi, čeho chtějí dosáhnout nebo jaké je jejich oblíbené jídlo; ale i nad tím čeho se nejvíce bojí, co je jejich nejhorší vzpomínka nebo jaká vůně jim zvedá žaludek. A dnes, při vymýšlení další povídky, jsem se rozhodla, že se takhle "sblížím" s Enjolrasem a propůjčila jsem mu jeden ze svých strachů, u kterého jsem si od spousty lidí vysloužila otázku - "A toho se jako dát bát?". Z vlastní zkušenosti - no, ano, dá, když se toho bojím. :D 
> 
> A co vy? Jaký je váš strach, který ostatní třeba nemohou tak jednoduše pochopit?

Grantaire vyšel z výtahu, pozdravil se s paní, která zrovna vcházela do bytu se svým psem, se kterým se vrátila z procházky, a došel na konec chodby, kde zaklepal na známé dveře s číslem 26. Během chvíle se mezi dveřmi objevil Enjolras, který měl na sobě ještě stále oblečení, které měl na srazu _Přátel Abecedy_. Z nosu si sundal brýle, které nosil primárně na čtení, a povytáhl obočí. „Co se děje?“ zeptal se ho.

Grantaire zvedl ruku a ukázal na plátěnou tašku, ze které trčelo několik zamotaných papírů. „Vaše objednávka, pane.“

„Ach, už?“ zeptal se překvapeně a uhnul do strany, aby mohl vejít dovnitř. „Nemusel jsi chodit až sem, klidně si to mohl donést až na další sraz,“ řekl mu, když si od něj vzal jeho koženou bundu a pověsil ji do skříně.

„Dodělal jsem to ve škole, tak jsem si řek, že se rovnou stavím, když už to mám u sebe.“

„Když myslíš…“ Oba došli do obývacího pokoje, Grantaire si sedl na pohovku a rozvalil se, jako kdyby byl u sebe doma. „Dáš si něco?“

„Horká čokoláda by bodla, venku mrzne.“ Enjolras jen pokýval hlavou a odešel do kuchyně. Grantaire se natáhl pro svou tašku a začal z ní vybalovat všechny návrhy, které pro blonďáčka přichystal. Položil je na stůl a pořádně si je prohlédl. Nebyly to jeho nejlepší práce, ale tušil, že s tím i tak bude jejich _vůdce_ spokojený.

Když venku zahřmělo a vítr se poprvé opřel do oken, až hlasitě zaskřípaly, Enjolras vešel do pokoje s dvěma hrnky horké čokolády. Jeden položil na stůl před Grantaira a sám se usadil s dalším naproti němu do pohodlného křesla. „Vypadá to dobře,“ zhodnotil blonďáček, když upil z hrníčku a očima začal zkoumat papíry na stole. „Netušil jsem, že Bahorelův slogan bude nakonec vypadat tak dobře.“ Oba se podívali na nejmenší papír na stole, na kterém byla nakreslena Eiffelova věž v plamenech a na ní nápis: _Podpalte nám Paříž, podpálíme vám zadky!_ Slogan byl napsaný krásným, úhledným písmem a vykreslen modrou barvou. Působilo to zvláštně, ale právě proto to na oba zapůsobilo nejvíce.

„Je to kretén, ale občas má dobrý nápady,“ zasmál se Grantaire, když si papír vzal do ruky a začal ho zkoumat. „Lidi budou stejně zmatený jako jsme byli my, když to řek poprvý.“

„Hm,“ zahučel Enjolras, položil hrnek na stůl a ukázal na největší papír na stole. „Tenhle se mi ale asi líbí nejvíce.“ Na papíře byly nakresleny tmavé siluety mužů, na kterých byly barevná – červená, růžová nebo zlatá – vyobrazená srdce. Nad nimi zněl slogan: _Naše vlast pro naše rodiny_. Znělo to kýčovitě, trochu neohrabaně a spíše to působilo jako propaganda; ale jemné složení barev, úhledné písmo a hřejivý pocit na srdci, který Enjolras cítil, když se na plakát díval, mu vykouzlilo úsměv na tváři.

„Ten se líbí i Jehanovi. U něj to chápu, je romantik a poeta. Ale ty?“ zasmál se černovlásek a konečně upil ze svého hrnku. Čokoláda byla hodně horká, a i na něj dost sladká. Přesto se po upití pousmál a dodal: „Můžu udělat tak nanejvýš padesát kopií. Víc školní tiskárna nedá. A prachy na velkotisk nemám.“

„O to se kdyžtak postarám,“ řekl Enjolras, když se natáhl k plakátu a zvedl se s ním z místa. Položil ho na poličku vedle linku, na které měl postavené fotografie. Mezi nimi i jedna z vánoční oslavy, kterou se svými přáteli uspořádali v kavárně Musain. Pokaždé, když jí Grantaire zahlédl, pousmál se. Bylo hezké vědět, že Enjolras, i přes ten chladný tón hlasu a kamennou tvář, byl pořád ve skutečnosti jen člověk, který dokázal být stejně sentimentální jako ostatní.

Ozvalo se další zaskřípání. Grantaire se zvedl z místa a přešel k oknu. Venku svítily jen lampy, které se stejně jako stromy, prohýbaly pod poryvy větru. Měsíc ani hvězdy nešly za tmavými oblaky vidět. Z dálky slyšel jemné hřmění, zřejmě se blížila bouřka. Předpovídalo tomu i pár kapek, které začaly pomalu spadat na okenní římsu a sklo.

Grantaire se otočil a podíval se na Enjolrase, který stál u stolu a díval se na plakáty. Grantaire ale poznal, že jeho pohled byl nepřítomný. Myslel na něco jiného. Prsty poklepával po hrnečku ve svých dlaních a nenápadně přešlapával z jedné nohy na druhou. Černovlásek si jen povzdechl. _Kdybys nebyl tak tvrdohlavej, všechno by bylo snadnější_ , pomyslel si, než se široce usmál a zeptal se: „Hele, cestou jsem se ještě stavil ve svý oblíbený videoherně a majitel mi dal na ozkoušení novou hru, co dostal. Jenže nemám playstastion jako ty, takže to nemám jak zkusit. Říkal ale, že se to dá hrát i ve dvou, tak mě napadlo—“

„Moc rád,“ řekl Enjolras možná až moc rychle, když odložil hrníček na stůl a přešel k televizi, aby do ní mohl playstation zapojit.

O dvě hodiny a několik nadávek později, oba hru pozastavili a vydali se do kuchyně, kde Enjolras začal zkoumat útroby své lednice, aby si mohli dát něco k snědku. Nakonec to dopadlo tak, že si objednali pizzu, u které se dobrou půl hodinu hádali, jestli ananas na pizzu patří nebo ne (Enjolras tvrdil že ne a Grantaire že ano). Nakonec se rozhodli objednat si česnekovou s houbami, aby se vyhnuli dalším, naprosto hloupým hádkám.

Bylo už něco málo po desáté večerní, Enjolras každou chvíli zkoumal hodiny nad lednicí a přemýšlel, jak nenápadně se černovláska zeptat, jestli by u něj nechtěl přespat. Vítr venku sílil, už půl hodiny pršelo a občas se ozvala nepříjemná rána hromu. Každou chvíli přemýšlel nad tím, jestli nevypadnou pojistky a jestli by je raději neměl jít zkontrolovat. „Asi bych už měl jít, co?“ zeptal se Grantaire, když si všiml, jak už po několikáté blonďáček kouknul na hodiny na stěně. Věděl, že to nedělal proto, aby staršího vyhodil. V téhle situaci už byli několikrát a věděl, že Enjolras toužil, aby s ním někdo v bytě byl. To ale dávalo Grantairovi příležitost ho občas trochu poškádlit.

„Neblázni. Zrovna jsme si objednali pizzu.“

„To sníš i sám.“

„Nehodlám jí platit sám.“

„Nevím, kdo z nás dvou je bohatej.“

„Sklapni, Grantaire.“ Enjolras dopil svou čokoládu a položil prázdný hrnek do dřezu. „Nevrátíme se ke hraní?“

„Nemůžeš se dočkat toho, až tě zase porazím, Apollóne?“

„Jen ve tvých snech.“

O hodinu později u Enjolrasových dveřích zazvonila dovážka. Dal mladému chlapci velké dýško a omluvil se mu za to, že k nim musel v tak špatném počasí jet. Když s pizzou došel do obývacího pokoje, položil jí na stolek, oba si sedli na pohovku, vypnuli hru a pustili si film. Tentokrát se to obešlo bez hádek. Po pěti letech, co se znali, našli jen málo věcí, které měli společné. A naštěstí mezi nimi byl i žánr filmů – akční thrillery.

Když měl v sobě každý z nich už dva kousky pizzy a ve filmu se hlavní postava zrovna dostala do zajetí posluhovačů záporáka, v bytě vypadlo světlo. Enjolras sebou škubnul, zavzdychal a podíval se do strany, jako kdyby čekal, že tam někdo bude stát u vypínače a smát se, že to byla jen legrace. Televize stále hrála, ale zdálo se, že vypadly pouze pojistky na osvětlení bytu. „U nás taky!“ Zařval Enjolrasův soused před stěnu stejného pokoje, aby k němu blonďáček nemusel chodit. Vždy se totiž každého na chodbě ptal, jestli se to stalo i u nich. „Půjdu se na to podívat!“ Zakřičel znovu a někdo z dalšího bytu mu poděkoval.

Enjolras ale stále seděl na svém místě, díval se před sebe na film a nic neříkal. Grantaire ale viděl, že dávno nevnímal. Pořád mrkal a hrudník se mu zvedal až moc rychle. Na krku mu zase vyskočila žíla, která zběsilým tempem tepala do rytmu srdce. Grantaire se k němu přiblížil, nenápadně se o něj otřel ramenem a stehnem a povzdechl se: „Ten klaďas je ale debil, nečekal bych a hned bych všechny zamordoval!“ Enjolras se podíval na Grantaira, který se natáhl pro další kus pizzy a nechápavě kroutil hlavou. Enjolras věděl, co dělal – snažil se ho rozptýlit, aby nemyslel na to, jak moc velká tma byla a vítr za okny se zdál díky tomu o něco hlučnější.

„Tomu se říká mít hrdinskou povahu,“ oponoval mu mladší a pousmál se.

O hodinu později, když venku už konečně utichl vítr, a jen slabě pršelo, se ozval zvonek. Enjolras otevřel svému sousedovi, který ho informoval o tom, že světla by se měla za pár hodin nahodit. Napršelo do hlavního zařízení, a tak čekali na elektrikáře, který to měl opravit. Enjolras poděkoval a vrátil se zpátky ke Grantairovi. „Bude to chtít další film,“ řekl mladší, když si k němu znovu sedl. Tentokrát stejně blízko jako předtím.

„Jasně,“ souhlasil černovlásek, když cítil na svém stehně a boku jeho teplo. „Moc rád.“

Nudná komedie o svatební patálii nehrála ani deset minut a Grantaire ucítil na svém rameni Enjolrasovu hlavu. Pootočil se, aby přes jeho husté kudrliny viděl do jeho tváře, a pousmál se. Enjolras hluboce oddechoval a podle spokojeného výrazu ve tváři, se mu nejspíše zdálo něco hezkého. Grantaire se natáhl po dece, která byla přehozená na opěradle, a Enjolrase přikryl. Nenápadně se na něj namáčkl, aby ještě více cítil jeho teplo, a povzdechl si. „Jsi takovej ňouma. Kdybys to řek normálně, vždycky bych tu s tebou byl. Takhle je to pro nás oba zbytečný divadlo…,“ zašeptal, když se odvážně naklonil nad jeho čelo a políbil ho. Hned na to se od něj odtáhl a položil svou hlavu na tu jeho. Nemohl se ho dotýkat bez jeho vědomí. Tušil, že Enjolras věděl, proč ho vždycky tak zvláštně svědilo čelo – to, jak ho nešikovně při polibku poškrábal vousy – ale oba dělali, jako kdyby jim to nebylo jasné.

Tohle všechno začalo před rokem. Po jednom srazu se Bahorel zeptal, jestli by mohl u někoho z jejich skupiny nejbližších přátel přespat. Vysvětlení bylo jednoduché – v jejich bytovém komplexu se přemnožili štěnice a když se zdálo, že Bahorelův byt nebyl malými potvůrkami napaden, odmítal do komplexu vstoupit dříve, než mu správce dopisem potvrdí, že všechny vymýtili. „ _Do toho bytu mě nikdo ještě dlouho nedostane!_ “ Vykřikoval a ošíval se při jakékoliv zmínce toho, jak vypadají. „ _Nechte toho, mám z vás husí kůži. Je to nechutný! To se nikdo těch malejch hajzlů nebojíte? Každej se něčeho bojí!_ “

A tak ještě tu noc, nad sklenkami vína, každý z nich přiznal, co byl jeho největší strach. Feuilly se bál hadů. Nikdy to vlastně nedokázal vysvětlit, ale jejich slizká těla a dlouhé jazyky ho děsily. Stačilo jenom aby nějakého viděl na fotce a celý se ošil. Jehan se bál moře. Když ho jako pětiletého rodiče vzali poprvé na dovolenou do Španělska, vytrhl se mamince, která s ním stavěla hrady z písku, a rozutekl se do vln. Hned první ho pod sebe smetla a zanesla několik metrů dál. Kdyby ho tenkrát otec nevylovil, utopil by se. U Jolyho každý věděl, že měl největší strach z nemocí. Ale nejvíce ho děsily střevní virózy, a tak opovrhoval jakýmkoliv syrovým masem. Vždy, když dostal na talíř kus krvavého masa, zvedl se mu žaludek a měl chuť utéct. Bossuet jako vždy nezklamal a každý se nad jeho strachem jen podivil, jak absurdní se jim zdál. Bál se rampouchů. Vždycky, když procházel pod střechou a viděl, jak z ní trčely ledové trny, nechtěl pod nimi projít. Vždy viděl, jak by na něj spadly a zapíchly se mu do oka. Courfeyracovi každý musel slíbit, že se mu nebudou smát, ale stejně, jakmile se sebezapřením pronesl, že se bál papoušků, všichni se neubránili aspoň slabému úsměvu. Naštvaně jim začal vyprávět o tom, jak ho jednou v jedenácti jeden takový ukřičený, otrávený papoušek napadl v zoologické zahradě a on měl ještě několik měsíců poškrábaný obličej. Combeferre uznal, že se nikdy nebál ničeho hmotného a největší strach měl z neúspěchu a toho, že ho lidé nebudou mít rádi, za což si vysloužil od všech velkého, hřejivého obejmutí. Grantaire si postěžoval, že teď nemá, co říct, když se bál toho samého, ale doplnil, že měl vždycky respekt ze všeho, co se týkalo nadpřirozena a duchů. Proto odmítal jakékoliv filmové večery, kde se přehrávali hororové snímky.

Když se všichni zaměřili na Enjolrase, který byl už dlouhou dobu zamyšlený, odpověď jen: „Možná… ze špatných známek?“ Ukázalo se, že blonďáček se ničeho nebál. Všechno, co dělal, vždy provozoval beze strachu. Nebál se ničeho, nikoho, a vlastně se zdálo, že on sám byl tím nejděsivějším v jeho životě. Joly mu dlouho nechtěl uvěřit a s Bossuetem se dohodli, že budou blonďáčka strašit všemožnými výmysly. Dlouhé dva měsíce ho strašili svými výmysly, dokud neuznali, že měl Enjolras pravdu. Prostě nebylo nic, co by ho vyděsilo. Nikdy se už k tomuto tématu nevrátili.

Do doby, než do Paříže přijela Enjolrasova maminka. Grantaire jí potkal s Enjolrasem na procházce v parku a chvíli přemýšlel, jestli by je měl vůbec rušit pozdravem, když to byl blonďáček, kdo ho už z dálky zdravil a svou matku mu představil. „ _Rád vás poznávám_ ,“ řekl Grantaire skoro bez dechu. Už chápal po kom byl Enjolras tak krásný. Jeho matka vypadala jako padlý anděl, a i když jí už bylo pár let padesát, stále na svém těle neměla jedinou vrásku. Vypadala spíše jako jeho starší sestra.

„ _Zrovna jsme si chtěli jít s Alexandrem—“_ Grantaire skoro zapomněl, jak se Enjolras vlastně jmenoval. „— _na kávu do cukrárny. Nepřidáte se_?“

„ _Moc rád_ ,“ odpověděl černovlásek, když si všiml, že s tím Enjolras neměl problém a jen pokrčil rameny. Usadili se na předzahrádce a Alice – krásné jméno, pro krásnou ženu – se celou dobu s Grantairem bavila o umění. Enjolrasovi to nevadilo, v klidu pil svou oblíbenou kávu a užíval si sladkého, mrkvového dortu, který byl v okolí vyhlášený.

Když se ale o půl hodiny později začal zvedat vítr, obloha se zatáhla a vypadalo to, že by mělo každou chvíli pršet, Enjolras se rozhodl, že je načase jít. Omluvil se, šel zaplatit a nechal svou matku s Grantairem na chvíli samotné. „ _Ach, stále je jak malý kluk, pořád se bojí_.“

„ _Bojí_?“ zeptal se Grantaire překvapeně.

„ _Copak ti to nikdy nevyprávěl? Ach, ale, co se divím! Alexandr si vždycky všechno nechával pro sebe. Byl samotářský a tajnůstkářský už od dětství. Přitom, kdyby si to přiznal, bylo by to pro něj všechno snadnější._ “ Grantaire se k Alici ještě trochu přisunul a ta se na něj od srdce usmála. „ _Víš, když bylo Alexandrovi šest let, byla jsem nemocná. Měla jsem silný zápal plic. Bydleli jsme na vesnici, a ještě jsme neměli tolik peněz, a tak jsem se místo v nemocnici léčila doma. Můj drahý manžel se snažil pro mě dělat první poslední. Vařil, chodil pro léky, sháněl bylinářky a šarlatány, aby mě vyléčili, když jsme na opravdové doktory neměli peníze. Jeden jeho přítel mu ale doporučil doktora, který měl srdce na správném místě a napsal mu pro mě léky, které i zaplatil a nabídl se, že mě vyšetří. Celý nadšený odjel do města, aby ho mohl vyzvednout a my s Alexandrem zůstali sami. A v tom se přihnala ta největší bouřka v našem životě. Vypadly pojistky, hřmělo, blýskalo se, místo deště, jsem myslela, že nám někdo na okna hází kamení. Jednou ale zafoukalo tak silně, že se v mé ložnici otevřelo okno. Chtěla jsem ho zavřít, ale měla jsem horečku, byla jsem slabá a rychle se mi udělalo zle. Omdlela jsem a pak už mi jen manžel vyprávěl, co se dělo dál. Alexandr slyšel, jak jsem upadla a ta rána ho vyděsila. Vyběhl za mnou a když mě viděl ležet na zemi, nehybnou, skoro bez dechu, začal se bát. Chtěl mě probudit, ale nepovedlo se. Bouřka byla silnější a stejně tak vítr, který začal silou otevírat všechna stará okna v domě. Opíral se do něj studený vítr a on křičel, brečel a snažil se mě donést do postele. Pak, zničehonic do jednoho stromu blízko naší zahrady uhodil blesk, který se skácel a spadl přímo na místo, kde jsem původně ležela. Protrhl střechu a dopadl na zem mé ložnice. Kdyby mě tenkrát Alexandr z posledních sil neodtáhl k posteli, byla bych už dávno mrtvá. Na dítě měl dost síly. Ale možná ho povzbuzoval jenom adrenalin. Během toho se domů dostal manžel společně s lékařem, který se o mě postaral. Manžel se postaral o Alexandra, uklidnil ho, ale dalo mu to dost práce. Zklidnila ho až horká čokoláda a teplá deka, ve které ho objímal, dokud neusnul._ “

Grantaire celou historku poslouchal se zatajeným dechem. Najednou ale všechno začínalo dávat smysl. Enjolras se opravdu ničeho nebál, ničeho, co by šlo tak snadno vidět jako Bahorelův podivný strach ze škůdců nebo Courfeyracova nenávist k papouškům. Byly to malé střípky Enjolrasova chování, které do sebe začaly najednou zapadat. Třeba to, jak pokaždé, když byl silný vítr, kontroloval, jestli jsou správně zavřená všechna okna. Třeba to, když se vítr opřel do oken a on se na vteřinu podíval směrem k oknu, zatnul zuby a pokračoval dál v jeho proslovu, jako kdyby se nic nestalo. Třeba to, jak pokaždé, když se v předpovědi na další den vyskytla zpráva o bouřkách, silném větru nebo špatném počasí, Enjolras nabízel u něj na bytě uspořádat nějakou filmovou, přespávací noc. „ _Enjolras… Se bojí větru_?“

„ _Silného větru_ ,“ opravila ho Alice. „ _Ale těžko se mu to přiznává. Nikdo by to u takového silného, hrdého muže nečekal. Prosím, neříkej mu, že jsem ti to prozradila_ —“ Grantaire už jí chtěl slíbit, že rozhodně nemá v plánu mu to říkat, když se k němu Alice naklonila a zašeptala: „— _dávej na něj, ale prosím pozor a občas, když to půjde, ho nenechávejte samotného. Kdokoliv z vás. Potřebuje mít někoho u sebe._ “ Než se jí stačil zeptat na něco dalšího, Enjolras se vrátil k jejich stolu a oba se s Grantairem rozloučili.

Od té doby Grantaire začal vnímat každou změnu v Enjolrasově chování, která nastala pokaždé, když se zvedl vítr. Byl to první podzim, u kterého věděl, co opravdu Enjolrase děsilo, a stále přemýšlel nad tím, jak to blonďáček do té doby zvládal. Sice vypadal pořád stejně nepřístupně jako vždy, ale Grantaire si všiml, jak očima stále pozoroval okna, nohama nepříjemně poklepával po podlaze a více se potil, červenaly mu tváře a špičky uší. Věděl, že kdyby se s ním o tom pokusil mluvit, všechno by popřel. A tak přišel na jediné řešení – byl ještě více otravný než předtím. Pokaždé, když viděl, jak Enjolrasova nervozita začínala stoupat, přišel k němu a začal s ním diskutovat, hádat se, něco po něm chtít anebo potřeboval neodkladně dojít do jeho bytu, aby se u něj mohl podívat na další díl seriálu, který hrál jen na placených kanálech. A Enjolras, který do té doby s Grantairem neměl skoro nic společného, vždy jeho taktice podlehl.

Jinak tomu ani nebylo dnes.

Grantaire si ani nevzpomínal na to, kdy usnul. Probudila ho příjemná vůně právě uvařených vajíček, horká káva a paprsky, které ho hladily na tváři. Když otevřel oči, na stole před pohovkou ležela snídaně, kterou pro něj Enjolras před pár minutami nachystal. Posadil se na pohovce a zjistil, že ho Enjolras přikryl jeho oblíbenou teplou, žlutou dekou. U hrnku s kávou ležel malý papírek, na kterém bylo Enjolrasovou rukou napsáno: _Děkuji_. Grantaire se usmál, papírek schoval do kapsy u kalhot a začal jíst.

Letošní podzim byl velice studený a větrný. Věděl, že to nebyl poslední den v tomto roce, co si mohl vychutnávat snídani u Enjolrase.


	17. Kočka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Při psaní dnešní povídky jsem si občas přála být také malým kotětem. A věřím, že pochopíte proč. :)

Podzim přišel v plné síle. Nebe bylo stále šedé, všude pluly mraky plné deště, slunce už nevycházelo. Foukal slabý, ale mrazivý vítr. Teplota klesala a škrábala kůži. Nad ránem a večer se lidem kouřilo od úst. Proto bylo normální, že se lidé oblékali tepleji. Jinak to nebylo ani na srazu _Přátel Abecedy_ , kdy ještě před týdnem chodili v oblíbených letních outfitech a dnes si ukazovali svou sbírku starých svetrů.

Enjolras seděl na kraji stolu uprostřed místnosti a mluvil ke všem svým přátelům. Vysvětloval jim jeho nové návrhy na změnu stavebního zákona a sliboval jim, že díky svým kontaktům s doktorem Lamarquem, který úzce spolupracoval s parlamentem, opravdu mohou něco změnit a měli by se této problematice více věnovat; ale vědět, že ho většina z nich neposlouchala. I Combeferre, jeho nejbližší přítel a jeden z hlavních mozků jejich skupiny, dnes vypadal nepřítomně a stále si Enjolrase prohlížel. Pohledy, které mu věnovali, blonďáčka znervózňovaly. Když domluvil, čekal na jejich reakce. Místo toho se ale dočkat ještě intenzivnějších pohledů a ticha. Nasucho polkl a odkašlal si. „Musím na záchod,“ řekl, když mu to začalo být nepříjemné a odešel z místnosti.

Jakmile se za ním zavřeli dveře, Courfeyrac prásknul do stolu a nahlas pronesl: „Je to jasný. Má problém!“ Všichni jen pokývali hlavou. „Doufal jsem, fakt jsem si myslel, že on… nikdy…“

„Právě proto,“ řekl Jehan jemně, když ho pohladil po rameni. „Ti, které to nejvíce trápí, na to většinu nevypadají.“

„Ale Enjolras? Vážně?“ ptal se spíše sám sebe a nešťastně si povzdechl. Všichni přátelé si sedli k jednomu stolu a začali přemýšlet nad tím, jak by si měli s Enjolrasem promluvit. Byli tak zaujatí tím, jak jednoduše a citlivě k Enjolrasovi přistupovat, že si nevšimli, že z místnosti zmizel Grantaire.

Ten rychle vyšel na chodbu, rozutekl se k pánským záchodům a otevřel dveře. Enjolras stál u umyvadla a myl si ruce, přitom se díval na svůj odraz v zrcadle. Grantaire by se za normálních okolností rozplýval nad tím, jak v černém roláku jeho oči a vlasy ještě více zářily; ale místo toho jeho pohled sjel o něco níže, na jeho ruce a dlaně, které omýval od mýdla, a něco v něm se pohnulo. Zatnul pěsti, jeho zuby o sebe zaskřípaly a cítil, jak se v něm začala vařit krev. „Enjolrasi!“ Vykřikl a blonďáček nadskočil. Překvapeně se podíval ke dveřím, kde stál Grantaire. Zavřel dveře a přešel blíže k blonďáčkovi. „Můžeš mi vysvětlit, co děláš?“

Enjolras se na něj chvíli díval, pak pomalu mrkl a odpověděl: „Myji si ruce.“

„O to mi nejde! Myslím, jestli mi můžeš vysvětlit _co_ děláš?“

„Nechápu,“ řekl Enjolras tentokrát a natáhl se pro papírové ubrousky, které ležely na poličce u Grantairova ramene.

Jakmile Grantaire viděl jeho blížící se ruku, zadíval se na zápěstí a prsty a nešťastně zavrčel. Chytil ho za dlaň a přitáhl si ho blíže k sobě. Enjolras sebou trhl dopředu a kdyby se druhou rukou nezachytil umyvadla, narazil by do Grantairovi hrudi. „Mluvím o tomhle!“ Vykřikl znovu. „Tohle!“ Prsty se začínal dotýkat hlubokého šrámu, který se táhl od palce až po zápěstí.

„Nedával jsem pozor,“ řekl jen a pokusil se svou ruku z jeho sevření vymanit.

Grantaire mu to ale nedovolil. Více ho stlačil a zamračil se. „Takhle jednoduše se mě nezbavíš. Nevěřím ti ani slovo! Tohle nemáš z nějaký nehody. Takhle nehody nevypadaj. Řekni mi, co děláš!“

„Grantaire—“

„Ne!“ Vykřikl Grantaire a přiblížil se k Enjolrasovi, až se skoro dotýkaly nosy. Enjolras cítil z jeho dechu víno a pomerančový dort. Pokusil se od něj odtáhnout, ale černovlásek se nedal odbít. Bez mrknutí očí mu hleděl do těch jeho a přísně řekl: „Já chápu, že nejsem ten, se kterým by sis vo tom chtěl promluvit. Ale pochop mě! Mám o tebe strach! Stejně jako ostatní!“

„Co prosím?“ zeptal se Enjolras zmateně a povytáhl obočí.

„Už nějakou dobu vidíme, že s tebou není něco v pořádku. Jako bys byl pořád duchem někde jinde. Mizíš hned po srazech a nechceš říct kam. Všechny společný akce odmítáš. Mluvíš jenom o škole a práci, ničem jiným. A teď tohle… Začal si nosit dlouhý rukávy. Ty jsi nikdy nenosil. Ani v tý nejtužší zimě. Když si poprvé přišel na sraz v roláku, už to bylo divný, ale nekomentovali jsme to, říkali jsme si – _Hele, třeba chce zkusit taky něco novýho_. Ale pak jsme si toho všimli. Těch škrábanců a šrámů, které prostě vypadaj divně. Moc uhlazeně, moc rovně, moc _perfektně_.“ Grantaire se zhluboka nadechl. Prsty se začal dotýkat nejčerstvějšího škrábance na ruce. Byl vystouplý, a ještě stále slabě voněl po krvi. „Enjolrasi, pokud máš nějakej problém, vyřešíme ho. Můžeš nám všechno říct. Víš to. Jsme tví přátelé! Je mi jasný, že se mnou to nebudeš chtít řešit, tak, jako s ostatníma. Ale Combeferre a Courfeyrac a Feuilly… ti jsou tu pro tebe. Vždycky. Jako ty pro ně. Tak jim můžeš něco říct. Nemusíš to řešit… no… no… _Takhle_!“ Škubl jeho rukou a dal mu vlastní zápěstí přímo před obličej.

Enjolras ho chvíli zkoumal, mračil se, nechápal. Po pár vteřinách ale podivně vykulil oči a začal zběsile mrkat. „Počkat,“ zašeptal skoro bez dechu. „Počkat, počkat, počkat,“ řekl na svou povahu až moc rychle. Podíval se zpět do Grantairových očí a zamračil se. „Vy si myslíte… Že si ubližuji?“

„Nemyslíme. My to _vidíme_ , Enjolrasi!“ S tím ho ještě jednou silně stiskl za ruku, aby ho upozornil na to, že šrám na jeho zápěstí viděl.

„Vidíte – _tohle_ ,“ řekl Enjolras a prstem ukázal na svou ruku, která byla poseta několika čerstvými ranami. „A jako první vás napadlo, že si ubližuji.“

„A co jiného?“ zeptal se ho Grantaire bez dechu, pustil ho a udělal krok vzad. Rukou si prohrábl své neposedné, černé vlasy a zhluboka vydechl. Byl nervózní. „Co jinýho by to mohlo bejt, Enjolrasi?“

„Vy mě vidíte s _tímhle_ ,“ řekl Enjolras znovu a prohlédl si své ruce. „A jako první vás napadne, že si ubližuji,“ zopakoval. Než na to stačil Grantaire znovu reagovat, Enjolras zakroutil hlavou a odfrkl si. „Vy jste fakt neuvěřitelní pitomci.“

„Cože?“ zeptal se Grantaire ukřivděně a zamračil se. „My o tebe máme jenom strach a ty nás ještě urážíš? Fajn, Enjolrasi, jestli ti tak vadím, prosím. Chápu to. Ale mluv aspoň s někým jiným. Protože tohle není—“

„Dost,“ řekl Enjolras přísným hlasem a černovlásek ho hned poslechl. Chtěl mu ještě něco, pěkně od srdce, říct, ale nemohl. Enjolrasův příkaz měl na něj stejný účinek jako na vojáka, který poslouchal svého generála a byl by schopný pro něj odejít i na sebevražednou misi. Dost to o jejich vztahu vypovídalo. „Pojď se mnou.“ Nečekal na odpověď, obešel ho a vydal se ze dveří pryč.

Grantaire ani nepřemýšlel a poslechl. Vyšel z toalet, vzal si z věšáku vedle dveří, které vedly do místnosti, kde na ně čekali jejich přátelé, svou koženou bundu a následoval Enjolrase, který čekal u hlavních dveří kavárny Musain ve svém zářivém, červeném kabátu a přes rameno měl přehozenou černou tašku, kterou teď sebou denně nosil a vždy ji nechával u majitele. _Co v ní asi schovává_?, ptali se jeden druhého už několikrát, když s ní Enjolrase někam odešel.

Došel k němu, ani se nestihl rozloučit se servírkou, a následoval Enjolrase ven. Blonďáček šel dobré tři kroky před ním a nic neříkal. Šel rychle, možná kvůli tomu, že se do nich opíral studený vítr a chtěl být brzy zase v teple. Došli na konec ulice, kde stál starý, rozpadlý dům, před kterým byla červená páska se značnou: _Vstup zakázán_. Enjolras ji ignoroval, nadzvedl pásku a vešel na pozemek. Otočil se na Grantaira a naznačil mu, aby šel za ním. Společně došli do otvoru, který dříve sloužil pro zavírání dveří. Stará hospoda, která už několik let chátrala, konečně dostala nového majitele, který se rozhodl pro jediný chytrý tah – budova měla jít za dva měsíce k zemi. Do té doby hlídal, aby se v jejích útrobách neschovávali bezdomovci nebo jiní nevítaní hosté.

Enjolras vyšel po starých schodech do prvního patra a došel k místu, kde stála komoda. Na rozdíl od všeho vypadala nově, jako kdyby jí někdo každou chvíli leštil a očisťoval. Zastavil se před ní a počkal, až k němu Grantaire došel. Černovlásek se pousmál a pronesl: „Hele, jestli mě chceš za ty mý blbý kecy vyhodit, stačilo to udělat před Musainem. Nemuseli jsme se táhnout až sem.“ Enjolras jeho slova ignoroval, klekl si před komodu a otevřel jí. „Bože můj!“ Vykřikl Grantaire. Tentokrát ale překvapením a upřímným zájmem. Klekl si vedle Enjolrase a podíval se dovnitř komody. „Kde se tu vzaly?“ Uvnitř komody byly dva, měkké polštáře, žlutá deka a dvě misky – jedna s čerstvou vodou a druhá s nasypanými granulemi. Vše tu bylo pro chlupaté obyvatele – velkou, zrzavou kočku a jejích osm malých koťat. „Ty jsou roztomilá!“

„Ano, ale—“ Grantaire se natáhl po nejmenším kotěti, které spokojeně odpočívalo na polštáři. Bylo stejně zrzavé jako jeho matka. Když cítilo cizí pach, otevřelo oči a podívalo se na ruku, která se k němu stahovala. Nespokojeně zasyčelo a po Grantairovi seklo packou. I přes to, že to bylo ještě malé kotě, drápky už mělo pěkně ostré. Grantaire bolestí zaskučel a ruku stáhl zpět ke svému tělu. Na dlani měl malý škrábanec, který nebyl sice dost hluboký na to, aby krvácel, ale začal nepříjemně štípat. „—škrábou,“ dořekl Enjolras a otevřel černou tašku. Vytáhl z ní flastr a podal ho Grantairovi.

„Dík,“ řekl, když si ho vzal a ránu si zalepil. „Pěkný mrchy.“ Jako kdyby jeho slovům jejich matka rozuměla a nespokojeně zamňoukala.

„To není pravda,“ oponoval mu Enjolras, když z tašky vytáhl dvě konzervy kočičího žrádla. Otevřel je a položil je vedle granulí. Většina koťat se na ně okamžitě hladově vrhla a šlo slyšel jen předení a zvuky hltání. Dvě malá koťata – obě bílá, jedno s flíčkem na zadečku a druhé na pravé, přední tlapce – se místo jídla začala zajímat o Enjolrase, čumáčkem se dotkly jeho dlaně a Enjolras si je hned vzal do náručí. Obě mu tlapkami stoupala na hrudník a při tom vydávala ty nejroztomilejší zvuky, které kdy oba slyšeli.

Grantaire chtěl něco říct, ale nemohl z Enjolrase spustit oči. Jeho kamenná tvář najednou zněžněla, oči se mu rozsvítily plaménky, které neznal, a jeho ústa se zformovala do slabého úsměvu. Díval se na koťata jako na vlastní děti. „Páni,“ zašeptal, ale Enjolras ho přesto slyšel. Zvedl pohled od koťat a podíval se na Grantaira, který cítil, jak se mu do tváří hnala krev. „N-no, tohle jsem nečekal,“ řekl hned, aby zamaskoval svůj vzrušený výdech. „Jak dlouho o nich víš?“

„Dva měsíce.“

Grantaire se podíval zpět na kočičí rodinku a pronesl: „Přesně tak dlouho—“

„—co chodím v dlouhých rukávech, abych zakryl svá zranění.“

„Která nejsou od sebepoškozování.“

„Která nejsou od sebepoškozování,“ zopakoval po něm Enjolras a oba jen pokývali hlavou. „Nečekal bych, že to bude to první, co vás napadne. Je sice milé, že jste se o mě báli, ale nikdy by mě nenapadlo, že si budete myslet, že toho budu schopný.“

„Naznačuj snad, že jsi na to moc silnej?“ zeptal se Grantaire trochu zaskočeně. Jeho srdce začalo bít o něco rychleji a cítil, jak mu škublo v ruce. Když byl totiž mladší a ve dvanácti letech poprvé zakusil, co jsou to deprese, tak—

„Protože se bojím nožů a žiletek mám jen pár na holení, nikdy bych je nepoužil na nic jiného. Rozhodně ne na to, abych si ublížil.“ _Ach, jistě,_ pomyslel si Grantaire. _Enjolrasův strach z nožů a ostrých nástrojů_. Byl to známý fakt, kterému se Enjolras nebránil a sám se raději vyhýbal veškerým možnostem se ke všemu ostrému dostat nějak blíže. Když byl malý a hlídal ho dědeček, vylezl na skříň, kde měl vystavené vojenské nože a nešikovně je na sebe všechny strhl. Naštěstí ho řízl jen jeden, slabě a do stehna. Sice mu po něm zůstala nehezká jizva, kterou dokázal jednoduše skrýt, ale od té doby měl vždycky z nožů respekt.

Grantaire potřeboval co nejrychleji změnit téma. „Takže to máš od hraní s nimi?“

„Teď už ano. Předtím to bylo ale od toho, jak je jejich matka bránila. Bála se, že jim chci ublížit. Když jsem je poprvé vezl na kontrolu k veterináři, měl jsem poškrábaný i obličej. Vůbec mě nešetřila,“ zasmál se nad vzpomínkou a koťata vrátil zpět na polštář, aby se mohla najíst. „Teď je ale vše v pořádku, ví, že nemám v plánu žádnému ublížit.“

Grantaire si všiml, jak si ho jedno bílo-zrzavé kotě prohlíželo a jakmile na něj mňouklo, Grantaire si ho vzal do náručí. Bylo hebounké a maličké. „Co s nima plánuješ? Všechny si asi domů nevezmeš.“

„Ještě půl měsíce a budou se moci dát do adopce. Teď ještě potřebují matku. Tak jsem se rozhodl, že jakmile toho budou schopna, odvezu je do útulku.“

Grantaire si chvíli hrát s kotětem, když najednou vzrušeně zeptal: „A co je rozdat klukům?“

„Cože?“ zeptal se Enjolras zmateně, když ruku natáhl k velké kočce a podrbal ji za ušima.

„No, je jich osm, stejně jako nás. Každej bychom si mohli jedno vzít.“

„Nemyslím si, že Bossuet se svou alergií bude nadšený, když mu vnutíš kotě.“

„Toho zpracuje Joly.“

„Combeferre žije na koleji, tam si nemohou brát zvířata.“

„Jakmile uviděj jak je roztomilý, povolej mu to.“

„Bahorel mi nepřijde jako milovník zvířat.“

„To jsi neviděl jeho nástěnku na Pinterestu! To je těma malejma chlupáčema úplně zaplněný. Hele, on se tváří jako drsňák, ale stejně jako většina takovej chlapů, je ve skutečnosti jen něžnej gigant, co má slabost pro všechno, co je roztomilý. A to tihle malý kuličky teda jsou.“ S tím se naklonil nad kotě a políbil ho na hlavičce. Kotě zamňoukalo a více se mu uvelebilo u hrudníku. „A tohle si asi vezmu, je úžasný.“

„Inessa je největší mazel.“

„Inessa? To je hezké—Ach můj bože, Enjolrasi, neříkej, že jsi ji pojmenoval po Inesse Armandový.“

„Možná,“ přiznal Enjolras.

„Nebojte koťátka, dáme vás hodnejm majitelům a nikdo z vás se už nebude jmenovat jako nějací revolucionáři.“

„Jsou to hezká jména a mají význam,“ řekl Enjolras trochu ukřivděně.

„To bych se hádal, ale nechci bejt zlej.“ Grantaire položil koťátko zpět na místo vedle své matky, která ho okamžitě začala olizovat. „Pojď to říct klukům. Budou nadšení. A konečně se o tebe přestanou bát! Sakra, takhle nás úplně zmást. Za tohle bys nám měl pak zaplatit rundu na baru.“

„Budu o tom přemýšlet.“

„Myslím si, že jakmile řekneš, že jsou někde koťátka, Jehan nebude půl roku mluvit o ničem jiným.“ Zvedl se, zvesela zahlásil: „Tak jdeme!“ a šel pryč.

Enjolras chvíli počkal a když věděl, že je Grantaire už dost daleko na to, aby ho neslyšel, naklonil se k dospělé kočce, podrbal ji za ušima a políbil na hlavičce. „Neboj. Tebe si vezmu já Patrio.“


	18. Dobrodružství

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> U téhle povídky jsem jako poznámku měla napsanou: "Něco jako když rodiče vezmou dítě na výlet.". Dost to o dnešním tématu vypovídá.

Enjolras si v kavárně Musain zapomněl poznámky k jeho disertační práci. Srazy _Přátel Abecedy_ vždy začínaly ve tři hodiny odpoledne, a tak, když vstupoval do kavárny už po setmění, skoro to tam nepoznával. U stolů neseděli žádní zákazníci, které by znal. Na směně se už vystřídaly servírky a on si matně vzpomínal, že ta s rudou rtěnkou a nepříjemným výrazem se jmenovala Éponine. Došel ke dveřím do zadní místnosti, kde se jejich skupina scházela a chtěl otevřít, když si všiml, že zpoza dveří ještě stále bylo vidět světlo a slyšel tichý hlas. Už jen podle tóninu dokázal určit komu patřil. Pousmál se a dveře otevřel.

Uprostřed místnosti seděl jejich nejmladší člen, před sebou měl ještě nedopitý hořký čaj a lžičkou rozmazával na talíři čokoládovou polevu. U ucha měl přiložený mobil a tiše do něj odpovídal na otázky, které Enjolras neslyšel: „Ne, opravdu, nic se neděje. Hlavně se dej brzy do kupy. Jasně. V pátek přijdu. Určitě mi do toho nic neskočí, Piérre. Budu se moc těšit.“ Hovor ukončil, položil telefon na stůl vedle talíře a zhluboka si povzdechl. Tvář se mu zkřivila smutkem a lžičkou začal na talíři dělat podivná kolečka.

„Děje se něco?“

Otázka zrzka naproti němu vyděsila. Nadskočil na židli a jakmile jeho tmavě modré – Enjolras si už několikrát myslel, že jsou fialové – oči zahlédly jednoho z jeho blízkých kamarádů, oddechl a usmál se. „Ty jsi mě ale vylekal!“ Pokáral ho mladší a přiložil si ruku na hrudník. „Co tu děláš?“

„Něco jsem si tu zapomněl,“ řekl a došel ke stolu, kde ležely desky s jeho poznámkami. „Co ty?“

„Chtěl jsem si dát ještě dezert než půjdu domů.“

„Aha.“ Enjolras se otočil na Jehana a všiml si, že i když byl jeho obličej uvolněný a usměvavý, v očích měl stále _cosi_ , co se mu nelíbilo. „Děje se něco?“ Jehan ze sebe vydal zvuk na znamení, že nerozuměl. „Slyšel jsem, že sis s někým volal…“ Nedořekl, protože nevěděl, jak naznačit, že ho zajímalo, proč měl po hovoru takovou smutnou tvář. Přišlo mu to moc vlezlé.

Jehan se na něj široce usmál a jenom zakroutil hlavou. „To byl Piérre, můj kamarád. Měli jsme jít zítra na strašidelnou pouť, která v úterý odjíždí. Mám jediný volný den, tak jsem tam chtěl jít a nechtělo se mi jít samotnému. Tak jsem ho požádal, jestli by nešel, jenže byl o víkendu u rodičů, kteří se zrovna vyléčili z chřipky a – znáš to. Viry si cestu najdou. Takže leží doma a léčí se. Tak mi to je jen trochu líto. Samotného mě to moc nebaví,“ přiznal a dopil čaj.

„Půjdu s tebou.“

„Cože?“ zeptal se Jehan překvapeně.

Enjolras udělal několik kroků vpřed a postavil se přímo vedle Jehana. „Půjdu s tebou,“ zopakoval. „Zítra nejdu do práce, takže budu mít odpoledne volné a jelikož další den nemám ani ranní seminář, můžeme tam klidně zůstat až do noci.“

„Enjolrasi!“ Vykřikl Jehan nadšením a objal ho kolem břicha a položil na něj svou hlavu. Štěstím ho pevně sevřel a zasmál se. „Moc děkuji!“

Enjolras se neubránil úsměvu. Pro Jehana měl vždycky slabost. Byl nejmladší, nejnevinnější a také nejtalentovanější ze všech. Stejně jako on byl jedináček, a tak s ním dokázal sdílet onu podivnou prázdnotu, kdykoliv se někdo z _Přátel Abecedy_ začal bavit o sourozeneckých šarvátkách a společně stráveném čase. I když ne všechny vztahy byly dobré – například Bossuet nevycházel ani s jedním z jeho bratrů – trochu jim záviděli. Možná to je svedlo dohromady natolik, že, aniž by to jeden z nich plánoval, Enjolras se sám pasoval do role staršího bratra a Jehan si svou roli mladšího, rozmazlovaného bratříčka užíval. Všímal si, jakou pozornost mu věnoval – ty malé detaily, které ostatní přehlédly, ale pro Jehana tolik znamenaly. Věděl, že i tahle nabídka, byla jen z toho důvodu, že se opět přepnul do své oblíbené role _bratra_.

„Musím tě ale varovat, že horské dráhy nejsou nic pro mě.“

„To vůbec nevadí.“

„Dobrá tedy,“ řekl Enjoras svým typickým klidným až skoro chladným hlasem, ale kdyby se Jehan podíval do jeho tváře, všiml by si, že se usmíval.

Druhý den se oba domluvili, že se sejdou před hlavní bránou poutě v pět odpoledne. Na pouti už zůstávali především mladší lidé, jejichž hlasitý smích byl slyšet na celou ulici. Atrakce byly blýskavější, hudba hlasitější a zima krutější. Podzim už o sobě dával nemile vědět. Zatímco čekal, cítil, jak mu začal studený vítr lézt za krk. Ošil se. „Enjolrasi!“ Blonďáček se podíval na hodinky a pousmál se. Jehan přišel přímo na čas. Zvedl pohled od hodinek a sladce se na mladšího usmál. Jakmile ale uviděl postavu za jeho zády, zamračil se a povzdechl si. „Jdeme včas, že ano?“

„Ano, jdete.“ Blonďáček očima pozoroval blížící se postavu, která se na něj ušklíbla a povytáhla obočí. „Co tu dělá?“

„Věděl jsem, že budeš nadšenej až mě uvidíš, Apollóne,“ zasmál se Grantaire a stáhl si čepici více do čela. I tak mu z ní trčely lalůčky uší, které měl celé rudé.

„Dneska ráno jsem mu volal a nějak jsme se začali bavit o tom, že je tu ta pouť a řekl jsem, že jdeš se mnou, a Grantaire se zeptal, jestli by mohl taky. A já jsem samozřejmě řekl ano! Protože ve více lidech to bude větší zábava!“ Rozhodil rukama jako malé dítě a široce se usmál. Enjolras se na zrzka nedokázal zlobit. Pousmál se a jen pokýval hlavou. „Tak jdeme!“ Vykřikl nadšeně a prošel bránou.

Oba jeho přátelé za ním šli pomalým krokem. Grantaire se nenápadně naklonil k Enjolrasovi a zašeptal: „Tak ty blinkáš, když jezdíš na horský dráze, jo?“

„Sklapni Grantaire,“ zavrčel Enjolras nevraživě a Grantaire se vychytrale zasmál.

Celá pouť byla laděna do strašidelného tématu. Atrakce byly osvícené rudou barvou a z reproduktorů se ozývaly strašidelné zvuky. Byl zde jen jeden strašidelný dům, dvoupatrový a nejdražší ze všech atrakcí v ohraničeném místě, ale dle bledých tváří návštěvníků, kteří si jim prošli, byl opravdu špičkový. Jídla byla pojmenována podle hororových filmů, seriálů, postav nebo se podobala nějaké části lidského těla. Jehanovi se blýskaly oči nadšením, a i když Enjolras takovou zábavu nevyhledával a Grantaire se netajil tím, že měl respekt z duchů a všeho, co se týkalo nadpřirozena; přesto si užívali to, jak moc se jejich kamarád bavil.

Během dvou hodin prošli skoro všechny stánky. Jehan s Grantairem jeli na všech atrakcích a užívali si, jak vysoké všechny byly. Enjolras na ně vždy díval a čekal u majitele s připravenou vodou, kdyby se jim udělalo zle. Enjolras s Jehanem ochutnali jídlo ze všech stánků a k jednomu, který nabízel jídla pojmenovaná po sériových vrazích, se i několikrát vrátili.

Když Grantaire a Jehan vystupovali z poslední horské dráhy, která byla nejpomalejší, ale nejstrašidelnější ze všech, Enjolras na ně tentokrát čekal s velkým, bílým medvědem v náručí, který měl kolem krku ovázanou modrou mašli. „Ach bože, ten je nádherný!“ Vykřikl Jehan a rychle k Enjolrasovi doběhl.

„Pro tebe,“ řekl mladšímu.

„Vážně?“ zeptal se ho, ale už si ho bral do náruče, aby se s ním mohl pomazlit. Byl tak heboučký! Měl pocit, jako by se dotýkal sametu. Medvídek se na něj usmíval a Jehan mu jeho úsměv ze široka vracel. „Děkuji!“

Enjolras cítil, jak ho na hrudníku hřál nádherný pocit štěstí. Cítil to pokaždé, když mohl někoho ze svých přátel udělat šťastným. Snažil se, ale většinou, než měl šanci nebo rozesmát nebo potěšit, rozmyslel si to. Bál se, že by se mu vysmáli nebo by jeho ochotu nepochopili. Proto si to u Jehana tak užíval. Věděl, že mladší toužil po pozornosti stejně jako on. „Když jste nastoupili tak jsem si všiml, že je v rohu střelnice. Tak jsem ho vyhrál. Měl jsem tedy na výběr mezi ním a strašidelnou dýni, ale doufal jsem, že tohle tě potěší více.“

„Potěšilo! Moc! Jsi úžasný, Enjolrasi.“ Jehan na nic nečekal, objal Enjolrase kolem krku a ten mu objetí opětoval stisknutím kolem pasu. Medvídka zmáčkli mezi svými hrudníky a oba se tomu tiše zasmáli.

Grantaire je celou dobu pozoroval. Nemohl se ubránit úsměvu. Jak by to šlo? Jehan byl chodící slunce, který každého nabil a dodal mu pozitivní energii. Byl nejmladší a měl, stejně jako ostatní, o zrzka stále strach a snažili se ho ubránit před vším zlým. Každý z nich si vynahrazoval svou roli staršího bratra na Jehana. Ale nikdo neměl na to, jak moc věrohodně se jí zmocnil Enjolras. A nikdo mu tohle privilegium nechtěl brát. Všichni věděli, jak moc to pro oba znamenalo.

Ale Grantaire se přesto neubránil jemnému štípnutí kolem srdce. Žárlil, když viděl, jak se na Enjolrase Jehan tiskl a užíval si jeho hřejivého obejmutí. Žárlil, když viděl, jak Enjolras Jehanovi věnoval pozornost a opravdu naslouchal tomu, co mu říkal. Žárlil, když viděl, jak byl ochotný ho doprovázet na všechna školní i soukromá představení, a ještě ho doprovodit domů.

Sobecky chtěl zažívat to samé štěstí jako mladší. Chtěl také Enjolrasovu pozornost. Vždy si jí dokázal vydobýt jen hádkami a nemístnými vtipy. Až teď se rozhodl, že na něj konečně bude milý, bude se snažit a vypadat v jeho společnosti klidněji, než ve skutečnosti byl. A vedlo se mu to! Enjolras ho vnímal, dokonce se na něj mile usmíval a jednou mu dokonce řekl, že by _rád viděl jeho výstavu obrazů._ Grantaire si pamatoval, že mu to řekl na balkóně jeho bytu, když se rozhodl uspořádat na své narozeniny malou oslavu, která se trochu vymkla kontrole. V bytě hrála hlasitá hudba, odněkud přišli jeho kamarádi z vysoké školy, co do bytu dotáhli holky a několik beden alkoholu a byl si jistý, že důvod, proč se nemohl dostat do své ložnice, byl v tom, že se v ní nějaký pár zamkl a miloval. Doufal tedy, že to byl jen pár. Ale Grantaire vnímal jen to, jak vedle sebe stáli, z blonďáčka sálalo teplo a díval se na něj tím nejupřímnějším pohledem.

A pak to vše pokazil. Tak jako to měl ve zvyku. Nezkrotil své pudy, tu lásku, kterou k blonďáčkovi choval, a vrhl se na jeho rty. Byly horké, mokré a chutnaly po hořkém vínu. Párkrát se o ně otřel a když se pokusil je otevřít jazykem, Enjolras ho od sebe odstrčil. Grantairovi hned došlo, co udělal, a místo omluvy, se mu jenom zvedl žaludek, rychle se naklonil přes zábradlí a vyzvracel se. Enjolras se pak o něj společně s Jolym celou noc starali, hladili ho po zádech, když zvracel do toaletní mísy, a uvařili mu zeleninou polévku, aby se co nejrychleji dostal z kocoviny.

Kdykoliv si na ten večer vzpomněl, stáhl se mu celý žaludek. Ten polibek bylo to nejkrásnější, co se mu za poslední roky stalo. Ale nikdy si nepředstavoval, že zrovna první polibek s Enjolrasem proběhne takhle. Už několikrát si představoval, jak ho pozve na rande do vybrané restaurace, koupí mu náramek, projde se s ním na pláži a pak mu, při západu slunce, upraví neposedný pramínek vlasů za ucho – Enjolrasovy kudrliny byly vždy neposedné a tyčily se do všech stran – a pak by ho jemně políbil a zeptal by se na to, jestli ho může chytit za ruku a doprovodit domů.

A místo toho se takto zesměšnil. Od té doby se dostali na bod, ze kterého se nedokázali vrátit do starých kolejích – jejich hádky byly moc klidné a argumenty spíše debatující – ani se posunout dál – a Grantaire to zkoušel, jak jen to šlo. To, že se jejich vztah, přátelství nebo _cokoliv_ to, co mezi nimi bylo, zastavilo, Grantaira děsilo. Bál se, že se stane pro Enjolrase jen dalším přítelem a po čase na něj zapomene.

„Grantaire?“ Černovlásek sebou trhl. Podíval se před sebe. Enjolras tam stál sám. „Jsi v pohodě? Není ti špatně? Vypadáš nějak bledě…“

„To, že tobě je na atrakcích blbě neznamená, že mě taky.“ Enjolras si jenom povzdechl a pokrčil rameny. „Kde je Jehan?“

„Šel na záchod.“ Ukázal směrem na provizorní toalety. „Říkal, že by potom chtěl jít do toho strašidelného hradu.“

„Ten je docela hardcore,“ řekl Grantaire, když se podíval na dům, ze kterého se linuly všemožné skřeky. „Ale zkusit se má všechno, že jo?“ Enjolras jen pokýval hlavou. Grantaire si všiml, jak Enjolras očima stále sledoval Jehana, který stál ve frontě a mazlil se s medvídkem. Opět ho u srdce bodla ta známá žárlivost. „A co já?“

Enjolras se na černovláska podíval a zeptal se: „Ty?“

„Taky jsi mi něco vystřelil?“ Enjolras jenom zamrkal a černovlásek se rozesmál. „Jasný, Apollóne, já vím! Jako, nečekal jsem, že bys mi snad něco dones, takovej snílek nejsem, byť jsem duší romantik, ale že takhle na mě nebudeš myslet? No, být Courfeyrac, už bych se urazil!“ Pohledem se zaměřil zpět na strašidelný dům, zastrčil ruce do kapes a snažil se nevnímat, jak moc ho začalo pálit na hrudníku. „Ale budu to brát tak, že máš jenom blbou mušku. Ten medvěd se ti poved vystřelit náhodou, viď? Za to se nemusíš stydět, můžeš to při— _ah!_ “ Vykřikl, když cítil, jak se jeho tváře dotklo něco chlupatého. Udělal krok stranou a podíval se na Enjolrase, který do něj šťouchl malou, plyšovou koalou. V plyšových tlapách držela eukalyptus, který žvýkala. „C-co?“

„Pro tebe,“ řekl Enjolras a čekal, dokud si od něj Grantaire plyšového medvídka nevzal. „Promiň, ale většího tam neměli.“

„Neomlouvej se!“ Vykřikl Grantaire a koalu si prohlédl. Vešla se mu do dlaní. I když byla ta drobná, Grantaire se jí nemohl vynadíval. „Proč koala?“

„Protože jsem si vzpomněl na to, jak jsi říkal, že jsi v prvním ročníku na vysoké odjel na výměnný studentský pobyt do Austrálie a naprosto sis je zamiloval. Na rozdíl od těch hadů, které jsi skoro denně potkával ve sprše.“ Oba se tiše zasmáli.

„Děkuji,“ řekl Grantaire a koalu si přitáhl k hrudníku. „To je od tebe moc milé.“

„Nemáš zač, Grantaire.“

Dívali se jeden druhému do tváře, a aniž by cokoliv řekli, oběma bylo jasné, na co ten druhý myslel. Na ten nepovedený, chvilkový polibek na balkóně před měsícem. Enjolras si jazykem otřel rty a vydal ze sebe zoufalý vzdech, který projel celým Grantairovým tělem. Ošil se a zhluboka vydechl. I Grantaire si namokřil své rty a kousl se do spodního, aby neřekl nějakou hloupost. Enjlolras udělal krok ke Grantairovi, rukou se začal natahoval k jeho tváři—

„Enjolrasi! Grantaire!“ Oba sebou škubli a podívali se na Jehana, který na ně mával. „Už můžeme do toho hradu! Pojďte! Zrovna mají volno.“

„Měli bychom jít,“ řekl Enjolras, když si odkašlal.

„Jasně,“ řekl Grantaire slabým hlasem a vydechl.

Oba bez dalších řečí došli k Jehanovi a vydali se ke strašidelnému hradu. I když se s ním oba bavili normálně, stále se hašteřili nebo vedle sebe v tichosti šli; Jehan si všiml, jak se oba začervenali pokaždé, když se jejich pohledy střetly.


	19. Ovinutý

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Také si užíváte, když jste s partou přátel, se kterou si tak rozumíte? Přesně tak dobře jsem se cítila, když jsem dnes psala o klucích, snad jako kdybych do jejich skupiny přátel patřila. Povězte, s kým se nejvíce ztotožňujete? :) 
> 
> PS: Ano, jako vždy - Enjoltaire a jejich mutual pining romantika. Jaká to klasika!

„Hele, nahej Grantaire!“ Vykřikl nadšeně Bahorel a začal mávat starou fotografií.

„Ukaž!“ Jehan vyskočil na nohy, rychle přeběhl ke svému příteli a fotografii mu z ruky vytrhl. Jakmile se na ní zadíval, začal se roztomile hihňat a tváře mu lehce zrůžověly. „Už se nedivím, že nemáš tolik chlapů, když jim ukazuješ takovou žížalku.“

„Jehane!“ Grantaire mu vytrhl fotografii z ruky, zamračil se a lapal po dechu. „Na tý fotce jsou mi asi čtyři! Co si čekal, že tam budu mít! Stožár?“

„Stačila by třeba malá větvička.“

„Od doby, co chodíte s Bahorelem, jste pěkně zdivočel, mladý pane! Asi to budu muset říct vašim rodičům!“ Grantaire se otočil a zakřičel: „Feuilly! Enjolrasi!“ Oba jmenování přestali pracovat a podívali se na černovláska, který se postavil doprostřed místnosti, překřížil ruce na prsou a nafukoval tváře jako ryba. „Váš _syn_ je pěkně drzej a já požaduju, aby se mi omluvil.“

„On to tak nemyslel,“ řekl Feuilly s úsměvem.

„Není to _můj syn_ ,“ řekl Enjolras a zamračil se. „A Feuilly není má manželka.“

„Je to jen otázka času,“ oponoval mu Grantaire s úšklebkem.

„A proč si myslíš, že _já_ bych byl _manželka_?“ zeptal se Feuilly blonďáčka a pozvedl obočí.

„No, oba být manželé nemůžeme.“

„Ach Bože, kluk, co se pere za lidský práva chce rozdělovat lidi na _manžele_ a _manželky_ , no chápete to?“

„Grantaire,“ řekl Combeferre trochu varovně. „Nech to být.“ Grantaire se už nadechoval, že něco řekne, ale v tom se Combeferre otočil na Enjolrase, který se zvedl ze svého místa a rudly mu tváře. „A ty taky, Enjolrasi. Sedni si a pracuj.“

„Páni, možná jsem blbě odhad, kdo je nakonec Enjolrasův manžel,“ řekl Grantaire, když si Combeferra prohlédl od hlavy až k patě.

„Hm, Combeferre mi ale přijde moc chladný na to, aby byl příkladný manžel,“ vložil se do diskuze Joly a přiblížil se ke Combeferrovi s prstem položeným na bradě. „Spíše bych ho viděl na Enjolrasova asistenta, který mu pokaždé, když mu bude přinášet do pracovny dokumenty, pohladí ruku a zadívá se mu do očí, až se jeho šéf otřese vzrušením. A ten chladný asistent, co toho nemá moc říct, ho pak svede a ojede na pracovním stole.“

„Takže milenec,“ rozhodl Grantaire nakonec.

„To docela sedí,“ potvrdil Bossuet.

„Proč si myslíte, že nejsem vhodný k tomu být příkladným manželem?“ zeptal se je Combeferre zmateně.

„A proč mě v tomhle příběhu Enjolras podvádí?“ zeptal se Feuilly ublíženě. Otočil se na blonďáčka a nahraně zavzlykal. „Proč mě podvádíš?“

„J-já tě přece… Tohle—“

„Ježiš, nechte toho, ještě Enjolrase rozbijete,“ pokáral je Courfeyrac, který se do místnosti vrátil s dvěma krabicemi s nápisem _Ložnice_. Položil je vedle dveří a otřel si zpocené čelo. „Grantaire, pití by bodlo. Nemáš tu ještě něco? Nebo se všechno sbalilo?“

„Alkohol až nakonec!“

„Super, nějak mi vyschlo v krku,“ řekl Courfeyrac vyčerpaně a začal se ovívat rukou.

„Vždyť tu není horko,“ řekl Grantaire a povytáhl obočí. V tom se do místnosti vrátil i Marius, který měl v ruce další, mnohem menší krabici a červenal se stejně jako Courfeyrac. „Co jste tam dělali, vy prasata?“

Courfeyrac se spiklenecky zakřenil. „Řekněme, že jsme obdivovali tvou sbírku _hraček_.“

„Courfeyracu!“ Vykřikl Marius, celý rudý. Očima se ani nedokázal podívat na Grantaira. Věděl, že je gay, černovlásek se tím vlastně nikdy moc netajil, ale i tak ho překvapilo, když pod jeho postelí našli krabici plnou—

„Já jsem to zapomněl schovat,“ řekl Grantaire a přiblížil se k Máriovi, aby ho poplácal po rameni. „Dobrý?“

Marius jen pokýval hlavou a rychle došel ke Courfeyracovi, aby položil krabici na ty jeho. Jeho kamarád ho chytil kolem ramene a přitáhl si ho na svou hruď. Hned na se svou tváří nalepil na tu jeho a smutně poznamenal. „Už není neviňoučký jako před pár minutami. Bude mi to chybět. Bude mít z tebe akorát noční můry,“ řekl vyčítavým hlasem. Grantaire jenom pokrčil rameny.

„Proč by měl mít z hraček noční můry?“ zeptal se Enjolras zvědavě. Všichni se na něj podívali a když uviděli jeho nevinný pohled, jenom si sladce oddechli. „Co?“ zeptal se znovu, když si všiml jejich mateřských pohledů.

„To pití, Grantaire!“ Zafňukal nahlas Courfeyrac a konečně se odlepil od Mária, který se stále díval na zem a vypadalo to, že brzy omdlí. Už měl rudý celý obličej, vystouply mu napovrch všechny pihy a podivně jeho tvář rozsvítily žlutohnědou. Vypadal jako kdyby se spálil na sluníčku. „Márie?“

„Budu asi muset na vzduch.“

„Balkón je ti plně k dispozici. Jen tě musím varovat, že ten smeták od sousedů, kterého nehodlám nazývat psem, je pěkná svině a kouše. Takže se ho nepokoušej pohladit, jo?“ varoval ho černovlásek, když s ním odcházel do místnosti, která ještě před pár hodinami sloužila jako obývací pokoj a odemkl mu dveře na balkón. Vítr, který se do Mária opřel, ho donutil se zachvět. Sice dnes krásně svítilo slunce, ale teplota i tak byla dost chladná. Grantaire se hned na to vrátil k lince, na které stálo několik lahví s alkoholem. „Dáte si všichni? Mám toho tady ještě dost a balit se mi to nechce.“

„Já už umírám žízní!“ Zanaříkal Courfeyrac.

„Slyšel jsem tě už předtím,“ nevěnoval mu Grantaire žádnou pozornost a podíval se na zbytek svých přátel, kteří jen pokývali hlavou, nechali své práce a došli k lince vedle Grantaira. Všechny židle už byly pryč, a tak se jen opírali o linku a vzali do rukou plastové kelímky, které měli v plánu hned potom vyhodit. Grantaire si všiml, že Enjolras zůstal sedět na svém místě. „Ty nechceš?“

„Nemám chuť,“ řekl popravdě blonďáček.

„Mám tu i džus, jestli chceš. Někde teda. Doufám.“

Grantaire se začal rozhlížet po kuchyni, už chtěl otevřít ledničku, ale Enjolras ho zastavil: „Ne, děkuji. Nemám žízeň. Budu klidně pokračovat dál.“

„Nechceš si dát ani pauzu?“ navrhl mu Feuilly.

„Ne.“ Enjolras se zvedl, krabici polepil lepící páskou a napsal na ní svým krásným, úhledným písmem _Obývací pokoj_. „Můžu ještě něco přinést?“

„V ložnici jsou ještě nějaký knížky,“ řekl Courfeyrac, když si jako první nalil červené víno a spokojeně zabručel. „Ještě by to chtělo sýr nebo vybranou šunku a byl bych spokojenej.“

„Tak si to běž koupit,“ protočil Grantaire své oči a podíval se zpět na blonďáčka. „Nemusíš nic dělat, stačí když—“

„Já chci,“ přerušil ho blonďáček a odešel do místnosti, kde Grantaire dva roky spal.

„Dobře,“ souhlasil Grantaire tiše, ale Enjolras už ho neslyšel.

„Ten by mě nepodvedl, ani kdyby k tomu měl příležitost,“ řekl Feuilly se smíchem a kroutil hlavou. „Dřív by se upracoval, než by měl pomyšlení na to s někým spát.“

„Chudák jednou jeho kluk,“ zasmál se Bossuet a přitlačil se k Jolymu, stoupl si na špičky a políbil ho na bradu. „Ještě že takový problém nikdy mít nebudeme.“ Joly se na něj široce usmál a polibek mu opětovat, tentokrát na čelo.

„Jo… chudák…,“ zašeptal tiše Grantaire a snažil se nemyslet, jaké by to asi bylo být _jeho_ partnerem.

Enjolras vešel do ložnice, zavřel za sebou a rozhlédl se. Kromě stolu, židle a jedné poličky na zdi už v místnosti nic nezůstalo. Skříň a postel byly dávno složené a připravené na to odjet s Grantairem do nového bytu. Když jim černovlásek před několika týdny řekl, že se bude stěhovat do nového bytu v lepší lokalitě, s lepšími sousedy a celkově lepšími podmínkami k žití; každý z jeho přátel se mu okamžitě nabídl, že mu pomůže se stěhováním. I když ze začátku skromě odmítal, nakonec byl rád, že svolil a jeho přátele se mu rozhodli pomoci. Měl se vystěhovat během víkendu a bez nich by to určitě nezvládl. I v devíti lidech měli co dělat.

Enjolras chtěl vzít jednu krabici do rukou a odnést jí do předsíně, když si všiml, že vedle ní stála truhla. Byla vyrobena z masivního dřeva a bylo na ní vyryto několik ornamentů, které Enjolrasovy nic neříkaly. Dříve byly nejspíše i vybarveny různými barvami, ale teď už byly skoro všechny smyté, zůstaly po nich jen zbytečky kapek. Byla stará, ale vypadalo to, že se o ní Grantaire dobře staral. Zřejmě byla po někom z jeho rodiny a měla pro něj hodnotu – ne peněžní, ale emoční. Po letech, co Enjolras černovláska znal, věděl, že byl hodně sentimentální a lpěl na věcech, které ostatním připadaly zbytečné.

Z truhly trčel červený proužek, který vypadal jako záložka do knihy. Otevřel víko a chtěl proužek vrátit zpět a zase víko zavřít; ale jakmile truhlu otevřel, pozastavil se. V truhle bylo několik tlustých knih, které byly pokryté látkou. Každá z nich měla jinou barvu – červenou, bílou nebo modrou. Enjolras se zamračil. Ta látka mu něco připomínala. Viděl ty barvy a vzpomněl si na vlajku jejich rodné země, ale zaujalo ho spíše jak zašle a amatérsky ušitá ta látka byla. Nemohl ji tedy vytvářet Grantaire, který byl až podivně šikovný na všechny druhy ručních prací.

Enjolras se natáhl po jedné knize a pohladil bavlnu, do které byla ovinuta. Prohlédl si jí ze všech stran a ze zvědavosti knihu otevřel. Hned pochopil, že se nejednalo o žádnou knihu. Byl to deník. Podle písma hned poznal, že se jedná o Grantairův. Nebyly v něm však poznámky ze školy, vzpomínky z propitých nocí nebo jména všech milenců, kteří mu prošli postelí; byly to anatomické studie. Na každé stránce měl vyobrazené různé části těl, které do detailu vykresloval a několikrát po sobě je obkresloval. V prvním deníku, který zrovna držel v ruce, byla necelá polovina stránek věnovaná rukám, dlaním a loktům. Nikdy si nepředstavoval, že malovat bylo tak těžké. Odložil deník do svého klína a natáhl se pro další. Jak čekal – i tento měl v sobě poznámky k malování. Tentokrát různých struktur oblečení, skla a dřeva.

Enjolras si prohlížel jeden deník za druhým. Grantairovi malby vlastně nikdy neviděl. Ne, že by se nezajímal, ale černovlásek se jimi nikdy nechlubil. Věděl, že už měl párkrát se svými spolužáky výstavu svých závěrečných prací; ale Grantaire nikdy neprozradil kde a kdy. I když se blonďáček snažil namluvit, že kvůli tomu nechodil kolem galerií a nedíval se do výloh, aby viděl nápis „Výstava děl studentů Pařížské univerzity Sorbonne“, ale cítil podivný tlak na hrudi, když Grantaire oznámil, že už skončila, a dokonce se dočkal několika pochvalných komentářů od návštěvníků. Když měl teď konečně možnost vidět na co se ti lidé dívali, nedivil se jim. Grantaire byl talentovaný. Umělecky zdatný. A zdálo se, že měl schopnost přenést věci, lidi a emoce na papír tak dokonale, že se zdály živé.

Znovu ho píchlo na hrudi. Také chtěl Grantaira pochválit jako ti lidé. Ale mohl snad? Zdálo se, že o jeho názor nikdy nestál. Rozhodně ne na umění, které bylo blonďáčkovi vzdálené a na první pohled by nikdy nerozeznal, co namaloval André Derain a co Georges Braque. Občas si všiml, že si něco namaloval do svého bloku, který u sebe stále nosil, ale nikomu jinému kromě Jehana a Jolyho nedovolil, aby se na jeho kresby podívali.

Povzdechl si. Byla to škoda. To, co viděl, se mu líbilo. Odložil deníky na stranu a podíval se dovnitř. Zbývaly poslední tři. Přemýšlel nad tím, že je měl vrátit a konečně pomoci tak, jak slíbil, ale když si uvědomil, že si jeho přátelé dávali pauzu, pokrčil rameny. Pracoval hodně, mohl si také chvíli odpočinout. A jak jinak než v tichosti a bez rušení jeho otravných, hlasitých přátel?

Natáhl se po dalším deníku, který byl zabalený v bílé bavlně. Otevřel ho a hned na to se hlasitě nadechl. Sám slyšel, jak se mu dech zasekl v hrdle. Tentokrát nešlo o žádné studie, ale kresby. Portréty lidí, které Grantaire nejspíše znal, podle toho, jak často se jejich tváře v deníku opakovaly. Na prvních pár listech byla pohledná dívka s mateřským znaménkem na rameni. Měla kučeravé, černé vlasy a velké laní oči. Enjlolras už jí párkrát viděl. Jmenovala se Éponine a pracovala jako barmanka v jednom klubu, do kterého Grantaire rád chodil. Na dalších stranách byla žena, kterou nepoznával, ale podle nádherných, vřelých očí, které vypadaly stejně jako ty Grantairovi, odhadl, že se jednalo o jeho matku nebo blízkou příbuznou. Na dalších stranách byla jeho sestra – mladá, šestnáctiletá dívka, která si užívala života a byla zamilovaná do koček a umění, stejně jako její starší bratr. Nepotkávali se často, protože studovala střední školu v Provence, ale vždy, když se vydala do Paříže, Grantaire byl ochotný zrušit všechny své dosavadní plány jen proto, aby mohl se svou mladší sestrou být. Enjolras jí ještě nikdy nepotkal a viděl jí jenom na fotografiích. Ale na těch malbách – s mokrými vlasy, když vyšla z koupelny; mazlící se s huňatou, bílou kočkou; smějící se zmrzlinou v ruce, která se jí roztékala na dlaně – mu přišla mnohem bližší a _živější_. Na několika dalších stranách byly ženy, které nepoznával. Až na té závěrečné byla Cosette. Enjolras se pousmál. Byl to její portrét ze dne, kdy ji Marius po srazu _Přátel Abecedy_ přivedl do kavárny Musain, aby se seznámila s jeho přáteli. Smáli se až do noci a vypili dost vína, až měli všichni růžové tváře a vyprahlá hrdla.

Odložil deník na zem a sáhl po tom, který byl zabalený do modré látky. Jakmile deník otevřel, usmál se. Mohl tušit, že pokud jeden deník byl plný portrétů žen, které pro Grantaira zřejmě dost znamenaly, tentokrát půjde o muže. Především jejich společné přátele. Několik stran bylo věnováno jen skicám obličejů a výrazů. Pak až věnoval několik stran Jolyho portrétům a následně jeho zpodobeninám s Bossuetem a Musichettou. Jakmile viděl, jak se vroucně objímali ze spaní nebo se líbali pod muškáty, které pěstovali u sebe doma na balkóně, musel se pousmát. I ze stránek byla cítit jejich láska.

Čím více se ale blížil konci, tím více mu bušilo srdce. Všiml si totiž toho, že ani na jedné stránce nebyl vyobrazen on. Když jeho prsty přetáčely papír na poslední stranu – kde byli namalováni Jehan, Bahorel a Feuilly ve společném obejmutím potom, co usnuli na gauči u Grantaira, po filmovém maratónu; Bahorel měl ještě u pusy nedojedený popcorn – nasucho polkl. Bylo v pořádku cítit se zklamaný z toho, že se na papíře neviděl? Proč by ho to vlastně mělo takhle ovlivňovat?

„Klid,“ zašeptal Enjolras a položil deník na zem. Druhou rukou si přiložil ruku na hrudník a zhluboka se nadechl. Podivně ho u srdce tlačilo a on zaskřípal zuby. Poslední měsíce svým pocitům nerozuměl. Cítil se takhle pokaždé, když se na něj Grantaire chladně podíval, když se s ním začal hádat nebo mu nechtěl říct vtip, který Bossueta tak rozesmál.

„Klid,“ zašeptal znovu a natáhl se pro poslední deník, tentokrát v červené bavlně. Pohladil ho a zapřemýšlel se. Opravdu se na to chce podívat? Co když se tam zase neuvidí? Nebude ho to znovu – _co_? Bolet? To byl ten pocit, který se mu usazoval na hrudníku? Nevěděl.

Jakmile však deník otevřel, škubl sebou. Hned na první straně byl on v celé své kráse, tak, jak před půl rokem vystupoval na jevišti na první, veřejné demonstraci. Zamrkal. „Ach bože, klid,“ řekl najednou, když cítil, jak se mu srdce v hrudi rozbušilo a cítil jeho tlukot proti své dlani.

A co bylo tohle za pocit? Měl ho pokaždé, když mu Grantaire řekl _Apollóne,_ nebo se na něj přes celou kavárnu usmál a zvedl skleničku s vínem na pozdrav, nebo když se černovlásek tak hlasitě zasmál, že ho vyrušil z jeho přemýšlení. Ale nikdy mu to neměl za zlé. Měl tak krásný, zvučný, hrdelní smích. „Klid,“ zašeptal znovu, když se srdce rozbušilo ještě o něco rychleji.

Jeho slova však nepomáhala. Každá další strana byla věnována jemu. _Jenom_ jemu. Jeho postavě, obličeji, rukám, botám, oblečení. Na všech stranách byl vyobrazen – bylo to vůbec reálné? Enjolras si nepřipadal takhle – _krásný_. Grantaire ho maloval jako kdysi malíři malovali představu o řeckých Bozích. Měl stavěnou, vysokou postavu, nádherné vlasy, průzračné oči, ostré rysy a úsměv, který vždy jako kdyby naznačoval _Jsem někdo lepší než vy_. Vypadal nadřazeně, jako kdyby na každé stránce svítil a hrdě se nosil.

Ale Enjolrasovi to nevadilo. Připadal si – _výjimečně_. Takhle to opravdu černovlásek viděl? Enjolras se podíval do strany, kde ještě stále viselo špinavé zrcadlo. Dotkl se prsty své tváře, sjel ke rtům a bradě. Nepřipadal si tak dokonalý, jak ho Grantaire kreslil. Ale proč ho to tak těšilo?

Poslední strana byla věnovaná jeho portrétu z jarní oslavy u Feuillyho na bytě. Měl na sobě ten příšerný bílo-černý svetr, který tak divně kousal, a upíjel z horkého vína, ale hlavně – se usmíval. Byl to jediný portrét, kde se jeho tvář křivila do úsměvu. A Grantaire si dal záležet na tom, aby dokonale vykreslil jeho dolíčky ve tvářích.

„Už vím,“ řekl si Enjolras pro sebe, když se prsty dotkl červené látky, které byla všita na deskách deníku. „To je _ta_ vlajka.“ Před demonstrací se Enjolras rozhodl, že by bylo dobré, kdyby měl každý z nich francouzskou vlajku. Enjolras si ale žádnou nestihl koupit, a tak zašel do obchodu s látkami, aby si kus bílé, červené a modré látky koupil a dal se do šití. Nevypadala skvěle. Když jí Enjolras natáhl, všiml si, že vypadá jako kdyby jí ušilo dítě. Nakonec se rozhodl, že jí na demonstraci nevezme. Nechal jí však ležet u sebe v obývacím pokoji na stole. Po demonstraci Grantaire přišel k němu domů, aby si od něj vyzvedl klíčky od zadní místnosti kavárny Musain, kde se scházeli a on si tam zapomněl batoh do školy. Zeptal se ho, co to je a ukazoval na vlajku, co ležela na stole. Enjolras tenkrát jen pokrčil rameny a odpověděl – _odpad_. Grantaire se ho ale zeptal, jestli si ji může vzít, a protože s ní blonďáček neměl žádné jiné úmysly a opravdu by ji jen vyhodil, řekl mu, že ano. Nezeptal se, na co ji bude potřebovat. Vlastně ho ani nenapadlo se na to zeptat.

Ale teď tu látku poznával. Poznával ty špatné spoje. Poznával ten kulatý otisk hrníčku, který tam zůstal po tom, co si na vlajku položil plný hrnek s kávou a nechtěně do něj strčil a trochu kapek vylil.

„Enjolrasi?“ Enjolras sebou škubl, přestal přemýšlet, rychle vrátil všechny deníky do truhly a tu zavřel. Skoro si ho ní přiskřípl prsty. Když do místnosti vešel Grantaire, už dávno seděl u otevřené krabice a tvářil se, jako kdyby balil knih. „Všechno v pohodě?“

„Ano,“ řekl a odkašlal si. Na jeho hlase šlo poznat, že je trochu nervózní.

„Dobře, no, tak… tady,“ řekl černovlásek, když k němu došel a podal mu skleničku s džusem. „Vím, že jsi říkal, že nic nechceš, ale tak… Víš… makáš dlouho, tak mě napadlo… Tak.“ A nic jiného neřekl. Grantaire většinou rád mluvil, a to tak moc, že ho ostatní museli zastavovat, aby se dostali ke slovu. Ale pokaždé, když zůstal s blonďáčkem sám, nedokázal přijít na nic kloudného. Zadrhával se, odkašlával si, rudnul v obličeji. Enjolras měl vždycky podezření, že ho asi černovlásek neměl moc rád a byl s ním nervózní.

Ale teď, po tom, co viděl, jeho nervozita nejspíše znamenala něco jiného.

Ale co přesně? Enjolras netušil. Věděl jen to, že i on cítil podivný tlak, který se mu rozpínal po celém těle – usazoval se na hrudníku, točil žaludkem, zamotával hlavu a rozklepával prsty. Nelíbilo se mu, jak nad tím vším neměl kontrolu. Raději upil ze skleničky, aby nemusel nic říkat a nešlo slyšet, jak se mu klepal hlas.

„Tak, já jdu zase za klukama,“ řekl Grantaire a už chtěl z místnosti odejít, když ho Enjolras zastavil.

„Říkal si něco o tom, že nevíš, jak dlouho ti bude trvat se nastěhovat?“

„Jo, no… uvidíme. Mám toho docela dost. Ani jsem nevěděl kolik. Bude to nějakou dobu trvat.“

„Pomocná ruka by se ti hodila?“

Grantairovi došlo, co mu Enjolras nabízel. „Prosím tě, už takhle moc makáš, nebudeš mi ještě pomáhat s tím se nastěhovat do novýho bytu. To po tobě nemůžu chtít.“

„Já ti ale rád pomůžu, Grantaire.“

„Ale—“

„Rád,“ zopakoval o něco hrubším hlasem.

Grantaire chvíli mlčel, pak se jen pousmál a pokýval hlavou. „Jasně. Tak jo. Díky.“ S tím z ložnice odešel, ale Enjolras si ještě všiml, jak se jeho úsměv rozšířil.

Enjolras položil skleničku na zem a začal se věnovat balení. V hlavě ale už vymýšlel plán, jak se Grantaira nenápadně zeptat na ty deníky. Hlavně na ten poslední.


	20. Bota

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jedna z nejznámějších Grantairových kanonických vět, po tom, co se ho Enjolras ptá k čemu je vlastně dobrý a byl by schopný pro něj udělat, zní: "Naleštím ti i tvé boty." A já se přesto rozhodnu nevyužít tento skvělý materiál k tomu napsat žhavou povídku (čti: porno) a raději se opět propadnu do svého oblíbeného headcanonu (stále nevím, jak to nazvat česky, aby to dávalo smysl), kdy Enjolras trpí úzkostmi, depresemi a dalšími temnými pocity, které před ostatními tají. A kdo jiný by je měl odhalit, než Grantaire?

Potlesk se začal rozléhat po celé hale. Odrážel se od stěn a dopadal do uší všech v místnosti. Několik mužů sedělo v kolečku uprostřed haly, jeden z nich držel v ruce dřevěnou sovu, pohazoval jí z jedné ruky na druhou a mluvil. Mluvil o tom, co ho děsilo, čeho se bál, co mu přidělávalo vrásky na čele. Mluvil o jeho vzpomínkách na otce, který ho bil, a matku, která chodívala spát do skříně, neboť se bála toho, že jí v noci někdo sní. Mluvil o jeho první ženě, která se s ním rozvedla po tom, co se poprvé pokusil o sebevraždu. Jmenoval se Henri a ke skupině se přidal teprve před dvěma měsíci. Dělal však pokroky rychleji než většina z přísedících. Když domluvil, potlesk se ozval znovu. S úsměvem podal sovičku muži, který byl jako jediný v obleku. Už od pohledu vypadal draze a zlaté doplňky na prstech a kolem krku, jistě nebyly padělky. Upravil si na nose široké, černé brýle a jednou rukou si prohrábl svůj vous. Už byl celý šedivý, i na jeho vlasech mu už zbývalo jen pár černých pramenů, které pomalu bledly. „Děkuji, Henri, za to, že jsi nás takhle všechny namotivoval.“ Několik mužů souhlasně pokývalo hlavami. „Alexandře, můžeš začít.“

Enjolras – jak se blonďáček normálně představoval svým příjmením, protože mu jeho vlastní jméno přišlo cizí a vlastně ho ani neměl rád (stále se snažil přijít na to, proč vlastně) – se podíval na prošedivělého muže. Oči mu sklouzly na jmenovku na jeho prsou, kde úhledným písmem stálo _A. Martin, terapeut._ Stiskl zuby a slyšel, jak o sebe zaskřípaly. Podle toho, jak vedle něj jeden ze starších mužů nadskočil, to bylo nejspíše hlasitější, než zamýšlel. Pokýval hlavou, natáhl se k terapeutovi a vzal si od něj dřevěnou sovičku. Prohlédl si jí v dlaních, zkoumal každý vyřezaný záhyb a když se prstem dotkl jejího zobáčku, začal: „Před týdnem jsem byl opět v nemocnici—“

„Pardon!“ Náhlý výkřik všechny v hale překvapil. Podívali se směrem ke dveřím, ve kterých stál černovlásek a drbal se ve svých neposedných vlasech. „Fakt se moc vomlouvám, jsem si tu něco zapomněl.“ Oběhl kolečko a došel k lavičce, u které ležely červené, už dosti obnošené, tenisky.

„Říkal jsem si, kdo si je tu asi zapomněl,“ řekl terapeut a na černovláska se usmál.

„Jo, jsem se pak nějak zakecal a vůbec mi nedošlo, že jsem vyšel ven v papučích.“ Sundal si bačkory z nohou, skopl je do rohu, kde jich už několik leželo, a sedl si na lavičku, aby si mohl nasadit tenisky.

„Lafayette sport bere velmi vážně,“ pronesl terapeut s úsměvem, když si vybavil jednoho svého blízkého přítele, který s ním už patnáct let pracoval na stejném psychoterapeutické pracovišti. Byl zapáleným sportovcem – jezdil na kole, běhal, vesloval, plaval, hrál basketbal, fotbal a občas i tenis. _Dokud není v pořádku tělo, nebude ani mysl_ , říkával. A většina jeho terapií se proto odehrávala ve dvou rovinách – skupinovém mluvení a týmové, sportovní hře. Často, když po jeho hodinách vešel do haly, aby se připravil na svou skupinu, ještě stále cítil, jak byla místnost plná potu a horkého vzduchu.

„Možná až moc, koukněte,“ řekl a ukázal na svůj loket, který byl celý červený. I amatérovi bylo jasné, že se mu loket do pár hodin zbarví do jasně fialové. „Tak nás s tím nohejbalem dostal, že jsme se tu málem porvali.“ Černovlásek konečně vyskočil na nohy. „Ještě jednou se fakt omlouvám, že vás takhle ruším, chtěl jsem počkat až skončíte, ale rád bych byl— _Enjolrasi_?“

Blonďáček přestal zkoumat sovičku ve svých dlaních. Jakmile uslyšel své jméno, škubl sebou a podíval se před sebe. „Ale ne,“ pronesl tiše. Slyšel ho jen černovlásek, který sice stál moc daleko, ale pozoroval bez mrknutí oka, a tak dokázal odhadnout, co řekl. Celý zbledl jako kdyby viděl ducha. „Co tu děláš?“ zeptal se jedovatě a zmáčkl sovičku ve svých dlaních, až ho ostré záhyby začaly řezat do dlaní. Kdyby více přimáčkl, jistě by začal krvácet.

„Co _ty_ tu děláš?“ zeptal se černovlásek bez dechu.

„Vy dva se znáte?“ zeptal se Martin, když se konečně podíval na Enjolrase, kterému se rozšířily nozdry. Zhluboka dýchal a očima se zabodl do země. Martin viděl, jak silně měl stisknuté panty svých zubů. Viděl i jeho bušící žílu na krku, která vypadalo, že každou chvíli praskne.

„Ano,“ odpověděl, než se ho terapeut stačil zeptat, jestli je v pořádku. Ty černé vlasy by poznal všude. Stejně jako ty pronikavé, modré oči, které ale teď nebyly zahalené mlhou alkoholu. Poznal by to neupravené strniště na jeho tváři. Nebo ty podivné náušnice, které si před dvěma měsíci nechal nastřelit společně s piercingem. Kdo to kdy viděl, aby se ve třiceti muž zbláznil, a dal si propíchnout pupík jako pubertální dívka?

Grantaire. Jedině Grantaire. „Znám,“ doplnil, ale odmítal se černovláskovi podívat do očí.

„Enjolrasi, co tu děláš. Tohle—“

„Pane, měl byste odejít,“ požádal ho terapeut.

„Ne,“ řekl černovlásek a přešel blíže k terapeutovi a tím i k Enjolrasovi. Ten, jakmile uviděl blížící se stín jeho postavy, se ještě více namáčkl na židli a pokusil se nevnímat svůj vnitřní hlas, který na něj křičel – _Uteč, uteč, uteč_. „Proč tu jsi?“ zeptal se blonďáčka. Ten ale neměl nejmenší chuť mu odpovídat.

„Pane, víte, co jsme za skupinu?“

„Lafayette říkal, že po nás sem choděj většinou lidi, co maj nějaký psychický problémy. Úzkosti, deprese, a takový ty…“ Odmlčel se. Podíval se na blonďáčka, který ještě více stiskl sovičku v dlaních a začal se dívat ke dveřím v naději, že vymyslí, jak jednoduše odejít. „…sračky,“ doplnil. „Enjolrasi?“ Blonďáček se na něj nechtěl podívat. Nechtěl vidět lítost v jeho očích. _Bože_ , hlavně _ne_ lítost. Tak moc ho to štvalo. Proč se tu objevil? Proč se rozhodl, že bude kazit vzduch na jediném místě, kde se do teď cítil v bezpečí? „Enjolrasi?“

„Co je?!“ vyštěkl blonďáček na černovláska a konečně se na něj podíval. Jakmile se jeho pohled zabodl do jeho očí, hlasitě polkl. Grantaire rozhodně nevypadal, že by ho litoval. V očích se mu jen leskl zmatek. Nechápal, co se dělo.

„Alexandře,“ pokáral ho terapeut jemným hlasem, ale Enjolras poznal, co to znamenalo. Bylo to upozornění, které mu dával vždy, když zněl moc odtažitě a měl touhu se hádat. Martin mu na to nikdy neskočil a vždy ho dokázal zkrotit. Enjolras jen pokýval hlavou, konečně uvolnil stisk ve svých dlaních a sovičku si položil do klína. Na dlaních měl několik rudých otlačenin. Ruce překřížil na prsou, aby to nikdo neviděl. „Pokud vše máte, můžete odejít. Nebo—“ Enjolras se podíval na prošedivělého pána, který ale zkoumal jen Grantairův obličej. Nechápal, co měl v plánu, ale měl divný pocit v žaludku, který se mu nelíbil. „—tu s námi můžete zůstat. Alexandr je dnes poslední, kdo bude mluvit. Myslím, že by vám prospělo, abyste ho vyslechl. Že ano, Grantaire?“

„Vy znáte moje jméno?“ zeptal se černovlásek udiveně.

Martin jen pokýval hlavou. „Berme to jako šťastný odhad. Podle všeho, co nám tu Alexandr vyprávěl, věřím, že jste jeden z jeho nejbližších přátel.“ Martin naznačil, aby se posadil vedle něj na prázdnou židli. Jakmile černovlásek dosedl, doplnil: „Který má trochu problémy s alkoholem. Proto jste dnes tady, že? Byl jste u Lafayetta na skupině Anonymních alkoholiků.“

„Ano,“ přiznal černovlásek, podíval se na kolečko mužů a zvedl ruku. „Čau, jsem Grantaire.“ Všichni mu pozdrav opětovali. „Páni, vy to tady děláte taky. Dobrý.“ Nervózně se zasmál a složil ruce do klína.

„Ty chodíš do poradny?“ Černovlásek se podíval před sebe. Seděl přímo naproti Enjolrasovi. Byly od sebe daleko, ale Grantaire by přísahal, že cítil jeho silnou kolínskou a horko, které se linulo z jeho těla.

„Jo.“

„Jak dlouho?“

„Teď to bude asi půl roku.“

Enjolras zmateně zamrkal. „Proč… Proč jsi mi to neřekl?“

„Tak zrovna ty mi máš co říkat,“ řekl místo odpovědi Grantaire a rozhlédl se kolem sebe. „Terapie?“

Enjolras nevěděl, co by mu na to měl říct. Lhát nemohl. Grantaire jasně viděl a _věděl_ , kde se zrovna nacházeli. V hale, která už několik let sloužila jako psychoterapeutické středisko. Malá poradna s pěti terapeuty, kteří měli na starosti několik skupin. Každý z nich byl zaměřen na jiný obor. A Enjolras dnes seděl u doktora Martina – specialistu na psychické poruchy. Ve skupině, která jako jediná byla zaměřená na deprese, úzkosti a sebevražedné jednání. Jen při představě, že by měl mluvit o něčem, co ho trápilo před jeho kamarádem, se celý ošil. Kdyby chtěl, aby ho někdo z jeho přátel vyslechl, udělal by to dávno. Poslouchali by. Toho se nebál. Ale on jejich pomoc nechtěl. Nechtěl, aby o něm věděli to nejtajnější a nejhorší, co se skrývalo v jeho duši. Nechtěl je obtěžovat svými problémy. I když se mu Combeferre, Courfeyrac a občas i Feuilly snažili namluvit, že pro ně žádný jeho problém _nikdy_ nebude přítěží; nevěřil jim. Poznal, jak zmatení byli, když viděli jen kousek z jeho rozpolceného nitra. Vždy, když jim kousek ze sebe ukázal, stáhl se ještě více do sebe. Jejich oči plné smutku a neschopnosti mu porozumět, ho děsily. Ještě více mu ukazovaly, že _on nikdy nebude nor—_

„Alexandře.“ Enjolrasovi došlo, že nedýchal. Rychle se nadechl a jakmile cítil, že se celé jeho plíce naplnily kyslíkem, zakašlal. Jak dlouho zatajoval dech? Kdy se to vůbec stalo? „Opět si myslel na něco, co není pravda,“ řekl mu terapeut a nebýt ve skupině s dalšími muži, už dávno by se dotkl jeho rozklepané dlaně. Věděl, že fyzický kontakt mezi pacientem a terapeutem, byl zakázaný. Ale po letech, co blonďáček k Martinovi docházel, pochopil jediné – tento mladý, pětadvacetiletý muž, občas jemný dotek potřeboval. Jen kvůli jediné věci – aby se znovu vrátil do reality a jeho mozek přestal vymýšlet hlouposti. „V pořádku?“ zeptal se ho po chvíli, kdy už Enjolras pravidelně dýchal. „ _Vše_ je v pořádku?“

Enjolras se podíval na Grantaira. Moc dobře věděl na co se ho Martin ptal. _Je v pořádku, když tu bude tvůj přítel?_ Místo odpovědi Enjolras jen pokýval hlavou. „Možná to tak bude lepší,“ zašeptal.

Martin ho ale slyšel dost jasně. Pousmál se a znovu se zaměřil na Grantaira. „Budete to chtít slyšet? Být podporou svého kamaráda?“

„Jistě,“ řekl Grantaire možná až moc rychle a nedočkavě. „C-cokoliv, co mu pomůže… to, pro mě bude… potěšení.“ Bylo normální, že blábolil. Teď ale nemohl naleznout slova. Nevěděl, co bude následovat a pohledy, které mu každý v místnosti věnoval, ho znervózňovaly.

Enjolras se jen pousmál. Nevěděl však, jak začít. Co by měl říkat? O čem mluvit? Byl si jistý, že může říct naprosto vše? Dlouho mu trvalo, než se před skupinou rozmluvil. Dva měsíce do ní jen docházel, poslouchal cizí příběhy, podporoval cizí lidi. Ale dnes před nimi mluvil jako kdyby to byli jeho dlouholetí přátelé, věřil jim a chápal, že ho nikdy nebudou soudit za to, co říkal nebo co cítil. „Alexandře.“

„Já vím,“ řekl blonďáček a zhluboka se nadechl. Ruce složil do klína, aby mohl vzít sovičku znovu do dlaní. Díval se do jejích velkých očí. Byl rozhodnutý mluvit. Stejně tak, jako byl rozhodnutý se Grantairovi nepodívat do očí. Nechtěl vidět, co jeho slova udělají s jeho jinak klidnou a vždy usměvavou tváří. „Před týdnem jsem byl opět v nemocnici. A… Povídal jsem si s doktorem o těch… _pocitech_.“

„Pocitech?“

„Spíše o tom, jak neustále cítím, že mě něco na těle svědí. Doufal jsem, že to třeba bude nějaká vyrážka nebo, že jsem alergický na nový prací prášek. Ale to svědění nepřestávalo, ani po pár dnech, týdnech a teď už ani po měsíci. Opravdu jsem se začal bát, že je se mnou něco špatně, protože doktor nic na testech nezjistil, moje kůže vypadala v pořádku a vlastně… Nic nenašel.“

„Kde tě nejvíce svědilo?“

Enjolras se kousl do spodního rtu. „Na… rukách a stehnech.“

Martin ze sebe vydal zvuk, který znamenal – _už rozumím_. „Tvé jizvy?“

„Ano,“ přiznal a spokojeně vydechl, když pochopil, že mu někdo rozuměl. „Už jsou dávno zahojené, nejdou skoro vidět. Ani je už nemusím zakrývat make-upem. Prodavačka v obchodě už se na mě začínala dívat zvláštně, když jsem tam každý měsíc kupoval dámskou kosmetiku.“ Nad vzpomínkou pohledů paní za pokladnou se pousmál. Nepřišlo mu to nijak trapné ani zvláštní. Spíše se smál tomu, co si asi představovala. Jistě viděla krásného chlapce a myslela si, že doma má sbírku kosmetiky, očních stínů, laků na nehty a ve skříni šaty, které si oblékal, když byl sám. A přesto to byla lepší představa toho, než pro co si to opravdu kupoval. „Trvalo mi dlouho, než mi došlo, že… za to mohou ty jizvy. Že mi vadí, že už je nevidím. Přestal jsem je maskovat, ale už jsou bledé a má pokožka je tak bílá, že nejdou skoro vidět a já… Když jsem je neviděl v odrazu v zrcadle, po koupání nebo po tom, co jsem se tam prohlížel, abych zjistil, jak vypadají… To svědění bylo horší. A neustávalo.“

„Řekl si to lékaři?“

„Ne.“

„Ani důvod, proč to svědění cítíš?“

„Ne.“

„Máš v plánu mu to říct?“

„…Nevím.“

„Jak dlouho to svědění trvá?“

„Měsíc.“

„Jak dlouho trvalo, než sis uvědomil, co znamená?“

„Došlo mi to až tento týden, v pondělí.“

„Děsí tě to?“

„Trochu.“

„To svědění nebo vědomí, že víš, co to znamená?“

„Asi obojí. Je to nepříjemné. Jak ten pocit, tak… ty myšlenky.“

„Jsou silné?“

„Velmi.“

„Až dnes dojdeš domů, pokusíš se znovu o sebevraždu?“

Grantaire ze sebe vydal zvuk jako kdyby se dusil. Enjolras sebou škubl, ale nehodlal se na něj podívat. Teď ještě ne. Jazykem si oblízl rty a nasucho polkl. Jak to, že pokaždé, když mluvil o svých problém, vždy mu vyschlo v krku, jako kdyby týden nepil vodu? Vždy ho po sezeních šíleně škrábalo celé hrdlo a jen silou vůle si jej nerozškrábal. Hlas měl pak vždy trochu chraplavý a snažil se ho uvolnil teplými čaji. Bylo to nepříjemné a v létě dost nepraktické. Ještě, že teď měl mohl nadbytek spotřeby čajů svézt na chladné, podzimní počasí. „…Nevím,“ přiznal po chvíli.

„Cože?“ Grantairův hlas zněl– vyděšeně, slabě, tiše. Takhle ho ještě nikdy neslyšel. Podíval se na něj a celý se zhrozil. Grantaire byl bledý, očí měl rozšířené a vykulené a prsty zatínal do kolen, aby nebylo vidět, jak moc se třásly. Nepomáhalo to. I jeho ramena sebou párkrát cukla. Grantaire začal kroutit hlavou, jako kdyby nemohl uvěřit tomu, co zrovna slyšel. „…To ne, Enjolrasi.“

„Grantaire—“

„Ne.“

„Gran—“

„Ne,“ řekl hrubým hlasem Grantaire a snažil se zůstat klidný. V myšlenkách na sebe křičel, aby nezvyšoval hlas. Ale nemohl se ovládnout. Představa, že jeho přítel, jeho nejbližší přítel, jeho první opravdová láska, jeho vůdce, jeho _anděl_ – myslí na to takové věci...

Celý se zatřásl a dlaněmi se chytil za lokty. Potřeboval teď cítit svoje teplo. Potřeboval se cítit v bezpečí. Teď měl ale pocit, jako kdyby byl vystaven životu ohrožující situaci. Co to sakra bylo za pocit? „Ne,“ řekl znovu a zakroutil hlavou. „To není možný, Enjolrasi. Ty seš… Ty seš ten nejlepší člověk, kterýho jsem kdy v životě poznal, ty prostě nemůžeš—“

„Co nemůžu, Grantaire?“ zeptal se ho Enjolras stejně hrubě. „Být slabý?“

„Ty ale nejsi slabej!“

Enjolras se uchechtl. „Jasně. Proto jsem se před půl rokem pořezal a snažil se vykrvácet, abych už konečně nemusel cítit ten protivnej tlak toho, jak stojím za hovno.“ Hned na to zhluboka vydechl a cítil, jak se mu sevřelo celé hrdlo.

Řekl to. Opravdu to řekl nahlas. Nahlas před jedním ze svých přátel. Nahlas před Grantairem. Už to nemohl vzít zpět.

Začala se mu klepal ruka a nervózně začal poklepávat nohou o zem. Co měl dělat? Chtěl už odejít. Už se o tom nechtěl bavit. Jak si mohl myslet, že bude dobrý nápad, aby ho černovlásek slyšel?

Grantaire byl ale myšlenkami někde jinde. Nevěděl, na co měl myslet dříve. Na to, _co_ Enjolras řekl nebo to, _jak_ to řekl? Před půl rokem byl Enjolras dva dny nedostupný. Nikdo se mu nemohl dovolat, nikomu neodepisoval na zprávy, u něj doma nikdo neotevíral. Třetí den se ozval a oznámil jim, že musel naléhavě odjet ke svým rodičům do Provence a minimálně dva týdny se do Paříže nevrátí. Omluvil se jim za to, že jim o tom neřekl dříve a také za to, že jim jistě přidělával práci. Tenkrát v kavárně Musain většina jeho přátel pronesla větu – _Ten šťastlivec, má dovolenou_! – Kdyby jen tušili…

Ale jak by mohli? Enjolras nikdy nemluvil o svých problémech. Nikdo ani netušil, jestli vůbec nějaké měl. Sice byl také jen člověkem a každého člověka na světě něco trápilo, ale on vždy jen prohlásil – _Můj největší problém je systém této země. A společně ho změníme!_

Nikdo se neptal. Nikdo se nezajímal.

Nikdo vlastně Enjolrase neznal.

Grantaire se podíval na blonďáčka, který ho pozoroval pohledem, který si myslel, že u něj nikdy neuvidí. Jeho oči byly prázdné, ústa spojená do úzké linie a tváře byly bledé, jako kdyby už několik měsíců neviděly zářivé slunce. „Enjolrasi,“ začal, ale hned na to se odmlčel. Co všechno by mu měl říct? Co by ho v tuhle chvíli potěšilo? „Enjolrasi,“ zopakoval. Hned na to se podíval na Martina a zeptal se: „Můžu teď mluvit? Rád bych něco svému kamarádovi řekl.“

„Jistě,“ řekl Martin podivně nadšeně a narovnal se na své židli. V ruce měl připravenou tužku a papír, ale za celou dobu si nic nezapsal. Pozorně pozoroval, co se dělo.

„Enjolrasi, já… nikdy by mě nenapadlo, že budu muset… Jako někdo _já_ , říkat někomu jako _ty_ , že rozhodně nestojí za… Za… Kurva, nikdy jsem neměl problém bejt sprostej a ve spojitosti s tebou, to fakt nejde. Prostě nejsi _tamto_ , co jsi říkal. Vždyť si založil _Přátelé Abecedy_ a díky tobě žijeme a díky tobě máme, co dělat a díky tobě—“

„Grantaire, neuklidňuj mě,“ poprosil ho blonďáček. „Oba moc dobře více, že _náš klub_ —“ Tak o něm Enjolras před ostatními mluvil, nikdy neměl v plánu je více seznámit s jejich cíli. „—jednou skončí. Protože jak by mohl pokračovat bez pořádného, spravedlivého a pracovitého leadera?“

„Kterým jsi.“

„Grantaire.“

„Enjolrasi, poslouchej.“ Grantaire se narovnal na židli a zhluboka se nadechl. „Zopakuju to jenom jednou a budeš poslouchat až do konce. Ani jednou mě nepřerušíš a pořádně si zapíšeš do srdce to, co ti teď řeknu, jasný?“ Enjolras jen pozvedl obočí a pokýval hlavou. Měl neutrální výraz. Vypadal, jako kdyby mu to vlastně bylo jedno. Ale kdyby se k němu přiblížil a položil by mu dlaň na hruď, hned by slyšel, jak mu nervozitou bušilo srdce. „Před čtyřma rokama jsem přijel do Paříže, aby se ze mě stal umělec. Hele, všichni, kdo tu sedíte, asi netušíte, kdo jsem. Protože jsem se kurva nevyznamenal a nejsem zase tak moc dobrej, aby si mě hned všimnul skvělej investor. Jo, začátky jsou asi u každýho těžký, ale když už to trvá _rok_ , no, to už ti začne vadit. Začal jsem tenkrát chlastat, vyhodili mě ze školy, obrazy stály za hovno, měl jsem dluhy, neměl jsem práci, vyhodili mě z bytu. Hele, na tohle ta skupina není, omlouvám se, že jste si museli vyslechnout můj životní příběh, ale je to důležitý. Protože, jenom díky tobě, jsem se postavil na nohy. Když jsem tě poprvé viděl na demonstraci, myslel jsem si, že jsi jenom další z těch mladejch, co o životě nemaj páru. Nechtěl jsem tě poslouchat, ale něco mě přinutilo tam zůstat. Slyšet tě. Vnímat tvá slova. Nejen to, co jsi říkal, ale i to, co se za tím vším schovávalo. Ta naděje, kterou si chtěl každýmu dát, protože ty jí cítíš a _víš_ , že dokážeš něco změnit. Hele, nevěřím v nic, o co se snažíš, protože jsem starej, prochlastanej skeptik; ale _věřím v tebe_. Věřím, že ty díky své píli, ochotě a srdečnosti, opravdu jednou něco změníš. Ze začátku jsi byl pro mě prostě jen mladej kluk, snílek, ale po čase… Po čase jsem pochopil, že jsi mnohem víc. Jsi stejnej jako my ostatní, jsi taky jenom člověk. Člověk, kterýho rozesměje trapnej vtip, kterýmu bych se nezasmál ani jako pětiletej. Člověk, kterej miluje zvířata a je ochotnej pomáhat pěti útulkům, jen aby měl pocit, že všechny dostanou nový domovy. Člověk, kterej miluje víno, i když si to nechce přiznat, protože by ti pak každej chtěl nalejvat a ty alkohol moc nezvládáš a dost rychle se opiješ. Po letech jsem pochopil, že… Že jsi něco víc. Víc, než co jsem u kohokoliv kdy cítil. Máš v sobě hrdost. Ale ne arogatní, takovou tu zdravou, která tě akorát posouvá blíž k tvýmu cíli. Jsi chytrej, děsně talentovanej a bože, nikdy v životě proti tobě nevyhraju žádnej kvíz o francouzský historii. A hlavně… dokážeš pomoc. Všem. Rozdáváš se a až teď asi chápu, proč to děláš. Proto, abys nemyslel na svoje problémy, ale věř mi. Jsme tu pro tebe. Já a kluci. Jsi pro nás důležitej. Chceme patřit do tvýho života stejně jako ty patříš do našeho. Chceme ti dát stejný teplo a jistotu, kterou jsi do nás vložil ty. Díky tomu, co jsi pro nás udělal a díky tomu, že ses rozhodl být našim přítelem.“

Grantaire se na chvíli odmlčel, podíval se na Martin a nasucho polkl. „Řekněte to,“ požádal ho tiše, protože pochopil, že potřebuje dodat odvahu.

„Enjolrasi,“ řekl Grantaire, usmál se a podíval se na blonďáčka. „Jsi to nejlepší, co mě v životě potkalo. Prosím, nenuť mě tě tu žadonit o to, abys mi to jediný krásný v mým životě nebral. Pojďme to probrat. Řekni mi, co se děje. Ale _neodcházej_.“

Enjolras seděl na židli s otevřenou pusou a mlčel. Nemohl uvěřit tomu, co mu černovlásek říkal. Vnímal každé jeho slovo, každé gesto, každý pohled. Více ale vnímal své bušící srdce a bradu, která se rozklepala. Během chvíle se jeho pohled rozostřil a plíce přestávaly nasávat dostatek vzduchu. Než mu došlo, co se děje, cítil, jak ho někdo objal kolem ramen. Nos měl zabořený v Grantairově ramenu, cítil jeho prsty ve svých vlasech a do ucha mu tiše šeptal: „Bože, Enjolrasi, neplakej, _neplakej_.“

Ach, tak proto. Plakal. Cítil, jak mu slzy kanuly po tvářích a ucpal se mu celý nos. Musel dýchat pusou, ale jakmile ji otevřel začaly se z ní loudit jemné vzdechy. Bolelo to. Všechno. Cítit ten protivný tlak v hlavě. Cítit to svědění po celém těle. Cítit tu touhu znovu utéct domů a naposledy se podívat na svůj odraz v zrcadle, než se rozhodne upadnout do temnot.

Všechno _tak moc bolelo_.

„Grantaire,“ zašeptal Enjolras a jediné, na co se zmohl, bylo černovláska pevně obejmout kolem boků a natlačit ho na své tělo. Potřeboval teď cítit jeho teplo. Nechtěl být sám.

Jediné, co pak vnímal, byl hlasitý potlesk, který se ozval celou halou. Sezení skončilo.

Grantaire a Enjolras se objímali ještě několik minut, než blonďáček od sebe černovláska odtáhl a zvedl se z místa. „Počkej na mě venku,“ požádal ho, když si začal otírat slzy z tváří a odešel s Martinem do jeho kanceláře.

Grantaire čekal venku necelých deset minut. Zrovna dokouřil svou druhou cigaretu, když se otevřely dveře od centra. Enjolras došel ke Grantairovi. Už měl znovu ten kamenný výraz ve tváři a hrdý postoj. Chvilku slabosti prozrazovaly jen zarudlé oči a červený nos. „Tady na rohu je jedna opravdu dobrá mexická restaurace. Mám docela hlad. Nechceš se přidat?“

„Jasně,“ souhlasil Grantaire a pousmál se.

Měli toho ještě hodně, co si potřebovali říct. Ale teď potřebovali mít jen jistotu, že ten druhý tu pro ně bude. Ať stane se cokoliv.


	21. Rozkvět

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Musím říct, že svět do kterého jsem dnešní povídku zasadila, se mi moc líbí. A ráda bych ho využila znovu. Co vy na to?

„Svět je jako květina, kdy láska je vaším světlem a nutí vás kvést.“

To byla poslední věta, kterou Grantairova babička řekla, před tím, než zemřela. S úsměvem na tváři, ve své vlastní posteli, s nejbližší rodinou kolem své postele. Grantairovi bylo sedm let. Když jeho babička zavřela oči a hrudník se jí přestal zvedat v nádeších, nezajímal se o to, co řekla. Chtěl jen, aby byla zpátky. Aby mu znovu upekla její výborné makové koláčky nebo zazpívala starou, indiánskou ukolébavku, kterou se naučila, když jako mladá cestovala po Jižní Americe. Plakal, naříkal a prosil maminku, aby mu vysvětlila, proč musela zemřít zrovna jediná žena v jeho životě, která ho tak bezmezně milovala. Jeho matka mu na to nedokázala odpověď, jen se na něj chladně podívala a z místnosti odešla.

Na pohřbu se setkal se členy rodiny, které nepoznával. Držel se za ruku s dědečkem, který seděl nejblíže u rakve a nepřítomným výrazem se díval před sebe. Zůstali v celé obřadní síni jako poslední. Venku už zase pršelo a burácel vítr, stejně tak, jako to měl ve zvyku každý podzim. Drželi se za ruce a mlčeli. Oba své slzy už dávno vyplakali.

Po dlouhých dvou hodinách, se jeho dědeček nakonec rozhodl jejich mlčení prolomil se slovy: „Něco pro tebe mám.“ Z kapsy svého černého saka, které naposledy oblékl na svou svatbu, vytáhl malý zápisník. Byl starý, popsaný a dle toho, jak z něj vypadávaly stránky, také dost používaný. Dědeček ho podal Grantairovi, ten ho otevřel a hned na stránkách poznal písmo své babičky. Milovala kaligrafii. Psala tím nejkrásnějším písmem, které kdy viděl. Na první straně deníku stála věta, kterou pronesla těsně před tím, než naposledy vydechla. „Chtěla by, abys ho měl. Opatruj ho.“

„Budu. Slibuji,“ řekl Grantaire a deník si přitiskl na svůj malý hrudník.

A Grantaire svého slibu dostál. Deník četl pokaždé, když se cítil na dně. Když už nemohl poslouchat hádky svých rodičů. Když si musel chladit tvář zmraženou zeleninou po tom, co ho otec znovu uhodil za věc, kterou neprovedl. Pročítal stránky, které znal nazpaměť. Prsty se dotýkal úhledného písma a nádherných kreseb.

Kdyby jen viděl jejich nádherné barvy.

Každý se na tomto světě rodil barvoslepý. Každý otevřel oči do světa, který byl černý, bílý a šedý. Nádherný svět bylo možné vidět až potom, co jste se poprvé setkali se svou první, opravdovou láskou. Bylo tedy normální, že každý začínal vidět barevný svět kolem pěti let. Většinou díky silným pocitům náklonnosti ke chlapci ve školce, který donesl toho velkého plyšového dinosaura, nebo k dívce, které už vypadaly přední, mléčné zuby.

Ale Grantaire je stále neviděl. Když se ho matka v pěti letech zeptala, aby jí podal modrý barevný papír, podal jí červený. Nedokázal ve změti odstínů tmavé najít tu, která měla být _modrá_. Jak asi taková _modrá_ vypadala? Grantaira to trápilo. Viděl, jak jeho babička malovala, kreslila a šila. Její obrazy, malby, oblečení – všechno bylo nádherné. Ale Grantaire nikdy nepoznal _jak moc_. Nevěděl, jaké barvy použila a jestli spolu ladily stejně tak, jako odstíny, které před sebou viděl. Když se jednou svěřil své matce, se smíchem se ho zeptala: „Jak by mohlo dítě, které se nenarodilo z lásky, někdy poznat lásku?“

Ale on ji poznal. Ve svých prarodičích, co ho brali na výlety, četli mu knížky a ukazovali mu krásy světa, které byly pořád až moc šedé, až moc bílé, až moc černé. Ale s jejich úsměvy a letmými doteky, byly krásné. Když jeho babička ochořela a diagnostikovali ji rakovinu žaludku, která byla ve stádiu, kdy jí nedoporučovali už podstupovat žádnou operaci ani léčbu; prozradila Grantairovi, že vždy cítila, že jednou bude velkým umělcem. „Ale jak bych mohl být?“ Ptal se jí se smutkem v hlase. „Nevidím barvy.“ A tak ho několik měsíců učila, jak ve spleti jeho barvoslepého světa najít ty vybrané barvy. Poznal, že ta nejtmavší černá, je opravdu černá a ta, která byla trochu světlejší, ale stále ne dost světla, byla červená. Poznal, že ta, co se tvářila jako šedá, byla ve skutečnosti žlutou a ta tmavě šedá, jen světle zelenou. Trvalo to dlouho, ale když poprvé nakreslil obrázek s barvami, které do sebe zapadaly, jeho babička se štěstím rozplakala. Objímali se dlouhé hodiny a obrázek měla do své smrti vystavený na ledničce v kuchyni.

Teď se na něj díval Grantaire v deníku, na poslední straně, založen vedle _té věty_ , která pro něj tak znamenala. Opakoval si jí stále dokola a snažil se jí věřit. I na základní škole, kdy každé dítě, které konečně uvidělo poprvé barvy, začalo štěstím brečet. I na střední škole, kde byl jediný, kdo barvy ještě neviděl.

Nikomu to ale neřekl. Jeho babička ho naučila tak dokonale rozeznávat barvy, že by byl schopný malovat i po slepu. Když se ho někdo zeptal: „Jak je možné, že jste dokázal nakombinovat tak nádhernou barvu?“, odpověděl jen: „Protože já ty barvy cítím.“ A to byla pravda. Lepší, dokonalejší než ta, že barvy jednoduše neviděl a _musel_ se naučit je vnímat jinak.

I přesto se mu povedlo dostat na uměleckou vysokou školu. Jeho rodiče už o tom ani nevěděli. Dávno s ním zpřetrhali veškerý kontakt. Bylo mu to jedno. Jeho mladší sestra, které se zřekli snad ještě rychleji než jeho, s ním odešla do Paříže a studovala na střední škole blízko jejich malého bytu, který si Grantaire mohl dovolit jen díky dvěma brigádám – jedné v restauraci a v druhé v nočním baru. Studium bylo těžké, práce náročná a dny utíkaly moc rychle. Ale za ten úsměv na tváři jeho sestry pokaždé, když viděla další jeho dokonalé dílo, mu to stálo.

V Paříži už byl půl roku. Schylovalo se k výročí smrti jeho babičky. Nenáviděl své rodné město, ale jen na tento den byl schopný se do něj znovu vrátit, aby na její hrob položil její oblíbené květiny – gerbery. Zrovna se procházel ulicí Saint-Michel, když narazil na jedno malé květinářství. Kromě několika druhů růží a mateřídoušek, tak prodávaly právě gerbery. Grantaire zkoumal jejich tmavost a světlost, když ucítil něco nádherného. Jednu z květin si přitáhl blíže k nosu a silně nasál. Květina to ale nebyla. Zamračil se. Zacítil to znovu. Vycházelo to z ulice. Objednal si u majitelky kytici, kterou si měl za týden vyzvednout, a odešel za vůní, která ho tak lákala. Dostal se až před dveře kavárny, která nesla jméno _Café Musain_.

Do kavárny ale nevstoupil. Musel jít domů, aby se stihl převléknout a dojít na další směnu v baru. Celou noc ale přemýšlel nad tím, proč se nemohl zbavit toho otravného, sladkého pachu, který se mu usadil v nose. Jako kdyby ho pronásledoval. V šest večer došel domů, lehl si na gauč a přemýšlel. Vyrušila ho jeho sestra, která se rozhodla vzbudit dříve, aby si mohla dát před školou dlouhou, horkou koupel. Udělala mu snídani, díky které na tu vůni konečně zapomněl.

O pár dnů později šel ale ulicí znovu. Neměl důvod, květinářství mělo zavřeno, kytici měl objednanou. Lákala ho tam možná jen zvědavost toho, co ta vůně znamenala. A byla tam znova. Nosem jí nasál jako tu nejvybranější kolínskou a spokojeně zasténal. Vonělo to jako šeřík, vanilka a pomerančovník. Také spálené dřevo a namletá káva. Byly to silné, do sebe nezapadající pachy. Jako kdyby se pokusil namíchat tmavě oranžovou se světle zelenou. Dopadlo to by špatně. Ale ta vůně – _byla nádherná_. Zapadala do sebe. Jako kdyby někomu patřila.

V tu chvíli se Grantaire vyděsil. Raději odešel domů, kde se věnoval svému dalšímu obrazu. Na uších měl sluchátka, do kterých si pouštěl hlasitou hudbu a snažil se nevnímat pach, který se tentokrát usadil i na jeho oblečení. Na plátno však dokázal namalovat jen postavu anděla, s několika křídly a bez obličeje. Nespokojeně se díval na to, co vytvořil a po několika tazích na plátno vylil černou barvu. Vše bylo špatně. Nasupeně odešel do kuchyně, aby si udělal kávu. Jeho nálady si všimla jeho mladší sestra, která se snažila moc hlasitě nesmát novému dílu sitkomu, který Grantaire nechápal a neměl rád. „Děje se něco?“ zeptala se ho opatrně, když viděla, jak moc byl zamračený.

„Je možný, abych cejtil svou první lásku? Ne viděl, ale cejtil?“ zeptal se.

„Také jsem Henriho nejdříve cítila, než viděla,“ řekla mu s úsměvem.

„A jak voněl?“

„Jako posečená tráva a jarní paprsky slunce. A jahody. Hodně jahod,“ zasmála se. Hned na to vyskočila na nohy a s vykulenýma očima se zeptala: „Ty jsi snad našel svou první lásku?“

„Ne, jenom jsem cejtil něco fakt otravnýho,“ oponoval jí a chtěl odejít zpět do svého pokoje.

Jeho sestra ho ale zastavila, oči jí zářily plaménky, které tak dobře znal a kdyby to bylo možné, párkrát by poskočila na špičky, aby ukázala, jak moc velkou radost měla. „Musíš ji najít, bratříčku! Tvůj sen by se splnil, konečně bys viděl barvy!“

Grantairovi vlastně nikdy o žádnou lásku nešlo. Přišlo mu to problematické. Když začal dospívat, pochopil, že krátké sukně, dmoucí prsa a sladké hlasy, nebyly nic pro něj. Všímal si jen toho, jak se chlapcům rozšiřovala ramena, jejich hlasy byly hlubší a na tváři se jim dělalo akné. Když poprvé políbil dívku, místo toho, aby si užíval jejích sladkých rtů, přemýšlel nad tím, jak by asi líbal Julien – jejich nejkrásnější spolužák s tou nejhladší pokožkou, které se kdy dotkl. Oba do jejich společného, až moc nezkušeného a až moc mokrého polibku, sténali jeho jméno. Grantaire v tu chvíli pochopil, že jeho láska bude muž. Ale nebyl ji ani jeden ze spolužáků, spolupracovníku ani profesorů.

Grantairovi na tom vlastně už ani nezáleželo. Vztahy nikdy nebyly jeho doménou a co mohl, to pokazil. Každého od sebe dříve nebo později odehnal svou nákloností k alkoholu, až moc sprostým vtipům nebo jen žárlivostí. Jediné, na čem mu pokaždé, když se dotýkal nového chlapce a cítil jeho dech na svých rtech, záleželo, bylo to, aby už jeho svět byl _konečně_ barevný. Chtěl vidět život tak, jak opravdu vypadal. Chtěl už konečně vidět rudou barvu, kterou tak obdivoval a využíval ji ve svých obrazech.

A možná to byl důvod, proč se o týden později znovu rozhodl dojít do ulice Saint-Michel. U květinářství se ani nezastavil a rovnou došel na konec ulice, kde byla kavárna Musain. Celá kavárna byla příjemná, teplá a vládla tam podivná rodinná atmosféra. Možná za to mohla ovdovělá paní Houchelopová, která vedla svůj podnik se svými dospělými dcerami a každého zákazníka znala jménem a usmívala se na něj, jako na dalšího člena své rodiny.

Grantaire ale hlavně vnímal jen tu neodolatelnou vůni, kterou cítil. Tu, která mu zaplnila plíce a motala se mu z ní hlava. Několika kroky došel až na konec místnosti, kde byly zavřené dveře. Otevřel je a dostal se na chodbu, která vedla do zadní místnosti. Nejspíše se jednalo o privátní místnost pro speciální hosty a Grantaire věděl, že neměl žádné právo na tom tam jít, ale nemohl odolat. Ta vůně, ta _přenádherná_ vůně, tu byla o něco silnější.

„Ahoj.“ Grantaire sebou cukl. Otočil se a zadíval se na mladého muže, který měl dlouhé – zřejmě světle hnědé nebo světle zrzavé – vlasy, které měl spletené do copu a přehozené přes jedno rameno. „Jdeš na sraz?“

„Sraz?“ zeptal se Grantaire zmateně.

„Ach, nováček!“ Vykřikl mladík nadšeně, a aniž by Grantaira znal, chytil ho za dlaň. „Jsme vždy rádi, když se k nám přidá někdo nový.“ S tím dotáhl Grantaira až před dveře zadní místnosti, dvakrát na ně poklepal a počkal, až je otevřel další chlapec – ne o moc starší než ten, co ho vedl chodbou – a ze široka se na sebe usmáli. „Nováček.“

„Super,“ řekl chlapec a jakmile Grantaire vešel dovnitř, podal mu ruku. „Jsem Courfeyrac.“

„A já Jean Prouvaire, ale říkej mi Jehan,“ řekl mu mladík, co ho sem dovedl, a posadil se vedle jednoho velkého, potetovaného muže, který hrál domino s někým, kdo měl už dávno plešku.

„Viděl jsi naší demonstraci?“ zeptal se ho Courfeyrac a Grantaire jen pokýval hlavou.

Rozhlédl se po místnosti a povzdechl si. Bylo mu jasné, o co zde šlo. Takových spolků už viděl mnoho. Jednalo se většinou o studenty vysokých škol – ideálně humanitního zaměření jako bylo právo, kultura, sociologie nebo pedagogika – kteří viděli chyby v politickém systému jejich země a pokoušeli se jí změnit. Demonstrovali, psali otevřené dopisy prezidentovi, každý měl blog, na kterém se svěřoval se svými vlastními návrhy, několik z nich se zkoušelo dostat do vlády nebo zakládalo vlastní politické strany.

Grantaira nikdy nic takového nezajímalo. Všichni mu připadali zvláštní a měl z nich vždy pocit, že se jednalo jen o vybrané, bohaté chlapce, kteří o pořádném životě vlastně nic nevěděli. Neviděl tak jejich demonstraci, neznal je, ale pro klid v jejich, i své duši, zalhal, že ano. „Enjolras bude nadšený, až uvidí dalšího člena.“ Jen jakmile zaznělo jméno muže, kterého ještě ani neviděl, pach byl zase o něco silnější. Jako kdyby mu patřil.

Grantaire sebou škubl. _Ta vůně mu patřila_. Bylo tedy jisté, že ať cítil cokoliv, patřilo to Enjolrasovi, a on tu musel zůstat, aby pochopil, co to bylo. „Jedno sezení mě nezabije, ne?“ Řekl spíše proto, aby uklidnil sám sebe, ale Courfeyrac si myslel, že mluvil na něj a ze široka se na něj usmál.

A tak se Grantaire seznámil se všemi z _Přátel Abecedy_.

Když už si dobrou půl hodinu povídal s Jolym a Bossuetem – kteří mu padli do noty nejen díky jejich humoru, ale také pohledu na svět a obdivoval jejich vzájemnou lásku, o kterou se dokázali dělit i s dívkou jménem Musichetta („To bylo tak zvláštní,“ říkal Joly. „Viděl jsem barvy jen z půlky, chyběla mi žlutá, zelená a červená. I Musichetta to tak měla. Až když jsme poznali Bossueta, jsme pochopili proč. On ty barvy doplnil. Byli jsme pro sebe všichni tři první láskou! Není to romantické? A tak unikátní! Neznám nikoho, komu by se to stalo.“) – otevřeli se dveře a do místnosti vešel poslední, očekávaný člen.

Grantaire netušil, co jeho světem otřáslo dříve.

Ta vůně, která mu zamotala hlavu a zvedla mu žaludek?

Nebo to, jak se jeho svět zalil zářivými barvami?

Grantaire se musel chytit okraje stolu, aby neomdlel. Joly se k němu naklonil, pohladil ho po rameni a ptal na něco se ho ptal – nejspíše na to, jestli je mu dobře – ale on ho nevnímal. Viděl, jak všechno dostávalo barvu. Čekal, že jednou, až se jeho svět stane barevným, bude to přicházet pomalu. Jako klidná voda. Ale pro něj si rovnou přišla tsunami. Smetla všechnu šedou, černou a bílou a nahradila ji barevným světem. Viděl každou barvu, na kterou si dokázal vzpomenout. Grantaire se podíval na sebe. Měl na sobě svou oblíbenou károvanou košili. Jak jinak než rudé barvy. Teď ale konečně viděl, jak _červená_ opravdu vypadá. Do očí se mu nahrnuly slzy. _Byla nádherná_.

„Ach, jsem moc rád, že tu máme nového člena.“ Grantaire sebou cukl. Očima se stále díval na svou košili, ale teď dokázal vnímat jen tu hustou, silnou vůni, která naplňovala všechny jeho smysly. Nejdříve uviděl prsty, pak dlaň, která se k němu natahovala, dokud nezvedl pohled dostatečně vysoko, aby se zadíval do tváře toho nejkrásnějšího muže, kterého kdy viděl. Vlasy měl blonďaté a neposedné, oči zářivě modré, na sobě měl školní uniformy prestižní _Pařížské univerzity Sorbonne_ a mírně se na něj usmíval, tváře růžové stejně jako špičky uší. „Jsem Enjolras.“

 _Tvá první láska_.


	22. List

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Od včerejšího dne mě bolí zuby a dnes jsem se prakticky nevyspala. A tak jsem si řekla, že se s vámi o tu bolest podělím a zkazím vám zuby tou přeslazenou romantikou, kterou jsem si pro vás dnes nachystala. Povedlo se? :D

„Tak prosím,“ řekl ředitel domova důchodců, když otevřel dveře na zahradu. Okamžitě se do všech opřel silný vítr. Chlad jim polechtal tváře a zbarvil je do světle růžové. „Věřím, že vám to více než hodinu nezabere,“ řekl dvěma chlapcům, kteří vstoupili na zahradu, a pak za nimi zavřel.

Jakmile se ozvalo cvaknutí dveří, Grantaire se podíval na zahradu a začal se rozčilovat: „Jak tohle máme uklidit do dvou hodin? Tohle bude trvat tak půl roku!“

„Přestaň to přehánět,“ poprosil ho mladší z nich, protočil oči v sloup a došel do jednoho rohu zahrady. „Uklidím to tady, ty si vezmi na starosti druhou polovinu,“ rozkázal mu, jak to už, tak měl ve zvyku, vzal do ruky hrábě a dal se do odklízení listů.

Grantaire jenom nespokojeně zabručel, ale poslechl ho. Jakmile vzal do ruky hrábě, tiše zanaříkal: „A ke všemu oranžová není moje barva,“, když si prohlédl uniformu, kterou oba dostali od pomocníku na soudě.

Před týdnem měla jejich revolucionářská skupina _Přátelé Abecedy_ první veřejnou demonstraci. Vše se neslo v klidném, pokojném duchu, a dokonce se setkali s překvapujícími názory a diskuzemi. Nikdo se nechtěl hádat, nikdo nedělal zbytečné problémy. Dokonce se jedna majitelka cukrárny rozhodla protestujícím i policistům donést zadarmo čaj a sušenky. Byla hrozná zima, všichni se třásli a i Enjolras, kterého většinou zahříval jeho zápal pro změnu, se sem tam ošil a stoupala mu pára od pusy.

Všechno vlastně bylo až podivně příjemné. A možná proto byl Enjolras nervózní. Čekal, kdy se, co pokazí, ale stále nic nepřicházelo. Dokonce, když už se protestující rozhodli jít domů a policisté ukončili svou hlídku a rozjeli se zpět na svá pracoviště, nikdo nic neprovedl. Když už si začal připouštět, že se nic nepokazilo a usmíval se nad tím, jaké změny brzy zavedou; uviděl Grantaira. Stál až podivně blízko u jedné zdi a zvláštně se kolem ní kroutil. Až když k němu přišel blíže, všiml si, že má v ruce sprej, který mu začernil prsty. „Co to tu děláš?“ zeptal se ho Enjolras naštvaně, když si všiml, co na zeď maloval. Na zeď, která k sprejování _rozhodně_ nebyla určena. „Jestli tě někdo chytí—“

Už to nedořekl. Za jejich zády se ozvalo jen hlasité: „Co to tam děláte, pánové?“ A Enjolras moc dobře věděl, co bude následovat. Otočili se a uviděli policistu s povytaženým obočím, rukama překříženýma na hrudi. Vypadal jako kdyby zrovna chytil celostátně hledaného zločince. Než stačil jeden z nich odpovědět, policista k nim přešel, vzal si od Grantaira spreje, naházel mu je zpátky do tašky, kterou měl vedle svých nohou a oba poprosil, aby šli s ním. Ani jeden nedělal zbytečné problémy, nestálo jim to za to.

Na služebně se jich zeptali, jestli si uvědomovali, co provedli. Enjolrasovi to přišlo přehnané, vyslýchali je jako kdyby někoho zavraždili, přitom _jenom_ Grantaire posprejoval kousek zdi. Dobrá, zase takový kousek to nebyl, ale musel uznat, že to alespoň hezky vypadalo. „Podílel se na tom nějak?“ zeptali se Enjolrase a on bez váhání odpověděl: „Ano.“

Dokázal by snad potopit jednoho ze svých přátel? Nikdy.

Dokázal by někdy potopit Grantaira? Možná. Nebral ho za svého nejlepšího přítele a vlastně ani nevěděl, jestli vůbec byli _nějací_ přátelé, ale na zeď úhledným písmem nasprejoval _Přátelé Abecedy jsou hlasem lidu._ A on se skupině chtěl hlásit veřejně, nehledě na to, kolik problémů by mu to nakonec vyneslo.

O pár dnů později se oba sešli u veřejné soudu, na řadu přišli jako desátí – po dopravních přestupcích a malých loupežích v maloobchodě – a rozsudek zněl jasně: „Dva týdny veřejně prospěšných prací.“ Práci jim vybíral policista, který je chytil. A Enjolras si byl jedním jistý – určitě se neskonale nudil.

Už stihli zametat ulice u škol, kam jim studenti pod nohy neustále házeli nedopalky od cigaret. Čistili kašny a umělá jezírka v parcích. Odklízeli spadané větve a kusy stromů na dětském hřišti. Dokonce je poslal pomoci i pracovníkům do kanalizace, kde měli několik ucpaných trubek. Enjolras se domů vždy vracel unavený, ale hlavně – podrážděný.

Nebyla jeho chyba, že se jeden z jeho členů rozhodl pro takovou _klukovinu_ , jako bylo posprejování zdi. Tak proč si musel odbývat trest s ním? Možná by to bral jinak, kdyby Grantaire nebyl tak – _líný_. Vždy ho bral jako pracanta, jeho umělecké vlohy a práce byla všem známá, a vlastně ho díky tomu dost respektoval. Ale ruční práce? Pravá, tvrdá práce, která by mu udělala mozoly na rukou a cítil by, jak se celý potí a druhý den se nemůže zvednout? To Grantairovi nic neříkalo. Před školou balil studentky, občas i studenty. Na dětském hřišti pokukoval po svobodných maminkách. Místo toho, aby uklízel kanalizaci, si povídal s mistrem a hráli spolu domino, zatímco pokuřovali jointa.

Enjolras toho měl dost. Tohle byla jejich poslední práce. Docela se na ní i těšil. Vždycky uctíval starší, rád chodil o vánočních časech do starobinců, aby rozveselil pár osamocených babiček a dědečků, kteří vždy byli rádi, když si s nimi promluvil někdo mladší a vyslechl jejich příběhy – o lásce, o práci, o válce, o všem, co je zajímalo. Důležité bylo, že je poslouchal. Vždy s úsměvem.

Ale teď se nemohl ovládat. Cítil, jak až moc zarýval hrábě do země, a kromě listů nabíral i spoustu hlíny. Neustále je musel čistit. Vždy, když se zastavil, aby je očistil, všiml si, jak se ve spodním patře pohnula záclona. Několik obyvatel domova je sledovalo. A jemu to vadilo. Jinak vždy milý, ochotný a charismatický blondýn; byl jako natažený granát—

„Chytej Enjolrasi!“ –který čekal na hod do válečného prostoru.

Když Enjolras cítil, jak ho do tváře uhodilo pár listů, zavřel oči. Zhluboka se nadechl, vydechl a oči znovu otevřel. Otočil se na Grantaira, který stál několik kroků od něj a šibalsky se na něj usmíval. „Můžeš mi říct, co děláš?“

„Házím na tebe listí,“ řekl těsně před tím, než se naklonil k zemi, do dlaní chytil několik listů a znovu je hodil na Enjolrase.

Enjolras stál na svém místě, ani se nehnul. I tentokrát ho listy zasáhly přímo do tváře. Cítil, jak byly vlhké od večerního deště a ranní vláhy. „Můžeš toho nechat?“ zeptal se ho a více stiskl hrábě.

„Ne,“ řekl Grantaire rozhodně a znovu na něj několik listů hodil.

„Nech toho, Grantaire,“ řekl Enjolras hrubě.

„Ježiš, Apollóne, tohle je hrozná nuda,“ zakňoural Grantaire, když si klekl a začal sbírat několik listů do náruče. „Můžem dělat jiný věci než uklízet.“

„Jako třeba?“

„Házet je,“ zasmál se, když znovu hodil.

Tentokrát pár listů zůstalo na Enjolrasově oranžové uniformě a ve vlasech. „Nech toho,“ požádal ho znovu. Doufal, že pokud černovláska nezastaví jeho hlas, udělají to jeho oči, které teď byly chladnější než teplota venku.

„Ne,“ odpověděl Grantaire rozhodně a znovu se sklonil pro listy. „A hop!“

„Grantaire,“ řekl Enjolras varovně. Další zásah.

„Hop!“ Hod.

„Nech toho.“ Zásah.

„Tumáš!“ Hod.

„Nech—“ Zásah.

„Sežer to!“ Hod.

„Gra—“ Zásah.

„Lístečky!“ Hod.

„Gr—“ Zásah.

„Bum!“ Hod.

Zásah. „Grantaire!“ Enjolras zahodil hrábě a rozeběhl se proti Grantairovi. Ten se zahihňal – _Jako nějaká školačka_ , pomyslel si Enjolras – a začal před ním utíkat. Nejdříve se schoval za strom, ale Enjolras k němu natáhl ruku a snažil se ho chytit za rameno. Rychle se rozeběhl na druhou stranu, kde už byla hromádka listí, kterou Enjolras pracně vytvořil. Když se k němu Enjolras přiblížil, kopl do ní a celá hromada se rozlétla do všech stran. Zrovna se zvedl vítr, a tak začal některé listy unášet do všech zákoutí zahrady.

V Enjolrasovi vřela krev. Nafoukl tváře, vydechl nozdrami – _Jako nějakej nafučenej býk v aréně_ , smál se v hlavě Grantaire – a rozeběhl se. Začali se nahánět po zahradě. Netrvalo dlouho a Enjloras Grantaira chytil za rameno. Otočil ho proti sobě a hodlal mu něco od srdce říct – ještě tedy nevěděl ani pořádně _co_ , ale věděl, že se mu to _určitě_ nebude líbit – ale černovlásek se nechtěl tak jednoduše vzdát. Začal se smýkat a zkoušel jeho ruku setřást. Enjolras ho proto chytil i svou druhou. Grantaire do něj strčil a snažil se ho od sebe odtlačit. To více Enjolrase přimělo, aby se na staršího namáčkl a začali se prát.

Byl to Enjolras kdo nakonec uklouzl na mokrém blátu, ale byl to Grantaire, kdo začínal prohrávat. Sice měl několik zkušeností s boxem, několikrát do týdně chodil cvičit, ale o to více pil a večery spíše než kvalitním tréninkem, trávil u mastného jídla a v náručí nového milence. Enjolras měl najednou navrch. Vypadal křehce – to díky jeho krásně stavěné postavě a nádhernému, až skoro dívčímu obličeji – ale sílu měl jako tři muži. Sice necvičil jako černovlásek, ale rád běhal, chodil na jógu a v mladém věku tancoval. Každý den dělal několik dřepů a kliků. Pečlivě si vybíral to, co hodlal jíst, a zásadně se vyhýbal alkoholu. To, co se skrývalo pod jeho tričkem, rozhodně nebylo nic křehkého – rýsovaly se tam nádherné, zlaté, pevné svaly, které udržoval v nejlepší kondici.

Grantaire pochopil, že prohrál. Ubývaly mu síly, a tak, ještě před tím, než by ho blonďáčkova síla umlčela, vykřikl: „Vzdávám se!“

„Konečně,“ řekl Enjolras, stále ještě dost hrubým hlasem. „Co tě to sakra napa—“

Nedopověděl. Grantaire se natáhl k Enjolrasovi a dal mu za ucho jeden spadlý list. Na rozdíl od všech kolem nich byl suchý a zbarvený do tmavě rudé. V jeho blonďatých vlasech přímo zářil. Enjolras zmateně zamrkal. Grantaire se jen pousmál a stále zadýchaný, pronesl: „Vypadáš jako princ podzimu!“

Enjolras nasucho polkl. Díval se Grantairovi do očí – _Co je to za odstín modré?_ ptal se sám sebe Enjolras – a zhluboka dýchal. Kvůli tomu, jak se prali? Nebo kvůli tomu, jak se mu najednou rozbušilo srdce, když to černovlásek řekl?

Grantaire ležel na zemi. Uniformu měl zablácenou a špinavou. Vlasy mu trčely do všech stran, v pár pramíncích měl malé kusy větví a také pár listů a trávu. Tváře měl od smíchu, adrenalinu a možná i trochu od té zimy, co venku panovala, červené. Rty si neustále mokřil jazykem a usmíval se. Bože, _tak moc_ se usmíval. Jeho radost mu rozzařovala oči světélky, které u něj nikdy neviděl.

A Enjolras? Klečel na jeho bocích, jasně cítil, jak se ho zadkem dotýkal míst, o kterých nikdy nepřemýšlel. Až do teď. Pořád si v hlavě opakoval – _Nehýbej se, nehýbej se, nehýbej se –_ ale pak se začal sám sebe ptát, proč vlastně? Proč se nemůže pohnout a otřít se o něj? Nebylo to vhodné. Ale byli přátelé, fyzický kontakt je u nich normální. Jistě by na to Grantaire nijak nereagoval. Tak proč mu to tak vadilo? Proč mu to hnalo krev do tváří, které musely být ještě více rudé než ty Grantairovy.

Odpověď byla jednoduchá – _Nevím, nevím, nevím_.

Enjolrasovy prsty byly zaťaté v Grantairově uniformě. Cítil tak, jak mu silně bušilo srdce. Z čeho asi?

„Gran—“

„Co se to tu děje?“ Oba sebou škubli a podíval se ke dveřím, kde stál ředitel starobince. Na čele se mu mezi obočím udělala hluboká rýha. Nebyl nadšený z toho, co viděl.

„Omlouváme se,“ řekl Enjolras, rychle Grantaira pustil a postavil se. Pokusil se otřít špínu ze svých kolen, ale bylo to zbytečné. Uniforma byla celá zablácená. „Už se to nestane.“

„To doufám. Jinak o vašem chování budu muset někoho informovat.“

„To nebude třeba,“ mávl Grantaire rukou, sklonil se pro své hrábě a začal hned uklízet. „Jsme si jenom dávali pauzu.“

„Tak si tu pauzu dejte, až to doděláte. Jasné?“ Oba jen přikývli a ředitel si jen povzdechl. Zakroutil hlavou, pronesl něco jako – _Ta dnešní mládež. –_ a odešel zpět do tepla budovy.

Grantaire se vrátil k práci, ale Enjolras zůstal stát na místě. Vztáhl ruku ke svému uchu, a jakmile cítil list mezi svými prsty, pomalu ho sundal a podíval se na něj. Byl opravdu krásný. Jak se ho povedlo Grantairovi mezi všemi těmi smutnými, zablácenými, špinavými listy najít? Kdy vlastně? Plánoval to celou dobu?

Čím více nad tím přemýšlel, tím více mu bušilo srdce. Pokusil se list zahodit, vrátit se ke své práci, ale nedokázal to. List si stále prohlížel, zkoumal ho ze všech stran. Proč ho vlastně tak zaujal? Nebylo možné, že to bylo jen díky tomu, co Grantaire udělal? _Princ podzimu_ , zopakoval si jeho slova v hlavě.

„Apollóne?“ Enjolrase z přemýšlení vytrhl Grantairův hlas. Opíral se o hrábě, jedno obočí pozvednuté. „Dobrý?“

„Ovšem,“ odpověděl mu Enjolras, aniž by pořádně vnímal to, na co se ho zeptal. Grantaire jen pokrčil rameny, začal hrabat a pobrukovat si melodii písně, kterou blonďáček ani neznal.

Kdyby se však černovlásek otočil, všiml by si, že si Enjolras lístek schoval do vnitřní kapsy své uniformy. Přímo u srdce. List ho celou dobu krásně hřál na hrudníku.


	23. Obnošený

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Podruhé se mi stalo, že jsem se ke sepsání povídky nedostalo dostatečně brzy, a tak jí přidávám o něco později, než bych chtěla. Povídka měla být delší, hlavně zaměřena nejen na Enjolrasův, ale také na Grantairův pohled na onu situaci. Bohužel, času bylo málo a ještě mě čekal překlad. I tak doufám, že povídka, byť rychlejšího spádu, se vám bude líbit. :)
> 
> PS: Pro téma "Přátelé s výhodami" mám děsnou slabost. Je to už druhá povídka takového rázu, která se zde objevuje a upřímně doufám, že jich napíši více. Protože takových není nikdy dost! :D

„Ach, víc, víc, _víc_.“ Grantairovy hlasité vzdechy se odrážely od stěn. Jeho příkaz byl vyslyšen. Jakmile jeho partner ještě více přirazil, Grantaire znovu hlasitě zavzdychal, prsty se zaryl do jeho zad a začal něco nesrozumitelně mumlat. Postel pod náporem přírazů párkrát zavrzala. Grantaire se pousmál. Pamatoval si ji ještě když nevrzala a po padnutí do peřin necítil na matraci žádnou prohlubeninu od jejich těl. „Bože, už asi—“ Nedopověděl, prohnul se v zádech a postříkal své i partnerovo břicho.

„ _Ngh_ ,“ zakňučel nesrozumitelně jeho partner, více se na něj přimáčkl a už jen jednou, dvakrát, třikrát přirazil, než se celý ošil a tiše mu vydechl do ucha: „ _Bože_.“

„Nemyslíš si, že je docela neslušný—“ Strčil do ramene svého partnera, aby se narovnal a mohl se mu podívat do očí, „—říkat _svoje_ jméno?“

„Nech toho, Grantaire,“ odpověděl mu na to Enjolras, opatrně se od něj odtáhl a postavil se. Pečlivě zabalil kondom, hodil ho do koše u postele a zamyslel se nad tím, že už musí koš vyhodit. Od doby, co s Grantairem začali _tuhle věc_ – kterou pořád nedokázal pojmenovat jako „Přátelé s výhodami“, když ho ani za svého přítele nepovažoval – se plnil mnohem rychleji. Čím více se blížily závěrečné zkoušky na právnické fakultě, tím byly Grantairovy návštěvy častější a delší.

Povzdechl si. Dělal to hlavně proto, aby se uvolnil a nad ničím nepřemýšlel. Nechtěl si kazit večer, a tak došel ke skříni, otevřel ji a vytáhl z ní čistý ručník a několik kapesníčků. „Tady,“ řekl jen, když Grantairovi podal kapesníčky a ten se na něj s vděkem usmál.

Když si zrovna otíral břicho, ozvala se rána. Enjolras se otočil k oknu a podíval se ven. Venku už nějakou dobu foukal vítr a pršelo. Teď ale vítr začínal nabírat na síle a obloha se párkrát rozsvítila do stříbrných odstínů. Blížila se bouřka. „To bude ale výživná cesta domů,“ zavzdychal Grantaire, když se posadil na posteli a podíval se oknem ven. „To abych sebou pohnul.“

„Můžeš tu klidně přespat, jestli chceš. Gauč mám volný,“ nabídl mu Enjolras.

„Vážně?“ zeptal se černovlásek překvapeně. Málokdy se po jejich _aktivitách_ stalo, že by spolu byli déle, než bylo nutné. Dali si spolu třeba čaj nebo doplnili energii sladkou tyčinkou, ale nikdy spolu netrávili zbytečně moc času. Jen párkrát se stalo, že Enjolras u Grantaira přespal, to, když byl moc unavený ze školy, nebo Grantaire u Enjolrase, to, když měl pak druhý den směnu v práci, která byla blíže od bytu vůdce než umělce. „Díky,“ řekl s úsměvem.

„Můžeš se jít vykoupat.“ Podal mu ručník a černovlásek jen pokýval hlavou. Vzal si od něj čistý ručník, ještě stále nahý vyšel z ložnice a došel do koupelny. Enjolrasův apartmán už znal jako své boty. Vyznal by se zde i poslepu.

Enjolras mezitím, co si Grantaire užíval sprchu a nahlas si prozpěvoval, otevřel v ložnici okno, aby se vyvětral ten těžký, sladký vzduch, který po jejich nočních hrátkách v místnosti vždy zůstával. Vadil mu. Vždy mu stáhl žaludek. Došel do kuchyně, postavil vodu na čaj a připravil oběma pár toustů. Zapnul si televizi, přepnul na jeho oblíbený dokumentární kanál a když se zakousl do prvního toustu, mezi dveřmi se objevil Grantaire. „Páni, co tu tak krásně voní?“ zeptal se s úsměvem, když si sedl vedle Enjolrase a vzal do ruky druhý talířek, který ležel připravený na stole.

Enjolras rychle polkl a zeptal se: „Co to máš na sobě?“

„Ach, tohle?“ zeptal se Grantaire nevinně a ukázal na svetr, který mu byl až moc velký. „Našel jsem ho u tebe v pokoji. Moje oblečení jsme trochu zaprasili, jestli si teda vzpomínáš,“ řekl se šibalským úsměvem a kousl do toustu. Byl trochu připálený a možná přesolený, ale i tak mu chutnal.

Enjolras z Grantaira nemohl spustit oči. Měl na sobě jeho starý, už dávno obnošený svetr, který si koupil, když začal chodit na vysokou školu a dávno na něj zapomněl. Dříve byl tmavě modrý, ale po čase vybledl a měl podivnou barvu, která se mu ani už moc nelíbila. Z rukávů trčelo pár nitek, které pokaždé, když zastřihl, se zase znovu objevily. Při jednom praní ho dal společně do várky se svými džíny a svetr se vytáhl natolik, že i jemu byl veliký. Odložil ho a vlastně si vždy říkal, že už ho musí vyhodit. Zapomněl na to.

A teď ho měl na sobě Grantaire. Když byl velký Enjolrasovi, bylo jasné, že bude i Grantairovi. Byl sice i něco širší, ale hlavně byl nižší. Svetr mu sklouzával z ramene a odhaloval jeho bílou pokožku. Byl natolik dlouhý, že ho měl pod zadkem a zakrýval si tak svou nejchoulostivější část. Podle všeho na sobě Grantaire neměl ani spodní prádlo.

Enjolras cítil, jak se mu znovu stáhl žaludek. Už delší dobu se stávalo, že pokaždé po sexu, mu žaludek ztěžknul a začalo ho podivně bolet v břiše. Občas se mu stáhly i střeva. Břicho ho pak bolelo a pálilo. Občas vyslalo i podivný třes do jeho rukou a on se nemohl soustředit. Nenáviděl to. Začínalo to nejdříve tím otravným, sladkým pachem. Pak tím, když Grantaira viděl odcházet z jeho bytu. Po čase stačilo jen to, když viděl černovláska se oblékat. Teď se nacházel ve stavu, že tyto nepříjemné pocity cítil pokaždé, když ho viděl sedět na posteli, když si otíral z těla jejich promíchané šťávy. A dnes? Ten pocit cítil, když Grantaira viděl v jeho oblečení.

Vždycky mu to bylo nepříjemné. Nenáviděl to. Vždy, když ztratil kontrolu nad svým tělem, byl nervózní a podrážděný. Ale teď se k tomu pocitu přidalo ještě něco. Cítil to na tvářích a na špičkách svých uší. Co to ale bylo? Enjolras netušil.

Z přemýšlení ho vytrhla Grantairova otázka: „Vadí ti to? Klidně si to sundám.“ Na důkaz svých slov, začal nadzvedávat lem svetru.

 _Ano, žádné spodní prádlo_ , odpověděl si pro sebe Enjolras v hlavě a řekl: „Ne, dobrý. Stejnak ho nenosím.“

„Vážně? Já myslel že jo.“

„Proč?“

„Protože pořád voní nádherně po tobě.“

A ten pocit ztráty kontroly nad svým tělem byl zpět.

Až do druhého dne si už nic více neřekli. Oba tiše dojedli svou večeři, Enjolras odešel do své ložnice a nechal Grantaira v obývacím pokoji, aby si užil trochu soukromí. Nemohl spát, stále pochodoval po místnosti a přemýšlel nad tím, proč se mu z některých jejich činů dělalo špatně.

Že by byl nemocný?

Ne. Horečku neměl, v krku ho neškrábalo, rýmu už neměl rok.

Možná mu začala jejich situace vadit a chtěl by, aby znovu byli jen známí, které spojuje parta přátel?

Ne. Pokaždé, když spolu spali, cítil se uspokojený a vše mu bylo příjemné.

Tak co to bylo za otravný pocit?

Nevěděl.

Ani netušil, jak usnul. Ráno ho probral budík. Vypnul ho hned na první zazvonění. Došel do obývacího pokoje, ale nikdo už tam nebyl. Na gauči ležel Enjolrasův modrý svetr. Žádný vzkaz ani zpráva. Grantaire odešel bez rozloučení. Když Enjolras pochopil, že je sám, znovu ho zabolelo v břiše. Rukou si pohladil svůj podbřišek a zamračil se. Potřeboval přijít na to, co to bylo.

Enjolras patřil k těm inteligentnějším mužům. Věděl vše o historii, uměl nakládat s penězi, chápal politiku a dokázal rozhodovat o důležitých věcech. Uměl se učit, měl dobrou práci, skvěle vycházel s kolegy i přáteli. Dokázal ocenit tvrdou práci stejně jako umění. Přesto patřil k těm, kteří nikdy nepochopili své vlastní pocity. Otravovala ho to. Nevěděl, jak naložit s tím, když ho přepadl strach, rozčílení, zoufalost nebo úzkost. Všechno prožíval, jako kdyby to byla jediná emoce, kterou dokázal cítit. Bál se toho, jak jednoduše ho jeho emoce limitovaly. A tak, čím byl starší, tím více se je naučil ovládat. Pořád si v hlavě opakoval několik dechových cvičení, které ho naučil jeho terapeut; nosil s sebou papír a tužku, aby se mohl ze svých pocitů vypsat anebo, když ho nikdo neviděl a měl jistotu, že se ho nikdo nedozví, rozbil pár talířů nebo se vykřičel do svého polštáře. Vše zabíralo.

Až do teď. Ten otravný pocit se vrátil, jakmile Grantaira uviděl mezi dveřmi svého bytu. Aby ho zahnal, místo pozdravu se hladově vrhl na jeho rty a začal ho líbat. Grantaire nic nenamítal. Nechal se jím dotlačil do ložnice, kde ho blonďáček povalil do postele, strhal z něj všechno oblečení a začal jazykem mapovat každý kousek jeho těla. Grantaire hlasitě vzdychal, rukama prohrabával Enjolrasovi husté vlasy a roztahoval nohy, čekajíc na jejich společný vrchol. Přišel rychleji, než oba čekali, a tak Grantaire, přecitlivělý a s pár slzami v očích, Enjolrase uspokojil rukou a ústy. Celou dobu Enjolras myslel jen na jediné – _Je možné, že byl Grantaire vždycky takhle krásný?_

Když vyvrcholil a padli vedle sebe na postel, Enjolras se znovu beze slova zvedl, vzal do ruky nový ručník, hodil ho po Grantairovi se slovy: „Gauč mám volný.“ a zmizel do obývacího pokoje. Netušil, proč Grantairovi nabídl, aby u něj přespal. Byl klidný večer, teplota byla sice už dosti nízká, ale stále to nebyl dostatečný důvod na to, aby u něj musel černovlásek přespávat. Ten však nic nenamítal, s radostí se vysprchoval a když došel do obývacího pokoje, aby si sedl vedle blonďáčka, měl na sobě další z jeho svetrů. Tentokrát tmavě oranžový, který dostal od své matky, a měl ho na sobě jen párkrát. „Ležel u stolu, tak jsem si ho vzal. Nic jinýho nemám,“ obhajoval se černovlásek. „Nezahrajem si tu novou hru na PlayStationu, jak si říkal, že sis koupil?“

Enjolras byl rád, že ten pocit v břiše dokázal zahnat svou soutěživostí ve hrách. Přesto se vrátil v moment, kdy Grantaire vyčerpáním usnul. V jeho svetru, přitulený k jeho dece, rozvalený na jeho gauči. Aniž by ho přikryl nebo mu pomohl se zkroutit do lepší polohy, odešel do své ložnice a dlouhé hodiny se snažil rozdýchat stažený žaludek.

Opakovalo se to. Stále dokola. Dva měsíce v kuse. _Dva měsíce_. Enjolras toho začínal mít dost. Byl rád, že si konečně, od doby, co před půl rokem začali s jejich _dohodou_ , rozuměli. Znali se dva roky a trvalo jim dlouho, než si na sebe zvykli. Jeden opilý polibek na party u Bahorela na bytě všechno změnit. Jejich bariéry padly a když se vzájemně uspokojili u Bahorela ve sprše, zatímco někdo vedle nich zvracel do toaletní mísy, usmáli se na sebe a konečně – _konečně_ – spolu dokázali normálně mluvit. Na srazech se sice stále hádali, ale i jejich přátelé se divili nad tím, jak hezky spolu začali vycházet. Dokonce se na jedné Jehanově akci dobrovolně přihlásili do jednoho týmu a hráli proti ostatním Activity. To, že jejich _přátelství_ – Grantaire to tak opravdu nazýval – stálo na společných polibcích, dotecích a několika přírazech se sténáním jména toho druhého, to ostatní nepotřebovali vědět.

Jenže teď bylo zase všechno špatně. Enjolras byl nervózní. Byl rád, že se konečně cítil mezi svými přáteli příjemné. Vždy, když tam byl Grantaire, cítil se otrávený a nechtěl s nimi trávit čas. Ale teď? Pokaždé, když ho uviděl, zabolelo ho v břiše a rozbušilo se mu srdce. Když se začal smát, jeho plíce postrádaly vzduch. Vždy, když zasténal jeho jméno a nehty se zaryl do jeho lopatek, vyvrcholil rychleji, než měl ve zvyku.

Ale nejhorší to bylo, když se Grantaire rozhodl vzít si na sebe jeho oblečení. Nikdy nepátral nad tím, kde další kus jeho trička nebo svetru vzal, vše znělo podobně _– „Leželo to u tebe na stole.“, „Našel jsem to u postele.“, „Dal jsi mi to s ručníkem, pamatuješ?“_ – , ale ten pocit byl čím dál tím silnější. Poslední dobou se k tomu přidalo i zkrácené dýchání a suchost v ústech. Musel s tím už něco udělat.

„Ahoj Enjolrasi, pojď dál,“ řekl Combeferre s úsměvem, když uhnul, aby mohl jeho nejlepší přítel vejít do jeho bytu. „Trochu si mě tou zprávou vyděsil. Povídej, co se děje?“

Enjolras si sundal boty, pověsil kabát na věšák a došel s Combeferrem do obývacího pokoje, kde si sedli na křesla, která byla přímo naproti sobě. „Všechno jsem ti popsal v té zprávě,“ odpověděl mu.

„Pro diagnózu toho mám docela málo,“ řekl Combeferre s úsměvem. „Ten tlak v břiše, máš ho po nějakém určitém jídle?“

„Nemyslím si.“

„Po mléce? Nebo třeba bílém pečivu?“

„Ne.“

„Takže to zřejmě nebude celiakie.“ Combeferre si položil prst na bradu. „Nemáš to po nějaké zelenině nebo ovoci?“

„Nesouvisí to s jídlem.“

„Dobrá tedy. Začal si experimentovat s alkoholem?“

„Víš, že nepiji a nehodlám to měnit.“

„Nezměnil ti tvůj lékař léky?“

„Ne.“

„Hm, když jdeš na záchod—“

„Nemyslím si, že mám nemocná střeva nebo žaludek,“ řekl Enjolras hrubým hlasem. Hned na to se na Combeferra omluvně podíval a pousmál se. „Vždycky je to spíše reakce. Na. _Něco_.“

„Něco?“ zeptal se opatrně Combeferre. „Jako… na nějakou situaci?“ Enjolras jen pokýval hlavou. „A jakou třeba?“

„No,“ začal Enjolras a odkašlal si. To, co mezi ním a Grantairem bylo, nikdo nevěděl. Bylo to tajemství. Ne, že by se snad styděli za to, co prováděli, ale přišlo jim lepší o tom nikomu neříkat. Věděli, že by se ostatní zbytečně ptali. Byla to zábava. _Jen_ zábava. Enjolras se celý ošil. „Zase,“ zašeptal nevědomky nahlas.

„Zase?“

Enjolras se podíval na Combeferra. Ten pohled znal. Měl o něj starost. „Zase jsem to cítil.“ Ruce si přiložil na břicho a zamračil se. „Když jsem si vzpomněl…“ Zhluboka se nadechl. „Když jsem si vzpomněl na to, že je to jenom zábava.“

„Co je jenom zábava?“ zeptal se zmateně.

„Mít s ním sex.“

Combeferre vykulil oči a vydal ze sebe překvapený zvuk. „Ach, dobře, to jsem… nečekal. Nevěděl jsem, že s někým chodíš,“ řekl trochu ublíženě. Byli přátelé už skoro pět let. Vždy si vše říkali. Enjolras znal všechny jeho partnerky, ať už s nimi chodil pouze měsíc nebo pár let.

„My spolu nechodíme,“ oponoval Enjolras. „My spolu jenom…“ Pokrčil rameny.

„Spíte?“ Enjolras pokýval hlavou. „Aha. A ty bolesti, souvisí to nějak—“

„S tím, co děláme? Ne. Jestli ti to pomůže, nic do mě nestrká.“

„To nepotřebuji vědět,“ řekl Combeferre a zasmál se. „Ale děkuji, bez toho bych dnes neusnul.“

„Myslel jsem, že ti to pomůže mě diagnostikovat.“

„Pomohlo mi, kdybys šel raději k doktorovi,“ řekl Combeferre vážně. „Pokud s někým spíš a je to, jak si sám teď říkal, _jenom zábava_ , je tu dost velká možnost, že tě mohl něčím nakazit. Nechci tě děsit. Může jít i o něco malicherného, jako slabý zánět. Ale bylo by lepší, kdyby tě vyšetřil odborník.“

„Já jsem ale nikoho před ním neměl,“ řekl Enjolras a zapřemýšlel se. „A mám dojem, že potom, co jsme se políbili, tak šel k doktorovi s tím, že se chce testovat. A je čistý. Už dva roky nikoho neměl. Až tedy do teď. Mě.“

„Hm, dobře,“ řekl Combeferre, ale stále šlo na jeho hlasu slyšel, že s ním moc nesouhlasil. „Pokud jsi si jistý, tak v tom případě mi trochu přibliž, kdy tě to bolí.“

„No, začalo to asi před dvěma měsíci. Nejdříve mi vadilo, jak mi po něm voněla postel a celá místnost. Musel jsem vždycky jít všechno vyprat a vyvětrat. Ale pak se k tomu přidalo i to, že jsem _to_ cítil, když odcházel. Pak když se oblékal. A pak stačilo jenom, když se na mě usmál a řekl něco v tom smyslu, jako _bylo to fajn, kdy se uvidíme příště?_ A teď…“

„A teď?“

„Nevím proč, ale má ve zvyku nosit mé oblečení. Vždy se vymlouvá na to, že jeho je špinavé. Není. Podle mě jenom líný se po tom oblékat a moje oblečení je mu veliké, tak je to asi pohodlné. Nevím, nikdy jsem na sobě cizí oblečení neměl. Minule řekl něco v tom smyslu, že _voní po mě_ , a začervenal se. To jsem nikdy neviděl. A ten pocit byl zpátky. Bohužel byl tak silný, že se mi zvedl žaludek. Musel jsem odejít do koupelny. Naštěstí mi stačilo se jen opláchnout studenou vodou, ale pomohlo to jen na chvíli. A pak—“ Combeferre se zasmál. Enjolras se na něj podíval a zamračil se. „—Co je k smíchu?“

„Enjolrasi,“ řekl Combeferre opatrně, zvedl se ze svého křesla a přešel ke svému kamarádovi. „Cítíš to pokaždé, když si s ním?“

„Ano.“

„Bylo to tak vždy?“

„Ne, říkal jsem, že je to teď tak dva měsíce.“

„A jak dlouho spolu… spíte?“

„Tak půl roku.“

„Hm, znáte se déle?“

„Jestli se snažíš vytáhnout ze mě, kdo to je, neřeknu ti to.“

„O to mi nejde,“ řekl Combeferre po pravdě a sedl si na okraj křesla, na kterém Enjolras seděl. „Víš, jak Jehan rád mluví o lásce na první pohled?“ Enjolras jen pokýval hlavou. „Ne všechny vztahy takhle začínají. Po pravdě, většina z nich takhle rozhodně nezačíná. Vztahy začínají zvláštně – seznámením, přátelstvím, možná pak po čase láskou a chozením. Ale jsou případy, kdy si tak dlouho zvykáš na nového člověka, až víš, že přátelé nikdy nebudete. A víš proč?“ Enjolras zakroutil hlavou. „Protože jednoduše víš, že přátelé nikdy nebudete. Protože jste kompatibilní trochu jinak.“

„Nerozumím ti.“

„Enjolrasi, přemýšlel si nad tím, že ses do toho kluka zamiloval?“

Tak nad tím Enjolras neuvažoval.

Jakmile to Combeferre řekl, všechno do sebe začalo zapadat. Jako kdyby potřeboval poslední kousek skládačky, aby dokončil své dílo. Když mu to došlo, zmateně začal mrkat a rozbušilo se mu srdce. Combeferre mu musel udělat bylinkový čaj a podívat se s ním na dokumentární film o Francouzské revoluci, aby se trochu uklidnil.

Večer, když odcházel od Combeferra, napsal Grantairovi, aby za ním přijel. Potřeboval teď myslet na něco jiného. Combeferrova slova se mu pořád ozývala v hlavě. Je opravdu možné, že se zamiloval? Ale jak by mohl? Vždyť byli s Grantairem tam rozdílní. Nedokázal přijít na nic, co měli společného. Nemohlo jít jenom o touhu? Ale proč by jí cítil až teď? Po tolika měsících, kdy spolu spali i několik hodin?

Když uviděl Grantaira, jak čeká u vchodových dveřích, ten pocit byl zpět. Zaskřípal zuby, naštvaně došel k černovláskovi, chytil ho za rukáv a dotáhl ho do výtahu. Přimáčkl ho na zeď, začal ho rukama hladit přes kalhoty a rty hladově líbat na krku. „Páni, tady je dneska někdo nervózní,“ smál se Grantaire mezi vzdechy. Jakmile výtah dojel do šestého patra, Enjolras do Grantaira strčil, hodil s ním o své dveře a začal ho líbat. V kapse se snažil najít klíčky, které se teď zdály až moc kluzké a malé. Grantaire ho mezitím začal hladit ve vlasech a po zádech. Když Enjolras konečně odemkl, vpadli do chodby, zabouchli za sebou dveře a ani se neobtěžovali s tím, aby došli do ložnice. Poprvé, za celou dobu, co spolu spali, měli sex v jiné místnosti než v ložnici.

A oba si to užívali. Enjolrase pohltila živočišnost, Grantaira zase hravost. Dotýkali se jeden druhého, hladili ho, líbali. Když vše skončilo, leželi ještě několik minut beze slov na chladné podlaze a dívali se na strop. „Můžu si dát zase sprchu?“ zeptal se ho Grantaire, když si rukama prohrabával své husté, černé vlasy.

Enjolras si ho chvíli prohlížel, a nakonec jen odpověděl: „Ovšem.“ Grantaire se na něj usmál a odešel do koupelny. Enjolras na zemi ležel celou dobu, co se Grantaire sprchoval.

Když Grantaire vyšel z koupelny měl kolem boků uvázaný ručník. Chtěl si vzít své oblečení, které leželo rozházené všude po chodbě, ale žádný kus nenašel. Rozhlížel se po místnosti a snažil se přijít na to, kam se podělo. „Apollóne, prosím tě, kde mám hadry?“

„V pračce. Byly špinavé,“ odpověděl mu Enjolras z obývacího pokoje.

„Dobře. A co teda—“

„V ložnici jsem ti něco připravil.“

„Ach, tak jo, díky,“ řekl s úsměvem, když otevřel do ložnice, aby si mohl vzít Enjolrasovo oblečení. Byl to zvláštní pocit, nosit na sobě věci někoho, kdo ho natolik přitahoval. Nikdy to neměl rád. Vždy mu vadilo, když mu nějaký z jeho partnerů vytahal oblíbené tričko nebo mikinu, ale teď, když konečně chodil s někým vyšším, pochopil, proč to dělali. Bylo to příjemné. Nahrazovalo to hřejivou náruč, kterou od Enjolrase nikdy necítil.

Povzdechl si a došel k posteli. Už se chtěl natáhnout po tričku, které leželo na posteli, ale všimli si, že u něj ležel papírem. Bylo na něm napsáno – _Kamarád._ Jeho pohled se zaměřil na polštář, kde ležel další kus oblečení. Enjolrasův svetr. Jeho _oblíbený_ svetr. Huňatý, hřejivý. Byl rudý a Enjolras se o něj pečlivě staral. Upletla mu ho babička, byl to poslední dárek, který mu kdy dala před tím, než zemřela. Enjolras ho nosil vždy v zimě a dával si velký pozor, aby se s ním nic nestalo. I u něj ležel papírek. Na něm ale bylo napsáno něco jiného – _Partner_.

Grantairovi se rozbušilo srdce. Opravdu tam Enjolras napsal _partner_? Copak tím chtěl naznačit, že by mohli— _Ne, tohle… tohle se mi asi jenom zdá_ , řekl si v hlavě a natáhl se po tričku. Bylo příjemné, měkké, bavlněné. Ale nevonělo po Enjolrasovi. Musel ho nosit jen výjimečně. Očima sklouzl zpět na svetr, který na bílém polštáři přímo zářil. _Nebo ne?_ zeptal se sám sebe a vzal do ruky svetr i papírek, u kterého bylo malým písmem doplněno: _Vše pak vysvětlím._

Enjolras zrovna odepisoval Feuillymu na otázky ohledně dalšího srazu _Přátel Abecedy_ , když se ode dveří ozvalo: „Apollóne?“ Enjolras zvedl pohled od noťasu. Celý se ošil. Rozbušilo se mu srdce a prsty na chvíli zacukaly. Stáhnul se mu žaludek i střeva. V podbřišku se mu rozletělo několik motýlů. V uších se mu začala vařit krev. Mezi dveřmi stál Grantaire a na sobě měl – _ano_ , jeho milovaný červený svetr. „Tak, jsem si vybral,“ řekl s úsměvem, zavřel za sebou a posadil se na pohovku. Dost daleko od blonďáčka, ale stále dost blízko na to, aby ho mohl kdykoliv políbit. „Můžu se teď dožadovat toho vysvětlení?“

Enjolras odložil notebook stranou a zhluboka se nadechl. Podíval se Grantairovi do tváře a když viděl, jak se na něj široce usmíval, úsměv mu opětoval. Pokýval hlavou a začal s řečí, kterou si několik hodin v hlavě nacvičoval: „Začalo to asi před dvěma měsíci…“


	24. Zamilovaný

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Samozřejmě! O čem jiném psát v tématu "Crush", který se dá tak jednoduše pojmout jako slangové označení "být zamilovaný"? Jistě. O neopětované lásce!

„Kluci, mohli byste dneska ke mně?“ zeptal se Feuilly všech svých přátel před tím, než začala schůze _Přátel Abecedy_. Nikdo proti tomu nic nenamítal. Večery u Feuillyho doma byly vyhlášené – vždy se dívali na nejnovější filmy, jedli lahodné jídlo, hodně se smáli nebo hráli hry.

„Přijdeme moc rádi,“ řekl za všechny Enjolras a sladce se na Feuillyho usmál. Ten mu úsměv opětoval a pak se věnoval své práci. Dnes se rozhodl, že si po Combeferrovi vezme slovo ohledně platového ohodnocení nevystudovaných pracujících. Celou dobu z něj blonďáček nespustil oči. Poslouchal každé jeho slovo, vnímal každou větu, všímal si každého gesta. Když Feuilly domluvil, společně s ostatními mu tiše zatleskal.

„Musím už jít, ale kluci – domluveno?“ zeptal se ještě jednou a všichni mu to jednohlasně potvrdili. Každý z nich si ale všiml, jak naléhavě při tom Feuilly zněl. Zřejmě měl pro ně novinu, kterou jim potřeboval neodkladně sdělit. Každý si představoval něco jiného, ale bylo jasné, že Enjolras byl jediný, který si představoval něco romantického.

Nebylo žádným tajemstvím, že tenhle pohledný, nevinný a občas dost chladný vůdce k zrzkovi choval více než jen přátelské city. Feuily se k tomu nikdy nevyjadřoval a zdálo se, že to vlastně ani nevěděl. Všechno, co pro něj Enjolras dělal, považoval za přátelské gesto. A Enjolras to také tak nazýval. Neměl chuť se bavit o tom, jak se mu pokaždé, když ucítil jeho kolínskou rozbušilo srdce; nebo jak byl nervózní, když spolu zůstali v místnosti sami; a už vůbec se nechtěl zmiňovat o tom, jak si po večerech představoval, že se mazlí před televizí a dívají se na francouzské komedie z šedesátých let, které oba měli tak rádi.

Nejspíše proto byl Enjolras ten, kdo se k Feuillymu těšil nejvíce. Ukončil sraz o něco dříve, pomohl Jehanovi sbalit všechny papíry a Combeferrovi odnést poslední prázdné sklenice na bar. Popoháněl je nenápadně, ale každý z nich cítil tlak jeho rukou i chladný pohled ve svých zádech. Každý se nad tím vždy jen uchechtl a nechal to být.

„Už jste tady!“ Vykřikl Feuilly nadšeně, když otevřel dveře od svého bytu. Uhnul do strany, aby mohli všichni vejít a mezitím, co si sundavali boty a kabáty, odešel do kuchyně. Jeho přátelé mezitím došli do obývacího pokoje a rozesadili se po pohovkách, křeslech i zemi. Na stole jako vždy bylo přichystané domácí občerstvení, které už Courfeyrac dokázal ochutnat. „Jsem rád, že jste všichni dorazili,“ řekl Feuilly s širokým úsměvem, když došel zpět do obývacího pokoje, v rukou držel tác s deseti skleničkami s šampaňským. Vzal dvě skleničky do ruky a ostatním naznačil, aby si vzali také.

„Co slavíme?“ zeptal se Bahorel.

„Tohle vypadá jako něco důležitého,“ řekl Courfeyrac zvědavě.

„A co ty dvě skleničky?“ ptal se Jehan a zkoumal, jak Feuilly nervózně přešlapával z jedné nohy na druhou.

„Je tu Isabelle?“ zeptal se Joly nadšeně, když si vzpomněl na Feuillyho přítelkyni, kterou jim před dvěma měsíci představil. Zrzek jen pokýval hlavou a jeho úsměv se ještě více rozšířil. Jakmile její jméno uslyšel Combeferre, narovnal se na pohovce a upravil si svou košili. Věděl, že jedno ze základních pravidel přátelství bylo – _Nikdy si nezačínej nic s holkou tvého kamaráda_ – ale přesto, pokaždé, když Isabelle viděl, měl chuť na ní udělat dojem. Její nádherné, kaštanové vlasy a propichující modrý pohled, ho přitahovaly. Nikdy by na ni nic nezkusil, respektoval, že byla zadaná a ke všemu s jedním z jeho nejvěrnějších a nejlepších přátel – ale občasné, flirtující pohledy a pár poklon přeci nikomu nikdy neublížily, ne?

„Jsem tady,“ odpověděl místo Feuillyho dívka, která se objevila za jeho zády a na všechny se široce usmála. „Jsem ráda, že vás zase vidím. Jak je to dlouho, tři týdny?“

„Páni. Začínáš počítat, jak dlouho jsi nás neviděl. Museli jsme ti přirůst k srdci,“ zasmál se Courfeyrac.

„Možná,“ nepopírala jeho domněnku a Courfeyrac ze sebe vydal zvuk, který jasně znamenal _– Ach, ta je sladká_! „Zřejmě dnes musí jít o něco velkého, když pozval i vás.“

„No to teda doufám, už jsem napnutej jak kšandy,“ přiznal Bossuet.

Všichni se podívali na Feuillyho. Zhluboka se nadechl a řekl: „Isabelle, kluci… Dneska je tu něco, co bych vám rád řekl. Chtěl jsem, abyste u tohohle byli, protože… I přesto, že jsem nikdy neměl rodinu, s vámi jsem cítil, jako bych jí vždy měl. Vždy jste se hašteřili jako správní bratři. Dokázali jste mi dát rady do života, jako otcové. Nebo se o mě postarat, když mi bylo nejhůře, jako matky, které opečovávaly své dítě. Chtěl jsem vám poděkovat za vše, co jste pro mě do teď udělali. A to tím, že budete u něčeho, co je pro mě velice důležité a rozhodne se o mé budoucnosti—“ Otočil se na Isabelle. „—Tedy ne jenom o mojí—“ Podal Isabellu jednu skleničku. Jakmile si ji vzala, klekl si na koleno, volnou rukou z kapsy vytáhl sametovou krabičku a začal: „—Isabelle, jsme spolu sice krátce, ale neumím si představit, že bych chtěl, aby po mém boku zestárl někdo jiný než ty. Tak něžná, nádherná, okouzlující, chytrá a milá dívka. Taková, o které jsem vždy sníval, dnes stojí přede mnou. A já doufám, že se stane mojí ženou—“ Otevřel víčko od krabičky, ve kterém se třpytil zlatý prstýnek, obsypaný bílými a modrými kamínky. „—Isabelle Petit, vezmeš si mě?“

Než to stačil vůbec dopověděl, Isabelle štěstím plakala. Po tváři jí stékaly veliké hrachy slz a pořád se usmívala. Snažila se zakrýt si obličej, ale nechtěla přijít o jedinou vteřinu Feuillyho vyznání. „Ano,“ zašeptala slabě skrze slzy, Feuilly ji nasadil prstýnek, stoupl si a pevně jí objal.

„To je krása!“ Vykřikl Jehan jako první a okamžitě se přesunul k páru, aby jim mohl pogratulovat.

„Sakra,“ zanaříkal Bossuet a vytáhl ze své kapsy dvacet euro.

„Já jsem věděl, že se ožení jako první,“ smál se Bahorel, když si od Bossueta vzal jeho peníze.

„Gratuluji,“ řekl Combeferre, když upil ze skleničky a i přesto, že se mu Isabelle líbila, cítil, jak moc jim to přál. Feuillyho znal dlouho a jakmile je viděl spolu, věděl, že se jednou zasnoubí.

„Takže, začneme plánovat rozlučku se svobodou?“ navrhl Courfeyrac a vysloužil si od Feuillyho dloubnutí do žebra. „Já to myslel dobře,“ snažil se obhájit, když ho objal a tiše mu pogratuloval.

Jediný, kdo se ke gratulaci neměl, byl Enjolras. Stál u stolku, v ruce držel skleničku se šampaňským, která se celá třásla. Stejně jako jeho prsty. Stejně jako jeho dlaň. Stejně jako jeho celá ruka. Enjolras se snažil nadechnout, ale celé jeho hrdlo se stáhlo, plíce nedokázaly pořádně nasát vzduch a srdce mu bušilo podivně klidně a silně. V hlavě měl najednou prázdno. Nedokázal přijít na nic, co by měl říct. A tak jen dokonala otevírat a zavíral pusu, jako ryby na suchu.

„Enjolrasi?“ Feuilly si blonďáčka prohlédl a zmateně zamrkal. „Ty nemáš radost?“ zeptal se ho opatrně, zatímco k němu udělal krok blíže.

„Ne, _samozřejmě_ , že mám radost,“ řekl hned, celou skleničku vypil na jeden lok a zafuněl. Nikdy nebyl moc velkým fanouškem alkoholu. Celý ho pálil v krku a zvedal mu žaludek. „Jenom nevím, c-co na to říct. Všichni už všechno řekli za mě.“

„Ach tak,“ řekl Feuilly a spojil si Enjolrasovu nervozitu s tím, že nikdy moc nevěděl, jak se chovat v čistě mezilidských interakcích. „Obejmutí by bylo fajn…?“ Navrhl mu, když Jehan s Jolym mezitím obdivovali Isabellin prsten.

„T-to je dobrý,“ zašeptal Enjolras a chtěl udělat krok dozadu. Narazil však na pohovku. Cítil se, jako kdyby ho někdo natěsnal do úzkého prostoru. Nelíbilo se mu to. Nohy se mu začaly třást stejně jako dlaně. „J-já se jenom trochu n-nadýchám čerstvého vzduchu.“ Ukázal na balkón a než stačil Feuilly cokoliv říct, zmizel za dveřmi.

Jakmile se do jeho těla opřel studený vítr a jeho horkou pokožku zchladila noční teplota, vydechl. Hrudník měl stále stažený a plíce nedokázaly pojmout nic, kromě pár mělkých nádechů, ale konečně mu přestalo pískat v uších. Počkat. Kdy to vlastně začalo? Teď? Nebo už když je Feuilly požádal, aby za ním přišli? Nebo to tak bylo celou dobu, co si uvědomoval, co k Feuillymu cítil?

Přiložil si ruku na hrudník a zamračil se. Byla spousta osob, věcí, zvířat i událostí, které Enjolras miloval. On věděl, co je to _láska_. Ale nerad jí dával každému. Bral lásku jako oslabení mysli, způsob, jak s někým jednoduše manipulovat. Nechtěl se dostat do jejích spárů a pečlivě si vybíral vše, co do svého světa pustil.

Ale Feuilly přišel jako nárazová vlna. Už jakmile ho poprvé uviděl ve dveřích kavárny Musain, všechno pro něj přestalo existovat. Viděl jen jeho zrzavé vlasy, nádherné modro-hnědé oči, pihatou tvář. Cítil jeho kolínskou, která voněla po spáleném dřevě a tvrdé práci. Viděl jeho úsměv, který rozdával všem okolo sebe. Nedokázal z něj spustit oči. I když spolu nebyli, stále se mu dostával do myšlenek, vzpomínal na to, jak si spolu povídali, jak skvěle vypadal v té skvěle padnoucí košili, jak mu nádherně zářily oči. Po čase ho začal pronásledovat i ve snech a když se jednou, náhodou, dotkly prsty a on ucítil jeho teplo, věděl, že té emoci naprosto propadl.

Nebylo to snad poprvé, co se Enjolras zamiloval. Ne. Na střední se zamiloval do vedoucího plaveckého týmu Juliena, který měl ke své vysoké, sexy povaze, až moc něžný charakter a slabost pro sladké. Na vysoké škole se mu líbil profesor historie, pan Durand, kterému bylo už skoro čtyřicet, ale vypadal stále jako mladík a do školy jezdil zásadně jenom na motorce. Oba měli něco společného – inteligenci. To Enjolrase vždy přitahovalo. Oba ale byli také krásní, každý svým jiným způsobem – Julien byl hnědovlásek se smaragdovýma očima, zatímco Durand černovlásek s šedýma – ale pořád dostatečně neodolatelní.

A teď Feuilly. Za jeho pětadvacet let života se zamiloval pouze třikrát, ale teprve tohle bylo tak silné, že byl ochotný udělat nějaký krok. Jenže ho předběhla Isabelle. Krásná, nádherná, chytrá Isabelle, která s Feuillym pracovala a už nějakou dobu společně chodili na hodiny tance. Měl tušit, že když se najednou začala objevovat před dveřmi kavárny Musain pokaždé, kdy Feuilly odcházel ze srazu, rozhodně nešlo o přátelská setkání. Mrzelo ho, když se dali dohromady. Ale nikdy nepocítil žárlivost, zlobu nebo jinou negativní emoci vůči páru, ve kterém byl někdo, koho tak hluboce miloval.

Ale teď? Měl chuť je oba uhodit. Řvát na ně. Proklínat je.

Nechápal se.

Nevěděl, jak dlouho byl na balkóně. Seděl na židli, hlavu zakloněnou, díval se na hvězdy. Dnes, od doby, co začal podzim, byla první noc bez mráčků. Hvězdy svítily stejně silně jako úplněk. Těžkly mu víčka. Nebyl ospalý. Jen unavený. Unavený ze všech těch pocitů.

Najednou se jeho tváře dotklo něco chladného. Cukl sebou. Podíval se vedle sebe, kde stál Grantaire, v jedné ruce skleničku s vínem, v druhé nalitou vychlazenou whisky, kterou otíral o Enjolrasovu horkou tvář. Enjolras pil whisky jen, když chtěl být sám a na vše zapomenout. „Díky,“ řekl tiše, když od něj skleničku vzal a hned usrkl. Jak předpokládal – byla hořká a silná.

Grantaire se opřel lokty o zábradlí, upíjel z vína a díval se kamsi neurčitě do dáli. Obvykle se usmíval a mluvil, ale teď raději mlčel a měl neutrální výraz ve tváři. Věděl, že Enjolras potřebuje klid. Měl rád, když vedle něj někdo byl, ale nepotřeboval nic říkat.

Přesto, po dvaceti minutách, co se o ně otíral chladný vítr a z dálky uslyšeli houkání sovy, se černovlásek zeptal: „Dobrý?“

Enjolras usrkl ze skleničky a povzdechl si. „Myslím, že ano.“

„Docela šok, co?“

„Ano. Ale jsem šťastný. Za něj. Za ně oba. Jsou skvělí lidé a měli by—“

„Enjolrasi,“ zastavil ho Grantaire a blonďáček se na něj podíval. Většinou ho oslovoval jako _Apollóna_ – tu hloupou přezdívku vymyslel jen pár hodin po tom, co se poznali – nebo mu ještě rád říkal _vůdce_ , ale jen v krajní nouzi, když se dělo něco vážného nebo potřeboval, aby ho Enjolras poslouchal, ho oslovoval jeho vlastním jménem. „Mně nemusíš lhát.“

Enjolras se nadechl, aby mu řekl, že rozhodně nelhal – opravdu chtěl, aby byl Feuilly šťastný – ale věděl, že měl Grantaire pravdu. Chtěl, aby byl šťastný. Ale s ním. Aby poznal jeho doteky, a mluvil o jeho inteligenci, a vzpomínal na jejich společné zážitky. Tohle ho… _Bolelo_.

Enjolras hlasitě vydechl a jen pronesl: „Jeho štěstí je pro mě ale důležitější.“

„Hm,“ zabručel Grantaire, když skleničku dopil a vytáhl z kapsy cigaretu. „Dáš si?“

„Ne, děkuji.“

„K whisky se cigareta hodí.“

„Není lepší spíše doutník?“

„Páni, vyznáš se v neřestech, který neprovozuješ,“ zasmál se Grantaire, když krabičku znovu schoval do kapsy. Nakonec si to rozmyslel. Pokud měl možnost s Enjolrasem aspoň na chvíli mluvit, nebude se rozptylovat kouřením.

„Vyznám se ve spoustě věcech.“

„Třeba i v lásce?“

Enjolras se podíval do Grantairových očí, aby tam našel něco posměšného, ale místo toho viděl jen upřímný zájem. Zamrkal a pousmál se. „…Také. Byť v ní nemám tolik zkušeností.“

„Ale všechny dost bolej, co?“

„No—“ Jak to dopadlo s Julienem? Po několika společných nocích, kdy jejich vztah drželi v tajnosti, zjistil, že ho Julien jenom využíval. Nechtěl před nikým přiznávat svou orientaci, a tak, když se začali jeho přátelé zajímat o to, proč se s Enjolrasem scházel, svedl to na to, že je mu Enjolrase líto. Enjolras to slyšel a hned to s ním ukončil. S panem Durandem se scházeli v knihovně, několikrát do týdne a když jednou těsně před tím, než měli zavírat, mu navrhl, aby šli k němu domů, odmítl ho. Věděl, o co měl Enjolras zájem, ale pan Durand tímto směrem _neplul_ , jak to decentně pojmenoval. A teď Feuilly, co se rozhodl se po půl chození s dívkou svých snů, si jí vzít a nikdy nevyslyšet Enjolrasovo přiznání. Zdálo se, že čím více lásek měl, tím byly pro jeho srdce tragičtější. „—Ano.“

„Taky to znám, takže mi věř – přejde to.“

„Nevím, jestli to bude tak snadné, když—Počkat, _taky to znáš_?“ Grantaire jen pokýval hlavou. „Byl jsi do někoho také…“

„Zabouchnutej a on do mě ne? No jasně.“

„Kdy?“

„Právě teď.“

„Cože?“

Grantaire se na něj pousmál. „Už pár let jsem zakoukanej do jednoho kluka, Apollóne—“ Přezdívka byla zpět. Grantaire sice mluvil vážně, ale pokusil se znít nad věcí. Enjolras si ale všiml, jak mu rudly tváře a prsty netrpělivě klepal o zábradlí. „—neví to. Jsem za to rád.“

„Proč?“

„Protože kdyby to věděl, všechno by se mezi námi pokazilo.“

„Proč myslíš?“

„Apollóne, bože,“ zasmál se černovlásek a povzdechl si. „Podívej se na mě. Nechtěl by mě. Ne, nezkoušej mi teď říct, že to tak není. Vím, že by mě nechtěl, protože jsem to _slyšel_.“

„To se mi stalo také,“ řekl Enjolras, když si vzpomněl na Juliena. „Dost to bolí.“

„Jo,“ řekl Grantaire a zaklonil hlavu, aby se mohl podívat na hvězdy. „Dost.“ Po chvíli se pousmál se a dodal: „Ale nejsem za to na něj naštvaný. Víš, má právo na to být s tím, kým chce. Moje pocity stranou. Já jsem se rozhod, že se zabouchnu. On je v tom nevinně. A tak to beru. Radši se budu dívat na to, jak je šťastnej s někým jiným, než aby byl nešťastnej se mnou.“ Grantaire se podíval na Enjolrase, který se na něj se zájmem díval. I ve tmě viděl, jak se jeho nádherné oči leskly modří. „Cejtíš to stejně, viď?“

Enjolras pokýval hlavou. „Hlavně, že bude šťastný.“

„Přesně. O nic jinýho mi nejde. Pak bych ho asi moc nemiloval, ne? Byla by to jenom sobecká posedlost ho vlastnit.“

„Ach,“ vydechl Enjolras. Nikdy by nevěřil, že to řekne, ale to, co zrovna Grantaire pronesl dávalo až moc velký smysl. Čím by pomohlo jeho vyznání, kdyby tím akorát zničit Feuillyho možnost být šťastný?

Když se chtěl černovláska zeptat, jestli by mu také mohl nějak pomoci, Grantaire už u zábradlí nestál. Přešel ke dveřím a chtěl vejít zpět do obývacího pokoje, aby se přidal k zásnubním oslavám. „Grantaire,“ zastavil ho, než dveře otevřel. „Víš…“

„Ano?“

 _Kdo je ten, koho miluješ?_ „…Je možné se přesto někdy odmilovat?“

„Dám ti vědět, až se mi to povede,“ řekl mu se smutným úsměvem a vešel zpět do tepla bytu.

Enjolras seděl na balkóně ještě několik minut, ale tentokrát už na nic nemyslel. Whisky dopil ještě ledovou.


	25. Zpěv

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jen za poslední týden jsem viděla dohromady 15x jednu a tu samou pohádku. Má úžasná dcerka má jednu závislost - najde si pohádku, kterou přehráváme pořád dokola, dokud jí neomrzí a nenajde si jinou. Takhle jsem se jeden měsíc dívala pouze na Zootropolis, než se její zájem přesunul na pohádku Na vlásku a pak na Hledá se Nemo. Troufám si říct, že většinu pohádek od Disney a Pixaru bych už dokázala bez problémů přeříkat z hlavy. :D

Feuilly už od patnácti let pracoval. Po několika hodinách ve škole, odešel do práce, která se po čase stala jeho jediným koníčkem. Když v osmnácti letech odcházel ze sirotčince, aby se postavil na vlastní nohy, školu ukončil a začal pouze pracovat. Když mu bylo dvaadvacet, seznámil se s _Přáteli Abecedy_. Všichni, ať už mladší nebo starší než on, studovali nebo se chlubili tituly. Nikdy se mu vyšším vzděláním nevysmívali a bylo jim jedno, že Feuilly měl jenom základní školu. Milovali ho jako člověka a na jeho vzdělání jim nezáleželo.

Do doby, než se Enjolrasovi svěřil, že je mu líto, že nikdy neměl možnost učit děti. Miloval je, už v sirotčinci vždy chodil k těm nejmenším, aby jim četl pohádky. Když většina dětí ulehla s horečkami, staral se o ně. Rád s nimi vymýšlel různé hry a spousta vychovatelek mu říkala, že jednou bude skvělým otec. Ale on nikdy neuvažoval o tom, že se ožení a bude mít děti. Miloval všechny děti stejně a chtěl jim tu lásku dát hned. Proto obdivoval práci učitelů a někde v hluboko v srdci si uvědomoval, že to bylo jeho vysněné povolání.

Netrvalo dlouho a Enjolras se mu nabídl, že mu pomůže dostudovat střední školu, aby se dostal na vysokou. Ze začátku odmítal, děkoval za jeho nabídku a říkal mu, že mu to takhle stačilo. Když šel ale jednou do práci kolem dětského hřiště, na kterém se dvě dámy staraly o deset dětí, které se klouzaly, smály a pokřikovaly po sobě, něco se v něm se pohnulo. Zůstal stát u plotu a chvíli se na děti díval jako kdyby mu každé z nich patřilo. Ten den odešel na sraz s jedinou myšlenkou – _Budu učitelem a udělám pro to vše._

Trvalo to dlouho. K Enjolrasovi se připojili jejich nejbližší přátelé a všichni se nabídli, že mu pomohou. Vrátit se po letech do školy bylo těžké. Člověk jednoduše opomene, jak se učit. Navíc, čím byl starší, tím se mu zdálo, že více zapomínal. Když ale přebíral svůj bakalářský titul z pedagogiky, věděl, že to za to stálo. Usmíval se na všechny strany, radostí skoro skákal. Když vyšel z obřadní síně, všichni jeho přátele na něj čekali. Objali ho, pogratulovali mu a dali si s ním ten nejlepší oběd v životě.

Feuillyho čekalo magisterské studium. Připadalo mu lehčí, možná trochu více uvolněnější a měl konečně čas na to, začít se věnovat tomu, co miloval. Dětem. Skončil ve své práci, kde mu udělali tu nejkrásnější rozlučku a jeho šéf se dokonce rozplakal a říkal mu, že zrovna přišel o svého nejlepšího pracanta; a začal pracovat jako učitel v mateřské školce. Plat byl vyšší, práce příjemnější a všichni ho měli rádi. Ze začátku se na něj někteří rodiče dívali zvláštně – nebylo tak obvyklé, aby muž učil tak malé děti – a možná se báli jeho postranních úmyslů – které _opravdu_ neměl – ale po čase zjistili, že je to „jen“ muž, který se pro výchovu dětí narodil.

Nebylo neobvyklé, že se občas ve školce objevil i někdo z _Přátel Abecedy_. Většinou Enjolras, který Feuillymu donesl něco dobrého, to, když musel hlídat některé děti i do večera, protože jejich rodiče zůstali v práci déle, než zamýšleli; nebo Jehan, který měl díky své kreativní duši mnoho nápadů na různá umělecká cvičení.

Dnes se ale do školky přišli podívat všichni. A to z jediného důvodu. Kvůli prohrané sázce.

Feuilly stál uprostřed největšího pokoje ve škole, který sloužil jako herna. Dnes ale byly všechny hračky pečlivě uklizené. U okna stálo pódium, které bylo zakryto plátnem. To se každou chvíli zapohybovalo. Zdálo se, že za ním někdo stál. Feuilly rozesadil patnáct dětí do řad, tak, aby každé vidělo a vzájemně mělo dost prostoru. Dvě další vychovatelky společně s Combeferrem, Grantairem a Bahorelem stáli u dveří nebo se opírali o stěnu, tak, že měli výhled na celý prostor.

Feuilly se podíval na hodiny, usmál se a zatleskal. „Tak děti! Slyšíte mě dobře?“ Děti souhlasně vykřikly, že _ano_. „Chtěl bych vás nejdříve pochválit za to, jak skvěle vypadáte. Opravdu jste si na těch kostýmech daly záležet!“ Všechny děti se začaly prohlížet a usmívat. Některé holčičky si upravily korunky na hlavách, jeden z chlapců si upravil pečlivě uvázaného motýlka, jedna dívenka, co byla převlečená na čtyřhlavého draka, pohladila tři zelené hlavy, co měla složené v klíně. „Jsem rád, že dodržujete naše témata. Řekl bych, že dnešní _pohádkový den_ , překonává i ten _strašidelný_!“ Všechny děti se zasmály. „A víte, co by se k takovému dni hodilo?“

„Pohádky!“ Navrhla jedna holčička převlečená na Červenou Karkulku.

„Čtení?“ zeptal se chlapeček, který byl převlečen za Petra Pana.

„Záporáci!“ Vykřikla dívka v kostýmu Uršuly z Malé mořské víly.

„Všechno, co jste řekly, je samozřejmě správně. Ale pro teď si myslím, že bychom mohli přivítat—“ Udělal dramatickou pauzu, dítka mu vysela na rtech a čekala, co řekne, „—princezny!“ Děti radostně vykřikly a Feuilly se otočil k pódiu. „Tak, _princezny_ , ukažte se nám,“ řekl Feuilly povzbudivě a odešel ke svým přátelům a vychovatelkám.

„Viděl jsi je?“ zeptal se Grantaire zvědavě, když k němu Feuilly došel.

„Ne,“ odpověděl mu Feuilly. „Ale věřím, že to bude skvělý.“

„Já jsem ani nemoh dospat,“ přiznal Bahorel se smíchem.

„Můžu si to vyfotit?“ zeptal se Combeferre, který už dávno mířil telefonem na pódium.

„Musíš,“ odpověděl mu Bahorel. „Tohle jim budem připomínat ještě hodně dlouho.“

„Tak, _princezny_! Kde jste?“ zeptal se Feuilly naléhavě. „Děti, asi se stydí. Musíte je trochu povzbudit! Až řeknu teď, začnete hlasitě křičet – _princezny, pojďte ven_ , ano?“

„Ano!“

„Skvěle. Takže – tři, dva, jedna, teď—“

„Princezny, pojďte ven!“ Vykřikly všechny děti zároveň, až si Grantaire přikryl své citlivé uši.

Plátno se zachvělo. Chvíle ticha. Najednou se zpoza plátna objevila ruka v dlouhém, modrém rukávu. „Někdo mě volal?“ zeptal se někdo za plátnem a po chvíli se před nimi objevil vysoký muž, s černou parukou a v dlouhých, modrých šatech se žlutými volánky. „Volal tu někdo Sněhurku?“ ptal se dětí a všechny mu začaly mávat.

„Sluší ti to Courfeyracu!“ Vykřikl Bahorel a začal se hlasitě smát.

„Děkuji, pánovi vzadu!“ Odpověděl mu a hrdě se narovnal. Courfeyrac byl jediný, který tu prohranou sázku bral s rezervou. Nikdy mu nevadilo být středem pozornosti. Nestyděl se. Byl by schopný se kvůli někomu svléknout i uprostřed náměstí a policisty, co by ho chtěli zatknout za obecní pohoršení, by byl schopné umluvit o tom, že to bylo pro _lidské dobro_. A nechali by ho jít. Bylo zvláštní, jak ladně se v kostýmu pohyboval, snad jako kdyby to už někdy dělal. Když se zatočil a sukně se mu trochu zvedla, kluci si všimli, že měl na sobě červené podpatky. Chodil v nich bez větších problémů. „Ale nejsem tu sama,“ řekl Courfeyrac a otočil se k plátnu. To se ani nepomohlo. Courfeyrac se zhluboka nadechl a zamlaskal. „Nejsem tu sama,“ řekl o něco hlasitěji.

„Je tu i bojovnice za lidská práva!“ Vykřikl Jehan, když vyskočil zpoza plátna. Tváře a uši měl celé rudé, potil se. Bylo vidět, že se styděl. Ale jakmile jedna z dívek uviděla svou oblíbenou princeznu, vyskočila na nohy a očí se jí celé rozsvítily. „J-jsem Me-Merida,“ představil se nervózním hlasem Jehan a upravil si pramínek vlasů, který mu stále spadal do čela. Na sobě měl dlouhé, smaragdové šaty, které už od pohledu vypadaly těžce. Neměl paruku, vlasy si pouze umyl a nechal uschnout na slunci. Měl je od přírody kudrnaté a trčely do všech stran. „A přiv-ve-vedla jsem s sebou tu nejlep-pší tanečnici!“ Na nic nečekal a odkryl závěs, za kterým se schovával další z chlapců.

„Nazdar děcka,“ pozdravil je Bossuet svým hlubokým hlasem a kluci se zasmáli.

„Škoda, že tohle Joly nevidí,“ zasmál se Grantaire, když si vzpomněl na jejich kamaráda, který měl zrovna víkendovou šichtu v nemocnici.

Bossuet měl, jinak na své holé hlavě, blonďatou paruku s modrou čelenkou. Jelikož byl jeden z mála těch, kdo měli propíchnuté uši, dal si do lalůčků dlouhé, stříbrné náušnice, které vzal z nočního stolku své přítelkyně Musichetty. Dlouhé modré šaty také patřily jí. Sama na ně ještě našila několik korálků a vyšila pár květin. Byl bosý. „Jsem Popelka. Neviděl někdo z vás mé boty? Nejspíše jsem je ztratila při tanci.“ Děti se začaly rozhlížet kolem sebe, jestli neuvidí skleněné boty, ve kterých Popelka tančila na plese s princem.

Když už děti hledaly dobrých pět minut, vyrušil je Grantaire: „To jste jenom tři?“

Courfeyrac se na něj z pódia široce usmál a zakroutil hlavou. „Nejsme. Je tu ještě jedna princezna!“ Děti přestaly s hledáním a překvapením otevřely pusy. Začaly si mezi sebou šeptat o jakou princeznu by mohlo jít. „Je to princezna s těmi nejdelšími vlasy v království!“

„Locika!“ Vykřikla jedna z dívek a vyskočila na nohy. „Je to Locika!“

„Ano!“ Vykřikl na souhlas Courfeyrac a ukázal jí zdvižený palec. „Tak pojď Lociko.“ Nikdo zpoza plátna nevyšel. „Lociko.“ Nic. Courfeyrac se otočil na plátno. Zamračil se. „Ach, děti, Locika se nám asi trochu stydí,“ zasmál se a přešel k místu, ze kterého všichni vycházeli. Odkryl ho a podíval se za něj. Enjolras tam stál, klepal nohou do země, tváře měl nafouklé, ruce zkřížené na hrudi. Nevypadal šťastně. „Pst, Enjolrasi.“

Blonďáček se podíval na svého kamaráda, a ještě více nafoukl tváře. „Co je?“ vyštěkl potichu.

„Dělej, pojď, ty děcka čekaj.“

„Nejdu.“

„Enjolrasi.“

„Nejdu,“ řekl o něco hruběji a zamračil se.

„Dělej. Nekaž nám to.“

„Co bych měl kazit? Tohle je hrozná hloupost!“

„Je to zábava.“

„Není.“

„Enjolrasi.“

„Věděl jsem proč s vámi tu hru nemám hrát. Dopadá to potom… _takhle_!“ Řekl hrubým hlasem a podíval se na sebe. Nevěděl, jak se to jeho přátelům povedlo, ale přinutilo ho, aby si na sebe vzal dlouhé, růžové šaty se zlatým vyšíváním. Rukávy měl průsvitné a byly vidět jeho svaly. Na hlavě měl paruku, která mu sahala až pod zadek. Dlouhý, široký, těžká cop, do kterého byly zapletený čerstvě natrhané květiny, které Jehan ráno donesl společně se svým kostýmem. Připadal si – trapně.

„Ježiš, nedělej z toho terno. Ty děcka si to stejně nebudou pamatovat.“

„Budou z toho fotky.“

„Možná.“

„Naši přátelé si to budou pamatovat.“

„Připomenou to i na našem pohřbu. A co? Taky na ně máme spoustu špíny.“

Enjolras si ale stále stál za svým. „Ne.“

„Jsi hroznej. Takhle to dětem kazit.“

„Courfeyracu.“

„A Feuillymu.“

Enjolras do něj zapíchnul svůj modrý pohled. „Courfeyracu,“ varoval ho.

„Ten se tak snažil, aby mohl dělat dětem radost. A teď je zklame. Chtěl jim ukázat čtyři princezny, ale dorazili jen tři. A to tak moc sliboval té holčičce, která Lociku miluje. Sliboval jí, že jí dnes udělá velkou radost. A neudělá,“ řekl Courfeyrac smutným hlasem a nasadil jeho typický, psí pohled. „Jaká to škoda, že ztratí důvěru tak malé holčičky, která v něm viděla—“

„No tak dobře, fajn,“ řekl Enjolras. Poraženě rozhodil rukama do vzduchu. Bylo to jen na tuhle chvíli. To zvládne.

Courfeyrac se vítězně usmál. „Skvěle! Tak pojď.“ Enjolras si jen povzdechl a svěsil ramena. Došel ke Courfeyracovi, který ho vzal za zápěstí a odkryl plátno, aby se na něj děti mohly podívat. Enjolras nevěděl, co vnímal dřív – to, jak se na něj děti usmály; to, jak Bossuet a Jehan pozorovaly jeho dlouhé vlasy, nebo to, jak u zdi stáli jejich ostatní přátelé a smáli se jim.

Enjolras slabě zabručel. Došel na pódium a pohled zaměřil spíše k dětem. „Jsem Locika,“ řekl chladně a děti mu na pozdrav zamávaly.

„Tak děti, jsme tu od toho, abychom vás bavili. Máte pro nás nějaké otázky nebo úkoly?“ zeptal se Courfeyrac radostně.

Následovala hodina, při které se děti ptaly princezen třeba na to, co rády jedí nebo jak rády tráví svůj volný čas. Jedna dívka chtěla ukázat, jak Merida střílí z luku a všichni obdivně pozorovali, když se Jehan strefil do všech postavených plyšových zvířátek. Jeden chlapec se zeptal, jestli je pravda, že Sněhurka rozumí zvířatům a Courfeyrac dramaticky došel k velkému akvárku, dělal, že poslouchal, co ryby říkali a pak jim převyprávěl vymyšlenou historku o tom, jak se ve školce nachází tajný poklad a už se ho snažilo najít několik dětí i dospělých, ale nikdo zatím neuspěl. Jeden chlapec se zeptal, jestli si může zatančit s Popelkou a Bossuet, se svýma oběma levýma nohama, na něj při jedné otočce skoro spadnul.

Všichni se smáli. Děti měly radost. Kluci a vychovatelky u stěny se také bavili. Z počátku se jim jenom trochu smáli, ale když pak viděli, jak dokázali rozesmát nebo rozmluvit i to nejvíce mlčenlivé dítě, připadalo jim to milé. Combeferre už fotil jen pro to, aby mohl klukům na pódiu ukázat, jak skvělí byli.

Blížil se čas oběda. Chlapci měli před sebou jen posledních pár minut, než se mohli odebrat zpět do šaten a strhat ze sebe princeznovské šaty. Jedna dívenka, která milovala Lociku, stále očima pozorovala Enjlolrase. Ten stál na pódiu, za celou dobu odpověděl jen na jednu otázku. Pohled měl chladný, obličej neutrální. Děti z něj cítily, že tu není rád, a tak se ho na nic neptaly, ani ho do ničeho nezapojovaly. Enjolras jim za to byl vděčný.

„Za chvíli se bude podávat oběd. Tak děti, nějaké poslední přání?“

Dívenka věděla, že tohle je její jediná šance. Zvedla ruku a když se na ni Courfeyrac mile usmál, řekla: „J-já bych chtěla, aby Locika zazpívala.“ Enjolras sebou cuknul. Podíval se na dívenku a vykulil oči. On? A zpívat? Zpíval naposledy… ani nevěděl kdy. Možná na střední škole? V hodině hudební výchovy? Nepočítal, když si prozpěvoval ve sprše. Tam všechno znělo dobře. Ale zpívat před dětmi? Lidmi? Jeho přáteli, co si ho kvůli tomu budou dobírat do konce života? Ne. To prostě nemohl.

„Ehm,“ začal a snažil se najít vhodnou výmluvu.

Courfeyrac pochopil, že se mu do toho nechtělo. „Víš, Locika je trochu nemocná, a tak neví, jestli může zpívat.“

„Prosím,“ řekla dívka tím nejsladším hlasem, že i Enjolras cítil, jak se mu rozbušilo srdce.

„Já opravdu nevím,“ řekl Enjolras po pravdě.

„Zazpívej!“ Vykřikl Bahorel.

„Půjde ti to!“ Přidal se k němu Grantaire.

„Nejsem si jistý— _jistá_ ,“ řekl Enjolras a začal je propichovat očima. „Od doby, co mě korunovali, jsem nezpívala,“ snažil se dívku přesvědčit o tom, že to rozhodně není dobrý nápad.

„Prosím,“ řekla dívenka znovu.

„Prosím,“ přidaly se k ní další děti.

„Prosím!“ Vykřikl Combeferre a ze široka se usmál.

Enjolras se na něj zamračil. „I ty?“ zeptal se překvapeně. Čekal, že Bahorel a Grantaire si z něj budou dělat legraci. Možná tušil, že i Feuilly si sem tam neodpustí nějakou poznámku. Ale Combeferre? Jeho skvělý přítel, který věděl, jak moc nesnášel, když se zesměšňoval? Jeho skvělý přítel, který vždy stál po jeho boku a ochraňoval ho? Jeho skvělý přítel, který—„Přidáš se ke mně?“ –tak _skvěle_ zpíval.

„C-cože?“ zeptal se Combeferre překvapeně. Všichni se na Enjolrase podívali.

„Já jsem vás, děti, zapomněla představit. Tohle je Evženův mladší bratr.“ Enjolras ukázal na Combeferra, všechny děti se na něj otočily.

„Cože?“ zeptal se vysokým hlasem Combeferre.

„Nemusíš to tajit,“ řekl Enjolras s úsměvem. „Evženův bratr, děti, nádherně zpívá. Dokonce lépe než Evžen. A já budu ráda, když si zazpívá se mnou. Protože to jediné, co si pamatuji, je ten duet, co jsme společně zpívali na oslavách mých osmnáctých narozenin.“

Combeferre už chtěl něco namítnout, ale děti mu nedaly prostor. Okamžitě ho začaly přemlouvat, aby začal zpívat. Bahorel se k dětem přidal a než mladšímu došlo, co se vůbec dělo, dotlačil ho k pódiu vedle Enjorlase. Courfeyrac, Bossuet a Jehan si sedli mezi děti a začali se dívat na pódium. „Enjolrasi,“ zašeptal Combeferre, když stál vedle něj. „Co—“

„To máš za to, že sis ze mě dělal legraci,“ zašeptal a hned na se zhluboka nadechl. „Můžeme?“ zeptal se dětí a všechny pokývaly hlavou. „Takže… _Dlouhé dny, svět žil za mým oknem…_ “ Místností se roznesl Enjolrasův hlas. Blonďáček si ulevil, když slyšel, že i po tolika letech zněl vcelku příjemně a dokázal udržet tóninu. Písničku si i tak posadil o něco níže, protože si byl jistý, že vysoké části v refrénu by nedokázal vyzpívat.

Combeferre si jen povzdechl, ale zasmál se. Tohle by od svého kamaráda nečekal. Ale věděl, že si to vlastně i tak trochu zasloužil. Jakmile se blížil jeho čas, odkašlal si a zhluboka se nadechl. „ _Dlouhé dny, hnal jsem se jen za snem…“_ Všichni v místnosti překvapeně otevřely pusu. Combeferrův hlas zněl – profesionálně. Jemně, přesto ne slabě. Mužně, přesto ne hrubě. Bylo jasné, že zpíval i několikrát denně. Refrén dokázal vyzpívat skoro profesionálně.

Blížila se chvíle, kdy měli zpívat společně. Combeferre, už konečně uvolněný, a Enjolras, možná i trochu nadšený tím, že se všem líbil jeho hlas; se chytli za ruce, přiblížili se k sobě a dívali se jeden druhému do očí. „ _Mě se zdá, že svítá nám_ ,“ začali zpívat a všichni nad jejich společnou harmonií slastně zavzdychali. Jako kdyby takto zpívali snad pořád. „ _Světlem si mých dnů_ ,“ zapěli poslední rým písně a místnosti se ozval hlasitý potlesk.

Oba se na sebe usmáli a chtěli se od sebe oddělit, když se najednou ozvalo: „Pusu!“ Překvapeně se otočili na Bahorela, který zašeptal něco jako – _Promiňte_ – ale více toho nestihl říct. Děti podle jeho vzoru začaly skandovat: „Pusu! Pusu! Pusu!“ Když se otočili na své kamarády, viděli, jak se k dětem připojil i Courfeyrac a Bossuet. Jehan se jen smál a Feuilly už měl v ruce mobil, aby dokázal tuhle nezapomenutelnou chvíli zaznamenat. Jedna z vychovatelek měla růžové tváře a schovávala si obličej do dlaní, druhá se jen smála a čekala na to, jak chlapci zareagují.

Combeferre a Enjolras se na sebe podívali. Znali se dlouho. Ale nikdy k sobě necítili více než přátelství. Neměli tedy potřebu jeden druhého líbat. Jednou za rok si dali pusu na tvář při oslavách nového roku. Ale to bylo vše. „Když to děti chtějí,“ řekl Combeferre a pokrčil rameny. Mělo jít jen o polibek. Jemné otření rtů. Vteřina v jeho životě, kterou už nikdy nesmaže, ale do pár minut si na ní nevzpomene.

Enjolras byl ale trochu zdrženlivější. Ne, že by snad ke Combeferrovi něco cítil, nebo by se cítil trapně, ale on přeci—„Dost!“—chodil s Grantairem. Všichni se otočili na Grantaira, který měl vykulené oči a uši celé rudé. „Ehm, teda,“ začal nervózně a nasucho polkl. „Jako, je mi to asi jedno, mělo by mi to bejt jedno, že jo, vždyť—“

„Děti, je čas na oběd!“ Zachránil ho Feuilly a když všechny děti šťastně vyskočily na nohy, zapomněly na to, co po těch dvou vlastně chtěly. Nahrnuly se ke dveřím a společně s Feuillym a vychovatelkami odcházeli do vedlejší místnosti, kde už pro ně kuchařky nachystaly teplou polévku.

„Jdu taky,“ řekl Courfeyrac, když se zvedl na nohy.

„Hele, taky mi vyhládlo,“ přiznal Bahorel a následoval ho.

Bossuet, Jehan a Combeferre, ani nic neřekli a jednoduše zmizeli za nimi. V herně zůstal už jen Grantaire, který se stále nemohl pohnout z místa u zdi, a Enjolras, který stál na pódiu. Dívali se na sebe, jako kdyby se viděli poprvé. Ticho mezi nimi prolamovalo jen hlasité cvakání ručičky v hodinách pověšených na stěně.

„Ehm,“ začal Grantaire a poškrábal se ve svých hustých vlasech. „Zpívals dobře.“

„Děkuji,“ řekl popravdě Enjolras a konečně sešel z pódia. Udělal pár kroků ke Grantairovi, ale zastavil se vprostřed místnosti.

Grantaire si ho celého prohlížel. „Sluší ti to,“ řekl nakonec.

„Děkuji,“ zopakoval svou předchozí odpověď Enjolras. Když viděl, že Grantaire nevěděl, co říct a tváře mu roztomile červenaly, pousmál se. „Takže, pusa by se ti nelíbila.“

„No to teda vůbec,“ přiznal Grantaire a konečně si oddechl. Byl rád, že s tím začal blonďáček. Přešel k němu, chytil ho za ruce, stejně jako to před chvílí udělal Combeferre, a usmál se. „Polibek z pravé lásky by sis měl nechat na svýho prince, ne?“

„A já nějakého prince mám?“ zeptal se Enjolras. Grantaire poznal jeho hravý tón v hlase. Chodili spolu už půl roku. Ale teprve před měsícem byli schopni se chytnou za ruce. Šli na to pomalu. Byl to Enjolrasův nápad. Grantaire měl chuť si ho vzít na stole v cukrárně hned na prvním rande. Ale Enjolrasovo přání respektoval. Věděl, že je jeho prvním opravdovým partnerem a nechtěl nic zkazit. Proto ho ještě ani nepolíbil. Ten první krok nechával na blonďáčkovi. A ten si s tím dával opravdu načas.

„Doufal jsem, že mě,“ řekl Grantaire a podíval se Enjolrasovi do očí.

„Samozřejmě, že tebe,“ potvrdil mu Enjolras a mile se na něj usmál. Na tohle si černovlásek ještě nezvykl. Na ten upřímný pohled a sladký úsměv. Na to, jak mile se k němu choval. Bylo to nové a okouzlující. „Děkuji, že jsem nemusel políbit toho špatného.“ S tím se naklonil ke Grantairovi a políbil ho na tvář. Jen lehce. Skoro se o něj ani pořádně neotřel. Když to ale udělal, cítil, jak Grantairovy prsty v jeho dlaních cukly. Pousmál se. Odtáhl se od něj a zadíval se mu do očí, které najednou plály tmavě modrou a na tváři se mu rozvinul nový, ještě širší úsměv. „Jdu s nimi na ten oběd. Z toho zpívání jsem dostal hlad.“ Pustil jeho ruce a přešel ke dveřím.

„Enjolrasi,“ zastavil ho jeho partner mezi dveřmi a když se na něj otočil, Grantaire se zeptal: „Myslíš, že by sis ten kostým mohl nechat na naše sobotní rande?“

Místo dalšího polibku na tvář, si vysloužil jedno nepříjemné dloubnutí do žeber.


	26. Daleko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A máme tu poslední týden! Páni, utíká to opravdu rychle. :) Dnes vám dávám ke čtení jen krátkou, milou povídku, která mi v hlavě ležela už delší dobu. :)

Enjolras ležel na zádech, ruce měl založené za hlavou a díval se na nebe. Už mělo tmavě modrou barvu, svítil na něm měsíc, ale slunce ještě stále nezapadlo. Otíralo se o vlny moře. Vlny o sebe narážely a vytvářely tak krásnou symfonii pro jeho citlivý sluch. Klid a ticho, které se všude rozléhalo, bylo narušována jen občasným štěkotem a smíchem.

Enjolras se posadil a podíval se před sebe. Grantaire v ruce držel klacek, který házel do moře a pes, kterého nikdy před tím neviděl a nejspíše patřil někomu z vesnice, u které se zastavili, pro něj běhal. Vždy, když ho chytil do tlamy, spokojeně začal plavat zpět ke Grantairovi, celý se ošil, černovláska umokřil a klacek mu položil k nohám. O pár kroků odběhl a čekal, až mu zase hodí. Šťastně vrtěl ocasem. Grantaire se stejně, jako už poslední hodinu v kuse, sklonil na zem, vzal klacek do ruky, několikrát se s klackem proběhl kolem psa a následně ho hodil daleko do moře. Pes do něj vždy bez rozmyšlení skočil.

Enjolras se pousmál. Grantaira takhle šťastného nikdy neviděl. Pořád se usmíval, tváře měl celé červené a oči mu zářily plaménky, které u něj nikdy neviděl. Znal ho, když se smál, viděl ho pracovat. Ale nikdy nebyl _až takhle_ šťastný.

I Enjolras cítil, že se v něm něco změnilo. Srdce, které jinak bilo pomalu, a mysl, která byla zahlcena i nepotřebnými detaily; se konečně uvolnili. Srdce mu bilo klidně a rozbušilo se vždy, když ochutnal něco dobrého nebo viděl hvězdy, které ve městě nikdy tak silně nezářily. Jeho mysl byla prázdná. Na nic nemyslel, nad ničím nepřemýšlel. Dnes ten, který potřeboval mít každý den naplánovaný do nejmenšího detailu, seděl na pláži, opíral se rukama o kolena a užíval si, jak si s jeho vlasy hrál slabý větřík. I když už byl skoro konec října, dnes bylo teplo stejně jako na jaře. Díval se na zapadající slunce a usmíval se.

Nikdy se takhle skvěle necítil.

A za vše mohlo jedno sponntální rozhodnutí. Před měsícem seděl u sebe doma za stolem, který byl celý zahlcený papíry a otevřenými knihami. Na notebooku sepisoval nový otevřený dopis pro prezidenta. Před sebou měl blok s tužkou, do kterého si psal poznámky. V knihách znázorňoval vše potřebné žlutým nebo růžovým zvýrazňovačem. Vlasy měl pevně sepnuté do malého culíku, ze kterého ho bolela hlava. Na nose měl brýle, protože začínal špatně vidět na písmena před sebou, které se mu vpíjely do jedné velké, černé skvrny. Byl unavený, a tak si dodával energii už třetí, horkou kávou.

Najednou, zničehonic, přestal psát. Podíval se na knihy, papíry, na notebook, na lampičku, která mu osvětlovala stůl. Pootočil se a podíval se na celý svůj byt. Všude na zemi byly poházené papíry a kusy oblečení. Peřinu a polštář měl připravený na gauči, na kterém už před tři měsíce spal. Na stolech byly položené použité hrnky od čajů, kávy a misek s cereáliemi.

Zapřemýšlel se. Kdy naposledy vyhodil odpadky? Kdy naposledy uklízet? Kdy naposledy se vyspal ve své posteli? Kdy naposledy šel spát dříve než se svítáním? Kdy naposledy jedl teplé, mastné jídlo, které by ho zasytilo na více než pár minut?

Podíval se zpět na stůl. A proč vlastně dělal tohle? Proč pořád něco sepisoval? Proč pořád studoval? Proč se vlastně pořád tak snažil? Pro sebe? Pro ostatní?

A záleželo na tom vůbec?

Enjolras vypnul lampičku, vypnul notebook a zvedl se ze židle. Však všechno použité nádobí do rukou a umyl ho. Položil ho na linku, aby mohlo odkapat a zavřel všude v bytě okna. Vypnul světla, vyhodil pojistky, nechal otevřené víko od pračky, aby se náhodou nestalo, že by se spustila. Byla stará a trochu porouchaná. Došel do ložnice, vytáhl zpod postele menší batoh a hodil do něj pár kusů oblečení – spodní prádlo, kalhoty, trička, jednu mikinu. Hodil si batoh na záda, došel do předsíně, nasadil si své oblíbené bílé tenisky a přes ruku si přehodil teplý, hořčičný kabát. Vyšel z bytu a zamknul za sebou. Dveře od bytu se už měsíc neotevřely.

Enjolras došel na parkoviště, odemkl dveře od svého auta, hodil batoh na zadní sedačky a vyjel. Věděl, kam jet. S kým tohle prožít. Kdo ho nebude nutit mluvit, nebude se na nic zbytečně ptát. Kdo ho bude následovat, i kdyby ho chtěl odvést do samotného pekla. Kdo ho vyslechne, i když jediný způsob, jak bude mluvit, budou pohledy a tiché úsměvy.

Grantaire. Nikdo jiný to být nemohl.

Když mu rozespalý otevřel, okamžitě se na něj usmál. „Co potřebuješ?“ zeptal se ho.

„Potřebuji si pročistit hlavu. Na chvíli zmizet. Přidáš se?“ Grantaire ho skoro ani nenechal domluvit. Hned se otočil zpět do bytu a sbalil si pár věcí, společně s cigaretami a prázdným skicákem a penálem s ostře nařezanými tužkami všech velikostí.

Enjolras na něj počkal u auta, opíral se o kapotu a díval se na nebe. Nic neviděl. Jen temno. Stejně takové, jaké se zrovna nacházelo v jeho srdci. O deset minut později k němu Grantaire došel s úsměvem na tváři. Beze slov se posadil na místo spolujezdce a čekal, až Enjolras nastartuje motor. „Kam vyrážíme?“ zeptal se ho.

Po chvíli ticha, Enjolras tiše odpověděl: „Nevím.“

„To je má oblíbená destinace,“ zasmál se Grantaire a zapnul si bezpečnostní pás.

A tak měsíc jezdili po jižní Francii. Ochutnávali nová jídla, pracovali na levandulových farmách, seznamovali se s vesničany, u kterých občas přespávali na seníku, koupali se v jezerech a rybnících, po nocích leželi na kapotě auta, dívali se na nebe a Grantaire Enjolrase učil všechna souhvězdí, která znal.

A teď byli tady. U moře, uvolnění, veselí a šťastní.

Slunce už skoro zmizelo, obloha byla tmavě modrá a oranžová, měsíc už jasně zářil a přidalo se k němu několik hvězd. „Grantaire,“ řekl Enjolras, když se zvedl a očistil si dlaněmi kalhoty od písku. „Musíme jet.“

„Jasně,“ řekl, když se naklonil ke psovi, něco mu zašeptal do ucha a zasmál se, když ho pes olízl dlouhým, měkkým jazykem po tváři. Podrbal ho po kožichu a pes hned na to odběhl. Grantaire se hned otočil a doběhl k Enjolrasovu auta. Otevřel dveře na zadní sedačky a položil se na deku, která sloužila jako nouzová postel. Enjolras se mezitím posadil za volant. Vzal do ruky telefon a nastavil trasu do cílové destinace. Jakmile položil mobil na palubku, Grantaire si všiml, kam jeli a pousmál se. „Jedeme domů?“

„Myslím, že je čas se vrátit,“ přiznal Enjolras. Konečně se uvolnil. Našel odpovědi na všechny své vlezlé otázky. Neměl, co více načerpat. Potřeboval se znovu vrátit do reality.

Grantaire už nic neřekl. Pousmál se, zavřel oči a rozhodl se, že noc prospí. Enjolras jako vždy celou noc řídil a užíval si ticha, které v autě panovalo.


	27. Světlo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mé srdce: Pojď, napíšeme nějakou lehkou, svěží povídku o tom, jak si Enjolras a Grantaire užívají sluneční, podzimní den a jsou na rande v parku.
> 
> Můj mozek: NASRAT.

Celým pokojem právě voněl čerstvě upečený koláč. Sluneční paprsky oteplovaly celou místnost. Obývací pokoj byl vymalovaný v modrých a bílých barvách, přesně tak, jak si to vždy přál. Ve vedlejší místnosti byla kuchyň, ze které se ozývalo tiché broukání melodie znělky z animovaného seriálu, na který se včera večer dívali s Grantairem. Enjolras se chtěl zvednout z pohovky a dojít do kuchyně, aby se mohl podívat do těch modrých očích, obejmout jeho široký pas a políbit ho pod ucho, přesně na to místo, které měl tak citlivé a vždy ho rozesmálo.

Když se ale pokusil udělat krok vpřed, nemohl. Jako kdyby stál v čerstvém betonu. Snažil se pohnout, ale tělo ho neposlouchalo. Chtěl natáhnout ruku, ale ani ta se od těla nehnula. Otevřel pusu, ale nic z ní nevycházelo. Pohltil ho strach. Celé jeho tělo polil studený pot a otevřel znovu pusu, aby mohl něco říct, když v ní ucítil vodu. Jen pár kapek. Co to bylo? Vlastní slzy? Ne, nebylo to slané. Znovu otevřel pusu a tentokrát cítil příval, který nestačil ani polykat. Jeho plíce se plnily vodou a protestovaly. Snažil se nadechnout nosem, ale měl ho ucpaný.

Enjolras otevřel oči. Nebyl u sebe doma. Necítil koláč. Necítil se v bezpečí. Jeho oči se dívaly na tmavý, kamenný strop, ze kterého kapaly kapky vody. Byly špinavé a odporné. „Konečně je vzhůru,“ řekl hlas nad ním a hned na to se jeho nos uvolnil. Začal konečně dýchat, z pusy vyplivnul vodu a snažil se pořádně nadechnout. Bolelo to. Plíce plné vody nemohly pojmout ani kousek kyslíku. Sípal. Do očí se mu nahrnuly slzy. „On snad bude brečet,“ smál se někdo další.

Enjolrasovi se konečně povedlo vyvrátit trochu vody ven. Umokřil si klín. Jeho oblečení to ale neuškodilo. Bylo špinavé, zablácené, mokré od horších tekutin, než byla voda. Zamrkal. Potřeboval zahnat všechny své slzy. Stále ostřeji viděl provazy, které ho poutaly kolem kotníku k nohám židle, na které seděl. Byla nepohodlná, z masitého dřeva. Ruce měl zkroucené za zády. S tím, jak jeho zápěstí hořela stejnou bolestí jako kotníky, zřejmě byl svázán stejným lanem, které ho drželo i na nohách. Na krku cítil mokrý ručník, který byl ještě před pár minutami na jeho ústech a plnil mu útroby vodou. Chladil ho na horké kůže, což byla jediná úleva, kterou cítil. Bolely ho záda a žebra. Něco nepříjemného mu teklo od kříže dolů. Doufal, že je to byla jen krev. „Už náš vnímáš?“ Enjolras se zatřásl. Vždycky mu byla taková zima, i když celé jeho tělo hořelo? Cítil se jako vždy, když ho na podzim skolila chřipka. Ležel v posteli, klepal se, a přesto byl přikrytý dvěma dekami a pil čaje. Nic ho nedokázalo zahřát. V dětství jen teplá náruč jeho matky, kterou po letech v Paříži vystřídalo pevné náručí jeho milence.

Enjolras sebou škubl. Konečně zvedl hlavu a podíval se před sebe. Před ním stálo deset mužů, všichni byli vyšší a starší. Někteří měli na těle tetování, další se mohli pyšnit jizvami a modřinami, které vystupovaly na každém odhaleném kusu jejich kůže. Jedenáctý muž seděl na židli, podobné té, na které byl přivázaný Enjolras. Na sobě měl drahý oblek, pečlivě uvázanou kravatu, na pravé ruce se mu třpytily zlaté hodinky a v levé držel pohár s vínem. Vlasy měl pečlivě nagelované tak, aby mu ani pramínek nepadal do čela. Oči mu zářily světle hnědě, až byly skoro zlaté. Nad rtem měl malou pihu. Kdyby se jednalo o jakoukoliv jinou situaci, Enjolras by ho popsal jako _šarmantního_.

Ale teď to rozhodně nebylo slovo, kterým by ho popsal. Zamračil se. „Ale co ten pohled, já doufal, že už si to rozmyslíš a konečně budeme kámoši,“ zasmál se muž. Měl hluboký hlas, trochu chraplavý. K jeho až jemnému vzezření se nehodil. Dopil víno a prázdnou skleničku podal jednomu z můžu, který s ním kamsi odešel. Jen na chvíli uviděl z chodby Enjolras světlo, které nepatřilo osvětlení. Nebyly to sluneční paprsky?

Enjolras se celý ošil. Kdy naposledy viděl světlo? Slunce? Kdy naposledy cítil teplo a hřejivý pocit na těle? Kdy naposledy se zadíval na nebe? Připadalo mu to tak dlouho. Ztratil už pojem o čase. Vše se smrsklo na pár nočních můr, které mu ukazovaly dokonalý svět, o kterém žil. Na pár nočních můr, kde se všichni měli krásně, jeho přátelé se s ním bavili o jejich úspěších a smáli se hloupým vtipům. Na pár nočních můr, kde byl u sebe doma, mazlil se, miloval se, líbal se a podíval si s jediným člověkem, který ho chápal i beze slov.

Ale on byl tady. V místnosti, která neměla světla, páchla po plísni a bylo v ní moc vlhko a zima.

Nádherný muž se zvedl ze své židle, jeho kumpáni mu uhnuli z cesty. Došel až k Enjolrasovi, klekl si před něj a podíval se mu do tváře. Byli tak skoro stejně vysocí. Za normálních okolností by mu blonďáček svou výškou byl schopný dívat se jen na linii hrudi. „Tak to dneska zkusíme znova, ano? Kde je můj otec?“

Ach. Enjolras už si vzpomínal. Všechny ty dny, kdy ho někdo kropil vodou, dělal si z něj boxovací pytel nebo ho nutil jíst plesnivé jídlo; mu pomotaly všechny vzpomínky. Vždy, když vyčerpáním usnul a někdo ho vzbudil – litím vody do pusy, kopnutím do rozkroku nebo vylitím splašek na hlavu – nevzpomínal si kde byl, proč tam byl a jak se tam vlastně dostal. Ale vždy, když si k němu tento muž klekl, sedl nebo se k němu, jakkoliv přiblížil – Ach, jmenoval se Marcian. Zvláštní jméno pro Francouzce. – všechno se najednou vrátilo.

 _Přátelé Abecedy_ už nebyli v bezpečí. Jejich plány, návrhy a demonstrace začali vadit některým politickým stranám. Začalo to nevinně. Pár výhružnými emaily, jejichž adresát nešel dohledat. Hygienickými kontrolami v kavárně Musain, která pak musela na měsíc zavřít. Zrušenými demonstracemi, které se stávaly nelegálními a pokaždé, když dorazili na místo konání, čekala na ně policie, která je vyzvala k odchodu. Nikdy nedělali zbytečné problémy. Ale všichni tušili, že pokud hodlají ve svém úsilí pokračovat, bude se to stupňovat.

Muži, kteří následovali _Přátele Abecedy_ to začínali vzdávat. Někteří se báli o sebe, někteří o své rodiny. Někteří prostě jen zjistili, že vše, co do té doby dělali, bylo jen z nudy. O žádnou pravou změnu jim vlastně nikdy nešlo. I mladičký Marius byl celou situací natolik zaskočen, že přestal na srazy chodit. Courfeyrac mu to nevyčítal a děkoval mu za měsíce, které jim věnoval. Ostatní se s ním stále scházeli, ale jejich rozhovory už se nikdy k politice nestočily.

Zůstalo jich osm. Hrdě si stáli za svým a bojovali dál. Enjolras byl ze všech slyšet nejvíce. Stále se snažil prosadit nové hodnoty, které by všechny povznesly. Lidé ho poslouchali, skládali mu poklony, důvěřovali mu, ale veřejně nic neříkali. Báli se, že by se nějaká jiná moc mohla obrátit proti nim. Enjolras jim to neměl za zlé, ale pokaždé, když viděl, jak nebyl nikdo, kdo se ho zastal, zatínal pěsti a v celém těle se mu vařila krev. Chtěl všem pomoci, ale musel za to bojovat sám se svými přáteli.

Po několika měsících se k moci v parlamentu dostal nový premiér – Jean Petit. Muž, který v minulosti sympatizoval s politickými idejemi, které se do 21. století už nehodily. Ale přesto si našel své obhájce. Byl bohatý, úspěšný, uměl skvěle mluvit, dobře se oblékal. Lidé věřili jeho prázdným slibům a ohromným gestům. Ve skutečnosti však nic neznamenaly. Zvýhodňoval jen sebe, svou rodinu a kamarády. Tak, jak to do té doby uměl každý politik, který se dostal k moci.

Jean byl ale jiný. Nebál se zašpinit si ruce. Dostal se na Ministerstvo vnitra a tam to vše začalo. Nové zákony bezpečnosti, práv a svobod. Začal lidi omezovat, ale vše vždy dokázal shrnout větou – _Dělám to pro vaše dobro a pro dobro celé naší země._ Čím více se jeho pravidla stupňovala, tím více mu lidé přestali důvěřovat. Ti, kteří se snažili promluvit nahlas, záhadně vždy po pár měsících obrátili a hájili ho. Mohli za to výhružné dopisy? Nebo návštěvy policie? Nebo znehodnocení v sociálním prostředí?

Možná vše. Jean pochopil, že jeho moc musí být upevněna něčím silnějším než jen pár slovy na papíře. A tak založil novou jednotku Policie, tu, která stála nad samotnou ochranou lidí, majetku i samotného prezidenta. Měli větší pravomoci, mohli zasahovat horším způsobem. Byli všude. A všichni viděli, jak zvláštní muži to byli. S pochybnou minulostí, s pochybnými pracemi, s pochybnými přáteli. A mezi nimi Jean, kterému zobali z rukou.

Jejich síla, moc a strach, který dokázali v lidech vyvolat, z nich dělali něco nedobytného. Jean věděl, že pokud to bude dále pokračovat, splní se mu jeden z jeho snů. Chtěl být prezidentem, vládnou celé zemi a nastolit nový řád. A všem bylo jasné, že nešlo o proměnu Francie do nádherné utopie, o které Enjolras, byť to tajil, snil; ale znovu jí dostat o několik kroků dozadu, do dob, kdy ruka jednoho člověka vládla naprosto všem.

A to nechtěl Enjolras dopustit. Se svými sedmi přáteli se snažil vyzrát nad Jeana a jeho zákazy. Nelekli se jeho anonymních udání ani policie. Bojovali všemi dostupnými prostředky, které nezahrnovaly žádné násilí. Stáli si za tím, aby vše, co dělali, bylo stále bez rozporu s právem. Nemohli udělat chybu. Vše museli být naplánované do nejmenšího detailu.

Ale Jean a jeho suita posluhovačů se ničeho nebála. Jejich společné boje trvaly rok, během kterého někdo vypálil Grantairův ateliér; Jehanovi knihy se otiskly pouze s prázdnými stranami a byl veřejně prohlášen za nejhoršího mladého autora současnosti; vyhodili Feuillyho i Bossueta z práce; Combeferra vyhodili ze školy a při přijímacích zkouškách do dalšího ročníku mu bylo oznámeno, že se jeho jméno objevilo na černé listině a už nebude mít nikdy možnost se znovu na medicínský obor, kdekoliv v zemi, přihlásit; Bahorelovi někdo podpálil auto; záhadně se otrávili všechny kočky v ulici, které Courfeyrac krmil a staral se o ně, protože v útulku pro ně už nebylo místo; někdo vyměnil Jolyho objednávku umrtvujících injekcí na bolest, kterou měl pro své pacienty stomatologické ordinace, za morfium, které málem podal pětileté dívce, kterou by dávka na místě zabila.

Všem se něco dělo a útoky se stupňovaly. Jen Enjolrasovi se každý vyhýbal. Jako kdyby Jean věděl, že to nejhorší, co se mu může stát, je smutek a ztráta jeho přátel. Věděl, že by stačila jediná jeho chyba a Jean by je mohl všechny dopadnout, zatknout, vyhodit z Paříže, z celé Francie, zbavit se jich pro něj lepším způsobem. Potřeboval, aby těch osm chlapců, co ho pomlouvali, vytahovali na něj špínu, dokázali vypátrat i ten nejmenší detail o jeho dalších krocích; zmizeli. Ale stále ještě nenašel tu skulinku, díky které by je mohl chytit do pasti.

Do doby, než se na scéně objevil Marcian. Jeho až moc pohledný a vzdělaný skoro třicetiletý syn, který vypadal jako dvacetiletý. Krásná postava, nádherný obličej, dobré vychování. Ale srdce stejně tak prohnilé jako to otcovo. Jeho geny byly silnější než krásná duše jeho matky, která před lety spáchala sebevraždu. Marciana si nikdo s Jeanem nespojoval, každý vypadal zhola jinak. Když se poprvé objevil po boku svého otce na tiskové konferenci, kdy ho prohlásil za svého zástupce a muž se stal nejmladším poslancem ve francouzských novodobých dějinách, všichni zpozorněli. I Grantaire, který se na díval na televizi společně s Enjolrasem, seděl mu mezi nohama a tulil se k jeho vysoké postavě. Grantaire bojoval po jeho boku, ale nikdy nevěnoval Jeanovi a jeho kumpánův větší pozornost. Jakmile však Marcian začal mluvit, celá atmosféra v pokoji zhoustla. „Co se děje?“ zeptal se opatrně Enjolras, když cítil, jak Grantaire v jeho náručí celý ztuhnul a začal se lehce třást.

„Znám ho,“ řekl Grantaire s rozšířenými zorničkami. Před lety, ještě, než se Grantaire vůbec seznámil s _Přáteli Abecedy_ , chodil do jednoho oblíbeného gay baru. Bylo to jediné místo, kde se nescházeli úchylní postarší muži nebo businessmani, kteří si chtěli užít jen trochu zábavy a večer se vrátit ke svým poslušným manželkám a rozmazleným dětem. Bezpečné místo pro ty, kteří hledali dobré přátele a vhodnou partii na vztah. A mezi nimi byl i Marcian. Každý ho znal. Ale každý se ho také bál. Vědělo se o něm, že dokázal každého chlapce nalákat na sladká slova, ale po pár měsících místo sebevědomého, mladého chlapce, se do baru vrátila psychicky zničená troska, která se bála kteréhokoliv doteku. Marcian byl za zavřenými dveřmi krutý, stejně jako jeho otec. Možná to od něj odkoukal v dětství, kdy se musel povinně dívat na to, jak bil jeho matku, nebo na to, jak se miloval s milenkami. Jeho otec nesnášel vše, co pro něj nebylo normální. A mezi to patřila i orientace jeho syna. Ten, frustrovaný ve vztahu se ženou, kterou nemiloval, si svou zlobu vybíjel na nevinných chlapcích. Psychicky je mučil, ničil, po čase je i bil. Když už cítil, že jsou na své hranici, jednoduše od nich beze slov odešel. Marcian se brzy dostal na černou listinu baru, ale našel si jiné útočiště. A pak další. A pak další. I přesto, že se historky o jeho vztazích a násilné povaze, brzy roznesly, nikdo nic veřejně neříkal. Každý se ho bál. Byl ještě mocnější než jeho otec.

Enjolras ale věděl, že Marican byla Jeanova největší vada na kráse. Díky němu mohl na jeho osobu útočit přímo. Mohl si více věcí dovolit, mohl být osobnější, mohl mířit tak, kam to bolelo nejvíce. Jean začal ztrácet pevnou půdu pod nohama. I lidé si všimli, jak podivně se začínal chovat a jeho vždy naučená role, začala pomalu ztrácet na kráse.

Možná to způsobilo, že se jednou u Enjolrasových dveří, objevila Jeanova jednotka a poprosili ho, aby s nimi šel. Enjolras jim nekladl žádný odpor. Neměl důvod. Kdyby náhodou zmizel, brzy by ho začal někdo hledat. Bytový komplex byl střežený a majitel si až moc dobře rozuměl s lidmi z opozice. Jean jeho zmizení nemohl riskovat. Když nastoupil do černé limuzíny, která na něj čekala před dveřmi, nijak ho nezaskočilo, když v ní už seděl Jean. Objevili několik bloků, celou dobu si povídali, Jean pil šampaňské a Enjolras se snažil klidnit své bušící srdce. Mluvili v klidu, věcně. Nijak se nezabývali detaily. Jasně si řekli, na čem jsou. Jean požádal Enjolrase, aby s jejich skupinou přestali, a on jim slíbil, že se změní. Enjolras mu nevěřil, stejně jako Jean věděl, že jeho slova měla na blonďáčka jen malý vliv.

Přesto se vztahy mezi nimi na nějakou dobu uklidnily. Enjolras, jinak vždy na pozoru, polevil ve své ostražitosti a zapomněl na staré pořekadlo – _Ticho před bouří_. Bouře to však byla silnější, než čekal. Když záhadně zemřel francouzský prezident, Enjolrasovi bylo jasné, že za to mohl Jean. Zemřel stejnou podivnou smrtí, jako jeho manželka. Dopis na rozloučenou, vypití alkoholu s rozdrcenými léky a oběšení. V krvi se však žádné léky nenašly, na těle měl modřiny naznačující, že byl několik hodin před svou smrtí mučen, mlácen a měl několik zpřelámaných žeber. Na krku neměl modřinu, která se běžně oběšencům dělávala. Na oko lana byl pověšen dávno po smrti, a tak měl krk jen rudý od krve a otlačený od lana, které se mu do krku zarylo. Jean měl volnou cestu k tomu stát se prezidentem.

To ale nikdo z _Přátel Abecedy_ nemohl dopustit. Začali vydávat svobodné listy, ve kterém Jeana usvědčovali ze smrti jejich prezidenta, z nekalých obchodů, které uzavíral bez vědomí lidu i politiků, o jeho posedlosti moci. Psali i o jeho synovi, který se ve snaze zakrýt svou vlastní nespokojenost, mučil mladé muže.

Válka mezi nimi mohla začít. Táhla se jen půl roku. Protože i přesto, jak byl Enjolras klidný a vždy si vše dopředu promýšlel, měl jedinou slabinu. Svého milence, přítele a jediného člověka, o kterého nechtěl přijít – Grantaira. Grantaire, jinak vždy opomíjený člen _Přátel Abecedy_ , se dostal do hledáčku Marciana. Přihlásil se na stejné malířské kurzy, potkával ho ve stejných obchodech, jedl vždy u vedlejšího stolu, co on. Navštěvoval dokonce i stejné studijní party, ačkoli na škole, na kterou Grantaire docházel, nestudoval. Vše bylo podivné a Enjolras se rozhodl, že bude vždy vedle Grantairova boku.

Jenže jejich povahy se dohnaly k tomu, co dělaly vždy. Hádali se. Říkali si nepříjemná slova, která většinou končila divokým milováním. Řvali na sebe věci, které nemysleli vážně, a pak se chodili usmiřovat s oblíbenými sladkostmi v ruce. Jedna hádka, ale způsobilo něco, co Enjolrase zničilo. Grantaire, který se od doby, co spolu chodili, nedotkl alkoholu, domů přišel opilý. Nezajímali ho Grantairovy výmluvy o tom, že nechápe, jak je možné, že se opil, když si žádný alkohol nekupoval. Snažil se prosit, omlouval se mu, plakal. Ale Enjolras neposlouchal. Možná za to mohl stres, který poslední roky cítil, možná jen vlastní nervozita z toho, co Jean znovu udělá. Ale tu noc Enjolras Grantaira vyhodil ze svého bytu. A nikdy si to nepřestal vyčítat.

Enjolras po hodině Grantairovi zavolal, ale Grantaire to nevzal. Volal mu každou půl hodinu, napsal mu nespočet textových zpráv. Nad ránem, kdy ještě byla dost velká zima, ale slunce už začínalo pomalu vycházet, nervózně chodil po celém bytě, v ruce držel telefon, psal a volal si se všemi přáteli. A pak se to stalo. Jeho mobil zavibroval. Přišel mu nový email. Email z neznámé adresy, který by normálně ignoroval, kdyby neviděl soubor, který mu někdo posílal. Soubor, na kterém bylo Grantairovo jméno a jeho obličej. Enjolrasovi se chvěly prsty, bušilo mu srdce, představoval si cokoliv –

Ale _tohle_ ne. Grantaire, ještě stále opilý, byl v jeho oblíbeném baru. Kolem ramenou mu visel Marcian. Smáli se spolu, pili. Kamera byla trochu roztřesená. Marcian držel telefon v ruce a snažil se natočit vše, co se v baru dělo. Enjolrasovi až po chvíli došlo, že v něm nehrála žádná hudba, neblikala světla, bylo v něm až moc ticho. U stolů sedělo jen pár mužů. Mužů z Jeanovi ochranky a policejní jednotky, které poznával díky veřejným fotografiím, které měl tak pečlivě nastudované. O několik drinků později, Grantairovi Marcian něco nasypal do pití. Nutil ho jej vypít, ale Grantaire odmítal. A v tom se to stalo. Muži Grantaira popadli za ruce, dotáhli ho doprostřed parketu, nasvítili na něj zářivé, bílé světlo, které ho oslepovalo. Otevřeli mu pusu, zacpali nos a Grantaire, naprosto bezmocný, sklenku vypil. Do několika málo minut, byl v jejich moci. A Marcian s jeho muži si mohli dělat co chtěli. A oni se rozhodli—

Enjolras mobil hodil o zem. Rozpadl se na kusy. Enjolras se třásl, v těle se mu vařila krev, ještě stále v uších slyšel jejich smích a Grantairovy vzlyky s tichými prosbami. Došel do předsíně, oblékl se a dojel do baru, ve kterém měl Grantaire být. Bar byl odemčený, nikdo ho nehlídal. Majitel ležel mrtvý, s prostřeleným hrudníkem na baru. Jeho krev byla všude. Už začínal páchnout. Enjolrase ale zajímalo jen jediné – Grantaire. Ten stále ležel uprostřed parketu, světlo už dávno zhasnuté. Klekl si vedle něj, pohladil ho po tváři a pomohl mu se posadit. V tu chvíli se Grantaire rozplakal. Jeho tiché vzlyky, prsty, co se mu zatínaly do kabátu, tělo, co se třáslo a bylo slabé; Enjolrase donutilo k jedinému. Jeho hlavním nepřítelem se stal Marcian a potřeboval mu ublížit ještě více, než se to teď povedlo jemu.

Enjolras, pohlcený hněvem a agresí, se rozhodl, že Marcianovi vzít to jediné, co kdy opravdu miloval. Jeho násilného, hrubého, ulhaného otce. Svěřil se svým plánem svým přátelům, ale ani jeden s ním nesouhlasil. „Enjolrasi, to, co se stalo, bylo odporné a neodpustitelné. Ale zabít někoho? Neblázni.“

Ale Enjolras to myslel vážně. Bylo mu jedno, že s ním nikdo nesouhlasil. Bylo mu jedno, že se ho Combeferre každý den ptal, jestli na ten _hloupý nápad_ zapomněl. Bylo mu jedno, že Grantaire, který byl teď o něco tišší a klidnější, ho prosil, aby to nedělal. „Nebudeš pak už moc nikoho zachránit,“ řekl mu Grantaire, když ho po jedné společné noci hladil po vlasech a dívali se společně z okna na hvězdy. „Pomsta nikdy nic nevyřeší.“

Ale pro Enjolrase vyřešila. Ten otravný pocit na jeho hrudi konečně polevil. Když viděl, jak se Jean bál. Když viděl, jak se Jean strachem počůral. Když viděl, jak Jean plakal. Když viděl, jak Jean sliboval a prosil o svůj vlastní život. Když viděl, jak byl schopný se na video ke všemu přiznat, jen proto, aby ho Enjolras ušetřil. Když viděl, jak se rozklepal, když uviděl zbraň v Enjolrasových rukách. Když viděl, jak se pozvracel, když pistoli vyměnil za dlouhý, kuchyňský nůž. Když viděl, jak z jeho zlatých očí, vyprchával pod jeho rukama život.

Enjolras se vrátil nad ránem. Zprávy už byly plné toho, že se Jean Petit ztratil a nikdo ho nemohl najít. Grantaire seděl na pohovce, pil svůj oblíbený bylinkový čaj. Když uviděl Enjolrase mezi dveřmi obývacího pokoje, vyděsil se. „Co jsi to provedl?“ ptal se ho tiše, jako kdyby se bál, že na něj Enjolras také zaútočí. Ten se na sebe jen podíval. Převlékl se. Oblečení spálil. Ale z jeho prstů nešla krev smýt ještě celý týden. Enjolras mu na to neopověděl, hlavu sklopenou k hrudi, pohled zaměřený na špičky svých vlastních bot. Grantaire ho tenkrát chytil za bradu a donutil se ho na něj podívat. Jeho oči byly plné slz. Tu noc se milovali něžně, pomalu, jako kdyby to bylo naposledy.

Možná to už tenkrát tušili. Marcian byl vlivnější. Přebral po otci jeho místo a prohlásil svého otce za mrtvého. Jeho mrtvolu nikdy nenašli. Marcian si byl ale jistý, že věděl, kdo je vrahem. Neprohlašoval to veřejně, držel to v sobě jako hnací motor, který toužil po jediném – zbavit se Alexandra Aurélia Enjolrase. Netrvalo mu to dlouho. Dva dny na to, zmizel i Enjolras.

Enjolras netušil, kde se nacházel. Jak dlouho tu byl. Jestli po něm někdo pátral. Vyhlásili ho už dávno za mrtvého? Udělali něco jeho přátelům? Kde byl Grantaire? Nic nevěděl. Ani netušil, jestli mu to třeba už někdy říkali. Jeho mysl přestávala fungovat.

Jedna dobře mířená facka přes jeho tvář a ucho ho znovu přivedla do reality. Začalo mu pískat v uchu. Bolelo to. Ale už ani bolestí nezaskuhral. Za poslední – hodiny, dny, týdny, měsíce? – se jeho práh bolesti posunul o několik stupňů. Facka mu nedokázala nic udělat. Bolestí skučel už jen když ho pěstmi bušili do žeber, které se špatně hojily a pořád byly rozlomené. „Takže mi zase nic neřekneš?“ Enjolras mu věnoval jeden prázdný pohled. Marcian to věděl. Věděl, že je jeho otec mrtvý. Ale záleželo mu na jediném – pohřbít ho. Dodat jeho duši klid. Věřil na nebe i peklo, věřil v Boha. Potřeboval, aby otcova duše odešla. A Enjolras mu to nechtěl dopřát. „Fajn. Takže dneska to uděláme jinak.“

Marcian se zvedl, došel ke dveřím a několikrát na ně zaťukal. Dveře se otevřel a muž, co před chvíli odešel s jeho skleničkou, byl zpět. Tentokrát ale v rukou držel něco jiného. Enjolrasovi se rozšířily zorničky. Stál před ním Grantaire ve své nahé kráse. Přes oči měl černou látku, kvůli které neviděl. Ruce měl svázané za zády. Muž ho vedl za rameno, které bylo celé rudé, jako kdyby na něco několikrát hrubě narazil. Celé jeho tělo bylo poseto ranami. Nebyly nijak hluboké, ani krvavé. Vypadaly spíše jako—

Enjolrasovy zaskřípaly zuby. „Co jste mu provedli?“ Nepoznával svůj hlas. Zněl hluboce, chraplavě. Za celou dobu, co tu byl, jen naříkal bolestí nebo křičel, když se trefili do místa, které už od jejich ran bylo celé nateklé a fialové.

„E-Enjolrasi?“ Černovlásek sebou trhl. Když poznal hlas svého přítele, chtěl se k němu rozeběhnout. Udělal, ale jen krok vpřed, než mu další z mužů podkopl nohu. Padl na kolena a zaskučel. Ozval se nepříjemný zvuk, jak jeho zkostnatělá kolena padla na kluzkou, chladnou zem. Úzký, červený pramínek vody naznačoval, že si rozřízl pravé koleno. „Enjolrasi,“ řekl znovu, o trochu naléhavěji.

Enjolrasovi to stačilo. Z jeho tónu hlasu pochopil, co mu chtěl říct. V jeho tónu se ozývala radost z toho, že je naživu. Naděje z toho, že ho konečně slyší. Ale také strach, z toho, co se bude dít. Zoufalost kvůli tomu, že nevěděl, jak na tom jeho milenec byl. Poznal na jeho těle, jak moc se ho chtěl dotýkat, aby našel všechny zlomené kosti a modřiny po jeho těle.

„Jste ale roztomilí,“ zasmál se Marcian a přešel ke Grantairovi. Kolenem ho šťouchl do hlavy. Grantaire sebou cuknul a hlavu pootočil směrem k Marcianovi. „Tady pán tajemný nám nechce nic říct. Stejně jako ty.“ S tím si kleknul, chytil Grantaira za ramena a přitáhl si ho ke svému hrudníku, „Možná bychom měli tvému drahému příteli ukázat, co jsme spolu za poslední týdny dělali.“

Grantaire se celý ošil. Jen při vzpomínek na Marcianovi prsty na jeho těle, ho polil studený pot a zvedl se mu žaludek. Grantaire rozhodně nebyl nijak slabý. Dokázal se bránit. Uštědřil jeho mužům několik ran, než byli schopní mu do úst vložit několik pilulek na uklidnění a do jeho žíly píchnout bílou látku, o které nic netušil. Její účinek byl ale rychlý. Z jeho těla se stal kus hadru, se kterým si kdokoliv mohl dělat, co chtěl. A všichni toho využívali. Jeho mysl však fungovala v pořádku. Všechno si uvědomoval, všechno viděl, všechno cítil. Jen proti tomu nemohl nic dělat. Během všeho, co se s jeho tělem dělo, se ho Marcian ptal na ty samé otázky. Ptal se ho na _Přátele Abecedy_ , ptal se na všechny členy – netušil, jak zjistil jejich jména a povolání –, ptal se hlavně na Enjolrase a stále opakoval jednu a tu samou otázku dokola: „Kde je můj otec?“ A Grantaire, ze kterého si všichni dělali legraci, že je jak Enjolrasův pes, který je stejně věrný a bude ho následovat na samotnou smrt – lhal. Říkal, že do skupiny nepatřil. Říkal, že jména chlapců nikdy neslyšel, natož aby je znal. Říkal, že Enjolras je jeho partner, ale nikdy mu o jeho práci nevyprávěl. Říkal, že netušil, kde byl jeho otec. A Marcian se vždy jen pousmál, zvedl se ze svého křesla a odešel, nechávajíc Grantaira napospas jeho mučitelům. Každý den mu ale dávali dost jídla a pití, aby ho udržovali při životě. Grantaire tušil, že ho k něčemu potřebovali. V hlavě si promítal všemožné scénáře. I tohle byl jeden z nich. Věděl, že byl Enjolrasovou slabostí. Udělal by pro něj vše. Ten blonďáček, který byl ze začátku chladný jako led, by pro něj dnes položil svůj vlastní život, aby ho mohl ochránit.

„Enjolrasi,“ zašeptal, když ho Marcian políbil a rukama se začal dotýkat celého jeho těla. Tentokrát měl v sobě Grantaire jen uklidňující léky. Nemohl se vzrušit, jeho tělo bylo celé vláčné. Ale mohl se trochu hýbat. Ve všem mu ale zabraňovala bolest celého těla, rozseknuté koleno a svázané ruce.

Enjolras odvrátil hlavu. Neutekl ale zvukům, které se začaly rozléhat po celé kobce. Třásly se mu nohy a ruce. Chtěl utéct, daleko od toho všeho. Daleko sám od sebe. Nenáviděl se za to, co provedl jedinému člověku, který ho kdy bezmezně miloval. Který se na nic neptal. Který po něm nic nechtěl. „Nech toho,“ zašeptal skrze sevřené zuby.

Marcian se odtáhl od Grantaira, otřel si mokré rty a hrdelně se zasmál. „Ale copak, vadí ti, když si někdo chce užít s tvojí děvkou?“ Přešel k Enjolrasovi, chytil ho za vlasy a silně trhl rukou. Enjolrasova páteř celá zakřupala. V jeho očích ale nebyl jediný náznak bolesti. „Řekni mi, kde je můj otec a všechno tohle skončíme.“

„Tím, že nás oba zabiješ? Nikdy,“ řekl rozhodně. Marcian pustil jeho vlasy a stoupl si za něj. Pravou rukou mu chytil bradu, levou za šíji. Kývl na jednoho z mužů, který přešel ke Grantairovi a začal ho osahávat. Enjolrasovi se rozbušilo srdce. Zkoušel trhnout hlavou, znovu odklonit zrak, ale nešlo to. Marcian ho držel pevně. Zavřel oči.

„Jsi zbabělec,“ zasmál se Marcian. „Tvůj kluk se aspoň snaží, nechává sebou zametat jako kus hadru, jen proto, abys žil. A jak se mu oplácíš? Ani se na jeho výkon nedíváš. Někoho takového jako jsi ty, bych nikdy nechtěl.“

„Jako kdyby tebe někdo mohl někdy chtít.“ Tlak na jeho krku a bradě zesílil. Marcian chtěl být stále ubezpečovaný, že je tím nejlepším. To byla zase jeho slabina. „Jsi stejně slabý jako tvůj otec.“

„Drž hubu!“ Vykřikl a uhodil ho do tváře. Marcian byl vznětlivý. Stačilo jen trochu zahrát na jeho nervy a vybuchnul. Bylo to moc snadné.

„Au!“ Oba se podívali na muže, který si začal otírat ret. Prsty měl celé od krve. „Ta kurva mě kousla!“ Grantaire se celý klepal. Po tvářích mu tekly slzy. Bál se. Ne o sebe, ale o Enjolrase. Ten pohled Enjolrase mučil. Chtěl mu pomoci. Chtěl mu dopřát volnost. Zasloužil si ji. Po tom vše, co ve svém životě zažil, byl pořád čistou duší. Marcian k němu přešel a kopl ho do břicha. Grantaire se skrčil a zaskuhral. Na zem skapalo několik jeho slz.

„Nechte ho jít,“ poprosil je Enjolras tím nejjemnějším hlasem, který v tuhle chvíli dokázal říct.

„Ne,“ řekl rázně Marcian. Od jednoho z mužů si vzal tlustý, černý bič. Enjolrasovi se rozzšířily zorničky. Věděl, že nebyl určen k tomu ublížit jemu. Byl na Grantaira. Věděl, že přes jeho bolest mu ublíží mnohem více.

„Nechte ho—“ První rána. Enjolras se nestačil ani nadechnout, když se ozvala druhá. Grantaira se snažil vydržet na kolenou, ale nešlo to. S každou další ránou se blížil stále více k zemi. Když si sedl na zadek, jeden z mužů ho za vlasy vytáhl zpět na kolena. „Nech ho být!“ Grantaire křičel. Nejdříve hlasitě, silně. Po pár chvílích mezi výkřiky něco zmateně huhlal. Nikdo mu nerozuměl. Tentokrát už ani Enjolras. „Nech ho!“ Další rána, další, další. Výkřik, zahuhlaní, slzy. „Nech ho!“ Grantaire už to nevydržel. Celého jeho tělo se uvolnilo. Muž ho pustil a dopadl hrudníkem na zem. Grantaire ani nestačil zaskučel nad bolestí z dopadu, když ho Marcian dvakrát silně sekl přes záda. Konečně se mu povedlo trhnout mu kůži. Od kříže ke krku se mu začaly roztékat malé potůčky krve. Marcian už mířil jen na otevřené rány, aby je rozevřel, co nejvíce. „Nech ho bejt, ty svině!“

„Páni, najednou ses nám nějak rozmluvil.“ Všichni se rozesmáli.

„Nech ho bejt. Nech ho!“

„Ne.“ Další rána. Grantairův vzlyk. Další potůček krve. „Dokud bude dýchat, budu ho bít.“

„Nech ho!“ Enjolrasovi se zvedl žaludek. Cítil žaludeční šťávy ve svém krku. „Nech ho!“ To, co ho pálilo v očích rozhodně nebyla zloba, ale slzy, které se měly každou chvíli spustit z jeho očí. „Nech ho!“ Ale Marcian i přes jeho prosby neposlouchal. Čím více Enjlolras řval, tím byly rány rychlejší. „Nech ho! Nech ho! Nech ho!“ Enjolras už skoro ani nedýchat. Zápěstí a kotníky měl celé zakrvácené, jak se snažil z pevného sevření lan. V krku ho škrábalo. Začínal vidět rudě, občas trochu matně. Celé jeho tělo se třáslo. Potřeboval pryč. Potřeboval zachránit Grantaira. Potřeboval Marcianovi ublížit. „Nikdy nebudeš jako tvůj táta, protože tvoje tělo už víc zahnít nemůže!“ Marcian tentokrát Grantaira neuhodil. Očima se zaměřil na Enjolrase. Zrychleně dýchal, na krku mu tepala žíla. „Nikdy nebudeš jako tvůj táta,“ řekl znovu. „Protože tvoje tělo už je prohnilý až na kost. Ale to jeho ještě teď dokáže na pár dnů nasytit několik červů.“

„Co?“ zeptal se Marcian. V jeho hlase znělo jasné varování.

„Enjolrasi,“ zašeptal Grantaire skoro neslyšitelně. Už zase mu blonďáček rozuměl. Prosil ho, aby nic neříkal. Aby to nechal být. Dával mu najevo, že on ještě něco zvládne, on pro něj klidně bude krvácet, on pro něj klidně omdlí, on se pro něj klidně nechá zabít. A kdyby to bylo nějaké pubertální drama, možná by to Enjolras označil i za romantické. Ale teď to ztrácelo všechen smysl.

„Co? Myslíš si, že když jsem zabil tvého otce, že bych ho pohodil někam do řeky, kde by ho našli rybáři a pak bys mu mohl udělat důstojný pohřeb? Myslíš se, že bych ho spálil a jeho ostatky zakopal tak, aby se to dalo označit jako důstojný pohřeb? Myslíš si, že bych mu dovolil odchod vcelku, aby se to dalo označit jako důstojný pohřeb?“ Marcianův obličej byl tvrdý. Pohled nepřístupný. Enjolras se uchechtl. Už nebylo cesty zpět. „Nikdy. Nikdy bych takové svini nedovolil, aby z tohoto světa odešel bez jediné skvrnky. Aby mu bylo odpuštěno, co kdy udělal. Aby dostál klidu a jeho syn mohl bez jediného pocitu bezbrannosti žít dál. Ne. Víš, co jsem s ním udělal?“

Marcian položil bič na zem. Pomohl Grantairovi se posadit. Z očí mu sundal pásku. Grantaire zakňoural. Už několik hodin viděl jen tmu. I když v místnosti svítilo jen slabé světlo, stále mu připadalo ostré. Oči si ale brzy zvykly. Zamrkal všechny slzy, aby si mohl prohlédnout Enjolrase, který seděl jen pár kroků od něj, spoutaný na židli. Jakmile ho černovlásek uviděl, rozplakal se. Štěstím, že ho vidí. Zoufalstvím, když viděl, v jakém byl stavu. „Enjolrasi.“ Prosil ho. Nechtěl, aby tohle byl jejich konec. Zasloužili si jiný život.

„Promiň, Grantaire,“ zašeptal Enjolras a poprvé, od doby, co ho Marcian a jeho muži unesli, se usmál. Chtěl, aby to byla ta poslední věc, na kterou bude Grantaire pamatovat. Znovu se podíval na Marciana, nadechl se, odhodlaný mu všechno říct. „Nebylo těžký ho rozčtvrtit.“

Marcianovi se rozšířily zorničky. Znovu si stoupl a nasucho polkl. „To jsi neudělal.“ Jejich víra neuznávala těla, která se nevrátila vcelku. Potřeboval mít otce celého. Tak, jak na svět přišel, tak musel i odejít. A Enjolras—

„Samozřejmě, že udělal. Nic jiného si nezasloužil. Byla to práce, ale udělal jsem ji moc rád. Naložit ho do auta, bylo také snadné. Odvést ho za Paříž? Také snadné. Ale dojít na všechny ty vrcholy skládky, kam jsem ho dával, to už bylo těžké. Uplatil jsem vedoucího, aby se neptal, co na skládku dávám. Myslíš si, že je jediné tělo, co tam leží? Ne. To si nemyslím.“

„T-to si ne-neudělal.“ Marcian věděl o jakém místě Enjolras mluvil. Jeho otec mu ho ukázal jako malému dítěti. Tam odváželi všechny, kdo byli „nepotřební“. Obrovská, nelegální skládka, daleko za městem. Podivné místo, kde pracovali jen zvláštní lidé a fungovalo to na prazvláštních pravidlech. I jeho otec měl z toho místa respekt. Kde se o něm dozvěděl Enjolras, to netušil. Bylo to místo, kde působili všichni mafiáni.

„Jeď tam. Najdi svého otce. Slož si ho zpátky dohromady. Jestli tedy nalezneš všechny kusy dříve, než se rozloží a červy ho sní.“

„Drž hubu!“ Vykřikl Marcian, vzal jednoho ze svých mužů za rameno a začal s ním třást. „Dej mi tvou zbraň! Dej mi tvou zbraň!“

„Ne!“ Vykřikl vyděšeně Grantaire, kterému došlo, co chtěl Marcian udělat.

„Dělej. Zastřel mě. Na tom mi nezáleží.“

„Enjolrasi!“ Grantaire se podíval na svého přítele. Vypadal jako znovuzrozený. Oči měl příjemně teplé, rty krásně růžové. Usmíval se. Užíval si to. Prožíval to jako své poslední vteřiny na tomto světě. „Už nic neříkej!“

„Záleží mi jenom na tom, že na tvého otce někdo hází odpadky a mršiny. Polévají ho splašky.“

Marcian vzal do ruky zbraň, třásly se mu ruce. Zkontroloval zásobník. Byla plně nabita.

„Už nic neříkej, Enjolrasi, prosím!“

Marcian Grantaira donutil si znovu sednout. Zatáhl ho za vlasy. „Drž ho pevně. Chci, aby se díval, jak jeho drahý přítel chcípne.“

„Víš, co tam dělají ještě? Určitě na něj močí.“

„Enjolrasi!“

Marcian došel k Enjolrasi a silně ho kopl do břicha. Enjolras vykašlal několik kapek krve, mezi nimi něco, co vypadalo jako kusy vlastního žaludku. Zasmál se. Marcian ho chytil za vlasy, zaklonil mu hlavu. Pod bradou cítil chladný dotyk hlavně. „Tvoje poslední slova?“

Enjolras se otevřel ústa, ale vyšel z nich jen průtok krve. Marcian mu nedovolil už nic říct. Stiskl spoušť dříve, než Enjolras stačil Grantaira ujistit, že ho miluje. Bylo zvláštní, že ještě před tím, než se jeho mozkem prohnala kulka, slyšel Grantairův ustaraný výkřik. Skoro cítil jeho slzy na svém těle. Cítil podivné teplo, které se uvolnilo po celém jeho těle. Až teprve potom se propadl do temnoty.

Enjolras chtěl ještě jednou vidět světlo. Ale ne každé přání umírajícího se splní.


	28. Nahý

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Už od začátku mi bylo jasné, že jednou musím napsat povídku o tom, jak Enjolras stojí Grantairovi modelem pro jeho závěrečnou práci do školy. A je to konečně tady!

Grantaire se postavil za stojan s připraveným plátnem a podíval se před sebe. Přes židli byla přehozena fuchsiová látka. Vedle židle stál zlatý stojan, na kterém byl položen zlatý pohárek a několik kusů zeleného hroznového vína. Na místo zářily dvě lampy, každá z jiného úhlu. Pozadí bylo šedé a působilo nudně. Grantaire se i přesto usmíval. Dnes zrovna dokončoval svůj velký projekt. Podíval se na hodinky. Bylo šest večer. Každou chvíli měl do jeho ateliéru vejít Jehan, který se nabídl, že mu bude stát modelem. Nalil si víno a čekal.

O půl hodiny někdo zaklepal na dveře. Grantaire se pousmál, dopil víno a došel ke dveřím. „To je dost že jdeš,“ zasmál se, když dveře otevřel. „Už jsem myslel, že jsi na mě—Enjolrasi?“ zeptal se překvapeně, když místo zrzavého, pihatého mladíka, před ním stál vysoký blondýn s chladným pohledem a nejmodřejšíma očima, které kdy viděl. „Co tu děláš?“ Zamrkal a pootevřel pusu. Byl více překvapený z toho, že blondýn věděl, kde se nacházel jeho ateliér. Nevěděl, že by se mu někdy zmiňoval.

„Jehan mi volal,“ řekl a vytáhl z kapsy mobil, aby mohl Grantairovi ukázat poslední hovor v telefonu. Trval skoro dvacet minut. „Říkal, že ti měl dnes pomoci se školním projektem, ale zavolala mu rodina, že potřebují s něčím pomoc a je to neodkladné. Zeptal se mě, jestli za něj mohu zaskočit. Tak jsem tady. Tedy, pokud ti to nevadí. Ptal jsem se na to i Jehana, ale říkal, že ti to nebude vadit.“

„To rozhodně ne,“ přiznal Grantaire. „Ale řekl ti, o co jde?“

„Matně se zmínil.“

„Matně,“ povzdechl si Grantaire. „Tak pojď dál.“ Uhnul mu z cesty, aby mohl jeho kamarád vejít dovnitř. „Venku je pěkná zima, co?“ Zeptal se, když si všiml, jak měl Enjolras růžové tváře a špičky uší. Pověsil Enjolrasův kabát na věšák a společně vešli do hlavní místnosti ateliéru. „Nemám tu nic teplého. Můžu nabídnout jen víno. To by tě mohlo trochu zahřát.“

„Víno bude stačit, děkuji,“ řekl popravdě a černovlásek šel pro čistou skleničku, kterou měl ukrytou společně s vínem, v malé skříňce vedle kavalce.

Enjolras se mezitím rozhlížel po ateliéru. Pár už jich viděl, ale nikdy se v nich nezdržel dlouho. Šlo většinou jen pracovní schůzky v rámci jejich skupiny _Přátel Abecedy_. S umělci si tolik nerozuměl, možná že umění nikdy moc nechápal a neposkytovalo mu tolik uspokojení, jako jiné činnosti. Ale vždy obdivoval, jak se dokázali zavřít do malé místnosti, kterou prohlásili za své _útočiště_ , kde dokázali tvořit svá nejlepší díla. Přišlo mu, jako kdyby se v jejich ateliérem promítala celá jejich duše. Chaos, pořádek, vůně parfémů nebo jen barev. Takoví, jací byli – přirození.

Ani Grantaire nebyl výjimkou. Jeho ateliér měl jedno okno, které bylo zavřené, zatažené, a ještě přes něj byla polepena černá látka. Místnost byla vymalována béžově, byl zde prostor jen pro malířské potřeby a malou skříň ve které si Grantaire schovával jídlo a pití. Naproti kavalci stálo připravené zátiší pro kresbu. Jinak v místnosti byla ještě pohovka, na které bylo pohozeno Grantairovo oblečení, dvě deky a polštář. Vždy, když se blížily závěrečné zkoušky, zde černovlásek přespával.

„Tady.“ Vyrušil Grantaire Enjolrase při jeho zkoumání prostoru, když si stoupl vedle něj a podal mu nalitou sklenici. Enjolras ji tiše přijal a upil. I přesto, že alkoholu nijak neholdoval, víno měl rád. Hlavně červené, syté a sladké. Přesně takové, které mu zrovna Grantaire nalil. „Kdy ti jede další bus domů? Doufám, že ses sem netáh pěšky. Od tebe z bytu je to docela štreka.“

„Co prosím?“ zeptal se blonďáček zmateně.

„No, předpokládám, že až se trochu ohřeješ, tak půjdeš domů?“

„Proč bych měl?“

Grantaire zamrkal a zamračil se. „Protože, to asi nebudeš chtít dělat?“

„Nelíbím se ti jako model?“ zeptal se upřímně Enjolras a upil ze skleničky. „Pokud tomu tak je, řekni mi to. Já se neurazím. Chápu, že jako umělec jsi měl jasnou představu o tom, jak tvůj obraz bude vypadat. A pokud ses zeptal Jehana, chtěl si jeho jako ztvárnění tvé vize. Já a Jehan jsme dosti rozdílní, jak vzhledově, tak povahově. Vím, jak jednoduše dokážeš na plátno přenést city a emoce, a tak pochopím, pokud má až moc chladná povaha, se ti do tvého tématu nehodí.“

„No, počkej, tak to nemyslím,“ začal Grantaire hned a posadil se na stoličku vedle kavalce. „Ty jsi skvělej model. Sakra, máš doma zrcadla? Ty ses narodil k tomu abys byl model! Každej umělec by si tě moh přát. Jehana jsem kreslil už několikrát, umíme spolupracovat. Je to s ním nejjednodušší. Už jsem ho chtěl použít na jiný téma, ale všichni se báli toho posledního. Toho _dnešního_. A víš, jakej Jehan je.“

„Nebojácný?“

„Nestydatej,“ opravil ho se smíchem Grantaire. „Ten se ničeho nebojí. Nahotu bere jako akt umění. Tak, jak jí beru i já. Není v tom nic sexuálního. Takže bylo jednoduchý se s ním domluvit.“ Enjolras jen pokýval hlavou. „Takže chápu, když se ti do toho nebude chtít. Můžeš kdykoliv odejít.“

„Jak víš, že se mi do toho nechce?“ zeptal se Enjolras s upřímným zájmem a znovu upil.

Grantaire povytáhl obočí. „A ty snad chceš?“

„Jsem tady, ne?“

„Dobře, dobře, dobře, Apollóne,“ řekl Grantaire, narovnal se na židli a začal před sebou máchat rukama, jako kdyby od sebe odháněl neviditelné včely. „Chápeme se, o co tu jde, že jo?“ Enjolras pokýval hlavou. „Pochopil jsi, co Jehan říkal?“

„Nejsem hloupý, Grantaire.“

„To netvrdím. Ale _chápeš_ —“ Ten tón se Enjolrasovi nelíbil. Připadalo mu, jako kdyby si z něj černovlásek utahoval, „—že dneska jsem plánoval malovat nahej model.“

„Ano.“

„ _Nahej_ model.“

„Nejsem hluchý, slyšel jsem tě už napoprvé.“

Grantaire se zhluboka nadechl. Už chtěl začít protestovat, domluvit Enjolrasovi, že to pro něj nemusí dělat, když se mu hlas zasekl v hrdle. Vždyť je to Enjolras – jeho kamarád, vůdce, a idol. Miloval každý moment, kdy se do něj zapíchl jeho nádhernýma, chladnýma očima a říkal mu jménem. Pořádně ho sice nikdy neposlouchal, ale tu pozornost, kterou mu věnoval, ho dělala šťastným. A teď ho mohl mít na několik hodin jen pro sebe. V celé jeho _nahé_ kráse.

Jen pod tou představou se celý ošil. Za roky, co chodil na box, maloval na vysoké škole a ponořil se do světa sexuálních rozkoší, viděl nespočet nahých těl. Dívky, chlapce, ženy, muže, občas i lidi, kteří byli někde mezi anebo si na nějaké hranice nehráli. Miloval těla jako aspekty umění, ale i touhy. Ale Enjolras do ničeho, co už viděl, nezapadal. Byl výjimečný. Jiný. Přitahoval ho a vzájemně ho obdivoval jako dávno vystavené dílo ve zlatém rámu.

„Kdy začneme?“ Enjolras Grantairovi podal dopitou skleničku.

„Kdykoliv budeš chtít.“

„Takže klidně hned?“

„Jasně.“

„Mám se svléknout?“

Grantairovi se zasekl dech v hrdle. Odkašlal si a co nejpevnějším hlasem odpověděl: „J-jistě.“

Enjolras jen pokýval hlavou. Bez dalších slov si sundal svůj bílý svetr, pod kterým měl těsné, černé tričko. Už to nedávalo moc prostoru na fantazii, když dokonale obkreslovalo jeho svaly. Rozepnul si pásek u kalhot, knoflík i zip. Už zpoza otevřeného poklopce Grantaire viděl jeho červené boxerky. I ty byly až nějak _moc_ těsné. Když si sundal černé kalhoty a ponožky a pomalu se přesunul prsty k lemu trička, aby si jej mohl sundat, Grantaire odklonil zrak. Zadíval se na plátno a několikrát se zhluboka nadechl. Soustředil se na dýchání, na to, jak mu bušilo srdce, na to, jak se mu najednou celé čelo orosilo. Potřeboval se uklidnit. Ideálně tak, aby si toho Enjolras nevšiml.

„Mám něco udělat?“

„Posaď se na tu židli,“ rozkázal mu, aniž by se na něj podíval. „Přes klín si přehoď tu látku.“

„Takhle?“

Grantaire byl donucený se konečně podívat před sebe. Enjolras uposlechl jeho přání, sedl si na židli a do klína si dal látku, která dostatečně zakrývala jeho klenot. Zády byl opřený o židli, jednu ruku přehozenou přes opěradlo, druhou ledabyle položenou v klíně. Nohy měl mírně rozkročené. Grantaire si všiml něčeho lesklého na jeho hrudi. „Kurva,“ zašeptal a hlasitě polkl.

Enjolras povytáhl obočí. Zadíval se stejným směrem jako Grantaire. Pousmál se. „Bude vadit, když si to nechám?“

„N-ne, jako, ehm, ne.“ Grantaire si musel znovu odkašlat. Vzduch v místnosti se mu zdál nějaký těžký. A to tu bylo vždy takové horko? „Nevěděl jsem, že…“

„Že mám piercing? Nikdy ses neptal.“

„Protože by mě ani nenapadlo se zeptat.“

Enjolras se pousmál. „Nechal jsem si ho udělat v šestnácti. Dal jsem ho dolů jen jednou, když mi ve dvaceti prasklo slepé střevo a musel jsem být pak kvůli komplikacím v nemocnici. Ta díra mi zarůstá moc rychle, takže jsem hned po tom musel jít na další propíchnutí. Dáma v salónku mi říkala, že si ho mám vyndávat jen v nejkrajnější nouzi, pokud nechci, aby mi propíchnutí znovu zarostlo. Říkala, že mám až moc odolné bradavky. Netuším, co tím chtěla říct.“

„J-já taky ne,“ řekl Grantaire až moc vysokým hlasem a nadechl se. Rozhodně nechtěl myslet na Enjolrasovi bradavky. Na ty, co byly zbarvené do stejné barvy jako jeho rty. Bylo možné, aby je měl dospělý muž takhle růžové, plné a na pohled sladké? Ke všemu, když pravou z nich zdobil lehký, stříbrný šperk, který se při každém nadechnutí nádherně lesknul.

Grantaire zakroutil hlavou. Potřeboval se soustředit.

„Můžeme?“

„Jistě. Jenom mi řekni, co mám dělat.“

„Stačí, když budeš bez hnutí sedět.“

„Dobře.“

A tak Enjolras opravdu bez hnutí seděl, pořád ve stejné poloze, díval se občas přímo na Grantaira, občas očima zapátral kamsi po místnosti. Ateliérem se rozléhalo jen to, jak Grantaire maloval. Oba začal šimrat v nose lehký pach barev, ale ani jednomu nevadil. Enjolras byl za ticho rád, neměl rád plytké rozhovory. Grantaira ale ticho ubíjelo. Byl rád, když tu měl Jehana. Mluvil, básnil, zpíval. Byl sice neposedný a pořád se kroutil, Grantaire ho okřikoval jako otec svého malého syna. Ale cítil se s ním uvolněně.

S Enjolrasem ne. Bylo to zvláštní. Měl před sebou model, který si každý umělec mohl jen přát, ale on se nedokázal pořádně soustředit. Každý svůj tah štětce si až moc promýšlel a to, co vytvářel na plátně bylo až moc – precizní. Takový nebyl. Občas dělal chyby. Některé jeho obrysy nedávaly smysl. Byl to jeho malý podpis. Vždy, když se podíval před sebe, nic nemaloval. Nechtěl udělat jedinou chybu. Enjolras si to nezasloužil.

„Jehan říkal, že máš zajímavé téma závěrečné práce,“ prolomil ticho mezi nimi blonďáček, když cítil, že už ho začínala bolet kostrč z nepohodlné židle.

„Jemu přijde všechno zajímavý.“

„To máš pravdu,“ přiznal Enjolras. „Ale dělat závěrečné práce o lásce, mi také přijde zajímavé.“

„Dík.“ Grantaire se na blonďáčka usmál a ten mu úsměv oplatil. Okamžitě se mu ten moment vryl do paměti. Potřeboval si na něj vzpomenou později. Aby ho mohl pečlivě namalovat na obraz.

„Co mám ztvárňovat já?“

Grantaire několikrát pohnul zápěstím, než odpověděl: „Něco z lásky.“

„Samotnou lásku?“

„Jednu z jejích forem.“

„Hm. Jako radost?“

„Ne, to ne,“ zasmál se Grantaire. „Na radost v lásce nevěřím. Jsem trochu živočišnější.“

„Touhu?“

„Už jsi blízko.“

„Nechci si hrát, chci jenom odpověď.“

„Mě ale baví, jak se snažíš.“

Enjolras se na něj podíval jeho typickým odměřeným pohledem a povzdechl si. „Nemusíš mi to říkat, když nechceš.“

Grantaire chvíli počkal, ale když viděl, že Enjolras opravdu nehodlal pokračovat v hádaní, odpověděl mu: „Euforii.“

Enjolras povytáhl obočí a zabručel. „Jako… ve vztahu?“

„Také.“

„V lásce?“

„Také.“

„V sexu?“ Grantaire si musel oblíznout rty, když slyšel, jak jednoduše Enjolras pronesl slovo _sex_. S jeho panenskou tváří. S jeho nádherným hlasem. S jeho úžasným tělem. Mělo by to být nelegální.

„…Také. Prostě celkovou euforii.“

„A nezdám se ti na to moc… nudný?“

„Proč myslíš?“

„Sedím tu na židli jako kdybych se snažil někomu prodat kus banánu.“ Grantaire se hlasitě zasmál. Položil štětec vedle kavalce, aby plátno nepomaloval pod náporem smíchu. „Co je?“ zeptal se zmateně blonďáček. Trochu ho uráželo, jak Grantaire zareagoval.

„Jenom, že tě napad zrovna banán, když jsi nahej. Víš co.“

Enjolrasova tvář se neměnila, byla stejně kamenná a znovu si jen povzdechl. „Je ti třináct?“

„V duši mi bude navždy jedenáct. Pořád to mladý ucho, co náhodou našlo porno na počítači svýho táty a už nebylo cesty zpět.“

„Zajímalo by mě, co tam měl, že to z tebe udělalo takového člověka. Ne, počkej, rozmyslel jsem si to. Neříkej mi to.“ Grantaire se znovu zasmál a chtěl se vrátit k malování, když se Enjolras zachvěl a začal se protahovat. „Promiň, už mě trochu bolí tělo.“

„Můžeš si dát pauzu. Není problém. Na rohu je dobrá pizérka, maj i dovoz, jestli chceš.“

„To není zapotřebí, ale děkuji.“ Enjolras položil ruce na kolena a několikrát zakroutil hlavou, aby se mu uvolnily ztuhlé svaly. „Ale rád bych se vrátil k původní otázce. Nepůsobím moc nudně?“

„Ty? Nudně? Nikdy.“

„Ale přesto bych si euforii představoval trochu jinak.“

„Vážně?“ V Grantairově hlase byla jasně slyšet výzva.

„Hm,“ zabručel Enjolras a podíval se černovláskovi do očí. „Nemám zkušenosti ze vztahů, takže nedokážu říct, jak bych ztvárnil radost z lásky nebo štěstí ze zamilovanosti. Ale fyzická euforie mi není cizí.“

„Nepovídej,“ řekl překvapeně Grantaire.

Enjolras zamrkal a pousmál se. „I tebe Courfeyrac zmátl všemi těmi historkami o mé počestnosti.“

„No, neřek bych úplně zmát. Protože jsem tě, stejně jako většina, nikdy s nikým neviděli, tak jsme si mysleli…“ Nedopověděl.

Ale Enjolras moc dobře věděl, co chtěl říct. „To je v pořádku. Mně to nevadí. Ale pletete se. A možná by ti to teď mohlo pomoci.“

„Jak?“ zeptal se Grantaire a snažil se nemyslet na to, že se někdo už Enjlolrase dotýkal. Vypadal vždy tak nepřístupně. Jak si, tak chladný muž dokázal najít partnera? I když, říkal, že nikdy nezažil lásku a vztah. Znamenalo to snad, že Enjolras měl zkušenosti ze vztahů na _jednu noc_? Že se dokázal pomilovat s cizím mužem a nad ránem odejít jako kdyby se nikdy nic nestalo?

Polkl. Nic takového mu k Enjolrasovi nesedělo. Ale jeho fantazie jela na plné obrátky.

Jako kdyby to Enjolras vytušil, pousmál se a znovu se opřel o opěradlo židle. „Myslím, že takhle by to bylo lepší.“ Pravou ruku si dal za hlavu, vypadalo to, jako kdyby se o ní opíral. Bradu trochu nadzvedl. Díval se na Grantaira trochu z vrchu. Ústa pootevřel a skousl je. Měly najednou trochu tmavší barvu. „A ještě tohle.“ S tím přesunul svou levou ruku ke svému rozkroku. Prsty zatnul do látky a pevně jí sevřel. Látka do detailu vykreslila, co se pod ní skrývalo.

Grantaire vykulil oči. Ty se dokázaly dívat jen na jedno místo. Namokřil si rty jazykem a slabě si odkašlal. „Jestli je ti to takhle pohodlné.“

„Je,“ přiznal Enjolras a pousmál se. „Ale takhle by to bylo možná ještě trochu pohodlnější…“ Prsty přesunul o něco blíže k jeho chloubě, kterou prsty párkrát objel. Jen podle obrysu, ale Grantairovi neuniklo, jak pod látkou jeho penis zacukal a trochu se zvětšil.

„Kdo jsi a co jsi udělal s Enjolrasem?“ zeptal se Grantaire nevěřícně. Co se to _sakra_ dělo?

„Teď jsem _Euforie_ , pamatuješ?“ zeptal se ho Enjolras, prohlédl si Grantaira od hlavy až k patě a šibalsky se usmál. „A zdá se, že má síla má na tebe vliv.“

Grantaire se podíval na svůj rozkrok, který byl mírně zvednutý. V jeho černých kalhotách to bylo až moc viditelné. Kdy se stalo? Jak se to stalo? Podíval se zpět na Enjolrase. Nikdo se mu ale nemohl divit. Seděl před ním samotný Bůh. „Svádíš mě?“ zeptal se Grantaire trochu drze a udělal krok vpřed.

Enjolras sebou ani necuknul, jeho prsty se stále staraly o jeho naběhlý penis. „Možná. Však to je má práce, ne?“

„Myslel jsem si, že teď máme pauzu.“

„V tom případě budu rád, když zhodnotíš, jestli jsem pro tebe tím správným modelem.“

Tu noc Grantaire obraz nedokončil.


	29. Čas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ke každé povídce si autor udělá svůj vlastní vztah. Každou další povídku, námět, knihu; vše miluje jako vlastní děti (které ho i často neposlouchají a dělají si, co chtějí, až z toho autor trpí a užírá se po večerech zmrzlinou). A dnes, s nosem nahoru, přiznávám, že dnešní povídka je oficiálně mou oblíbenou z této série. Psala se sama, bavila mě a ani jednou jsem se nedostala do bodu, kde bych nevěděla jak dál (což se mi většinou stane u každé povídky, alespoň na chvíli). Doufám tedy, že budete aspoň trochu cítit, jak moc jsem si dnešní psaní užila a i vám se povídka bude líbit. :)

Grantaire si sbalil štětce a papíry do batohu, rozloučil se se svými spolužáky a, stejně jako každý jiný pátek, odešel místo do svého bytu, na metro. To ho dovezlo skoro na druhý konec Paříže. Tam vystoupil, zkušenými kroky prošel několika spletitými uličkami, až se dostal před dveře malé kavárničky. Okna byla zabarikádovaná, na terase bylo několik květníků s neudržovanými květinami a před prahem ležela černá kočka. Nad dveřmi nebyl žádný název, které by oznamoval, že se za nimi něco skrývá.

Grantaire se skrčil, poškrábal kočku pod bradou, ta mu poděkovala tichým zamňoukáním a nechala ho vejít. Jakmile Grantaire otevřel dveře, do nosu ho praštila vůně páleného dřeva, pomerančů a vanilky, která mu vykouzlila úsměv na tváři. Kavárna byla laděna do tmavého dřeva, místo židlí zde bylo několik křesel s šedými nebo oranžovými potahy. Stoly byly maličké, na každém z nich byla kulatá, žlutá svíčka. Ve zdech byly vytesané díry, do kterých bylo vloženo několik zvláštních květin, které rostly fialovou skoro až černou barvou. V kavárně sedělo jen pár lidí.

Grantaire tuhle kavárnu našel náhodou před třemi měsíci, když se opilý potuloval uličkami Paříže, hledajíc hotel, kde by mohl přespat, nebo někoho, kdo by mu nabídl lóže. Místo toho skončil tady, u paní Houchelopové, která se na něj široce usmála, uložila ho na jeden z rozkládacích gaučů a uvařila mu bylinkový čaj, který ho okamžitě postavil na nohy. Něco tady na něj křičelo _domov_ více, než když otevřel dveře do svého bytu, který byl jednoduše až moc chladný.

Chodil sem každý pátek. Nejdříve jen proto, že to byl jediný den, kdy nemusel do práce a mohl si užít chvíle klidu. Usadil se na své typické místo do rohu, u jednoho zazděného okna, u kterého se válela zrzavá kočka. Poškrábal jí na bříšku, sundal si batoh ze zad a paní majitelka mu beze slov přinesla jasmínový čaj a čerstvě upečenou rebarborovou bábovkou. „Tvá oblíbená,“ řekla mu, než ho políbila do vlasů a odešla zpátky za bar. Každý pátek se tu pekly ty nejlepší koláče. Ale Grantaire sem chodil hlavně kvůli—

Dveře se znovu otevřely. I když do místnosti nepronikalo žádné světlo, všichni měli pocit, že do kavárny vešlo samotné slunce. Chlapec, který nemohl být o moc mladší než Grantaire, se okamžitě zadíval na majitelku, usmál se na ni a srdečně jí pozdravil. Objednal si jako vždy černou kávu, bez mléka, bez cukru. Sedl si na své obvyklé místo. Na sedačku hned za Grantairem. Než dosedl, Grantaire si ho prohlédl. Byl vysoký a zdálo se, že ještě stále rostl, vlasy měl čerstvě ostříhané a Grantaire netušil, jestli se mu líbily více, když mu oblizovaly ramena nebo teď, kdy konečně viděl jeho dlouhou, mléčnou šíji, na které tepala vystouplá žíla. Oči měl unavené, zdálo se, že už pár dní nespal. Jako vždy otevřel svůj batoh, vytáhl z něj knihu zabalenou v červeném obalu a dal se do čtení. Grantaire nikdy neviděl, co vlastně četl. Jeho ramena se uvolnila a na tváři se mu rozlil slabý úsměv. Podobný tomu, který věnoval všem v okolí.

Grantaire se natáhl pro svůj batoh. Otevřel ho, vytáhl z něj svůj oblíbený skicák a slabou tužku. Otevřel ho na nové stránce a dal se do malování. Nepřemýšlel nad tím, co dělal, kolik udělal tahů, co chtěl kreslit. Jeho mysl byla prázdná. Jeho ruce malovaly něco, co dávno znaly, ale jeho mysl na to zapomněla.

Na papíře se objevila tvář mladého neznámého. Jako vždy byl krásný. Vlasy měl velmi krátké, postavu trochu robustnější, a ještě o něco vyšší, než se zdál teď, ale oči měl stejné chladné a veliké. Rovný postoj, ruce za zády, na těle uniforma. Kolem pasu obušek a zbraň. Na hlavě čepice. Na čepici velký, stříbrný znak.

Grantaire přestal malovat. Smutně se usmál. Doufal v jediné. Že _tahle_ doba se jim vyhnula. Ale zdálo se, že neměli na výběr. Jejich historie byla s každým rokem krutější a těžší. Povzdechl si a sebezapřením začal vykreslovat na čepici tvar orlice. Najednou chápal, proč měl mladík ve tváři tak chladný a nepřítomný výraz. Jeho uniforma definovala jeho dobu, ale ne mysl. V té byl vždy s těmi, kdo byli proti systému a tyranii.

Cítil, jak se mu celá ruka chvěla. Ta krutost k jeho nádherné postavě a povaze neseděla. Skoro jako kdyby si to vysnil. Jeho ruka sebou trhla do pravého rohu. Obrys tenčí postavy. Menší. Chlapec vypadal i mladší. Vlasy měl husté, černé, kudrnaté. Dříve než namaloval ostrý nos a vyděšené oči, věděl, že maluje sám sebe. Na sobě měl špinavé oblečení, na některých místech i roztržené. U hlavy měl položenou zbraň muže, který stál za ním. I on měl na sobě ornament, který ho definoval. Černobílá hvězda v jeho hlavě zářila žlutou barvou.

„Ach, děkuji.“ Grantaire na chvíli přestal malovat. Podíval se před sebe. Mladík se usmíval a děkoval majitelce, která mu přinesla jeho oblíbenou kávu. Jako vždy k tomu položila jahodový koláč, kterého se blonďáček ale nedotkl. Nikdy v kavárně nejedl.

Zabolela ho hlava. V uších mu začalo slabě pískat. Tiše zasténal a zavřel oči. Opřel si hlavu do dlaní a zhluboka se nadechl. Věděl, co bude následovat.

_Grantaire procházel úzkou chodbou. V žebrech ho studila zbraň, která byla připravena na to vždy vystřelit. Za ním šli dva muži v černých uniformách, na pažích jim zářily červené pásky se svastikou. Nemluvili, tváře měl toporné a chladné. Bolelo ho na hrudi, nemohl pořádně dýchat. Chodba byla kluzká a špinavá. Každou chvíli uklouzl a zbraň se mu ještě více zabořila do kůže. Bolelo to. Byl bosý, chodidla měl sedřená do krve. Před pár týdny se mu zanítila rána na pravé patě, ta páchla a vytékala z ní tmavě žlutá tekutina. Otékal mu kotník. Potřeboval, aby se na jeho ránu podíval lékař. Věděl, že jinak o nohu může přijít. A on ji potřeboval. Proto, aby mohl žít. Jako silný, mladý muž měl ještě možnost pár let žít. Najít skulinku mezi zdmi tábora a utéct. K tomu obě nohy potřeboval._

_Došli na konec chodby. Muž, který nedržel zbraň přešel ke dveřím, odemkl je a otevřel. Druhý muž do Grantaira strčil. Spadl na kolena přímo do velké louže. Zaskučel bolestí. Praskla mu bolavá pata, začala z ní vytékat krev i hnis. „Veliteli,“ řekl jeden z mužů a přešel ke Grantairovi. „Je to on?“ Chytil ho za vlasy a silně za ně zatáhl. Zaklonil mu hlavu tak daleko, že Grantaire neměl možnost se pořádně nadechnout ani polknout. Otevřel oči. Pálily ho. Venku nesvítilo slunce, bylo zataženo, podle louží a mokra na trávě ještě před chvíli pršelo. I tak byla realita až moc zářivá. Naposledy byl venku před dvěma měsíci. Jeho oči si zvykly na tmu a blikavé světlo na konci chodby, kam díky mřížím, které ho držely na 5 metrech čtverečních, nikdy nedošel._

_„Ukažte.“ Ten hlas poznával. Několikrát zamrkal. Mlha před jeho zorničkami se konečně rozplynula. Před ním stál muž v nádherné, černé uniformě. Boty měl čerstvě vyleštěné, nebyla na nich ještě ani kapka deště nebo bláta. Ruce měl za zády. Postoj byl hrdý a pevný, hruď vypnutá. Na hlavě měl jako jediný čepici, na které se leskla čerstvě vyleštěná stříbrná křičící orlice. Muž vzal do ruky obušek, který měl přivázaný společně se zbraní kolem pasu. Namířil s ním na Grantaira a několikrát ho poplácal po tváři. Muž pustil jeho vlasy. Mladík mu dal obušek pod bradu. Klekl si, aby se mohli jeden druhému podívat do očí._

_Ty oči. Ach, ty oči. Byly nádherné. Modré, klidné a veliké. Kolem zorniček měl několik žlutých plaménků. Jeho oči vypadaly jako noční pampelišky. Rozpínaly se a zase se schovávaly. Probodával ho ledovým pohledem. „Je to on,“ řekl a obuškem ho uhodil do jablka na krku. Grantaire nešťastně zasténal. Bolelo ho to. Byl na krku moc citlivý. Na pár vteřin se na tváři mladíka rozvinul úsměv._

_Zvedl se a začal s muži mluvit jazykem, který Grantaire neovládal. Podle hrubosti, která v jazyce vládla, poznal, že je to němčina. Matka mu vždy říkala, aby se naučil mluvit německy a anglicky, že je to jednou bude potřebovat. Nikdy na její slova nedával. Vysmíval se jí, že němčina není umělecký jazyk a on ho, jako správný umělec a vyznavač krásna, nikdy nebude potřebovat. Kdyby jen tušil…_

_„Pojď se mnou,“ řekl mladík, tentokrát už francouzsky, a otočil se ke Grantairovi zády. Grantaire se zvedl a pomalým krokem začal mladíka následovat. Kulhal. Pravá pata ho pálila a bolest z ní mu vystřelovala až do stehna._

_Šli několik minut. Venku nikdo nebyl. Viděl jen ploty, za kterými bylo několik dřevěných domů. Bylo až moc velké ticho. Jako kdyby všichni kolem zemřeli. Ošil se. Nechtěl myslet na smrt. Snažil se jí vyhýbat. Byla všude. Prosakovala se vzduchem, dosedala na jeho oblečení, otravovala mu mysl. Potřeboval alespoň jednou zapomenout na to, co se v celém světě dělo za hrůzy._

_Mladík došel před velký, cihlový dům s masivními dveřmi. Otevřel dveře a naznačil Grantairovi, aby vešel dovnitř. Grantaire ho bez řečí poslechl. Mladík za nimi zavřel a došel ke schodišti do prvního patra. Grantaire se musel přidržovat zábradlí, aby náhodou nespadl. Kotník mu cestou natekl ještě o něco více. Měl pocit, že každou chvíli praskne._

_Došli k dalším dveřím, ke kterým měl mladík klíč. Odemkl a vešel dovnitř. Dveře nechal otevřené. Grantaire pochopil. Vešel do místnosti a zavřel za sebou. Místnost byla prostorná, vzdušná. V jednom rohu byl velký, mahagonový stůl, na něm několik úhledně seřazených papírů a černý telefon. Do místnosti proudilo světlo ze dvou velkých oken, které mladík začal zatahovat tlustými, červenými závěsy. Na druhé straně místnosti byla prostorná postel s červeným povlečením a hnědými nebesy. Na zdech viselo pár obrazů, jehož autory nepoznával. Zřejmě šlo ještě o neznámé autory. Nebo ukradená díla z mnoha válečných nájezdů._

_Mladík zatáhl druhé okno. Otočil se na Grantaira a zadíval se mu do očí. V místnosti byla tma. I tak jeho nádherné, modré oči zářily. Tentokrát v nich nebyl chlad. Ale teplo. Rozlévalo se mu po celém těle a konejšilo ho jako náruč matky._

_Grantaire ten pohled nevydržet. Jeho oči se naplnily slzami, které začaly okamžitě kanout po jeho tvářích. Začal hlasitě vzlykat. Rukama si přikrýval obličej, aby se na něj mladík nemusel dívat. Ten už byl ale dávno u něj. Dlaně chytil do svých vlastních a donutil ho se na něj podíval. „Neplakej, Grantaire,“ šeptal něžně, když se čelem opřel o to jeho a několikrát ho nosem pohladil o špičku toho jeho._

_„Enjolrasi…,“ zašeptal Grantaire konečně jméno mladíka, který tu před ním stál. Stiskl jeho dlaně. Rozplakal se ještě hlasitě. Naříkal. Sténal. Nemohl dýchat. Jeho tělo bylo vláčné a podlamovala se mu kolena. Enjolras si toho všiml. Pustil jeho ruce a objal ho kolem boku. Přitáhl si ho na své tělo, položil mu hlavu na své rameno a nechal ho plakat. Látka jeho uniformy byla do minuty mokrá._

_Když se Grantaire po několika minutách uklidnil, už neplakal, jen sípal, Enjolras ho chytil za ruku a pomalým krokem s ním došel ke dveřím, které byly vedle postele. Otevřel je a společně vešli do místnosti. Zavřel za sebou, rozsvítil malé světélko na taburetce vedle velkého zrcadla, a začal Grantaira svlékat. Dával si pozor, aby se ani jednou nedotkl jediné jeho jizvy, modřiny nebo čerstvé rány, které vypadaly tak ošklivě._

_Grantaire, po několika měsících, co byl zavřený v kobce, se podíval na svůj odraz. Už se ho ani neděsil. Dříve, to, když se viděl v odrazu skla na okně nebo v louži, se lekl nad tím, jak podivně vypadal. Teď ho ale jeho vzhled nechával chladným. Vždy jasné, hnědé a hřejivé hnědé oči, dnes byly zamlžené bolestí. Vlasy měl mastné, zacuchané, spadaly mu na ramena. Na obličeji měl strniště, dozorci si vždy zakládali na tom, aby jim viděli do tváře a nešikovně je holili. Na bradě a tváři měl od jejich práce dvě hluboké jizvy. Tělo měl slabé a hubené, na některých místech už mu byly vidět žebra a na bocích mu vystupovaly kosti. Pravou ruku měl podivně zkroucenou. Byla už několikrát zlomená. Vojáci ho do ní mlátily obušky pokaždé, když odmítal uposlechnout jejich rozkazu o říšském pozdravu. Na těle měl několik modřin, některé od obušků, některé byly od kopanců, další jen z toho, jak nešikovný byl. Celá jeho záda a stehna byla poseta řeznými ranami. Následky mučení. Některé rány už byly zahojené a bledly. Zůstávaly však na jeho těle jako jizvy, které už nemizely._

_Když ho Enjolras svlékl donaha, chytil ho za dlaň a došel s ním ke kulaté nádobě, která sloužila jako vana. Byla až po okraj plná. Enjolras prsty zkontroloval, zdali byla ještě dostatečně teplá. Pousmál se a prsty vytáhl. Opatrně pomohl Grantairovi přes okraj a posadil ho dovnitř._

_Grantaire se celý ošil. Koupal se naposledy den před tím, než na jeho dveře zabušila policie s tím, že s ním potřebovali mluvit. Za zády policie stálo několik rodin z ulice, které znal přesně tak dlouho, jak dlouho žil v Provence. V jejich tvářích se zračil strach. Policista ho požádal o to, aby nekladl odpor. Nenápadně se podíval doleva, kde na zemi, bez jediné úcty, ležela mrtvola muže, se kterým ještě pár dní předtím hrál domino o několik franků. Grantaire jen pokýval hlavou. Od té doby doma nebyl._

_To, že pláče si uvědomil až když ho Enjolras pohladil po tváři a několik slz mu smyl vlažnou vodou. Nic neříkal. Umýval jeho špinavé tělo a soustředil se na to, aby mu neublížil. Byl až nepřirozeně jemný. Takového ho neznal. Začal plakat ještě více. Tentokrát ale už nevzdychal. Nechával své slzy volně téct po svých tvářích a užíval si horkého doteku vody a Enjolrasových dlaní._

_To, jak páchl, si uvědomil, až když mu Enjolras pomohl z vany ven a začal ho sušit měkkým ručníkem. Když jeho citlivý nos zacítil pach jeho oblečení, které leželo v rohu koupelny, zvedl se mu žaludek. Enjolras ho oblékl do bílé košile a kalhot. Znovu ho chytil za ruku a dovedl do místnosti, do které přišli. Posadil ho na okraj postele v moment, kdy někdo zaklepal na dveře. Pak ještě dvakrát. A po pauze ještě jednou._

_Enjolras dveře otevřel a nechal vejít dovnitř muže, který byl oblečený v bílém plášti. Začali spolu hovořit německy a Grantaire znovu cítil ten protivný tlak ve svém žaludku. Možná měl jen hlad. Možná se bál. Ty dvě emoce mu poslední měsíce splývaly dohromady. Muž se zasmál. Hlubokým, hrdelním smíchem. Grantaira to vyděsilo. Znělo to jako hřmění. Podíval se na muže, který se podle všeho zasmál vtipu, který mu Enjolras vyprávěl. Od kdy blonďáček vyprávěl vtipy? A co mu tak vtipného řekl? Chtěl tomu všemu také rozumět…_

_Muž si klekl před Grantaira a dotkl se jeho bolavé nohy. Ucukl. Muž se na něj podíval. V očích měl upřímný zájem. Nic neříkal a ukázal na kabelu, kterou položil vedle postele. Bylo v ní lékařské náčiní. Grantaire se podíval na Enjolrase, který jen pokýval hlavou. Grantaire se uvolnil a nohu popostrčil k muži, který se pousmál a začal jí zkoumat ze všech uhlů. Pak začal mluvit. Jazykem, který Grantaira tak frustroval a děsil. Enjolras mu odpovídal věcně. Říkal jedno, dvě, někdy jen tři slova. Grantaire rozuměl jen slovu „Nein“ a „Ja“._

_Jakmile zaznělo poslední „Ja“, muž Grantairovi ohnul nohu dolů. Grantaire bolestí vykřikl a pokusil se nohu stáhnout zpět ke svému tělu. „To je v pořádku, Grantaire,“ řekl Enjolras, když k němu došel, posadil se vedle něj a objal ho kolem ramen. „Uwe potřebuje zkontrolovat, jestli nemáš zlomený kotník.“_

_„Nemám. Může toho nechat?“_

_Enjolras se začal s Uwem o něčem bavit. Muž se tvářil až moc vážně a z kabely vytáhl brýle. Dal si je na nos a hned začal v kabele hledat další věci. Jakmile z ní vytáhl skalpel, Enjolras chytil Grantaira za bradu a donutil se ho na něj podívat. „Potřebuji abys byl teď v klidu. A moc sebou necukal.“_

_„Co mi bude dělat?“ zeptal se Grantaire vystrašeně._

_„Ta pata je silně zanícená. Uwe jí potřebuje rozříznout a dostat ven všechen hnis. Jinak bys o to chodilo brzy přišel. V tom lepším případě.“_

_„V tom lepším případě?“_

_„Pokud by ti tu patu neošetřil, zánět by postupoval do celé nohy, až by nakonec mohlo dojít k otravě krve.“ Enjolras ho pohladil po tváři. „Prosím, polož se na záda. Uwe ti tu nohu ošetří.“ Grantaire se rozklepal. Už chtěl něco namítnout, ale Enjolras ještě doplnil: „Budu tu celou dobu s tebou. Podívej,“ řekl, když pomohl Grantairovi si lehnout tak, aby měl nohu nataženou a v ideální výšce na to, aby si ji mohl Uwe celou prohlédnout. Enjolras chytil Grantaira za ruce a pevně ho stiskl. „Když to bude bolet, klidně mě pevně stiskni.“ Pohladil ho po tváři a začal mu palcem otírat všechny slzy, které se mu opět spustily z očí. „Budu tu celou dobu, slibuji.“_

_Svůj slib Enjolras dodržel. I když sebou Grantaire cukal a snažil se před jemnými doteky utéct. I když začal Grantaire plakat a prosit ho, aby ho nechali jít. I když začal Grantaire bolestí křičet, když mu Uwe skalpelem vymýval rozříznutou patu. I když kousal Enjolrase ho košile, aby jeho výkřiky nebyly tolik slyšet. I když Grantaire vyčerpáním omdlel._

_Když znovu otevřel oči, ležel v posteli sám. Hlavu měl položenou do měkkého polštáře, tělo zakryté tlustou dekou. Nohu měl ovázanou obinadlem a cítil pach dezinfekce. Pootočil hlavu do strany. Enjolras seděl na židli vedle postele a četl si. Jakmile cítil na svém těle jeho pohled, odložil knihu na noční stolek a přitulil se ke Grantairovi. Dívali se jeden druhému do očí._

_„Jsi naživu,“ prolomil mezi nimi ticho černovlásek. Enjolras jen pokýval hlavou. „Jsi… na špatné straně, nemyslíš?“ Pokusil se zasmát, ale nešlo to. Jeho obličej už nevěděl, jak zformovat úsměv._

_„Všechno ti vysvětlím. Ale až ráno. Teď by ses měl prospat.“ A Grantaire ho poslechl._

_Ráno na něj čekala teplá snídaně s horkým čajem. Grantaire ale jen okousal suchý chleba a napil se trochu hořkého čaje. Po tolika měsících, co byl nucený hladovět nebo jíst jen plesnivé jídlo, měl stažený žaludek. Zatímco snídal, Enjolras seděl za stolem a něco psal do několika deníků, ve kterých jen matně Grantaire viděl několik čísel, které mu nic neříkaly. Jeho černá, nacistická uniforma visela upravena, vyžehlena, čista vedle něj. Vypadala až moc hrdě a krásně. Grantairovi se zvedl žaludek. Přikryl si ústa a hlasitě zasténal._

_Enjolras se otočil k posteli. Když viděl, jak byl Grantaire předkloněný, jednou rukou si držel ústa a druhou břicho, zamračil se. „Bolí tě něco?“ zeptal se ho, když se zvedl od stolu a přešel k němu. Místo odpovědi se Grantaire několikrát zhluboka nadechl a objal Enjolrase kolem pasu. Svou hlavou se natlačil na jeho břicho a mačkal ho, jako kdyby ho viděl poprvé. Enjolras ho začal prsty hladit ve vlasech. Tak, jak to dělal vždy, když se snažil černovláska uklidnit._

_Když se od něj Grantaire odtáhl a podíval se mu očí, Enjolras se na něj pousmál. Sedl si vedle něj, propletly prsty svých dlaní a blonďáček se dal do vypravování. Mluvil o jeho rodině, která dostala zprávu o nájezdech Hitlerových vojáků na Paříž. Mluvil o jeho otci, který se jako politik účastnil jednoho z jednání, kde se mělo rozhodovat o osudu Paříže. Z jednání se už nevrátil. Když vojáci došli na statek, kde byla celá jeho rodina ukryta, dožadovali se jen jediného – Enjolrase. Chtěli vidět toho chytrého, mladého mladíka, kterého jeho otec obdivoval a miloval. O kterém mluvil jen v superlativech. Byl vzdělaný, politicky zdatný, věděl, jak fungovala válka, i když byla jediná, kterou v životě prožíval. Byl jediný z blízkého okolí, kdo uměl německy, a tak mu vojáci nabídli, aby se stal jejich překladatel. Buď to, nebo být zastřelen u zdi se svou matkou. Pro její ochranu svolil. Jeho matka mohla zůstat na statku a starat se o farmu, která byla jen pohádkou v krutém světě. Psal ji dopisy, občas jí volal. Potřeboval slyšet, že je před osudem války chráněna. Mluvila smutně, prosila ho, aby se vrátil domů. Vždy jí slíbil, že se už brzy uvidí. Věděl ale, že ještě nemohl odejít. Měl tu moc práce._

_„Ty spolupracuješ se Spojenci?“ Enjolras se podíval do Grantairových očí. Chvíli přemýšlel, jestli by mu to měl vše vysvětlit – mluvit o tom, jak moc se snažil chránit své přátele, rodinu, Francii. O tom, na čem mu záleželo. Jestli mu má vysvětlit, proč dobrovolně nasazuje svůj život pro to, aby tahle krutá válka konečně skončila. „Ty blázne…“ Grantaire to řekl tím nejjemnějším hlasem, kterým dokázal. „Vždycky jsi byl blázen.“ Dotkl se jeho tváře a donutil blonďáčka, aby se na něj podíval. Zachvěly se mu oční víčka. Nasucho polkl. Jazykem si oblízl rty. „Vždycky se snažíš všechny zachránit, ale teď tě to může opravdu zabít, Enjolrasi,“ řekl ještě před tím, než se k němu naklonil a políbil ho. Enjolras okamžitě zasténal. Prsty se začal dotýkat Grantairova ucha, tam, kde byl vždy citlivý. Hned na to prsty přesunul do jeho černé, kudrnaté kadeře a začal ho vášnivě líbat._

_Možná za to mohl fakt, že už dlouho nikoho tak blízko neměl. Možná za to mohl fakt, že byl nadšený, když zjistil, že je Grantaire naživu. Možná za to mohl fakt, že uvnitř toho hrdého velitele v černé uniformě, která ho nutila se nenávidět, byl pořád jen malý, ustrašený kluk, který se bál války. Tu noc se po dvou letech znovu milovali. Hrubě se dotýkali, líbali se moc vášnivě, až jim sliny tekly na brady. Jejich přírazy byly moc bolestivé a nesourodé. Potřebovali si dokázat, že tam ten druhý byl. Potřebovali cítit bolest, aby si byli jistí, že to není sen ale realita. Potřebovali jeden druhého._

_Když si leželi v náručí, Grantaire si hrál s Enjolrasovým náhrdelníkem, který dostal od své matky ke dvacátým narozeninám, pár dní před tím, než Německo napadlo Polsko a vyhlásila se Druhá světová válka; Enjolras znovu mluvil. O tom, co dělal. Co bylo jeho posláním. Mluvil o budoucnosti. Mluvil o tom, jak brzy válka skončí, jak tohle všechno bude už jenom minulost. Hrdě mluvil o své práci, o jeho přestrojení. O tom, jak nenávidí svou uniformu, ale dovolujeme mu dostat se k moci. „Obdivují mě, Grantaire. Nejen vojáci, ale i politici. Vůdci. Chtějí, abych byl s nimi v místnosti, bavil se s nimi, učil je francouzsky. Chtějí, abych oslavoval jejich úspěchy a připíjel si s nimi drahými koňaky. Dělám to. Nenávidím se za to… Ale jednou, až zamířím zbraní na jejich hlavy a uslyším, jak mě budou tiše prosit o život, budu si to užívat jako nikdy,“ řekl mu před tím, než oba vyčerpáním usnuli._

_Grantaire pak už z Enjolrasovi ložnice nevyšel. Každý den se budil a na stole ležela snídaně. U postele měl připravené oblečení – vždy čerstvě vypraná košile vonící po levandulích a dlouhé, plátěné kalhoty. Jen jednou se podíval z okna ven. Svítilo slunce a paprsky ozařovaly kolejiště, které bylo od tábora vzdálené jen několik metrů. Zrovna v ten sluneční den přijel nový vlak. Vystoupilo z něj sto mužů. Někteří v náručí drželi tašku, ve které měli všechno své živobytí a peníze. Tlačili si je na hrudníky jako poslední záchranu. Seřadili muže do dvou řad. První odešla s několika vojáky do tábora, kde na ně čekali další. Poté, co se za nimi zavřela brána, se druhá řada postavila do souběžných řad po deseti. Přišlo dvacet vojáků, všichni měli nabité zbraně. Jednoho po druhém začali střílet. Někteří se pokusili utéct. Ty krutě zmlátili ještě před tím, než jim prostřelili lebku. Někteří se strachy počůrali nebo pozvraceli. Z těch si vojáci dělali legraci a svlékli je do naha, aby je mohli zabít jako novorozeňata. Někteří omdleli. Ti vojáci odvlekli stranou a čekali, až se probudili. Na řadu přišli jako poslední. Když zabili posledního muže, který klečel na kolenou a prosil o to, aby jeho syna, co stál vedle něj, nezabíjeli; přišli jiní vojáci, v béžových a hnědých uniformách s dlouhými povozy taženými šesti zajatci, hubenými na kost. Naložili mrtvoly na povozy a donutili zajatce, aby muže odtáhli za druhou bránu, kde je házeli do velké jámy, která sloužila jako masový hrob. Když jeden z vojáků už po několikáté poléval zemi vodou, aby smyl veškerou krev, přijel další povoz. Tentokrát v něm cestovaly děti. Nejstarším nemohlo být ani deset let. K vojákům se přidali muži v dlouhých bílých pláštích. Ti si odvedli všechny, které byly nemocné nebo jen posmrkávaly. Smáli se na ně a dávali jim do rukou plyšové medvídky. Některé děti hračky viděly poprvé v životě. Opětovaly jim jejich široké úsměvy a chytaly je za ruku, aby s nimi mohly odejít. Vojáků bylo více, rozdělili děti do několika skupin. Jen jedna byla sourodá – nejstarší chlapci, mezi osmi a deseti lety, kteří byli na svůj věk vyšší, žilnatější a širší, zůstali stát před kolejištěm. Když ostatní skupiny odešly s vojáky pryč, došel k nim Enjolras. Pozdravil je a začal s nimi, jako jediný, mluvil jejich rodným jazykem. Říkal jim něco o budoucnosti, o naději, o tom, co znamená nosit v sobě hrdost národa. Donutil chlapce, aby se svlékli do spodního prádla a společně s dalšími vojáky jim do rukou dali balíčky, které začali dychtivě rozbalovat. Byly to uniformy. Vojenské uniformy. Enjolras právě narukoval mladé chlapce, aby se stali další jednotkou v téhle nečisté válce._

_Grantaire zatáhl okno tlustým závěsem. Od té doby se z okna už nepodíval. Nikdy se Enjolrase nezeptal na to, co během dne dělal. Na to, co se psalo v papírech, které sebou pořád nosil. Na to, proč si každou noc leštil černé boty od krve. Věděl, že přežívat se dá i v nevědomosti. A ta jeho byla moc sladká._

_Každý den se díval na tři fotografie, které měl Enjolras vyvěšené nad stolem. Na jedné byl se svými rodiči, mohlo mu být maximálně pět let. V ruce držel obrovskou kytici, chyběli mu dva přední zuby. Jeho rodiče se široce usmívali, na sobě měli slavnostní oblečení. Zřejmě to byla fotka z prvního školního dne. Druhá fotografie byla svatební. Byli na ní oba jeho rodiče, objímali se a dívali se jeden druhému do očí. Enjolras byl kopií svého otce, jen rysy v obličeji měl jemnější. Na poslední fotografii byli oni dva. Pamatoval si na dobu, kdy fotografie vznikla._

_Bylo jim teprve třináct let. Pracovali přes léto na poli. Byli nejmladší, a tak se je sedlák rozhodl dát do stejného pokoje. Ráno poctivě snídali a vypili vždy sklenici čerstvého mléka, kterou oba nesnášeli. Předháněli se v tom, kdo z nich na poli udělal více práce. Po obědě vždy na dvacet minut usnuli na seníku. Probudili se vždy v náručí toho druhého. Dívali se na sebe, nic neříkali. Enjolras držel pevně Grantaira kolem boků a Grantaire se mazlil k jeho hrudi, pod kterou rychle bilo jeho mladičké srdce. Z pole odcházeli jako poslední rovnou na večeři. Jedli pomalu a hašteřili se, občas na sebe házeli fazole nebo hrách. Omývali se společně, vždy zády k sobě. Do pokoje odcházeli zabaleni do ručníků a převlékali se tak, aby je ten druhý neviděl. Večer, když už do pokoje proudilo jen měsíční světlo, si spolu povídali. O některých věcech nahlas – o tom, jak jednou budou dospělí a budou si plnit jejich sny, Enjolras, už v tak mladém věku věděl, že chce být politik, a Grantaire miloval umění a malbu, což podělil po své bohémské mamince, co pracovala v kabaretu, a tak chtěl být malířem – o některých jen potichu – třeba o tom, co je to zvláštní teplo, které cítili v podbřišku vždy, když se rukou začali dotýkat míst, o kterých nesměli mluvit._

_Teplé dny v jejich tělech probudily pubertu. Chodili během práce s dívkami a chlapci – většinou o dva až tři roky staršími – k nedalekému jezeru. Seděli na mělčině a dívali se, jak ostatní dováděli. Dívky ze sebe vždy strhaly oblečení a koupaly se nahé. Ňadra se jim zvětšovala, boky rozšiřovaly. Na jejich tělech bylo ochlupení, které oni dva ještě stále neměli. Jejich dlouhé vlasy jim dopadaly na záda a smály se. Hlasy měly jako med. Lepily se jim na kůži. Všichni chlapci se na ně dívali, někteří s nimi dováděli ve vodě, další si museli sedat na břeh, aby zakryli svou vzdouvající erekci. Někteří byli odvážní a pokusili se nějaké dívky dotknout. Někteří uspěli a dívky jim věnovaly pár vteřin horkého doteku, někteří dostali facku a postříkaly je vodou. Většinou však spolu odešli nedaleko od jezera a vraceli se o několik minut později. Oba zadýchaní, červení a spokojení._

_Tohle bylo mládí, o kterém každý snil. Bezstarostné. Zamilované. I Enjolras a Grantaire cítili, jak na ně doléhalo. Jenže jejich těla nereagovala na nádherné dívky. Zaměřovali se na chlapce. Na to, jak se jim rozšiřovala ramena. Jak se jim na krku rýsovalo veliké jablko a jejich hlasy měnily hloubku. Jak rostli a jejich chlouby společně s nimi. Někteří se ve sprchách poměřovali a smáli se tomu, kdo byl „menší“. Je, jako dva nejmladší, z jejich už skoro dospěláckých her vynechávali a brali je jako své mladší bratry, kteří byli ještě nevinní._

_Jenže dospívat se staršími mělo svůj účinek. Jejich těla, co se měnila, chtěla poznat vše, co už jejich starší přátelé prožívali a, dle vlastních slov, si užívali. A tak jednou, po odpoledním spánku na seníku, se místo dlouhého dívání do očí, políbili. Lehce, vlastně nevěděli, co dělali. Jak by se měli správně líbat? A bylo to vůbec líbání? Nevěděli. Stačilo jim, že se jim rozbušila srdce, ruce se dotýkaly cizího těla a v jejich podbřišku bylo opět to příjemné horko. I jejich koupele se změnily. Opírali se o sebe čely a poměřovali si rozdíly v jejich těle. Třeba to, jak měl Grantaire hrubší hlas a širší ramena, zatímco Enjolras rostl moc do výšky a jeho boky se rozšiřovalo jako dívkám. V noci už se hlasitě o ničem nebavili. Jejich rozhovory byli stále tišší a pokojem se rozléhalo jen: „Potichu, jinak nás někdo uslyší.“ Ze slov o tom, co by jednou rádi zažili, se stali činy. Po několika nocích i doteky. Po tom, co se Grantaire jednou vkradl do Enjolrasových peřin a otřeli se o sebe naběhlými penisy, spolu usínali v náručí v jedné posteli. Vždy před tím dosáhli vrcholu, který je uspal._

_Léto uteklo rychle a chlapci se dlouho neviděli, dokud se Enjolrasova matka nerozhodla na svém statku zaměstnat ženu, kterou vyhodili z kabaretu. Měli ji soudit za loupež, ale Enjolrasův otec se jí zastal. Ona i se svým šestnáctiletým synem odešli na statek, kde začali pracovat. Jakmile Enjolras u snídaně uviděl Grantairovi černé, kudrnaté vlasy, zůstal zkoprněle stát ve dveřích. I Grantairovi z vidličky upadl kus masa. Dívali se na sebe jako kdyby se viděli poprvé. Pak, po chvíli tíživého ticha, se na sebe široce usmáli. A večer, po tom, co se na sebe hladově dívali i přesto, že před nimi ležel plný talíř jídla, Enjolras Grantaira dovedl na seník, kde zopakovali to, co už tři roky neprožili. Uvolnění, které oba potřebovali._

_Enjolras žil v Paříži společně se svým otcem. Učil se od něj. Pracoval, aby si mohl dovolit prestižní vysokou školu. Ale každý měsíc dojížděl na venkov za matkou, a hlavně za Grantairem. Nepracoval, jen se z okna díval na to, jak Grantaire sekal pole, dojil krávy nebo hřebelcoval koně. Jezdili spolu na projížďky, koupal se nazí v jezeře, soutěžili o to, kdo bude nejrychleji u večeře, když poběží z dalekého lesa. Líbali se každou možnou chvíli, milovali se na seníku a uspokojovali se způsoby, které vyčetli v knihách, které rozhodně nebyly pro jejich oči._

_Když bylo Grantairovi dvacet let, jeho matka onemocněla. Přestala jíst, hodně zvracela. Začala omdlévat, vykašlávala krev. Po dvou měsících, co byla připoutaná na lůžko, zemřela. V horečkách, v blouznění. Grantaira, který seděl celou dobu po jejím boku a každý den ji pravidelně omýval vlažnou vodou a pokoušel se krmit aspoň kousky chleba, už nepoznávala. Ptala se jen na to, jestli je anděl a ona už má odejít. Když naposledy vydechla, Grantaire byl vděčný. Žena, které bílou látkou zakryl obličej, už dávno jeho matkou nebyla._

_O rok později se Grantaire rozhodl splnit si svůj sen. Za roky na statku si našetřil peníze, které ho mohly uživit na půl roku ve velkém městě. Celé roky mluvil o Provence, o tom, jak se jednou stane velkým umělcem. Paříž ho kvůli vzpomínkám na matku nikdy nelákala. To město nenáviděl a považoval za špinavé. Jediné, co ho ještě na statku drželo, byl Enjolras. Jejich noční radovánky, jejich společné polibky, jejich sliby o tom, co ani nemohli splnit. Byl to ale právě Enjolras, který Grantaira přesvědčil k tomu, aby odešel. Aby šel za svým snem a byl šťastný. Když se viděli naposledy, celý den jen jedli ovoce a milovali se. Každou volnou chvíli, kdy toho byli schopní, se ponořili do teplých očích a doteků toho druhého. Děkovali svým mladým tělům, která jim umožňovala prožívat dávky nekončící euforie._

_Psali si dopisy. Občas si zavolali. Každý rok se scházeli v Paříži. Vždy jen na víkend. Nepamatovali si, co dělali, kromě toho, že si neustále leželi v náručí. Jejich cesty se přeci jen rozdělily, ale vášeň zůstávala stejná._

_Od začátku války se však neviděli. Každý měsíc se zkontaktovali, aby si byli jistí, že jsou naživu. Slibovali si, že jednou, až tohle všechno skončí, odjedou společně do Itálie, kde začnou od začátku. Zapomenou na minulost a budou žít jen jeden pro druhého. Znělo to krásně. Udržovalo je to při životě._

_Když před půl rokem Grantaira vojáci odvedli na vlakové nástupiště a donutili ho se společně s několika desítkami dalších obyvatel převléknout do uniforem se žlutou hvězdou, ztratili na sebe kontakt. Každý den se Grantaire modlil, aby Enjolras žil. Věděl jen, že byl stále v Paříži a hodně cestoval. Po tom, co jeho otec záhadně zemřel, ztratil Grantaire jakékoliv vědomí o tom, co blonďáček vlastně dělal. Možná se měl zajímat více. Možná by mu řekl, že byl dávno na té „zlé straně“. Možná by se mu svěřil se svými plány zradit Vůdce a pomoci konci války. Nebo by mu lhal._

_„Vzpomínáš?“ Grantaire si ani nevšiml, že Enjolras vešel do místnosti. Cítil až jeho doteky na svých bocích a jemné polibky na krku. Grantaire neodpověděl. Opřel se hlavou o jeho rameno a nechal jeho zkoumavé ruce, aby se o něj postaraly, tak, jak to nejlépe uměly. Nechával své steny vpíjet se do ticha stěn. Chtěl, aby se tu navěky označil. Aby na něj Enjolras nikdy nezapomněl. Na těch pár hřejivých minut přestalo všechno existovat. Válka, bolest, zoufalost. Zůstala jen krásná nevědomost._

_Grantaire ale tušil, že jejich nádherná pohádka nebude mít dlouhého trvání. Enjolras se začal choval zvláštně. Nemluvil, pořád přecházel po místnosti sem a tam, o něčem mluvil. Vždy, když byl naštvaný, začal německy nadávat. Grantaire mu nerozuměl, ale nikdy ho nepřerušoval. Pochopil, že je občas lepší se neptat. Jejich milování bylo hrubé, nekonečné. Enjolras si ho bral vždy když mohl. Nebyl tak jemný, dotýkal se i jizev a bolavých modřin, které stále nechtěly mizet. Bolestivě opíral Grantaira o vše, kde se zrovna rozhodl si ho vzít. O stůl, o podlahu, o stěnu, o parapet. Grantairovi to bylo jedno. Potřeboval jen cítit jeho teplo, které se v něm rozlilo a naplnilo ho na chvíli štěstím._

_O týden později silně pršelo. Obloha byla stále temná a zamračená. Už dva dny nesvítilo slunce. Z jihu přicházely silné bouřky, které otřásaly okenními rámy. Grantaire často slyšel střelbu a křik. Nadávky, kterým nerozuměl. Neptal se. Nechtěl vědět, co se děje._

_Když znovu silně zahřmělo a obloha se celá rozsvítila, do ložnice přišel Enjolras. Mokrý od silného deště, otíral si ústa mokrým rukávem a začal něco hledat na svém stole. Během chvíle našel několik dokumentů a oblečení. „Oblékni si to,“ řekl Grantairovi a hodil na něj uniformu, ve které ho vojáci poprvé převezli do koncentračního tábora. Grantaira látka štípala na prstech. V krku se mu udělal knedlík. Do očí se mu okamžitě nahrnuly slzy. „Grantaire, prosím, nemáme čas,“ žádal ho Enjolras zoufale a líbal ho na čelo. Chladné rty. Chladné ruce. Grantaire se ošil. Takový Enjolras nikdy nebyl. Začal plakat. S nářky si oblékal uniformu, kterou nesnášel stejně tak, jako když viděl tu Enjolrasovu. Občas měl chuť ji zuby rozžvýkat na titěrné kousky._

_Enjolras zase mluvil. S někým si povídal u dveří. Znělo to naléhavě. Ten druhý hlas poznával. Grantaire si setřel všechny slzy z tváří a další se snažil už ve svých očích zamrkat. Ve dveřích stál Uwe, za ním další muž ve velitelské uniformě. Poznával ho. Byl velitelem celého koncentračního tábora. Egon Zill. Se strachem se podíval na Enjolrase, který zrychleně dýchal a očima stále těkal po místnosti. Když si všiml Grantairova pohledu, přešel k němu a bez ostychu ho začal hladově líbat na rty. Grantaire, neschopný pochopit, co se dělo, zabořil své prsty do jeho kštice a užíval si jeho polibky, jako kdyby to bylo naposledy._

_Když se od sebe odtáhli, Enjolras prstem setřel z jeho rtů sliny, slzy i soply; a hrubě ho pohladil po tváři. „Musíš odjet, Grantaire,“ zašeptal bez dechu a pokusil se usmát. Nepovedlo se. „Tohle tě ochrání.“ Z kapsy vytáhl růžový trojúhelník. Nalepil mu ho na hruď. Grantaire se na něj zmateně podíval. Tento znak neznal. Co to znamenalo? „Grantaire, slibuji, že se pro tebe vrátím. Budeme zase spolu. Teď ale potřebuješ odjet, ano? Odjedeš do bezpečí. Uwe a Egon se o tebe postarají.“_

_„Kam jedu?“_

_„Do Flossenburgu.“_

_To místo Grantaire neznal. Nikdy o něm neslyšel. Neznělo však francouzsky. Ošil se. „Odjíždím z Francie?“_

_„Ano. Do sachsenhausenského lomu.“ Tvrdá práce. Ještě tvrdší podmínky. Tábor. Zajetí. Grantaire se znovu rozplakal. „Grantaire, prosím, neplač.“ Enjolras ho políbil na čelo a pevně ho objal. Jeho náruč byla stejně chladná jako všechny dny tady. Uwe začal něco říkat. Naléhal. Neustále se s druhým mužem ohlíželi kamsi dolů. Jako kdyby je někdo pronásledoval._

_„Utíkám?“ zeptal se Grantaire z posledních sil._

_„Ano. Ale do bezpečí. Věř mi. Až dorazíte vlakem do Flossenburgu, předají tě muži jménem Klaus Fraud. Na nic se neptej. Neodpírej se mu. Nebraň se. Jdi s ním. Je to můj přítel. Ochrání tě. Slibuji.“_

_„Dobře, Enjolrasi,“ zašeptal Grantaire naposledy a políbil ho na ústa. „Věřím ti.“_

„Ach,“ zaskuhral Grantaire a konečně otevřel oči. Měl stažený hrudník a špatně se mu dýchalo. Napil se jasmínového čaje. Přesně pro tyhle příležitosti ho potřeboval. Uklidňoval ho a pomáhal mu se znovu vrátit do reality. Podíval se na papír před sebou. I během toho, co vzpomínal a měl zavřené oči, maloval. Obraz byl teď už skoro jasně vykreslený. Zbývalo jen pár detailů. Pravé emoce. V rohu papíru bylo napsané datum – 10. září 1942.

Grantaire se natáhl pro svůj batoh. Z přední kapsy vytáhl mobil. Stejně, jako pokaždé, když něco domaloval a na papíře se objevilo záhadné datum, dal se do vyhledávání. Nebylo těžké najít odpovědi na všechny zmatené otázky, které se mu okamžitě vytvořily v hlavě.

Koncentrační tábor Natzwiller-Struthof. Velitel Egon Zill, který záhadně zmizel beze stopy jednoho zářijového večera, kdy byly silné bouřky. Růžové trojúhelníky. Označení homosexuálů za Druhé světové války. Ti, co nebyli vybráni veliteli byli posláni na tvrdou práci, dělali se na nich pokusy nebo je rovnou zabili. Ti, co měli „větší“ štěstí, se stávali konkubínami velitelů a dozorců. „Takže si ze mě udělal kurvu.“

„Co prosím?“ Grantaire se vyděšeně podíval před sebe. Paní Houchelopová měla v ruce další kus rebarborového koláče a čerstvě uvařenou kávu s mlékem.

„Ale to nic,“ řekl se smíchem Grantaire a mávl rukou. Mobil vypnul a položil na stůl. Lokty se opřel o skicák před sebou, aby neviděla na to, co kreslil. „Co mi to nesete?“ zeptal se rychle, aby odvrátil pozornost.

„Přišlo mi, že se nějak mračíš, a tak se jsem se bála, že se něco děje. Tak jsem ti přinesla další kus koláče.“ Položila talířek na malý stůl. Už se na něj pomalu nic nevešlo. „Ale koukám, že ses ani nedotkl toho, co jsem ti přinesla už předtím. Nechutná ti?“

„Ne, určitě je výborný, jenom jsem ještě neměl—“

„Na shledanou.“ Oba se podívali před sebe. Enjolras už dočetl další kapitolu tajemné knihy, dopil svou kávu, zvedl se od svého stolu. Stál u baru, za kterým stála mladá dívka a brala si od něj peníze. Familiárním loučením se rozloučil s madam Houchelopovou, kterou bral skoro za svou matku.

Grantaire se vyděsil. Obraz ještě nebyl hotový. Ještě potřeboval kus vzpomínky, aby jej mohl dodělat.

Bylo to tak pokaždé. Už poprvé, když Enjolrase uviděl, věděl, že ten výboj, který projel celým jeho tělem, nebyla jen touha nebo překvapení z nádherného člověka. Nebyla to ani láska na první pohled – jak by to jistě popsal jeho kamarád, co miloval romantické filmy – ani vzrušení. Bylo to něco hlubšího, dojemnějšího a vážnějšího.

Na další návštěvu kavárny si sebou vzal skicák. Čekal týden, než se Enjolras znovu objevil mezi dveřmi. Doufal, že ho namaluje, ale jeho prsty si dělaly, co chtěly. Ruka ani zápěstí ho neposlouchaly a pohybovaly se naprosto bez jeho vědomí. Grantaira to děsilo. Chtěl skončit, ale nemohl přestat. Oči měl rozšířené a klepal se. Jakmile domaloval slabý obrys, zamotala se mu hlava. Před ním se objevilo něco tak reálného a pravého, že měl pocit, že už to jednou zažil. Když otevřel oči, zjistil, že uběhlo jen pár minut. Na růžku papíru se objevilo datum a on skicu domaloval. Během stínování se mu vracely další a další vzpomínky, dokud nedomaloval poslední tah. Vždy se mu to povedlo, když se Enjolras zvedl z místa a z kavárny odešel. Grantaire se pak zdržel jen pár minut a odjel domů. Vyčerpáním usnul.

Trvalo to už tři měsíce. Co návštěva, co setkání s Enjolrasem, to další obraz. To další vzpomínka na minulý život. Grantaire si o tom něco hledal, o všem, co viděl a prožíval. To, co ho před tím děsilo, se stalo jeho součástí, kterou přijal za svou tím nejbláznivějším způsobem. Každou chvíli si prohlížel namalované skici jich dvou. Každá kresba se nacházela v jiném období, v každém době dělali něco jiného, v každé době se potkali jinak. Vždy to ale končilo stejně – společně zemřeli. Vždy dva měsíce po tom, co Enjolras oslavil své šestadvacáté narozeniny.

Věděl, že prožívali jejich třináctý život. Teď maloval dvanáctý obraz. Byl poslední. Grantaire byl rozhodnutý, že až všechny obrazy namaluje, Enjolrasovi je ukáže. Věděl, že se mu vrátí vzpomínky stejně jako jemu. Jen to teď prožíval sám. Bylo to těžké, občas nesnesitelné a někdy už měl chuť na Enjolrase promluvit a vše mu říct. Ale věděl, že když to udělá, všechno pokazí. Ještě nebyl ten správný čas. Potřeboval vše dokončit. Pak jedině mu Enjorlas uvěří a prožije jejich minulé životy stejně jako on.

Už doufal, že dnes kavárnu navštíví sám naposledy. Že po tom, co domaluje poslední obraz, se k Enjolrasovi posadí a začne si s ním povídat. Měl vše naplánované do nejmenšího detailu. Svou řeč si několikrát zkoušel před zrcadlem. Už to nemohl vydržet. Chtěl s ním být. Chtěl se s ním zase milovat. Chtěl ho ochránit před tím, aby společně zemřeli. Chtěl mu konečně dopřát štěstí. Chtěl s ním konečně být jako pravý partner, co se nemusí bát o to, že o něj jednou přijde.

Ale on to nedokončil. Ještě potřeboval několik tahů, ještě potřeboval vidět _konec_.

„Počkej!“ Vykřikl Grantaire naléhavě.

Enjolras se na něj podíval a pozvedl obočí. „Ano?“ zeptal se jemný hlasem.

Grantaire se nadechl, ale hned na to zavřel pusu a nasucho polkl. Ne. Nemohl to udělat. Nemohl to pokazit. Tohle byla jediná šance, jak konečně udělat Enjolrase šťastným. Jak ho konečně nenechat zemřít.

Podíval se na svůj stůl a rychle vzal do ruky bavlněný kapesník, který u sebe nosil vždy na podzim. Trpěl na to, že v chladném počasí prochladl a spouštěla se mu rýma. Pokládal si ho vedle skicáku pro případ, že by ho potřeboval. „Není to tvůj kapesník?“

„Ne, není,“ odpověděl Enjolras hned, pousmál se na něj a s tím odešel.

„Není to náhodou tvůj kapesník, zlatíčko?“ zeptal se ho paní Houchelopová s pozvednutým obočím a šibalským úsměvem ve tváři.

„Prokoukla jste mě,“ zasmál se Grantiare a kapesník položil zpět na stůl.

„Ach, říkala jsem si, proč se na něj vždy tak zamilovaně díváš.“

„Zamilovaně? Opravdu?“

Madam jenom pokývala hlavou. „Příště to možná zkus nějak jinak. Posmrkaný kapesník ho asi nijak nezaujal.“

„Pokusím se,“ zasmál se Grantaire a podíval se na stůl, kde ležel jeho skicák. Prsty se dotkl obrysu Enjolasovy tváře. „Pokusím se…“


	30. Vlajka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omlouvám se? Omlouvám se.  
> (Na mou obhajobu! Mělo to být více “detailní”, ale nakonec jsem se rozhodla to ponechat na té hranici 15+.)

„Nechceš si už najít dívku, zlatíčko?“ To byla věta, kterou od svých osmnácti slýchal pokaždé, když jeho rodiče pořádali velkou, rodinnou večeři u nich doma se všemi příbuznými, kteří už byli smíření s tím, že Enjolrasovi vdavky nic neříkaly; od jeho hodné, ale stále dost tvrdohlavé a staromódní, babičky. Enjolrase milovala, odmala mu četla příběhy o rytířích a vystavovala si každý obrázek, který ji namaloval. Vždy se ho ale snažila dát dohromady s vnučkou nějaké své kamarádky. Bylo jednu, jestli mu bylo sedm a zrovna mu vypadl první mléčný zub; nebo jestli mu bylo jedenáct a zajímal se více o knihy, než dívčí sukně; nebo jestli mu bylo patnáct a on poprvé políbil někoho na ústa – svého spolužáka a třídního šprta Juliena. Jeho babička si stále snívala, že ho jednou uvidí v bílém obleku – což bylo u nich v rodině tradicí, představa, že by si na sebe vzal černý nebo nedej Bože tmavě modrý oblek, jí zvedala žaludek – s nádhernou dívkou po svém boku, kde si budou slibovat věrnost. Pořád mu vyprávěla o tom, jak jednou bude mít kupu dětí a bude skvělým otcem, ačkoliv každé miminko, které kdokoliv z jeho rodiny dal Enjolrasovi do náruče, se okamžitě rozplakalo.

Enjolras ji nikdy nekazil radost. Nechával ji mluvit, snít o jeho dokonalém životě, který mu ale nic neříkal. Místo nádherné dívky, viděl dobře stavěného muže, ideálně s černými vlasy a modrýma očima. S jemným strništěm a chlupatým hrudníkem, s malou cestičkou, kterou vedla až pod lem kalhot. Viděl muže, který se vždy voněl perfektní kolínskou, ale nic se nevyrovnalo jeho potu po tom, co tvrdě dřel v práci. Třeba jako pracovník skladu nebo dobrovolný hasič. Představoval si to vždy, když mu babička začala vyprávět o svatbě. Jeho rudé tváře a slabý úsměv přikládala k tomu, že se mu líbí představy, které mu vkládala do hlavy. Kdyby jen tušila, o čem její vnuk přemýšlel…

To, že byl gay, nebylo tajemství. Nikdy se tím netajil, ale vzájemně nikdy neměl potřebu kohokoliv konfrontovat a přiznávat se svou orientací. Když mu bylo šestnáct a přivedl přes práh jejich domu svého prvního partnera, jeho rodiče se nad tím ani nepozastavili. Nabídli chlapci něco k jídlu, zeptali se ho na to, jak se jmenuje a kde se seznámili a dopřáli jim soukromí. Enjolras byl rád, že jeho rodiče, kteří se vždycky zdáli trochu konzervativní a odměření, ho brali takového, jaký byl.

Věděla to i jeho babička. Měla dobrou paměť, a tak si určitě vzpomínala, že když byl jednou nemocný a ona neohlášeně přišla k nim domů, aby mu přinesla horkou kuřecí polévku, spal ve svém pokoji a ve svých rukách měl erotický časopis, plný mužský aktů. Patřil jeho matce. Ukradl ho, když mu bylo deset a střežil ho jako svůj poklad. Díky ohnutým stranám poznala, že už ho četl několikrát. Položila polévku na stůl a odešla. Nikdy mu nic neřekla, a i když Enjolras věděl, že jeho orientace jí není neznámá, přesto její řeči nepolevily. „Jsi její oblíbený vnuk, neber jí tu radost,“ říkávala mu matka, když už začínal cítit, že je toho na něj moc, zatínal pěsti do stehen a měl chuť se babičky zeptat, jestli by s tím mohla přestat.

Čím byl starší, tím jednodušší pro něj bylo její vyprávění ignorovat. Začal vždy vnímat, až když se ho zeptala, co nového se dělo ve škole nebo co plánoval o prázdninách. Do té doby ale myšlenkami utíkal daleko. Někam, kam se normálně bál. Představoval si, jak by jeho dokonalý svět vypadal. Vedle muže, se kterým by si koupili apartmán v Paříži s výhledem na Eiffelovu věž a koupili si štěně ruského samojeda. Věděl, co je láska. I přes jeho nevinný vzhled a chladný pohled, si vždy mohl nápadníky vybírat. Vybíral vždy dlouho a pouštěl si k sobě jen ty nejlepší. Ale vztahy mu nikdy moc nevydržely. Po čase začalo každému vadit, jak nepřístupný a chladný byl. I když se snažil dokazovat svou náklonnost činy, nestačilo to. Jeho partneři potřebovali slyšet, že je miloval. Ale jemu to nešlo. Stěžovali si i na jeho doteky, které jim připadaly moc hrubé. Většinu věcí si nechával pro sebe, nesvěřoval se, udržoval tajemství, a to bylo většinou to, co ho s partnery rozdělilo. Respektoval všechny jejich výstřednosti, snažil se porozumět jejich povahám a pocitům, ale byli to právě vždy oni, kteří odcházeli jako první. _„Jednou najdeš někoho, komu nic z toho nebude vadit,“_ říkávali, když odcházeli s batohy na zádech plných jejich věcí.

Enjolras si proto myslel, že je špatný „materiál“ na chození. Každý z jeho přátel byl speciální a něčím výjimečný. A každému z nich vždy vztahy vydržely. Rozcházeli se jako první, málokdy se stávalo, že by dostali „kopačky“. Enjolrase to frustrovalo do takové míry, že se rozhodl, že bude lepší vůbec nerandit a na nějaké vztahy zapomenout. Svou mysl plně zaměřil na školu, svou práci a _Přátele Abecedy_. To ho naplňovalo.

Babička mluvila ještě několik hodin. Venku už zapadlo slunce, tmavla obloha a na nebi se začínaly objevovat první hvězdy. Blízká rodina se rozhodla, že pomalu odejde. Každý se s Enjolrasem u dveří loučil, jako kdyby ho viděli naposledy. Věděl, že byl favoritem každého z jejich rodiny. Proč? To se vlastně nikdy neptal. Ale užíval si, jak se na něj všichni upřímně usmívali a poplácávali ho po zádech. „Ať se ti zdá něco o té tvé budoucí svatbě,“ zasmála se babička, když ho pevně objala a políbila na tvář.

„Jistě, babičko,“ řekl s úsměvem a pomohl jí nasednout do auta. Zavřel za ní dveře a poklepal na kapotu, aby se auto s šoférem rozjelo. Počkal venku, dokud neuviděl, že auto zahnulo za roh a zmizelo do noci.

Došel domů, pomohl rodičům sklidit vše ze stolu, udělal si horký čaj, vzal si do ruky bábovku, kterou napekla jeho teta, která byla cukrářka a vše, co od ní ochutnal, vždy bylo výborné; a došel do svého pokoje. I když už pár let se svými rodiči nebydlel, jeho pokoj byl stále ve stejném stavu. Jeho matka vždy jednou za týden v místnosti vyvětrala, vytřela a utřela prach. S otcem vždy říkali, že je jejich syn a má už navěky v jejich domě své místo. Nikdy by se jeho pokoje nezbavili, i když oba už tak dlouho toužili po pracovně, kde by měli vlastní kulečníkový stůl. Enjolras jim za to byl vděčný.

Odložil jídlo a pití na stolek vedle své postele a lehl si. Okamžitě se přetočil na záda a zadíval se na strop. Oknem do místnosti proudilo světlo lampy, které dodávalo jeho pokoji uklidňující, tmavě oranžový nádech. Dal si ruce za hlavu a zavřel oči. Přesně tohle teď potřeboval. Ležet, odpočívat, na nic nemyslet.

Po chvíli uslyšel smích. Ozýval se z dolního patra. Zadíval se na dveře, jako kdyby se smích ozýval přímo před nimi. Pousmál se. Miloval, když i po tolika letech slyšel upřímný smích svých rodičů. Často se mu stávalo, že zůstával stát ve dveřích a díval se na ně dva – jak ráno snídali a krmili se oblíbeným ovocem, jak si odpoledne dávali letmé polibky na tvář, jak po večerech tančili na klasickou hudbu uprostřed obýváku, v tichosti, jen se na sebe zamilovaně dívali. Byli pro sebe první láskou a vydržela i přes všechny nástrahy života.

Povzdechl si. Enjolras to také chtěl zažít. Nebyl necitlivý, i když si to o něm spousta lidí myslela. Myslel na lásku, i když o ní nemluvil. S věkem si začal připouštět, že představa svatby vlastně nebyla tak hrozná, jak se na poprvé zdálo. A s každým dalším rokem také věděl, že i když si o něm každý myslel, jak moc nevinný byl, měl za sebou už hodně zkušeností. Ty ho nechávaly občas po nocích vzhůru, dokud nebyl schopný se přetočit na břicho a protivné tlaky v podbřišku zahnat.

„Ježiš, Enjolrasi,“ zabručel nahlas a zhluboka se nadechl. Na tohle zrovna myslet nechtěl. Je pravda, že už to bylo opravdu dlouho, kdy se někoho dotkl. Naposledy před půl rokem. Byl s Courfeyracem v klubu, kde oslavovali zakončení dalšího ročníku na vysoké škole. Povídali si, když se u nich zastavil Enjolrasův kamarád ze školy – Marc – se svou přítelkyní – její jméno už si nepamatoval. Povídali si, dali si pár drinků. A až o několik hodin později Enjolrasovi došlo, že se Marcova dívka vypařila společně s Courfeyracem. Byl zmatený, ale když cítil, jak se ho Marc začal dotýkat na stehně, na všechno zapomněl. Došli spolu ven, aby se nadýchali čerstvého vzduchu a o dvě ulice dál Enjolras Marce přimáčkl na studenou, kamennou zeď a třel se o něj tak dlouho, dokud oba nevyvrcholili do spodního prádla. Druhý den se s Marcem i jeho dívkou viděl ve škole, bavili se s ním, jako kdyby se nic nestalo. I když Enjolras jasně viděl rudý flek na jejím krku, který rozhodně Marc nemohl udělat. Jejich vztah nechápal. Enjolras ale věděl jediné – dokud se nejednalo o jeho partnera, bylo mu to jedno.

To vlastně bylo něco, co nikdy nepochopil. Miloval volnost a chtěl jí dopřát každému člověku v jejich zemi. Bránil všechny, kteří byli znehodnocovaní. Snažil se každému dopřát svobodu. Ale jakmile šlo o partnerství, byl až podivně sobecký. Neuměl si představit, že by se jeho vyvoleného dotýkal někdo cizí. Že by se jen tak objímal s dalšími muži, nebo si z legrace zatančil na tu nejvíce erotickou píseň s neznámým mužem. Nechápal ani to, jak se mohli někteří dívat společně na porno. Zkusil to. Jednou. Bylo mu čerstvě dvacet, ale věděl, že ten otravný pocit, co se mu usadil v žaludku a na hrudi, už nikdy nezmění. Věděl, že ho Didier miloval. Ale ten hladový pohled, který věnoval obrazovce, ho mučil. Už to raději nikdy nezopakoval. S nikým. Líbilo se mu, když se na něj dívali jako na—

„Bože můj, klid,“ zabručel Enjolras a přetočil se na bok. Kolena pevně stiskl k sobě. Tím zatlačil na svůj rozkrok. „Kdy…?“ zeptal se s podivem a podíval se dolů, jako kdyby se měla ozvat odpověď. Ano, bylo to dlouho, co se ho někdo dotýkal. Kdy se vlastně naposledy dotýkal sám sebe? Mohlo to být více jak dva měsíce. Závěrečné zkoušky, demonstrace, příprava blogu pro jejich revolucionářskou skupinu, krocení hádek mezi přáteli, práce u doktora Lamarque, účast na občanských soudech, psaní článků do politického deníku – to všechno mu bralo dost času. Netušil ani, kdy si naposledy dal horkou, bublinkovou vanu, kterou tak miloval.

Povzdechl si. Zadíval se na dveře. Neměl k nim klíč. Ale jeho rodiče od doby, co mu bylo deset let, nikdy nevstoupili bez zaklepání. Vážili si jeho soukromí. Oblízl si jazykem rty a kousl se do spodního rtu. Někde uvnitř na něj křičel vlastní hlas, že je to špatné. Měl by si vážit pohostinnosti svých rodičů a neděkovat jim tak, že se rozhodne masturbovat pod jejich střechou, v domě, kde už dávno nebydlel.

Ale ten protivný tlak v rozkroku začínal být stále horší. Zamyslel se. Pár dobře mířených doteků, rychlých pohybů a mohl se toho zbavit. Mohl by pak jít spát. Nebo si pustit oblíbený seriál, který zrovna hrál v televizi. Mohl znovu dojít za svými rodiči a společně si zahrát Monopoly, jak to měli ve zvyku, kdykoliv přijel. A byl by uvolněný. Šťastný. A konečně by na nic nemyslel.

Položil se zpět na záda. Rozepnul si kalhoty a stáhl je společně se spodním prádlem jen tak daleko, aby uvolnil svou tepající erekci. Nebyl ještě úplně tvrdý, ale i ve tmě viděl, že už začínala jeho chlouba lehce rudnou a zvětšovat se. Levou rukou držel lem kalhot a spodního prádla, zatímco pravou se začal zajímat o svou erekci. Uchopil ji do ruky, jen lehce. Jeho tělem okamžitě projel silný výboj. Ano, bylo to dlouho. To teplo skoro už ani nepoznával. Začal pohybovat rukou nahoru a dolů. Příjemný pocit se začal rozlévat do celého jeho těla.

Zavřel oči. Během pár vteřin si jeho mysl začala hrát s jeho fantazií. Když si vzpomněl na to, co mu babička říkala – o svatbě, o rodině – přemýšlel, jak by jeho nastávající vypadal. Měl radši, když byli jeho partneři nižší. Měl rád, když je mohl obejmout a cítit jejich těla, jak se do něj celá ponořila. Černé vlasy a světlé oči byly jeho slabinou. Podlamovala se mu kolena pokaždé, když se na něj „tmavý typ“ – jak je označoval Jehan – podíval a on uviděl jejich zářivé oči. Světle modré nebo světle zelené, ty miloval nejvíce. Hlavně, když se na něj dívali skrze dlouhé řasy, když se jejich ústa starala o jeho erekci.

Enjolras více zmáčkl. Ze špičky začaly stékat malé kapičky, které mu dovolily pohybovat rukou rychleji. Spokojeně zasyčel. Nikdy nebyl během sexu moc hlučný, možná díky tomu, že i za normálních okolností byl velice tichý a spíše naslouchal. Miloval však, když byl jeho partner hlučný. Sténal, naříkal, prosil ho, aby ho uspokojil a dostal na vrchol. Občas se mu líbilo, když měl nad nimi moc. Jeden z jeho posledních partnerů mu dovolil ho občas i svázat k pelestem postele a on se nemohl nabažit toho příjemného tepla na hrudi, když se rozhodl místo kvalitního milování, odejít z místnosti a s čelem opřeným o dveře poslouchat, jak jeho partner uvnitř ložnice naříkal a sténal jeho jméno. Enjolrasova ruka se začala pohybovat ještě rychleji. Okamžitě si začal představovat, že tam leží jeho vysněný muž. Ten menší, černovlasý, modrooký, hlučný muž, který by se mu zcela oddal a sténal by: „ _Apollóne.“_

Enjolras otevřel oči. Jeho ruka se přestala pohybovat a druhá mu vystřelila k ústům. Zakryl si je, jako kdyby chtěl vykřiknout. Cítil, jak vykulil oči. Opravdu si teď představil… Zakroutil hlavou. Ne. To nemohlo být možné. To se mu jenom zdálo. Byl to zkrat. Byla pravda, že občas myslel na to, jací jsou jeho přátelé v posteli, jak při tom vypadají, jak při tom zní a jestli jsou dobří, tak jak o sobě tvrdí; ale to byla jen přátelská zvědavost. Kdo se nad tím kdy nepozastavil? Podle spousty komentářů na internetu, to normální bylo. A tak se tím moc nezabýval.

Zhluboka se nadechl, vydechl, znova zakroutil hlavou a zavřel oči. Ruku dal znovu do pohybu. Kde přestal… Jistě. Jeho ložnice, postel, muž přivázaný k posteli. Co by sténal, prohýbal se s v zádech a celý se potil. Kapičky potu by mu stékaly po hrudníku. Potetovaném hrudníku. Jeho pravá ruka opět zrychlila. Jistě. Tetování. To také miloval. Hlavně ta černobílá, složitá, krásně prokreslená. Miloval, když mohl prsty mapovat jejich obrysy. Nikdo z jeho partnerů ještě tetování neměl. Možná byla pravda, co se říkalo o právnících a chlapcích, kteří se věnovali politice a veřejné správě – byli to suchaři. Všichni byli vlastně docela stejní, měli podobné zájmy, a i když byli krásní a dávali si na své tělo záležet, ani jeden z nich neměl na hrudníku, nebo kdekoliv jinde po těle, nepotřebné chlupy nebo tetování a piercingy. Ta divokost, kterou v tom Enjolras viděl, mu trochu chyběla a vždy se snažil nemyslet, jak by to vypadalo, kdyby držel svého partnera za boky, zatímco by do něj silně přirážel a na jeho lopatkách by se pohybovalo černé tetování.

Enjolras se kousl do rtu, aby silně nezasténal. Levou rukou přestal držel lem kalhot a spodního prádla, a přesunul se o něco níže. Dotkl se varlat, která byla už plná a bolela. Byl opatrný. Nikdy nevyhledával zbytečnosti moc bolesti, i když ho milenci často tahali za vlasy – jeho blonďatá, hustá, neposedná hříva k tomu jednoduše lákala. Nedivil se jim. Také miloval, když své prsty mohl zabořit do husté kštice toho, kdo se pod ním svíjel jako pergament. Pravou euforii zažil až tehdy, kdy mezi svými prsty cítil jemné, kudrnaté vlasy, za které mohl tahat a donutit tak svého milence se na něj ještě více přimáčknout. Kdyby jen mohl jednou zatahat za ty Grantairovi, které trčely do všech—

Enjolras znovu otevřel oči. Pravá ruka se přestala opět pohybovat. Nespokojeně zabručel. Ne, tohle nemohl udělat. Nemohl myslet na svého kamaráda. Byl rád, že po letech, co se znali, konečně byli schopni spolu normálně hovořit. Tohle by ničemu neprospělo. Grantaire byl kamarád, co měl moc rád dívky a chlapce, netajil se svými sexuálními aférkami a podle všeho—

„Dost sakra,“ zašeptal a zavřel oči. Nesměl na něj myslet, nesměl na něj myslet, nesměl na něj myslet.

Ale když… Grantaire se nikdy netajil tím, že ho měl rád a obdivoval ho. Možná více než jen jako svého kamaráda. Často mluvil v hádankách. Jeho narážky byly jasně se sexuálním podtextem. Když se opil, rád mluvil o tom, jaký měl Enjolras pěkný zadek a rád by ho po něm poplácal, aby zjistil, jestli se bude třást jako želé nebo bude pevné jak z oceli.

Ve skutečnosti to byl ale Enjolras, kdo by ho raději chytil svýma jemnýma, malýma rukama za zadek. Byl nádherně tvarovaný, kulatý a v těch těsných džínách byl až neskutečně přitažlivý. „Kašlu na to,“ zašeptal Enjolras, když začal svou rukou pohybovat v rychlém tempu, jako před tím. Byl mladý. Mohl si občas odpustit nějakou hříšnou myšlenku. I takovou, kdy myslel na svého přítele. Na hlouposti měl právo.

Když začal myslet na to, jak se na něj Grantaire vždy usmíval, lehce zasténal. Nic v intimním životě neměl radši, než když si před něj partner klekl a svými ústy ho začal uspokojovat na tom nejcitlivějším místě. Miloval, když se jim prsty mohl bořit do vlasů, dívat se jim do očí, cítit jazyk, který se snažil obkroužit každý detail jeho naběhlých žil. Jak by to na tom asi byl Grantaire? Byl by ochotný to pro Enjolrase udělat? Blonďáček se jenom pousmál. Věděl, že ano. Grantaire by byl schopný pro něj udělat naprosto vše. I kdyby ho požádal o to, aby vyskočil z okna, jeho odpovědí by bylo – z jakého, v jakém patře a jakou rychlostí měl padat. Grantairovi by rozhodně nevadilo, kdyby ho Enjolras zatlačil za ramena a donutil si ho před něj kleknout.

Ach, jen ta představa ho donutila zrychlit, více si ho po svém naběhlém údu rozmazat vlastní šťávy, aby se mohl pohybovat rychleji. Představil si, jak před ním Grantaire klečel. Oblečený, v tom protivně těsném, černém tričku s výstřihem, ze kterého trčelo pár černých chloupků a obrys tetování, které měl přes celé prso. Díval by se na něj těma velkýma, modrýma očima a usmíval se, tak jak to uměl nejlépe. Tak, jak ho vždy prosil o jeho pozornost. A teď jí černovlásek rozhodně měl. Nohou by ho strčil do kolene, aby pochopil, že k němu má jít blíže. A on by se po čtyřech doplazil až k němu.

Ruka opět zrychlila a levou se pevně chytil za naběhlá varlata. Grantaire by položil ruce na jeho stehna, několikrát by je zmáčkl. Pak by se přesunul prsty na otravný knoflík a rozepnul by ho společně se zipem. Zuby by se zakousl do lemu jeho spodního prádla a strhl by jej dolů. Jeho naběhlá erekce by ho uhodila do tváře. Byl by stejně vzrušený jako byl teď. Grantaire by ho nejdříve vzal do ruky, párkrát by odhalil jeho naběhlou fialovou špičkou a pak by vystrčil jazyk, aby se jí mohl dotknout a—

Enjolras otevřel oči. Zavzdychal. Tohle nestačilo. Potřeboval cítit více mokra. Chtěl mít pocit, jako kdyby ho opravdu někdo uspokojoval ústy. Zpomalil a levou rukou začal pátrat ve svém nočním stolku. Měl hodně suchou pokožku, a tak dělal vše pro to, aby nepraskala. Mazal se všelijakými krémy, které se válely všude po jeho bytě. Ale v šuplíku nic nebylo. Nespokojeně mlaskl. Nikoho teď neměl. Neměl u sebe tedy ani kondomy. Nepatřil k těm, co by nosili lubrikanty po kapsách. Co jiného by tedy mohl použít?

Jeho ruka na něco narazila. Zamračil se. Odstrčil nějaké papíry, na kterých už ani nevěděl, co bylo a vytáhl látku, které se dotkl. „To ne, Enjolrasi,“ řekl si hned, když rukou z šuplíku vytáhl francouzskou vlajku. Jak jen mohl zapomenout? Dával ji tam ve čtrnácti. Byla to jeho první vlajka, kterou si koupil. Ani nevěděl, na co ji potřeboval, už ji dlouho neviděl, ale nikdy se jí nezbavil. „Prosím tě, ani na to nemysli,“ zašeptal nahlas a začal kroutit hlavou.

Jenže jeho tělo ho neposlouchalo. Látku si přiblížil k obličeji. Nasál její vůni. Voněla slabě po jasmínu a páleném dřevu. To byla jedna z jeho prvních kolínských, které používal. To bylo už několik let zpátky. Rukou zatlačil látku na svá ústa. Byla jemná. Skoro jako lidská kůže. „Enjolrasi,“ zašeptal varovně, ale nemělo to cenu. Prsty s látkou si vložil do svých úst. Během chvíle byl látka mokrá od jeho slin. Byla ještě o něco jemnějším než před tím.

„To nemůžeš…,“ zašeptal před tím, než látku přesunul na svůj penis a pevně jej v něm sevřel. „Ahh,“ zasténal nahlas a okamžitě zavřel oči.

Vrátil se do svých představ. Grantaire vzal do úst celou jeho špičku a začal si s ní hrát. Během chvíle ho skoro celého pojal do úst. Grantaire byl vždycky sprostý, moc se smál a rád pil. Říkalo se o něm, že má „nečistá ústa“. A Enjolras je teď chtěl použít k tomu nejšpinavějšímu, na co myslel. Zabořil by se prsty do jeho kštice a pomohl by mu v tom, aby v něm byl celý. Špičkou by se otřel o jeho krk. Grantaire byl známý tím, že neměl dávící reflex. Rád to demonstroval, zejména v barech, kdy dokázal dát do pusy dva panáky s alkoholem a vypít je, aniž by se udusil.

Teď by toho Enjolras využil. Přirážel by do jeho úst a Grantaire by se mu nedokázal bránit. Nemohl by před ním utéct. Ale černovlásek by stejně nic takového neplánoval. Rukama by se zabořil do jeho stehen a nechal by ho dělat, co se mu zlíbí.

Protože on by pro něj přeci udělal vše, že ano?

Enjolras cítil, jak se blížil k vrcholu. Ruka zrychlila, látka vlajky byla mokrá od jeho slin a šťávy. „Ještě chvíli,“ zašeptal a v představách viděl, jak se na něj Grantaire podíval. Těma velkýma, nádhernýma očima, které říkali jen jedno – _Miluji tě_.

To Enjolrasovi stačilo k tomu, aby vyvrcholil. Rychle si levou rukou zakryl ústa, aby nevykřikl. Jinak tichý blonďáček, chtěl teď vykřiknout jméno svého kamaráda, který ho v představách sál, dokud nespolykal všechnu jeho slanou tekutinu.

Enjolras byl schopný otevřít oči až po několika minutách. Zamrkal a jazykem si otřel rty. Levou rukou se natáhl k nočnímu stolku, kde ležel, teď už studený, čaj. Napil se. Spokojeně zasténal. Měl vysušené rty, ústa i hrdlo. Vzepřel se na loktech a podíval se na svůj rozkrok. Ten zakrývala vlajka. Mokrá, zmuchlaná a znesvěcená.

„Můj bože, co jsem to udělal?“ ptal se sám sebe a nahlas si povzdechl. Vlajkou ze sebe otřel všechny pozůstatky toho, co udělal. Znovu si natáhl spodní prádlo a kalhoty. Vlajku zmuchlal do kuličky a nenápadně odešel z pokoje, sešel schody, podíval se do obývacího pokoje – kde se jeho rodiče dívali na nějaký seriál, popíjeli víno a objímali se – a vyšel ze dveří. Pár kroků od dveří do garáže stála popelnice. S těžkým srdcem do něj vlajku vyhodil. „A ne, že to někomu řekneš,“ řekl výhružně vlajce před tím, než víko od popelnice zavřel a podíval se na nebe. Měsíc nádherně svítil a na nebi zářilo pár hvězd. „Bože, já blázním,“ řekl si, když si uvědomil, že jediné, na co při pohledu na nebe myslel, byly Grantairovy oči, které zářily přesně stejně, jako hvězdy.


	31. Budoucnost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A je to za námi přátelé. Páni, ten měsíc utekl opravdu rychle! Chtěla bych vám touto cestou moc poděkovat za všechna přečtení a komentáře, které jste mi zanechali. Rozhodně nepřestávejte! Nezapomínejte, že tohle je pro spisovatele hnací motor, který je žene dál a mají pak větší chuť psát a dělit se o svá díla. Doufám, že se zase brzy uvidíme! 
> 
> Btw. George Blagden, který pro mě už navěky bude představitel Grantaira, se dnes na svém instagramu pochlubil, že se stal již před týdnem otcem! Gratuluji! (Ignorujte fakt, že když jsem pak viděla, že mu gratuloval i Aaron (Enjolras) a vyměnili si pár slov, pískala jsem jak hystericka fanynka.)

Před Grantairem se otevřely posuvné, skleněné dveře a vešel do vestibulu nemocnice. Už na recepci se na něj široce usmívala mile vyhlížející dívka, která si ho prohlédla od hlavy až k patě a pronesla: „Už zase?“ Grantaire pokýval hlavou. „Dolní patro, třetí dveře, dvakrát zaťukejte. Máte štěstí, dnes má směnu Elodie, ta vás za ním pustí.“

„Děkuji,“ řekl upřímně a pokusil se na ni usmát. Nešlo mu to. Tváře poslouchaly jeho bušící srdce, které žhnulo hněvem. Došel o patro níže, kde byla další recepce a několik stolků. Nikdo u nich neseděl. Došel na konec chodby před hlavní dveře a dvakrát na ně zaťukal. Čekal je chvíli, než se mezi dveřmi objevila hlava postarší dámy.

„Ach, pojďte dál,“ řekla a uhnula stranou, aby mohl vejít. Vypadala unaveně. Grantaire se podíval na velké hodiny, které svítily nad skleněným oknem vedoucí do sesterny. Bylo pár minut po jedenácté v noci. „Dnes to naštěstí není nic vážného. Šili jsme mu ret a obočí. Bude to nějakou dobu bolet, ale brzy se to zahojí. Má pohmožděnou ruku, ale není to nic vážného. Pokuste se mu ale domluvit, aby nenosil nic těžkého a zbytečně ruku nenamáhal.“ Za normálních okolností by se jí Grantaire zeptal, jestli si poranil pravou ruku a on teď bude muset „zastávat jeho práci“, ale na takové vtipy neměl náladu. Chtěl být co nejdříve doma.

Došli na konec chodby. Sestřička si ze svého krku sundala kartu a projela s ní zámek. Dveře se otevřeli. Společně vešli do čekárny, která sloužila pro pacienty čekající na operace. Seděl tam pouze jeden mladík. Jakmile uslyšel cvaknutí dveří, zvedl pohled od země a podíval se před sebe. Jakmile se jeho pohled střetnul s tím Grantairovým, povzdechl si. „Ahoj,“ řekl tiše, jako kdyby se bál to vyslovit.

Grantaire Enjolrasovi pozdrav neopětoval. Místo toho si ho prohlížel. Jeho oblečení bylo špinavé. Na kolenou měl několik cákanců od bláta. Tričko měl na lemu roztržené, stejně tak u pravého ramene. Jeho sako bylo promáčené a leželo vedle něj. Vlasy měl rozcuchané. Tváře měl zrudlé. Nad okem měl dlouhou, širokou jizvu očištěnou dezinfekcí, která na jeho kůži zanechala fialovou barvu. Měl roztržený ret, teď sice také zašitý, ale na bradě měl ještě několik kapek krve. Oči měl unavené a lesklé, zřejmě mu bolestí při kontrole a šití steklo pár slz. Pravou rukou měl ovázanou obinadlem. Na místě, kde měl klouby, byly rudé kapky. Zřejmě si je znovu rozedřel do krve.

Grantaire měl chuť k němu dojít. Políbil ho. Rukama se dotknout jeho těla, aby si byl jistý, že se mu nic nestalo. Namasírovat mu pohmožděnou ruku. Měl chuť mu dát pohlavek. Kopnout do něj. Začít na něj řvát. Mísily se v něm dva pocity – uvolnění a hněv. Nevěděl, jaký z nich bylo vhodnější nechat vyhrát. A tak raději mlčel.

Otočil se na sestřičku, ta mu podala papír, který skoro už poslepu podepsal a otevřel dveře. Enjolras pochopil. Zvedl se ze židle, tiše poděkovat sestřičce za její práci a vyšel ven. Grantaire šel několik kroků před ním, ani jednou se za ním neotočil. Když vyšli z nemocnice, Grantaire šel rovnou k autu. Odemkl ho, sedl si na místo řidiče a nastartoval motor. Enjolras nastoupil na místo spolujezdce a než se stačil zapnout bezpečnostní pás, Grantaire s autem vyjel z parkoviště.

Celou cestu mlčeli. Grantaire se soustředil na jízdu, dodržoval všechny předpisy. Ani jednou se na Enjolrase nepodíval. Nepustil ani rádio. Věděl totiž, že to nejhorší, co mohl Enjolrasovi v tuhle chvíli udělat, bylo mlčel. Mučit ho tichem, které tolik nesnášel.

A vedlo se mu to. Enjolras seděl na svém místě, levou rukou si stále ohmatával obinadlo na té pravé. Díval se střídavě z okna, do svého klína a na Grantaira. I když měl neutrální výraz a dýchal velmi klidně, věděl, že se na něj naštvaný. Prozrazovaly to prsty, které byly zaryté do kůže na volantu. Enjolras měl pocit, že ho brzy roztrhaná na kusy. Také si všiml, jak se občas zhluboka nadechl a nahlas vydechl. To dělal vždy, když se potřeboval uklidnit, aby nezačal být sprostý.

Enjolras by byl radši, kdyby na něj začal nadávat. Kdyby na něj křičel. Pomohlo by to oběma. Ale tohle ticho nesnášel. Věděl, že vadilo o černovláskovi. Ale nepokusil se hustou atmosféru protnout a Grantaira naštvat ještě více.

O půl hodiny později zastavili v klidné ulici před bytovým komplexem. Společně vystoupili, Grantaire auto zamkl a společně došli na chodbu, kde byl výtah. Enjolras už se natahoval po tlačítku, ale Grantaire se rozhodl, že raději schody až do šestého patra vyjde. Enjolras si povzdechl a následoval ho. Opět o několik kroků pozadu.

Grantaire jako první došel před dveře jejich bytu. _Jejich bytu_. Pořád mu to připadalo absurdní. Před dvou a půl rokem se rozhodli, že jejich hádky, nemístné poznámky a nervozitu, kterou cítili pokaždé, když se spolu bavili, přemění na něco užitečnějšího. Začali spolu spát. Bez lásky, bez jediného vyznání citů, bez žádných pravidel. Stačil jim však jen půl rok, aby zjistili, že začali pozornost toho druhého vyhledávat i mimo sexuální uvolnění. Po několika hádkách, které vyvrcholili vášnivým milováním, se rozhodli, že svůj vztah posunou dál. Z přátel s výhodami, se stali partnery. Ze začátku to oba bylo trochu zvláštní, oba se učili, jak vlastně randit a pokoušeli se tomu druhému porozumět, ale i když nebyli perfektní, věděli, že to tak má být. Po roce, co spolu oficiálně chodili, byl Enjolras první, který se vyznal ze svých citů. Grantaire jeho vyznání oplakal a potom, co se konečně uklidnil, mu přiznal, že ho miloval ještě před tím, než mezi nimi vůbec něco začalo. Tu noc se rozhodli, že se společně sestěhují. Koupili si malý byt v klidné ulici, a i když se báli, jak spolu budou fungovat, vše jim vycházelo. Dokázali jeden druhému dát prostor, soukromí a vzájemně tu pro sebe vždy byli, aby společně uvařili, mazlili se na gauči nebo si povídali v posteli.

Byla tu jen jedna věc, přes kterou se nedokázali přenést. Enjolras a jeho demonstrace. Lépe řečeno – to, co se dělo po nich. Grantaire věděl, že Enjolras se nikdy nevzdá svého snu. Pokud bude s tímto nádherným, milým blonďáčkem chodit; musel přijmout fakt, že ho nikdy nezmění a navždy to bude ten utopistický snílek o dokonalé demokracii, který bude bojovat za práva lidí. Nikdy mu to nevadilo. Tyhle sny byly jeho součástí. A on ho miloval celého.

Nenáviděl však všechny ty jizvy, modřiny a podlitiny, které se z demonstrací odnášel. Vždy, když Enjolras Grantairovi oznámil, že se chystá na demonstraci, černovlásek věděl, jak dopadne. Ať byla klidná nebo divoká, Enjolras se domů vždy vrátil s nějakým novým zraněním. Ze začátku byla malá, Grantaire se jim skoro až smál a vždycky si z Enjolrase utahoval, když se pokusil vstávat z pohovky s bolavou nohou. Ale čím více demonstroval, tím těžší a hlubší jeho zranění byla. Když mu poprvé volali z nemocnice, aby mu oznámili, že Enjolras uvedl jeho telefonní číslo jako číslo na kontaktní osobu, kdyby se mu něco stalo, skoro omdlel. Rychle odjel do nemocnice a když viděl Enjolrase, jak na něj čeká v čekárně s ovázanou rukou a monoklem, neudržel se. Začal se s ním hádat, až je musela sestřička vyvést ven. Hádali se na parkovišti a dva dny spolu nemluvili. Pak, jako kdyby se něco mezi nimi zlomilo, se na sebe podívali, usmáli a pomilovali. Krize byla zažehnána.

Do doby, než se to stalo znova. A znova. A znova.

Grantaire toho začínal mít dost. Vždy, když viděl, že se Enjolras začal balit na demonstrace, začínal mít jedovaté poznámky. To se neobešlo bez Enjolrasových reakcí, které vedly k jedinému – hádkám. Hádali se tak často, že se Enjolras rozhodl pro razantní krok. Nechtěl o Grantaira přijít, a tak mu o demonstracích neříkal. Proto bylo tak těžké, když pro něj Grantaire přijel, se slzami v očích a vystrašenou tváří. Enjolras pochopil, že má o něj jen strach a snaží se ho chránit. Proto, když na něj začal černovlásek křičet – mlčel. Nechal ho, aby si ulevil a pak, o pár minut později, ho silně objal kolem pasu, políbil ho na krk, omluvil se mu a pomiloval se s ním. Fungovalo to.

Ale to neznamenalo, že to oba netrápilo.

Grantaire došel do obývacího pokoje a sedl si na pohovku. Enjolras ho tiše následoval. Zůstal stát mezi dveřmi. Podíval se na černovláska, který nervózně klepal nohou o zem a měl zkřížené ruce na prsou. „Tak, co to bylo tentokrát? Lidský práva? Obhajoba neziskových organizací? Nebo něco se zvířatama?“ Enjolras mlčel. „Takže mi na to zase nic neřekneš? Fajn. Můžeš mi teda aspoň říct, proč ses o další demonstraci nezmínil?“

„Nechtěl jsem, aby sis dělal starosti.“

„A myslíš si, že to tomu nějak pomohlo? Že jsem si nedělal starosti po tom, co mi zase volali z nemocnice? Enjolrasi, pokaždý, když mi zazvoní telefon a nejsme spolu, se už bojím dopředu. Vidím tě někde mrtvýho ve škarpě. Připojenýho na přístrojích v komátu. Nebo pod kudlou na operačním sále. A víš moc dobře, že to nepřeháním. Je to jenom otázka času.“

„Grantaire…“

„Nech toho! Mám pravdu! Sám to moc dobře víš. Combeferre mi vyprávěl o tom, že než jsme se poznali, byl jsi na demonstracích docela číslo a nešel si pro ránu daleko. Jeden policista tě tam zmlátil tak moc, že jsi dva týdny ležel na JIPce. Dva týdny!“

„Combeferre by se možná měl naučit nemluvit o takových věcech.“

„Nebo by ses ty měl naučit něco takovýho nedělat, co myslíš?“

Enjolras si jen povzdechl. „Půjdu se osprchovat.“

„Ne. Nikam nejdeš. Tohle si vyslechneš, jo? Je to jediný, co mi zůstalo. Chápeš? Protože, když mi neřekneš, že jdeš na nějakou demonstraci, tak se k tobě asi těžko připojím.“

„Nechci abys tam se mnou chodil.“

„Stydíš se za mě?“

„Víš, že to není pravda.“

„Tak proč to nechceš?“

„…Nechci, aby ti někdo ublížil.“

„A přesto o tom mluvím! Tak jak se teď cejtíš, tak se cejtim pokaždý, když vím, že se ti zase něco stalo. A já vím, že se ti vždycky něco stane. Proč na sebe kurva nedáváš trochu pozor?“ Grantaire si rukou prohrábl své černé vlasy. Měl je zpocené. Z rozčílení? Strachu? Sám nevěděl. „Enjolrasi, tohle mě nebaví. Nebaví mě se o tebe pořád bát. Jsem v klidu jenom když jsme spolu. A to mě nebaví. Každej máme svý vlastní životy a já chci do toho tvýho patřit stejně jako ty patříš do toho mýho.“

„Vždyť tam ale patříš.“

„Ale já to tak necítím! Proč mi teda neříkáš, že někam jdeš?“

„Chtěl bys pak jít se mnou.“

„A?“

„Už jsem ti to říkal, nechci, aby ses zranil.“

Grantaire si povzdechl. „Točíme se v kruhu,“ zašeptal si spíše pro sebe a zvedl se ze svého místa. „Enjolrasi. Já… jsem unavenej.“

„Dobře. Chceš před spaním ještě udělat čaj?“

„Ne, Enjolrasi. Já jsem _unavenej_. Z tohohle. Z toho, co se tady už tolik let děje a nevidím jedinej moment, kdy by se cokoliv změnilo.“

Enjolras byl chvíli ticho. Párkrát zamrkal a pak se zamračil. „Ty… se se mnou rozcházíš?“

„Ježiš, ne, to ne…“ Grantaire nahlas zasténal. Jak mu to jen měl vysvětlit? Enjolras lidským pocitům tolik nerozuměl. Neměl mu to za zlé. Ale občas – občas ho to frustrovalo. „Chci jenom vědět proč to děláš? Proč mě pořád vystavuješ takovýmu stresu?“

Stáli tam, dívali se jeden druhému do očí, ale ani jeden nic neříkal.

Grantaire si po pár minutách povzdechl, zakroutil hlavou a pronesl jen tiché: „Půjdu se projít.“

„Počkej,“ řekl naléhavě Enjolras a chytil ho za zápěstí. Držel ho pevně, ale nijak bolestivě. Grantaire se na něj znovu podíval a Enjolras pochopil. Musel mu to říct. Nemohl to už déle držet v tajnosti. „Počkej tady,“ poprosil ho, když odešel z místnosti a nechal tam Grantaira samotného.

Blonďáček se během pár vteřin vrátil. V ruce držel malou krabičku. Posadil se na pohovku a ukázal na místo vedle sebe. Grantaire se posadil vedle něj. Jakmile dosedl, Enjolras mu krabičku podal. Prohlédl si jí ze všech stran a nechápavě se zamračil. „Co to je?“

„Otevři to.“ Grantaire krabičku otevřel. Byla v ní další, sametová, červená a o hodně menší. Rozbušilo se mu srdce. Podíval se na Enjolrase, ale ten jen zopakoval: „Otevři to.“

A Grantaire ho poslechl. Otevřel jí a dech se mu okamžitě zasekl v hrdle. Uvnitř krabičky byl zlatý prstýnek vysázený rubíny. Podle vzhledu Grantaire poznal, že není nový. Ale stále vypadal krásně. Byl naleštěný, vyčištěný. Vzal ho do ruky a prohlédl si ho. Vypadl nádherně. „Patřil mé praprababičce,“ začal Enjolras. „Dala ho svému vnukovi, mému pradědečkovi, když se chtěl oženit. Ten ho dal své ženě a ta ho zase dala prvorozenému vnukovi, mému dědečkovi. Když babička předávala prsten mému otci, doufala, že jednou budou mít s mou matkou velkou rodinu. Vždy si stáli na tom, aby se v každé generaci narodil aspoň jeden chlapec. Přání se jim splnilo, až na jednu podstatnou věc…“ Nedokončil, jenom si povzdechl a Grantaire pochopil. Enjolras se tématu _svatba_ vždy vyhýbal. Každý si myslel, že pro to, že je neměl rád. Ale po těch dvou letech, co spolu chodili a žili, Grantaire pochopil, že to tak nebylo. Svatby měl rád, a dokonce jednou toužil po tom, že by se chtěl oženit a mít vlastní rodinu. Nemluvil o tom, ale Grantaire za ty roky nasbíral dostatek informací, aby věděl, že by se jednou chtěl ženit na louce, jen v obklopení té nejbližší rodiny, za svědka by mu šel Combeferre a celá svatba by byla laděna do rustikálního stylu. A všude by byly levandule. Spousta levandulí. „Grantaire, víš…“ Enjolrasův hlas zněl nervózně. To se stávalo vždy, když měl mluvit o něčem osobnějším. Grantaire se k němu naklonil, políbil ho na tvář a rukou, ve které nedržel prsten, ho pohladil po stehně. „Matka ten prsten schovávala ve své ložnici několik let. Nikdy neplánovala mi ho dát. Protože věděla, že ho nikdy potřebovat nebudu.“

„Enjolrasi…“

„Ale, když jsem tě konečně dovedl k nám domů a rodiče tě poznali… Něco se stalo. S ní. S mým otcem. S tím, jak se na mě celou dobu dívali. Konečně jsem v jejich očích neviděl smutek, ale zájem. Upřímnou radost. Byli opravdu šťastní, když viděli, že i já jsem spokojený a konečně jsem našel lásku.“ Grantaire cítil, jak mu zrudly tváře. Ještě stále si nemohl zvyknout na to, že ho Enjolras miloval. Připadalo mu to jako sen. „A tak, večer před tím, než jsme odjížděli, mě matka zastavila, aby si se mnou mohla promluvit. O všem. Hlavně o vztazích, o mé budoucnosti. O tom, co plánuji. Po letech toho, co jsem se pořád musel nějak skrývat a lhát, jsem se konečně cítil svobodný a volný. Když mě potom všem obejmula a já jsem chtěl odejít za tebou, dala mi ten prsten do ruky se slovy – _Vím, že jednou dokážeš v to, co věříš. A vedle tvého boku, bude stát tvůj manžel._ “ Na ten den si pamatoval. Byl nervózní. Nevěděl, co od Enjolrasových rodičů čekat. Blonďáček se o nich nikdy moc nezmiňoval. Ale jeho matka i otec byli velice pracovití, trochu tišší a velmi milé lidé. Byli konzervativní a viděl, jak se na něj jeho otec díval, zatínal prsty do opěradel ve křesle a stále odcházel z místnosti; ale když si pak u večeři začali povídat o operách a divadlu – které Enjolrasův otec tak miloval – ledy mezi nimi se prolomily. Spal, když se do pokoje, ve kterém s Enjolrasem přespávali, blonďáček vrátil. Všiml si, že měl uslzené oči a mokré tváře. Když se ho ptal, co se stalo, Enjolras se na něj jen usmál a neodpověděl. Miloval se s ním tu noc potichu, stále ho líbal na tváři a šeptal ho, jak ho miloval.

„Enjolrasi, ty—“

„Grantaire—“ Enjolras se otočil tak, aby byl tělem přímo naproti Grantairovi. „—Jednou bych si tě chtěl vzít.“ Grantaire na něj vykulil oči. Ruce se mu začaly třást a srdce vynechalo pár úderů. Enjolras se k němu okamžitě naklonil a políbil ho na ústa. Jeho polibky ho vždy dokázaly uklidnit. Teď ale nezabíraly. Chytil ho za ruce, které měl složené v klíně, a pevně je stiskl. „Ale abych to mohl udělat, musím nejdříve změnit právo. Musím lidem otevřít oči. Až hlas lidu promluví, teprve poté, se něco začne dít. Teprve poté politici konečně pochopí, že i my máme právo na to být spolu. Nejen slovně, ale také právně. A než se právo a zákon změní, potřebuji za něj bojovat. Pár jizev za naši budoucnost přeci stojí, ne?“

Místo odpovědi ho Grantaire hrubě políbil a nedovolil mu až do rána otevřít pusu pro nic jiného, než hlasité vzdechy a vyznání lásky.

**Author's Note:**

> Najdete mě na tumblr [2WNikiAngel](http://www.2wnikiangel.tumblr.com).


End file.
